Better than me
by Unreal Wanderers
Summary: "You don't understand…" he whispered on her ear, breathing in her sweet scent. Her dark green eyes locked with his deep blue ones, and for a moment, he hesitated. Then, knowing it was for the best, Murtagh declared: "You deserve much better than me…"
1. Chapter 1

**Better than me**

**Summary: **"You don't understand…" he whispered on her ear, breathing in her sweet scent. Her dark green eyes locked with his deep blue ones, and for a moment, he hesitated. Then, knowing it was for the best, Murtagh declared: "You deserve much better than me…" (This happens after Eldest) Murtagh/Oc

»«»«»«

**Important note: **English is my second language, so forgive any mistakes you may find. I had the idea for this fic from the song "Better than me", from Hinder.

»«»«»«

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Prologue**

Galbatorix's rage was beyond words; he had punished Murtagh, and he had punished him hard. The young man took all of his fury without complaining, not even once, for he knew he had done the right thing.

A month had passed since his last meeting with Eragon, his brother… At first it had been a shock, but ultimately it made sense… How Murtagh wished things could be different, but it was no longer on his hands; there was nothing he could do.

Deep down he always knew his fate wouldn't be an easy one, yet that thought was no comfort at all, it didn't help him to sleep better at night. "Why?" he muttered, staring through the window at the pale moon. A flock of birds crossed the sky, oblivious to the intense pain that devoured the young man from the inside… slowly consuming his strength, his hopes fading away with each new day…

»«»«»«

"Hurry up, girl", a tall grey-haired man commanded in a croaked voice. His face was covered in wrinkles so deep that it was impossible to determine his age. Despite the roughness in his voice, his eyes were kind and understanding, but his position didn't allow him to show such emotions. "You'll be serving the young knight today", he announced, staring at the light-brown haired girl, who was busy preparing a tray.

She widened her eyes in surprise, and a small indication of fear crossed her once blank features, but she quickly concealed it. "Yes, sir", the girl muttered, nodding.

The old man glanced around, and when he was sure no one was paying them attention, he limped towards the brunette and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, my child, I'll escort you myself; you have nothing to fear, Kaila…"

"Thank you", she said above a whisper, a small smile gracing her features. When the tray was ready, Kaila followed the old man, who had to use a walking stick for support, since his right leg limped slightly. He shouted a few orders before leaving the kitchen, and led the way through a long, dim-lighted corridor.

A few steps ahead a black door came in sight and the man slowed his pace, until he eventually stopped.

"Sir?" Kaila called out uncertainly. "Are you alright?" she inquired, walking over to his side.

The grey-haired man stood silent for a whole minute, apparently lost in his thoughts. "Kaila", he finally started, turning to face her. "You are a good girl; you've always been…" Kaila nodded, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Murtagh is a good man…" This last sentence seemed to be more directed to him, rather than towards the girl. "From now on, you'll be serving him."

Kaila sighed, comprehension finally hitting her. "You're not going to be in trouble because of this, are you?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the man's face.

"I'm getting old Kaila… I won't be able to protect you when I'm gone, but I certainly can make sure someone will…" he replied, staring at his feet as he did so. Before the girl could open her mouth to answer, he added: "Get moving now, I don't like to be late." His tone left no space for replies, so Kaila obeyed.

In a matter of seconds, she was standing just outside the knight's room; taking a deep breath, she knocked on the black door. Not many seconds went by until a man's voice shouted: "Come in!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Kaila saw the old man's nod of encouragement, and she finally got hold of the doorknob, which had the shape of a dragon. The door slowly opened to reveal what was inside…

**To be continued…**


	2. The young knight

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **FireDancer, 4supernaturalgirl, starfire, Maryiel and Lady-Mystique. Thanks for your reviews; hope you like this chapter.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 1- **The young knight

The door slowly opened to reveal what was inside… Kaila couldn't help but gasp when pale sunrays lighted the interior of the room; a four-poster bed stood in the far corner, but it was the huge desk right in front of the window that caught her attention.

Piles and piles of parchments, as well as some rather old looking books covered the entire desk; Kaila had never seen such thing. Even though she had never learnt how to read, books fascinated her.

"What are you doing, girl?" the grey-haired man whispered on her ear, and it was then that Kaila realized she had stopped on her tracks.

"Good morning, sir", the old man said, turning to a comfortable armchair that was near the fireplace.

Kaila glanced furtively at the armchair, but dropped her gaze to the floor as soon as she noticed that the young man who was sitting there was examining her curiously.

"Good morning, Morcant", Murtagh greeted, getting up and walking on their direction. "You may place the tray over the desk", he added, pointing a small area free from books and parchments. Kaila did as she was told, careful not to stare at the knight, though she was curious about him too.

Morcant watched closely as Kaila placed the tray, and silently stepped aside so that Murtagh could eat his breakfast. The black-haired young man walked over to the desk, and just before starting to eat, he asked, turning to face her: "What's your name?"

The green-eyed girl bit her lips nervously, her eyes never leaving the floor. "My name is Kaila, sir…" She then bowed slightly.

Morcant observed, frowning, his hands shaking faintly.

"Well, Kaila, nice to meet you; I am Murtagh. Thank you for bringing me my breakfast."

Kaila raised her head involuntarily, and her eyes met Muratgh's for the first time; those blue eyes showed such sadness and despair, that Kaila couldn't help but wonder what had happened in his past. She had heard rumours, of course, but she had learned long ago that rumours are not always right…

The old man smiled interiorly, but his expression remained as blank as usual; she was going to be safe, and that was all that mattered…

»«»«»«

"I thought we had an understanding, Morcant", a male voice said, his coldness making the old man shiver unpleasantly. "How come you didn't bring the slave girl with you?"

"I am sorry, my Lord, but the _slave _girl is now at the service of knight Murtagh", Morcant replied, trying to keep a quiet tone, though that was proving to be difficult. "It was a personal request from the knight… as I'm sure you're aware off, my Lord, King Galbatorix gave Murtagh the freedom to choose whoever he wished to serve him…"

"Yes…" the cold voice muttered, and the man turned to face Morcant, his chilling black eyes fixing him as if he knew the old man was not telling the truth. "Very well, then, Morcant… you may go now", he added, pointing the door to the old man.

After bowing slightly, Morcant turned around and made his way towards the door. He knew Lord Art was not one to be fooled easily, but he also knew he wouldn't dare to question Murtagh… _'Nonetheless, I have to be careful', _he thought, as he made his way back to the kitchen. _'There's too much at stake…'_

»«»«»«

Kaila leaned against the window, observing the surroundings with a dreamy expression on her face; she crossed her arms, and her thoughts drifted back until the moment her eyes had met Murtagh's.

She had always feared the young knight, for everyone talked about how powerful he was, and how one day he could become the new king… Kaila shivered at the mere thought of Galbatorix, though she had never seen him closely; and that was something she was very thankful for.

Now, she felt like all the rumours about Murtagh were exactly that; rumours… whispered lies of what people thought him to be, but Kaila now believed he was not the monster she had heard about… no… how could he be?

Well, at least he didn't seem to be one…

He had even thanked her for bringing him breakfast; that was the first time someone inside that castle had ever thanked her for anything… Kaila was glad she was now serving Murtagh, but she knew there was one person behind that… a person who wanted the best for her…

Almost as if he had sensed she was thinking about him, Morcant knocked on her room's door. "Come in", Kaila said, turning around to face him.

Morcant stepped in, and closed the door behind him slowly. "You wanted to see me?" he inquired, crossing his hands behind his back.

Kaila locked her piercing green eyes with the man brown ones; "Tell me why", the girl said, after a few moments in silence. Her voice didn't reveal any kind of emotion, though her hands were shaking slightly. She grasped the sleeves of her green dress to stop it from happening.

Morcant sighed before walking over to a simple wooden chair and sit down. "When your parents died, I promised them I would take care of you and that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." He paused, meeting her gaze briefly. "Everything I do is to protect you…"

"Grandpa…" Kaila muttered tenderly, walking over to the old man and kneeling in front of him; grabbing his hands, she said: "You are the best Grandpa anyone could ever ask for; I know I would be lost if you hadn't watched over me for all these years." Kaila smiled in gratitude, squeezing Morcant's hands gently. "However, I'm aware that you acted against Lord Art's orders; a maid told me he wished to have me at his service… we both know how danger-"

"What is done, is done, dear child", Morcant interrupted swiftly, removing his hands from Kaila's grip. The young woman flickered in surprise, but kept her eyes locked with the old man's ones. "I wouldn't let that pig touch you with a finger", Morcant hissed in disgust, breaking the eye contact with his granddaughter and raising abruptly from the chair.

Kaila rose too, and did her best not to let a single tear stream down her face; she remembered Morcant's words of how crying was for the weakest. Breathing in, she said: "And I thank you for that, grandpa. I just don't want you to be in trouble because of me…"

Morcant laughed bitterly and replied: "You worry about yourself, Kaila. Don't be troubled about this old man; I still know how to take care of myself." And with those words, he left the room, closing the door behind him, but not looking back once.

Kaila sunk onto the chair, not knowing whether to feel proud of her grandpa or concern about what may happen to him… One thing was for sure, though; Morcant was willing to take that risk and many more in order to make sure she was safe.

She just hoped Murtagh wouldn't reveal to be worse than Lord Art…

»«»«»«

A young man was sitting on the ledge of a stone window, framed with stained glass, his blue eyes fixing the full moon above; his anxious expression revealed the confusing thoughts running through his mind.

Murtagh longed for freedom; he wished nothing more than running away from that oppressing existence.

Thorn felt his pain and tried to reason with him, but Murtagh blocked his words; not even his company would make him feel better at the moment.

Memories from a distant past flooded his troubled mind; memories of a time where he had actually tasted freedom. How had it come to this?

Murtagh turned around and faced the empty room, sighing profoundly. Without any warning, an image of Kaila's face popped on his mind. He felt surprised by this, but the thought of her made him almost forgot about his pains.

Kaila was now going to be serving him every day, and the perspective of seeing her again made him hope that the next day will come soon. That night, Murtagh fell asleep with a small smile playing on his lips…

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **Knight Vampire, Canada-Star, walkure13Brynhild, Lady-Mystique, 4supernaturalgirl and prsnudntno for your reviews.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 2- **The beginning of a conspiracy and of a beautiful friendship

Murtagh woke up feeling refreshed and well rested; he leaned against the headboard, staring at the sun rays that come through the stained glass windows, crossing his hands behind his head.

He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. In fact, he did… but that had been a long time ago, when is life seemed much brighter. He stretched, before putting the covers aside and getting up.

As usual, Murtagh walked over to the window, staring at the landscape that surrounded the castle; how often he imagined himself flying over the endless woods with Thorn… Realizing he hadn't visited his loyal companion for a long time, Murtagh quickly got dressed and headed towards the stables, where Thorn had a special place built for him.

"_Good morning, my friend", _Murtagh greeted, and Thorn raised his head lazily, and a happy glint light up his cunning eyes.

"_I was starting to think you had forgotten all about me"_, Thorn replied in a superior tone, turning his head away as if he was offended, though he wasn't convincing at all.

Murtagh smiled faintly, and walked over to him, patting him on the neck. _"You know I could never do that. I'm sorry if you felt abandoned, Thorn, but I just needed some time on my own… but I promise I won't do it ever again." _

Thorn slowly turned his head to face Murtagh, the tip of his nose almost touching Murtagh's. _"You better", _he warned, roaring slightly,_ "or I'll bite your ass."_

At these words, Murtagh started laughing hard, and so did Thorn; a flock of birds flied away from a nearby tree, scared by the dragon's laughs, that sounded more like menacing roars.

»«»«»«

"My Lord", a small round man greeted, kneeling at the foot of Lord Art, who stared down at him with disgust. How he hated dealing with these sorts of people… unfortunately, that was necessary to accomplish his intents.

"I have heard you have news for me, Tristan; is that right?" Lord Art inquired, watching as the man rose hesitantly.

"Yes, sir", Tristan replied, dropping his gaze to the floor and twitching his hands nervously. "I have been asking around, as you ordered me to, and found out that Morcant was the one deciding that Kaila should be serving Murtagh; it wasn't a personal request from the dragon rider…"

Art copped his chin thoughtfully, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "I knew he was lying to me, as soon as he set foot inside this room…" he said in a dangerous tone.

Tristan shivered, but didn't budge; better leave Lord Art with his thoughts.

The tall black-haired man rose from his armchair, and paced up and down along the line of windows, crossing his hands behind his back. "Tristan… I never really understood why Morcant protects Kaila so dearly…" Art commented, turning around to stare at the short man. "It will be your job to discover the truth."

Tristan nodded, scratching the top of his bald head nervously. "As you wish, my Lord." He then bowed, retreating towards the room door and closing it behind him soundly. Breathing in relief, Tristan made his way towards the kitchens; that was the place where all workers hang out.

»«»«»«

Kaila was striding through the dark corridors, carrying the tray with Murtagh's breakfast; she didn't know whether to fear or feel anxious about seeing the dragon rider again.

When the door of Murtagh's room came in sight, Kaila slowed down a little bit; she was on her own now. Morcant was at the service of the king, so he couldn't possibly leave it all just to accompany her.

Sighing, Kaila knocked on the door; the sound of footsteps was heard on the other side, and Murtagh pulled the door open with a small smile. Kaila blushed faintly, and greeted him with a small bow: "Good morning, sir."

"Come in", Murtagh replied, holding out the door for her. Kaila walked inside, and Murtagh closed the door. "Let us clear something up", he said, watching as the young woman placed the tray over the desk, "my name is Murtagh, not sir."

Kaila chuckled, and then covered her mouth, realizing what she had done. "I am sorry…" she muttered apologetically, looking down and allowing her brown hair to cover her face.

"There is no need to apologize", Murtagh replied, heading towards the desk and sitting on the chair beside it. "You may sit in the armchair", he added, pointing it.

Kaila did as she was told, feeling utterly embarrassed for chuckling like a little girl. Her eyes were once again drawn to the endless amount of books and parchments that covered the desk; it was such a beautiful sight…

Murtagh followed her gaze, nibbling an apple. "You like reading? You can borrow any of these books whenever you feel like it", he offered. Kaila's content expression was replaced by a gloomy one, and Murtagh wondered what he had done wrong. "Is everything alright?"

Kaila nodded, before saying: "It's just that I- I never really learnt how to read or write…" her voice was just above a whisper.

The dragon rider widened his eyes in surprise, and slapped himself mentally for being so tactless. "Well… that is something that can be easily solved…" he started, staring at Kaila intently, who seemed a bit uncomfortable with his stare. "I can teach you how to do it!"

It was Kaila's turn to widen her eyes, something she did in astonishment. "I- I don't know what to say, sir... Murtagh, I mean", she corrected; it was extremely odd calling him for his first name.

"Say yes", the black-haired young man replied, smiling. "I can teach you a little bit every morning", Murtagh suggested. "My afternoons are all filled with my rider training…"

Kaila thought deeply for a few moments, taking in all the implications of that yet to be situation. If she accepted Murtagh's offer, she would not only fulfil one of her dearest dreams (learning how to read and write), but she would also be spending a whole lot more of time with him, which she hadn't decided yet if it was a good or bad thing. But if she refused … Murtagh may take it personally.

Then, slowly, almost unsurely, Kaila spoke: "Well… if it is not much trouble, I would appreciate that…"

"Great!" Murtagh exclaimed, surprising himself for being in such a good mood. "It is settled then; we'll start tomorrow."

When Kaila finally left, Murtagh felt lonelier than ever; surely, Thorn was his companion and their bond was deeper than words could describe, but Kaila was the closest thing he had to a friend in a very long time…

**To be continued…**


	4. Haunting Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters, nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Important note: **I'm still deciding if Kaila and Murtagh will be only friends or if they'll be romantically involved… I'll decide as their relationship progresses, but I also want your opinions.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **walkure13Brynhild, Lady-Mystique, Kiba-ish, Invaderm, alsdssg, wolf.gren and 4supernaturalgirl

»«»«»«

**Chapter 3- **Haunting dreams

_Thorn flied over the swarming bodies, locked in a fierce battle that could only lead to a painful death. _

_Murtagh looked down at them; his head and body protected by thick armour, and convoked the magic with a mix of adrenaline and guilt…_

_He was powerful… more than any men in the field bellow… the familiar tingling of the magic aching to be released from his hand hit him like a rock…_

_Was it wrong to treasure that power, to feel strong for being able to decide whether to let live or end a man's life with a single command? Murtagh closed his eyes, and whispered a few words._

_With the swiftness of a well trained blow, a shadow of death fell upon those already tired bodies, freeing them forever from the human boundaries…_

Murtagh woke up with a start, sweat dripping from his trembling body, a chilling cold taking hold of his mind.

Those nightmares had been haunting him ever since the battle with the Varden, not allowing him to forget the atrocities of what he had done…

Murtagh cleaned the sweat from his face, still shaking slightly. He knew he had done those things because Galbatorix had made him to, but the twisted king wasn't certainly responsible for Murtagh's thrill when using his abilities.

The dragon rider jumped from his bed, putting on a black vest. After strapping his leather boots, Murtagh grabbed his bow and arrows and left his room soundlessly; he needed to do something in order to clear his mind.

»«»«»«

No matter how hard she tried, her eyes simply refused to stay closed. Kaila rolled to the other side of the bed, and stared at the bright moon through the small window beside it.

The only reason why she didn't sleep in the slave dormitories was because her grandfather had used his privileged position as the king's steward to ensure her more dignified accommodations.

Kaila knew many were those who wondered why the old man favoured her over the others, but no one dared to ask. Morcant preferred to keep it a secret that she was his granddaughter; why, the young woman did not know.

Realizing she was not going to fall asleep any moment soon, Kaila got up and put a grey cape over her white nightgown; a little walk around the lake would probably do the trick.

»«»«»«

Thorn watched as Murtagh aimed once again to the hollow tree, releasing the arrow a little more aggressively than necessary.

He, better than anyone else, understood the torn feelings running through the young man's mind; they were like one… it hurt him deeply knowing there was nothing he could do or say to help his rider…

His sharp ears captured the sound of footsteps and Thorn turned towards the direction of where they were coming; he roared warningly, and a hooded figure stopped some meters away.

Murtagh spun around, attracted by Thorn's roar. _'What is it?' _he inquired, trying to see in the dark, but his sight wasn't nearly as good as Thorn's.

'_Someone is here… I can sense its fear', _Thorn replied, as Murtagh walked to his side.

"Who is there?" the blue-eyed young man asked, raising the bow effortlessly and aiming at the place to where Thorn was looking, but not relieving the tension in the cord.

No reply came, but the figure gave a few steps towards them, stopping to remove the hood and revealing a cascade of long, straight light-brown hair.

"Kaila", Murtagh muttered. Thorn growled, gritting his teeth menacingly, but Murtagh soothed him: _'It's alright, my friend, she means no harm.'_

Kaila glanced from Thorn to Murtagh, fearing to approach them; she had never been that close to the dragon before.

"You may come closer", Murtagh told her, placing the bow in the ground at his feet. "Thorn won't do you any harm, I promise."

Kaila nodded and walked the few meters that separated them, bowing in respect at the red dragon. Thorn eyed her suspiciously, resting his head over his athletic paws. _'This is the human that is serving you?' _he inquired, keeping an eye on the girl.

'_Yes', _the young man confirmed. _'Her name is Kaila, and she deserves your respect', _Murtagh added. He knew Thorn just wanted to protect him, but Kaila did not deserve being treated as an inferior.

'_Let me decide who deserves or not my respect', _Thorn replied proudly, closing his eyes stubbornly.

Murtagh smiled interiorly, focusing his attention back on Kaila. "What brings you here at this hour? If I'm allowed to ask…"

"Oh, I couldn't fall asleep", she replied, glancing sideways at the dragon, that now seemed to be sleeping.

"I know how that feels", Murtagh said. "The same thing happened to me." Nothing was said for a few seconds, until he suggested: "Would you like to stroll a little bit around the lake?"

"I would love that", Kaila replied, and Murtagh offered her his arm; after a small hesitancy, Kaila took it and they set off at a slow pace. Thorn opened an eyelid, and observed them with a furrowed eyebrow; indeed, Kaila did not seem to present any threat, but it was never enough to make sure.

Murtagh and Kaila made their way leisurely around the lake, arm in arm; why disturb that peaceful moment with small talk? They stopped walking beside the stables, and Kaila said that it was time for her to return to her room.

"Thanks for keeping me company", Murtagh declared, smiling warmly at the young woman, who blushed slightly at the sight of such sweet smile.

She then bowed, saying: "Good night." And with these words, Kaila returned to the castle, not noticing a pair of eyes following her every move.

'_It is not polite to stare', _a reproachful voice told him inside his head, and the rider turned around just in time to see Thorn coming on his direction. _'If you'll excuse me, I'm going to settle for the night, and you should do the same.'_

Murtagh shook his head, observing as his friend returned to his accommodations with a prideful strut; it was hard to believe, but Murtagh was convinced that Thorn was jealous of Kaila.

Just before returning to the castle, the young man said: _'You don't have to worry, my friend, Kaila will never take your place.' _Thorn didn't reply, but Murtagh was sure he had heard every single word.

»«»«»«

Tristan crossed his arms impatiently, and stared through the window at the fields bellow, bathed in the sun light. Lord Morcant was becoming restless, and he knew that if he didn't present any satisfying results soon, someone would replace him…

A shiver ran down his spine; Tristan was aware of what it meant being replaced, and he was willing to do whatever it took to have some answers. A maid wearing a plain grey dress passed him by, dropping her gaze to the floor as she did so, and the bald man gritted his teeth; he hoped no one else would cross that corridor, or else his plan would fail.

The sound of a door creaking open made Tristan snap out of his thoughts; it was time for drastic measures…

»«»«»«

Kaila woke up feeling refreshed; after returning from her stroll with Murtagh, she had fell asleep more easily. Even though they had barely talked, Kaila had sensed something wrong about the dragon rider.

It was impossible to imagine how hard his life was, being obliged to serve a king he despised; everybody knew that. Kaila sighed helplessly, regretting not being able to do anything to help him. He was already doing a lot for her…

The young woman rose from her bed and quickly changed into the dark blue dress she wore almost every day; it had been made by her grandmother, who had died when Kaila was only 12 years old.

As she was about to open her room's door, a strange feeling took hold of her body; it felt like something bad was about to happen… Shrugging these feelings off, Kaila slowly pulled the door open, and before she had time to react, someone punched her hard on the mouth and everything went black…

**To be continued…**

**Note: **Promise the next chapter will have more action!


	5. Time for rescue

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **walkure13Brynhild, alsdssg, FireDancer, Canada-Star, Invaderm, Lady-Mystique, Rory, 4supernaturalgirl and Starsage, for your amazing reviews.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 4 – **Time for rescue

Tristan dragged Kaila's unconscious form, and leaned her against the cold stone wall; he then rummaged in his cape, and finally took out a long rope. Wasting no time, Tristan tied Kaila to a wooden stack that was sticking on the ground.

Cleaning the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief, Tristan stared at the young woman, who had blood dripping from a nasty cut on her lip; he was sorry that it had come to this, but he would do anything to escape Lord Art's fury.

Turning around with a pang of guilt, Tristan made his way out of the dungeon, leaving Kaila alone in the pitch darkness.

»«»«»«

Morcant tumbled over Kaila's bed, clasping the mattress for support; nobody knew where she was, and the chaos of torn furniture made him think that someone had taken her by force. Why, the old man did not know.

"Oh, my child", Morcant muttered, staring around hopelessly; raising from the bed, the old man paced up and down, unaware of a bashful presence by the room's door. A few seconds later his gaze fell upon a young girl, who was staring at him with a somewhat fearful expression. "Yes?" Morcant inquired, stopping.

The young girl gave a step forward, shyly. "Sir, I think Kaila may be in danger…"

"Speak girl!" the old man ordered, desperate.

"I saw a man lurking on the corridor, earlier this morning", the young girl said, facing the floor. "I couldn't get a proper look at his face, because I was looking down, but there was something disturbing about him… I can't quite figure what it was…"

Morcant clutched his hands over his chest, shaking slightly. "How long ago was this?" he inquired, closing his eyes for a few seconds, before opening them and stare at the young girl. "Any detail you may remember is important, Tessa…"

Tessa didn't speak for a while, thinking. "I'm not sure, but the sun was still raising… and the man… I think he was bald", she said, looking hopelessly at the older man. "I am truly sorry, sir, but that is all I remember."

Morcant dismissed her with a wave of his hand; it could be just a coincidence, but the fact that the man was bald gave him an unexpected idea of who it might be…

»«»«»«

Murtagh raised his eyes from the old book that was on his hands when the sound of footsteps reached his ears; placing it over his lap, he patiently waited for the person to knock. "Come in", he said at last.

The sight of a young blonde-haired girl caught him by surprise; his small smile was replaced by an inquiring expression. "Yes?" he asked, staring at the tray in the girl's hands.

After bowing, the young girl walked over to the desk and placed the try, and it was only then that she spoke: "Morcant sent me to serve you this morning, sir."

"Where is Kaila?" the rider inquired, before he could restrain himself.

Tessa raised an eyebrow, surprised; concern was clear in the rider's voice. "I don't know where she is, my Lord…"

"What do you mean? Explain yourself, girl", Murtagh demanded; that was not making any sense.

Tessa blushed slightly, due to the implied reprehensive tone on Murtagh's voice. "I- I don't know for sure if something happened, sir, but when Morcant went to Kaila's room this morning, he found it all torn apart, and she was not there." The girl paused, her hands trembling slightly.

Murtagh rose abruptly from the armchair, and the book fell on the floor with a thud; the young man didn't even bother to glance at it.

"I saw a man this morning, outside Kaila's room", Tessa continued, and Murtagh stared at her. "He seemed to be really nervous, specially when I walked by. I have a bad feeling, sir… I fear for Kaila… Morcant is gathering some man at the moment, to look for her."

Murtagh walked over to a small cabinet and took out a black cape, putting it over his shoulders; then, he picked up his sword and kept it on the sheath with sharp movements. "You will take me to Morcant now; I want to be part of this search party."

»«»«»«

A pair of eyelids flickered faintly, opening a few seconds later to reveal a pair of piercing green eyes. Kaila tried to get up, but let out a cry of pain when the ropes restraining her wrists and ankles scratched her. _'What in the world?'_ the young woman thought, desperately trying to see something in the pitch darkness.

"Hello?" Kaila called out, but the only sound heard was the echo of her own voice. The cut on her lip opened again, and a drop of blood fell from it onto her dress; Kaila quivered in pain, feeling the cold embracing her body.

»«»«»«

Morcant looked around, struggling not to let despair take control of him; he was aware Lord Art was not one to play with, but he would have never guessed he would sink so low. _'I'll deal with him later', _the old man said to himself, clutching his walking stick hard.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked at last, walking over to the centre of the kitchen and facing the men who would help him look for Kaila. "Alright then, you all know what you have to do; go on."

The men dispersed, leaving behind Morcant, who observed as each one of them left the place. As he was preparing to leave also, Tessa walked in, quickly followed by Murtagh; Morcant raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"My Lord", the old man said, glancing from Tessa to the dragon rider.

"Tessa told me about Kaila's disappearance", Murtagh explained shortly. "I want to help you find her; I can try and scry, and if we are lucky, that may well help us to save some time", the rider offered, genuinely concerned.

Morcant took one hand to his heart and bowed respectfully to Murtagh; the dragon rider was a better man than he could have expected. "My Lord, if it is not too much trouble, that would be most appreciated."

Murtagh shook his head, replying: "It is no trouble at all." He then turned his attention to Tessa. "Bring me a jar with water and a basin."

Tessa did as she was told, and both she and Morcant watched as the young man emptied the jar into the basin, with a frown of concentration.

Murtagh closed his eyes and put his hand over the basin, his palm facing the quiet water bellow; his hand vibrated with slightly with the magic ready to be released.

Finally, the water stirred and a clear image of Kaila appeared before his eyes; for a moment, Murtagh thought he had never seen the place where she was before, due to the darkness that surrounded her. However, a closer look allowed him to distinguish a stone wall where some chains were hanging.

Morcant and Tessa waited, observing the blue-eyed young man intently, whose concentrated expression was replaced by a recognition one.

"I know this place", Murtagh spoke at last, "I have been there before…" Locking his blue eyes with Morcant's brown ones, he declared in a sinister voice: "Kaila is in the dungeons…"

»«»«»«

The creak of a heavy wooden door being open made Kaila to open her eyes in alarm; the sound of footsteps walking on her direction echoed across the empty vastness of the dungeon.

The young woman stood still, until a diffuse light appeared on the other end of the room, and it was then that she realized where she was; she had heard stories about men being tortured down there, and the chains hanging menacingly from the walls seemed to prove those stories right.

Squinting, Kaila saw a hooded figure placing a torch in an iron support on the stone wall, but it was too far for her to actually see the person's features clearly.

After what seemed an eternity, a raspy voice said: "You don't have to fear me, slave; if you tell me what I want to know, no harm will reach you."

Kaila shivered, struggling to get free of the ropes, but they were proving too difficult to break. "What do you want from me?" the young woman managed to ask, gathering some courage.

"It is quite simple, truth to be said", the man with the raspy voice replied, giving one step forward, but not yet close enough to permit Kaila to see his shadowed face. "All I want to know is why Morcant protects you so dearly."

The sentence caught her by surprise; why would anyone want to know that so desperately? "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kaila retorted, but regretting that words the minute they escaped her lips.

A bitter laugh broke out from the man's throat, and a glimpse of a blade made Kaila gulp, scared. "Child, do you honestly think I would bring you down here if I could ask Morcant myself?" He paused. "For your own sake, tell me what I want to know, and this will all be over."

Kaila dropped her head, fighting the urge to cry; she wouldn't give her captor the pleasure of seeing her despairing…

»«»«»«

'_Murtagh, are you sure you want to get involved in this?' _Thorn asked for the hundredth time.

'_If you don't stop repeating yourself, I will block you from my mind', _Murtagh threatened, moving along the corridor that lead to the stairs into the dungeons. _'I will not abandon Kaila when she most needs me', _the rider added in an adamant tone.

'_You do as you think better', _Thorn replied grumpily, withdrawing from the contact with him.

The young man shook his head disapprovingly, deciding to deal with that matter later; it was time to focus now. He had asked Morcant to go on his own; he had more chances of catching the man who had taken her by himself. If more men had gone with him, their steps and voices would have probably alerted the captor.

Step by step, Murtagh descended the stairs, thanking his rider abilities for allowing him to see better in places where common men would have needed a source of light.

Nevertheless, not even his sharp senses allowed him to distinguish more than vague outlines of what surrounded him; that place was far too dark. Cursing under his breath, he picked up a torch and muttered _'Brisingr!'_ A faint blue light gleamed on the torch, illuminating the way just enough for him to see properly.

As Murtagh approached the main entrance to the biggest dungeon, the sound of muffled voices reached his ears, and he stopped on his tracks to determine the source of the sound.

Meanwhile, inside the dungeon, Kaila was trying to stall the man; she had found the wooden stack where the ropes where tied to, and was now putting all of her efforts into pulling it from the ground to break free.

Tristan was at the verge of loosing his patience; he had tried to reason with the girl, but it seemed that she wasn't willing to talk. "Stop playing with me, girl", he hissed, and Kaila wondered for a second if he had realized what she was trying to do. "This is your last chance of answering my question, and if you don't… let's just say that things can get painful to you."

With a final thrust, the wooden stack popped up from the ground, and Kaila didn't think twice before starting to run towards a sideways door she had spotted some moments ago; the young woman knew she would be lost if the man caught her.

"Blimey!" Tristan cursed, starting to chase her furiously.

Kaila ran as if she had the devil itself following her every step, not daring to glance back. It would be very foolish to stop and face him; she was no warrior. Panting, she caught sight of a vague glow in the end of the corridor and headed that way.

Murtagh was walking cautiously towards the main entrance of the biggest dungeon, when he saw a slim figure exiting through a sideway door, and then darting on his direction.

Before he had to time to react, he recognized Kaila, whose hair billowed wildly behind her, quickly followed by a hooded figure; holding his sword firmly, he hurried to meet the young woman along the way.

"Murtagh!" Kaila yelled in relief, breathing heavily.

Tristan stopped abruptly, in fear; there was no way he could get in a confrontation with the dragon rider. Turning around, he rushed to leave that place, dropping the knife on the ground with the haste.

Murtagh reached Kaila just as she was collapsing onto the ground, and held her tightly against his body, for she was freezing cold. "Here", he said, placing his cape over her trembling body and Kaila opened her eyes for a second, before passing out.

The young man stared hopelessly at her and then glanced up at the direction where her pursuer had run into, but there was no sight of him whatsoever. All he could do now was take Kaila back to safety…

**To be continued…**


	6. Back to safety

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **walkure13Brynhild, Samantha, 4supernaturalgirl, alsdssg, Mystic Archer Horse, PuReLoNeHeArT andpowderedsugar for your reviews and support. It means a lot!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 5 – **Back to safety

Kaila's eyelids flickered as the young woman regained her senses, but her eyes stubbornly refused to open; part of her still feared to be in the dungeons.

As she lay awake with her eyes firmly shut, the sound of voices echoed around her, and the young woman listened intently to what was being said.

"How can I ever thank you, my Lord?" she heard Morcant inquiring, and another familiar voice replied immediately.

"There is no need for that, Morcant; Kaila got free by herself, I was just in the right place at the right time." Murtagh paused. "Here", he continued, while handing the older man a small knife with the picture of a boar engraved in it. "Whoever was holding Kaila prisoner had this knife…"

Morcant's eyes gleamed in a strange way as he accepted the knife from the rider's hands, with s slight shake of his head.

At this point, Kaila opened her eyes to find both Morcant and Murtagh at the feet of her bed, both men so lost in their own thoughts that they took some time to notice her staring up at them.

"My dear!" Morcant exclaimed, walking over to Kaila and picking up her hand gently. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit shaken", Kaila answered simply, forcing her lips to curl into a small smile.

Murtagh approached her from the other side of the bed, though keeping a certain distance. "I am glad to know that no bigger harm has reached you, my lady."

Kaila's eyes widened in astonishment; never had she been addresses to as a lady. A lump formed on her throat, and the young woman was not able to speak at once, choosing instead to smile thankfully.

Morcant glanced from one to another, his expression blank, but something inside of him stirred; there was much to be done, but he would not leave Kaila's side for that night.

"Well, I shall be going now", Murtagh announced after a few moments. "It pleases me to know you are back in safety, Kaila, and I want you to rest tomorrow; I will come to see you after my afternoon practice."

Kaila nodded, and watched as Murtagh turned around to leave; moved by instinct, Kaila reached out her arm and caught hold of the rider's hand.

Spinning around and glancing quickly from their entwined hands into her green eyes, Murtagh waited for her to speak. "Thank you, my Lord." Murtagh squeezed the young woman's hand affectionately and made his way out of the room with confusing thoughts running through his mind.

»«»«»«

Just a few miles outside the castle's walls, Tristan was descending from his horse in a small clear with a hut in the middle. After managing to escape from the dungeons unnoticed, he had slipped into his room to gather some of his belongings.

Lord Art would most certainly be furious about the drastic change of events; it was not supposed to have been that way… Tristan would have to disappear from the map until his rage had died, what could mean he would have to spend a long time there.

A sudden thought crossed his mind as he reached for the doorknob; in the eagerness of escaping from the dragon rider, he had dropped the knife that Lord Art had offered him as a payment for one of his services.

He froze on the spot, wondering if the rider had found it and if he would be able to trace him from it; there was only one way of knowing, but Tristan would not risk his life returning to that doomed castle…

»«»«»«

'_How is the girl?' _Thorn asked grumpily, though a hint of concern was understood in his voice.

Murtagh sighed, sitting beside Thorn and leaning his back against the soft skin of his belly. _'Luckily, Kaila is not injured gravely, apart from a cut on her lower lip and some bruises on her wrists. She is going to be fine; she seems to be a strong girl…'_

Both rider and dragon remained in silence for a while, until Murtagh got up and proceeded to get Thorn's saddle.

'_What is that for?'_ Thorn questioned, raising his head and following Murtagh's movements with curiosity.

'_Well, as far I know, saddles are used for this', _Murtagh replied, placing the black leather saddle on the dragon's back, and then climbed onto it. '_Let's go for a ride'_, he said, patting his companion playfully on the head.

Thorn did not reply, but Murtagh's mind filled with his enthusiasm; it had been quite a while since they had last crossed the skies together.

The mighty dragon pressed his strong paws against the ground and leapt forward, unfolding his wings to their full extent, pushing the ground and finally soaring into the starry sky.

Murtagh breathed deeply, feeling the wind fumbling his dark hair, a grin playing on his lips, and his eyes taking in the vastness of what surrounded them, fixing the horizon with a longing look.

Flying was the closest he could get to being free, a blessing in the midst of a chaotic life… on that moment, Murtagh forgot about all his pains and become one with Thorn, experiencing a happiness words could not describe.

A single thought popped inside his mind, and a memory of someone reaching out for his hand made the stars above seem even brighter…

»«»«»«

Lord Art clenched his fists hard as the sight of Tristan's ravaged room met his eyes; the tall man gave a few steps towards the centre of the room and stopped there, his deadly black eyes fixing the stained glass window with a fierce look.

Tristan had failed him, and then escaped like the little stinky rat that he was. Lord Art was not a man that tolerated being fooled lightly; he was going to find Tristan, and he was going to kill him with his own hands.

Walking over to the window, he looked into the dark woods beneath and whispered: "You can run, little rat, but you can't hide…"

»«»«»«

Morcant sighed, observing Kaila sleeping quietly, her chest raising and falling in a steady rhythm. He allowed his eyes to close, not to sleep but to think. His wrinkled hands clasped the handle of the knife that was on his lap, and a single finger traced the outline of the boar.

He had seen that knife before, that was for sure, and it was only a matter of time until he had to do something about that; what to do, though? Morcant's blood boiled as he pondered about the pros and cons of his possible actions.

His body ached to make justice with his bare hands, but Morcant knew he was too old for that, and now, more than ever, Kaila needed him alive and well. Pushing these thoughts into the back of his mind, Morcant slowly drifted into a not so quiet sleep.

»«»«»«

Murtagh fell on the bed, his body trembling slightly; the practices often drained most of his strengths. Galbatorix was more and more demanding with each new day, and the young man wondered sometimes if this wouldn't ultimately kill him.

Rage and pain controlled his thoughts for long minutes, and Murtagh cursed his ill fate. His story had never been a happy one… a mad father who had left nothing but a deep scar on his back, a mother who had abandoned him to save his younger brother, and now an evil king to whom he was obliged to serve, despite all the disdain he felt for him.

These painful thoughts still ran through his mind when a knock was heard on the door, and Murtagh rolled his eyes in annoyance before making his way to it. As he pulled it open, his eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

Standing on the doorway was none other than Lord Art, grave and dressed in black from head to toe. "May I come in, dragon rider?" he inquired in a polite yet cold voice.

Murtagh nodded, allowing him to pass him by, and closed the door behind them, but not before peeking into the corridor. At last, he turned to face Lord Art, who seemed to be genuinely interested in an old book that was over Murtagh's desk.

"Surprised to see me?" the man spoke, picking up the book and running a hand through his old cover.

"I would be lying if I told your visit didn't take me by surprise", Murtagh replied, crossing his hands behind his back, observing as the other man placed the book neatly back on its place. "Would you like to sit?" he offered, pointing the comfortable armchairs near the fireplace.

Lord Art nodded thankfully and made his way into the armchairs, choosing the one on the left, and waited for Murtagh to take a place on the other. "Well, let us say that this is a courtesy visit…" the blond-haired man said, though there was no sign of courtesy on his voice.

Murtagh sneered interiorly; he knew better than that. "Is that so?" he inquired, hinting a slight sarcasm with his remark, sarcasm that Lord Art noticed and decided to ignore for the time. "Neither of us has time to loose with these childish games, so why don't you go straight to the subject and tell me what really brought you here?"

Murtagh and Lord Art faced each other, measuring their forces, and at last, the latter replied with an ironic smile playing on his lips: "Impressive, your ability to be impolite in situations that did not need such manners…"

Murtagh snorted, shaking his head. "Impressive, how you still haven't gotten over the fact that he chose me to be the dragon rider, instead of you…"

An icy silence followed, in which both men scrutinised the other for any sign of weakness, but their expressions remained blank. Even though no voice had been raised, the tension was almost palpable.

"Very well then, if its honesty that you want, that is what I will give you, for old times sake", Lord Art said after long painful minutes. "You have something that belongs to me, and I want it back", he said enigmatically, rising slowly from the armchair.

Murtagh stared questioningly at him, raising an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, rising too and walking Art to the door.

The other man pulled the door open and stepped outside, turning around to face Murtagh, a veiled threat dancing in his eyes. "You will find out soon enough…" And with these inexplicable words, Lord Art walked away, leaving behind a dumbfounded Murtagh.

**To be continued… **


	7. Disappointment

**Disclaimer:**I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **The Blazing Blade, alsdssg, Remember The Darkness, Invadern, Adi Sagestar, My-Lover-Gren-Gren, walkure13Brynhild and Mystique Archer Horse for your reviews.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 6**** - **Disappointment

Murtagh watched as Lord Art walked away with a prideful strut, feeling utterly confused and irritated about his enigmatic words. Murtagh had disliked deeply the implied threat in his voice.

Frustration won him over, and the young man punched the desk hard, ignoring the small cuts that its action caused on his knuckles. "Arrogant bastard", Murtagh muttered, laughing bitterly.

If there was one thing he hated was being played fool, and that was exactly what Lord Art had done. Sitting on the chair by the desk, Murtagh closed his eyes wearily, deciding for the time being to ignore the other man's words. He would deal with that later.

Before he knew it, he was deeply asleep, and once again, his sleep was filled with disturbing nightmares…

»«»«»«

Kaila sighed for the hundredth time, crossing her arms as she stared outside, contemplating the sun set with a thoughtful look.

The day was slowly turning into night, but the young woman was still waiting… maybe it was foolish of her to think he actually cared, but hadn't he left everything behind to try and find her?

And why was she giving such importance to his absence? After all, she was nothing more than a slave girl, and he was the dragon rider, the second most important person on that castle. He had better and bigger things to worry about; Kaila had no doubt whatsoever.

Perhaps she had been naïve to think that they could have been friends; how could they? Their worlds were inescapably different.

The door creaking open made her turn her head hopefully, but the sight that met her eyes made the young woman freeze on the spot. She clutched her covers, sitting stiffly against the pillows.

With just a few steps, her visitor stopped beside the bed, but only after closing the door soundly behind his back. "Kaila." That single whispered word sent chills down the young woman's spine.

The last time she had seen him he had been anything but courteous, and being alone with him in the room was frightening. Her hands trembled slightly, and a lump formed on her throat.

"There, there, lovely girl, no need to shake", Lord Art said, trying to get hold of her hands, but Kaila withdrew them abruptly, glaring at him. He smiled mischievously. "I understand your grudge against me, and I'm here to apologize for my past actions towards you."

Kaila experienced a sour feeling at the pit of her stomach as her green eyes avoided the man's cold, black ones. Her repugnance stopped her from replying, but if he dared moving one finger closer she would scream with all the might her lungs allowed her to.

Art seemed to have noticed her discomfort, for he gave a few steps back, but his gaze never left Kaila. "This may not seem much to you, but I deeply regret any distress I may have caused you before." Kaila remained silent. "Well, that was all. I will be on my way now."

The brown-haired young woman sighed in relief as the man slowly made his way towards the door. As he was almost reaching for the doorknob, he turned around and said: "I hope one day you are capable of forgiving me…"

Dismayed words escaped Kaila's lips before she could control herself: "Never, for as long as I live, I will forgive you… my Lord" Art seemed to be taken aback by her words, especially by the last two ones, which were spoke with an enormous contempt.

His face returned to the usual expressionless mask he would wear often, but his insides boiled in anger. "Take care, young lady. One never knows when danger may seek us…"

Kaila muffled a despair cry, sinking into the pillows tiredly. For the first time in a long time, tears streamed down her face as distant memories flooded her troubled mind.

'_Never let your head down, regardless of how desperate you may feel… be a fighter! Not one that makes justice with a sword, but one that always finds the strengths to stand up against what is wrong… And be proud, my love, for pride is the only thing we slaves have left; no one can take that from us…'_

"Grandma", Kaila whispered, whipping the tears that stubbornly slid through her face.

»«»«»«

"Disappeared? Surely someone must know where he is…" Morcant said, eyeing the servant with apprehension.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Tristan vanished; no one has any idea of his whereabouts since last night. I heard that Lord Art was possessed with fury when he learned of this news", the servant replied, bowing respectfully before walking away.

Morcant crossed his arms against his chest, taking in the implications of those words. Tristan's sudden disappearance only confirmed what he had feared; Tristan had been the one who had abducted Kaila.

"What remains to be answered is if he did it under Lord Art's biding", Morcant muttered in a sombre voice. He stared around hopelessly, trying to make a decision. He could be bold and walk up to Lord Art in order to question him, but that would be unwise. He was a mere steward; he could not risk offending such a powerful person… No, he would be patient and ask around a little more.

With that decision taken, Morcant left the servants' accommodations, his mind working furiously to try and understand what wicked plan was being forged against him.

»«»«»«

At the same time, in a clear not too far from the castle, a short bald man was busy preparing a stew inside a little hut. Tristan had been alert throughout the entire day, drawing out his sword every time a peculiar sound reached his ears.

So far, he remained safe, but he knew it was only a matter of time until someone found him. However, Tristan had no where else to go; he was trapped inside that hut, for the good or for the bad.

»«»«»«

Murtagh jumped from the bed as soon as he heard knocking on the door; he had been awake since dawn, waiting for that very moment. A smile spread across his lips as he opened the door, revealing Kaila with his breakfast tray.

The young woman was gazing at the floor, her long brown hair concealing her features. "Good morning, sir", she greeted, in a barely audible voice.

Murtagh felt slightly taken aback by her formal manners, but greeted her back, motioning for her to walk inside. As usual, Kaila walked over to the desk and placed the tray over it, stepping aside afterwards. "How are you feeling this morning?" the dragon rider inquired, sitting by the desk.

"Much better, thank you. And I owe it to you, my Lord", Kaila replied, bowing gratefully.

Murtagh nodded, smiling. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Murtagh?"

At this point, the young woman raised her eyes, but looked away when she noticed Murtagh was staring straight at her. "Forgive me, but I do not think it is appropriate. I am merely a servant; servants are supposed to address properly to whom they are serving."

Her reply was highly disconcerting; Murtagh thought they were close to being friends. For a while nothing was said, and the young man finished his meal quietly. "Kaila, have I done or said anything that offended you?"

The honesty and apprehension on the rider's voice was almost too much to bear, and Kaila felt childish and immature for acting so coldly with him. "No, my Lord, you have not."

Murtagh rose from the chair and approached her, until he was an arm length away. Kaila couldn't help but stare at those deep blue eyes, the eyes of someone who had been utterly mistreated by the world. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kaila wished nothing more than share with him the thoughts running through her mind, but her heart told her not to. Murtagh was polite and showed respect for her, but they were not friends. It was preposterous of her to expect anything else from him. "I am."

The dragon rider nodded hesitantly, before stepping away, and it was only then that Kaila noticed how close they were. She proceeded to pick up the tray, and made her way towards the door.

Just as she pulled it open, Murtagh declared: "Tomorrow we shall start with your lessons: I intend to keep my promise of teaching you how to read." His tone left no space for replies, and Kaila couldn't help but smile as she walked away.

**To be continued… **


	8. I had no choice

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **alsdssg, My-Lover-Gren-Gren, PadFootCc, walkure13Brynhild, shouryuujo, Phillipina, LoveAroundEmbers and Mystic Archer Horse for your reviews!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 7 – **I had no choice…

_The sight of the bloodied blade made her gasp in horror, an horror so deep that she could not even utter a word… a lifeless form laying on the ground with a pool of crimson blood ever growing around it… and the eyes…__ those cold eyes fixing the body emotionlessly…_

"No!" Her cry echoed in the empty room, a startling sound in the middle of the quiet night. Sobbing, she wrapped her arms protectively around her knees, turning her green eyes to face the bright moon. "Anke…"

»«»«»«

Sweat dripped from his forehead as his body twisted agonizingly, trying to fight against the torrent of memories haunting his sleep.

'"_I had no choice! I was forced to do it, Eragon…" He was in the Burning Plains again, facing Eragon's fury, surprise and disappointment after finding out he was alive, but was now one of his worst enemies. "Galbatorix made me do it…" _

Countless times Murtagh had relived those aching moments, but every new night brought a new punishment.

"I had no choice!" Murtagh screamed, waking up to be immediately embraced by a deep anguish. He panted heavily, staring around at the darkness of his room, gathering his thoughts.

Why was he being haunted by those gory memories? Hadn't he endured enough yet? "I am so sorry, Eragon…" he whispered sadly, falling against the headboard.

Was he to blame for his cruel destiny? Had he done anything in his life to deserve such torments? Murtagh closed his eyes tiredly, but there was no peace for him on that night…

»«»«»«

"Come closer", the man muttered seductively.

She did as she was told, not wanting to enrage him. She stopped a few inches from him, but he pulled her until their bodies were against each other.

"Did you understand what I need you to do?" he asked, caressing her cheek.

"Ye-yes, s-sir", she stuttered, shaking.

"Good. Do not fail me. I would hate to hurt this pretty face…"

Nodding, she retreated, wiping a salty tear that streamed down her face.

»«»«»«

Thorn landed with a small thud in the muddy fields just outside the castle, and Murtagh descended from his saddle with agile movements. The two of them set off towards the stables, and it was hard to say which of them was looking gloomier. That had been a depressing flight, and they had barely exchanged more than a few words.

'_I'm sorry for being such a lame company today, my friend', _Murtagh said, glancing sideways at the red dragon.

Thorn growled faintly, before replying: _'You don't need to apologize to me, ever. I understand why you feel so miserable, Murtagh; I am your dragon, it is my obligation to understand.'_

Murtagh nodded, though it was clear that he wanted to add something.

'_What?' _Thorn asked simply.

The young man sighed. _'It's just that… you were forced to hatch for me, Thorn, you did not choose me of your own free will, and sometimes I wonder if that does not affect our bond…'_

Thorn stopped walking abruptly, and levelled his head to meet Murtagh's eyes. _'Our bond is strong and deep. You want to know why?' _Murtagh nodded. _'Because we both loathe Galbatorix, and we are also determined to find a way of escaping his control! We did not choose this way, Murtagh, but we are together now, for the good or for the bad.' _The rider dropped his gaze to the floor, and Thorn continued: _'I could not ask for a better rider. I already found one that is worth it; you.'_

Murtagh bit his lip, stroking Thorn's nose, his eyes gleaming affectionately. _'Thank you', _he managed to say, deeply touched.

»«»«»«

Kaila woke up as the first pale sunrays peeked through the curtains, feeling apprehensive about the yet to come class of that morning. Murtagh had remained adamant in his decision to teach her, and she felt grateful for that; the dragon rider was going to help her fulfil one of her dearest dreams.

Rising lazily from the bed, the young woman walked over to the window to stare at the fields bellow, and was greeted by the sight of Thorn landing softly beside the stables. Kaila watched as Murtagh descended swiftly from his saddle, and something on his posture made her understand he wasn't particularly joyful on that morning.

Truth to be said, his smiles were as rare as flowers were rare in the winter; it pained Kaila to stare him in the eye and find nothing but angst and hurt. And even when he smiled, his eyes would fill with a strange gleam, as if he was afraid to grasp happiness openly, as if with fear of loosing it…

Both dragon and rider stopped suddenly on their tracks, and even though Murtagh did not open his mouth once, Kaila knew they were exchanging thoughts through their mental link. The young woman found herself smiling when the young man reached a hand to stroke Thorn's nose.

As she was about to recoil, Murtagh rose his eyes and even from that distance he seemed to distinguish her figure through the window. Kaila gasped embarrassedly and hid herself behind the curtain, hoping with all her might that he had not recognized her.

»«»«»«

Morcant always found hard work to be refreshing, at least for his mind; when he was busy inspecting the castle's servants labour, he was so focused that his thoughts did not stray. He gave himself wholeheartedly into the task of making sure every single servant made his work properly.

However, on that rainy morning, the old man was finding it quite difficult to focus, for he could not stop wondering why Lord Art – if the order to abduct Kaila had in fact come from him – was so interested in knowing why Morcant protected her so much.

Morcant snapped back to reality when someone touched his shoulder gently, and the old man turned around to come face to face with his granddaughter. He smiled interiorly, but as usual, disguised his emotions and treated her as any other worker. "You are already late; hurry up."

Kaila bowed obediently, once again admiring her grandfather's ability to act as if she was not related to him. Morcant had preferred to keep their blood relation secret, ever since she had been admitted to the service of the castle.

The other servants resented her deeply for receiving preferential treatment, even though they could only try and guess why she was worthy of it. Some theories were pathetic and repulsing, but Kaila was now accustomed to them.

"Yes, sir", the young woman said at last, finally making her way to prepare the rider's tray with tasteful food. She was not surprised to hear Morcant scolding a few young women who seemed to be deep in conversation, instead of paying attention to the endless piles of dishes that needed to be washed.

At last, the young woman picked up the tray – now full – and exited the kitchen at a steady pace, smiling interiorly as she heard the click of a walking stick following her from a distance. "Kaila!" she heard Morcant calling, making her come to a halt.

The old man finally caught up with her, motioning with his head for her to continue walking, and so she did. "You are feeling better, my child?" he inquired.

"Much better", Kaila answered shortly, nodding briefly.

Morcant glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "You don't sound too sure, Kaila…"

Kaila slapped herself mentally for not being able to lie properly; Morcant always seemed to guess when she was hiding something. The truth was that she had not slept properly ever since Lord Art's visit, but she couldn't possibly tell her grandfather about it; he would probably do something foolish.

"I am just a bit apprehensive about my lessons with Murtagh", Kaila replied, choosing to tell him a half truth. "I'm afraid I won't do good…"

"Nonsense", Morcant replied at once, laughing lightly. "You are smart and dedicated; I have no doubt you will succeed." The young woman smiled shyly. "Well, be on your way now, I have my own duties to take care off."

They parted, following different directions, both of them unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching them closely.

»«»«»«

Lord Art observed the two soldiers poorly dressed with an unpleased stare, staining his precious carpet with filthy mud. The men bowed, waiting for him to speak. At last: "Gentlemen, I have heard you are two of the best trackers we have in our army; are the rumours correct?"

One of the men smiled cheekily, not even bothering to fake a modest look. "You have heard it correctly, my Lord. What kind of animal are we talking about here?"

Lord Art laughed amusedly, surprising both men. "Oh, I bet this animal is not really that hard to track. His stink will probably make your job a whole lot easier…" He laughed again, but the other men did not seem to understand the joke. "I want you to find a little rat called Tristan…"

»«»«»«

Kaila was surprised to see Murtagh already at the door, almost as if he sensed her arrival. The young woman felt herself blushing, recalling the moment when she had hid behind the curtain, again fearing he had recognized her.

"Good morning", he greeted in what appeared to be a normal tone, and Kaila sighed in relief.

"Good morning, sir", she said as she walked inside, and Murtagh closed the door behind her.

"Take a seat by the desk", Murtagh offered and Kaila did as she was told. The young man sat right beside her, pointing to the desk. "These are the necessary tools", he said, and Kaila followed his gaze to find some rolls of parchment and a bottle of ink with a quill beside it.

Her eyes lighted with a happy gleam. "Thank you for taking the time to give me these classes…"

"No problem", Murtagh replied, with a slightly amused tone.

As he ate his breakfast, he started teaching her the alphabet, patiently explaining how to pronounce each letter and how to write it. Kaila remained focused through out the entire lesson, patiently repeating the letters after him and writing them countless times on the parchments.

After two hours, when the sun had finally breached through the clouds, they agreed to stop for the day. "I am proud of you, Kaila! Sooner than you think you will be reading the books you see over this desk."

Kaila curled her lips into a small smile, looking at the many books covering the desk, already anticipating the pleasure of reading their contents. "I must be going now; I still have to help in the kitchens", the young woman declared, removing a streak of brown hair from her face.

They both rose, and Murtagh walked her to the door. Kaila bowed before making her way out of the room, and when she had gave just a few steps, Murtagh yelled: "Oh, and by the way, next time you do not need to hide behind the curtains! We dragon riders have a really good sight."

Kaila spun around so quickly that the tray almost flew from her hands. "Oh, I- hum…" she stuttered.

Murtagh winked at her, a teasing smile playing on his lips. "Have a good day." And then he closed the heavy dark doors, leaving Kaila to stare at them dumbfounded, blushing ten shades of red. Before she had time to react, he opened the door again and added: "And it's not polite to stare."

Kaila opened her mouth to reply, but no words escaped her lips. She turned her back on him and hastily walked away, not even daring to glance over her shoulder; she had totally been teased by the dragon rider.

Murtagh bit his tongue to control his laughter; he just hoped she was not too mad at him.

**To be continued… **


	9. The big bad cat & the little stinky rat

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **Canadian-Girl14, Lady-Mystique, Rob-girl, summerlover1, Issylt, Nat-y2k2, jessicababii and Moonstar, for your kind words and support. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but hopefully you'll like this chapter.

»«»«»«

**Chapter**** 8 – **The big bad cat and the little stinky rat

One week after their first lesson, Kaila was improving positively both in writing and in reading; the young woman had proven to be a dedicated student and Murtagh a patient teacher. They devoted two hours every morning to the lessons, and due to the amount of time they now spent together, Kaila had finally got used to call him by his first name.

Their posture around each other was clearly more relaxed, and most of the initial awkwardness was now gone. Kaila still did not know how to react at Murtagh's teasing, though, which seemed to be increasing with each new day.

Kaila smiled interiorly as she gathered the food to take to the dragon rider, recalling the moment in which he had taken her hand in his to show her how to write one word; she had blushed slightly, and this fact did not go unnoticed by Murtagh's cunning eyes. His playful words echoed in her mind: _'If you blush when I hold your hand, you'll probably faint when I hug you for your brilliant performance this morning…'_

Needless to say that those words were enough to break what little concentration she had left, and the young woman ended up leaving a confuse smudge of ink on the parchment.

Kaila snapped from her thoughts when the clicking of a walking stick reached her ears; she turned around to face Morcant with a smile playing on her lips. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning", Morcant replied, sending her an inquiring look. "You look happy today…"

Kaila nodded. "I woke up in a good mood."

"I see. Well, go on then, the young rider must be waiting for his breakfast."

Kaila bowed obediently, picking up the tray and heading towards the kitchen's door. As she was almost reaching it, a blonde-haired girl passed her by in a hasty pace, almost knocking the tray off of Kaila's hands. "Watch your way!" she yelled at the girl, but the other barely glanced back at her. Shrugging, Kaila continued her way.

»«»«»«

Tristan stared around, his eyes searching for any possible threat and his ears alert to any suspicious sound. The forest seemed to be quiet, apart from the birds' chirps and the wind rustling through the leaves.

Reassured, the bald man jumped from the horse's saddle, and allowed it to drink from the creek while tying it to a thick tree. He then ensued to remove all of his clothes and jumping into the creek's cold water for bathing.

Tristan did not stay in the water for more than ten minutes, but when he came out an unexpected scene met his eyes: his clothes were gone, and a small dagger was thrust into the tree's bark, right above the place where he had tied the reigns.

Slowly coming out of the water (with his hands covering only his lower parts), the scared looking man approached the horse as silently as he could. '_This must have been the doing of some poor devils who seized the opportunity to take some profit… but why did they leave the horse behind? And the dagger…' _ Tristan's mind worked furiously to come up with a satisfying answer, but the more he thought about it, the more disturbed he felt. His fears proved to be right when he was close enough to distinguish the picture engraved on the dagger: a boar.

Tristan did not stop to think; he quickly untied the horse and climbed to the saddle, frowning in pain as his bare skin touched the hard leather. He rode off as fast as he could, unaware of the two figures hiding in tall grass by the creek.

"Mission accomplished, mate. Lord Art is going to be pleased…"

»«»«»«

Morcant clenched his fists when Lord Art entered the king's hall with a prideful strut; his very presence was enough to make the old man feel disgusted and ill on these days.

As usual, Galbatorix was sitting on his black throne, barely paying attention to what surrounded him; he was surely devising a new plan to attack the Varden, and Murtagh would most likely be his leverage once again.

Morcant spied Lord Art through the corner of his eye, and saw a young woman approaching him with the serving dish. To his astonishment and suspicion, Art gripped the girl's arm rather firmly and whispered something into her ear; she blushed slightly and bowed before continuing her way.

'_This man is a menace to every girl inside this castle', _Morcant thought, bowing politely as one of the noblemen passed him by. _'I will not rest until this menace is erased…'_

»«»«»«

"I am impressed, Kaila! You are, without a doubt, the best student I have ever had", Murtagh commented, as he corked the ink bottle.

Kaila smiled faintly, before asking: "Have you ever had any student before me?"

Murtagh looked at her with an awkward expression, shrugging: "Well… no. However, I am pretty sure that if I had ever had one, he or she certainly wouldn't be as hard-working as you are."

Kaila bowed gratefully, putting the breakfast plates back on the tray.

Murtagh sat on the window-sill, staring at the endless forest that stretched before his eyes, and said: "I am glad Morcant put you at my service; all the other girls were…" he seemed to struggle to find the appropriate words, "… they did not have any personality." He paused, locking his blue eyes with her green ones.

They did not withdraw the eye contact for what seemed an eternity. At long last, Murtagh said: "Morcant is an honourable man."

"Yes, he is", the young girl agreed. "My grandfa-" Kaila trailed off, shocked with her own words. She dropped her gaze to the floor, unable to endure the rider's inquisitive stare.

"Grandfather?" Kaila did not utter a word, and Murtagh continued: "It makes perfect sense. The way he protects you… when you were missing, he was not able to hide the despair that was consuming his soul." He paused for a while, and then added: "Why do you keep this a secret?"

Eventually, Kaila raised her head, but her eyes stubbornly avoided the young man. "It was Morcant's decision… I never quite understood why he choose to keep it a secret, but he did so when I first set foot in Urû'baen." Feeling Murtagh's keen stare, Kaila finally looked him in the eye. "Murtagh, would you please keep this between us? I do not know why, but my grandfather told me that it is of great importance that no one knows about this."

The young man winked at her and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Kaila, this will be our little secret."

»«»«»«

"Interesting news you bring me… I told you it would be easy to track that animal down…"

"We did exactly as you told us, my Lord, and you should have seen his face when he saw the dagger! The stupid bastard climbed to the saddle wearing nothing but his own skin!" one of the soldiers replied, nudging his friend on the elbow and laughing like a maniac.

Despite their amusement, Lord Art kept a blank expression, even though a deadly gleam danced in his eyes.

"Forgive us, my Lord", the soldier replied, bowing. "So, what is it that you want us to do?"

Lord Art turned his back on them and said: "I think the little rat understood the message. If the fright did not kill him, he is probably cowering in that tiny hut of his; I will deal with him very soon. You are dismissed of your duties, soldiers. You earned your prize, so go on and spend it foolishly on ale and pleasurable company."

The two men exchanged eager looks and left Lord Art's accommodations, closing the door behind them. It was only then that the treacherous man turned around and hissed: "The big bad cat is going to pay a visit to the little stinky rat…"

**To be continued…**


	10. A little adventure

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **Lady-Mystique, Canadian-Girl14, EvilBunny101, Rob-girl, alsdssg, Vampire Helena, Phillipina, Issylt, LoveAroundEmbers and crazyforwriting101. Your reviews are incredibly inspiring and constructive.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 9 – **A little adventure...

It had been a risky plan, but the results were unquestionably satisfying. He was now in the possession of very important information; information that would allow him to get his revenge.

He had thought thoroughly about the consequences of his actions, but in the end, his will to get even obliterated all of his fears.

"Sir?" an uncertain voice called out, making the other man snap from his thoughts with a startled jump. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine", he replied, scratching the top of his head. "Well, you got your money, leave me now."

The two men obeyed, shrugging as they left.

"What is life without a little adventure in it?"

»«»«»«

Kaila stared at the dark fields bellow, though her mind was drifting away from the castle, back into some of her most beloved memories.

She had known a quiet and happy childhood, despite the fact that her father was never there. If truth be told, she had very little recollections of her father; she remembered him as a grave man, very distant and cold.

Images from her childhood popped up inside her mind, one after another, at such an alarming speed that the young woman felt dizzy.

Kaila rested a hand against the window-sill for support; a detail on the flashbacks seemed to trigger something inside of her. What, she did not know, and it did not matter how hard she tried to focus, she just could not bring herself to grasp it.

Kaila returned to her bed, but she had the feeling she won't be sleeping quietly that night. Why had these memories crossed her mind? It had been a long time since Kaila had recalled her past, so why now? And what exactly had intrigued her so much on those memories?

»«»«»«

Murtagh removed the hood, and his features were illuminated by the pale moon above; a content smile played on his lips as he stared at the mighty dragon which was crouched over a pile of hay.

"_Good night, Thorn", _Murtagh greeted, stroking the dragon's snout.

Thorn nudged the rider playfully on his chest and then said: _"Good night, Murtagh. Came for a midnight ride? I wouldn't mind stretching these wings a little bit…"_

Murtagh did not reply; instead, he sat on the ground, leaning against the dragon's soft belly. Dragon and rider remained in silence for what seemed an eternity, and at last: _"Are you going to tell me what is troubling you?"_

The black-haired young man shrugged, replying: _"It's not like you don't know it already… with our mental connection… I know you have been peeking into my thoughts…"_

Thorn snorted. _"Peeking into your thoughts?" _His tone was truly amused. _"Your brain seem to be affected lately, rider. Did you happen to forget that our minds are linked in a way that it makes it almost impossible to discern where one finishes and the other begins?"_

Murtagh rose abruptly, glaring at Thorn. _"Well, I am sorry, dragon, if I still find it hard to cope with all of this sometimes!" _

They glared at each other, and it was hard to say who was more furious. At last, Murtagh averted his stare, but nothing was said for a long time. _"I am sorry, my friend. We both said things we did not mean to… that is what happens when you speak without thinking." _The majestic red dragon snorted, but Murtagh felt him relaxing. _"There has been much on my mind, lately", _the rider confessed, sighing. _"I know that Galbatorix intends to use me again against Eragon, real soon. That, above anything else, makes my frustration and despair to grow higher…"_

At last, Thorn spoke. _"Are you giving up, Murtagh?" _No reply. _"We swore to ourselves we wouldn't rest until we found out a way to escape Galbatorix's grip, remember?"_

Slowly, Murtagh nodded, allowing his dark hair to cover his face. _"I am not a good person, Thorn; I have done a lot of bad things in my life. I did what I have to do in order to survive, you know? But in the Burning Plains… Galbatorix made me do it – made us do it – yet I felt something inside… I felt powerful as I had never been before… and I enjoyed it."_

»«»«»«

Tristan had barely slept that night, waking up every time the wind rustled through the leaves or when some owl hooted.

He was so scared he did not even dare to set foot outside the hut's walls. He knew it was reckless to stay put, but would it be advisable to gallop as fast as he could, away from that place? What if spies lurked outside, waiting to put him down like some kind of animal if he tried to escape?

Either way, Tristan was aware of the fact that his chances of surviving were getting thinner by the hour. Ironically, the sound of hooves broke the tranquillity of the forest; even the birds silenced their happy chirps, as if they had sensed some danger.

Tristan gulped, sinking onto the floor, for his knees no longer had the strength to support him. He cowered underneath the table, dagger at hand. He waited for the door to burst open and reveal his doom… footsteps were getting closer… Tristan closed his eyes, terrified… but the door did not burst open.

»«»«»«

Murtagh had just opened his eyes when a loud knock was heard on his room door; yawning, he made his way to the door and pulled it open.

A tall, slender servant man stood on the other side, twitching nervously. "Good morning, my L-Lord. King Gal-Galbatorix wishes to see you at once."

Murtagh frowned. _"I wonder what he wants from me…"_

Thorn's reply came swiftly. _"Don't keep him waiting; the sooner we find out what he wants, the better."_

Staring apprehensively at the skinny man, Murtagh said: "Wait for me here. I am going to put something on." The servant nodded obediently as he closed the door. Murtagh then changed from his night clothes into his usual black outfit.

As he followed the servant through many hallways, the young man could not help but wonder what was still in store for him. Being called to the king's presence at such early hour could not bode well…

»«»«»«

"Good morning, Tessa. Have you seen Morcant?"

The girl named Tessa looked up at Kaila and something in her stare made Kaila feel rather uncomfortable. At last, the girl replied: "No, I haven't seen him today. As a matter of fact, Thomas is the one giving the tasks today."

"Thomas, giving the -?"

Without saying another word, Kaila exited the women quarters and headed towards the kitchens. Sure enough, Thomas was busy calling shots left and right, assigning all the tasks. He was what could be called as "the second in command", even though that was not an army.

The young woman lost no time in approaching the older man, her curiosity building. "Good morning, Thomas. Have you seen Morcant today?"

"Good morning, Kaila", Thomas greeted back, smiling politely. "Yes, I have seen old Morcant's bones earlier this morning – more like dawn, in fact. He asked me to stay in charge today, because he had some business to take care of. Morcant did not want these lazy asses to miss out on their chores", he explained, winking.

"Oh…"

"By the way, he told me you are supposed to serve the young rider, and when you are done, you must help in the cleaning of the throne room."

Kaila nodded, keeping a blank expression. On the inside, she was feeling quite apprehensive about her grandfather; he had always been a mysterious man, but saying that these days was putting it lightly.

»«»«»«

He stopped, inches away from the door, fist ready to knock. Somehow, his adamant resolution had drained away along the way; doubts assaulted his mind, making it difficult to think clearly.

If he was wrong, that mistake would cost him a lot, but if he was right… he could avoid a tragedy.

No sound was coming from inside the hut, but he knew that silence was deceiving; after taking a deep breath, he finally knocked.

»«»«»«

"Come rider, come", Galbatorix invited, motioning for Murtagh to come closer. They were in the king's library, one of the biggest rooms in the castle. The walls were covered with shelves, all full of books; magic books. The knowledge in all those pages was formidable and dangerous.

"My king", Murtagh muttered, bowing slightly. He came to a halt right in front of the desk, behind which Galbatorix sat. The king pointed to one of the chairs by the desk, and the young man sat without questioning.

An uncomfortable silence stretched for what seemed a lifetime, but Murtagh was now accustomed to those long periods of silence. He knew better than disturb the king when he was lost in his thoughts. He felt Thorn's uneasiness in his mind and tried to soothe him, despite his own restlessness.

"Murtagh, I did nothing but punish you ever since you returned from that _incident_ in the Burning Plains – fairly, I must add – but I know when enough is enough." Silence once again. Murtagh sensed Galbatorix's scrutinizing look upon him. "To prove all is forgotten, I am going to share with you a secret I never shared with anyone before."

At these words, Murtagh could not help but look up; his blue eyes locked with the king's dark ones. As Galbatorix spoke again, Murtagh's jaw dropped almost to the ground. "No, it cannot be…"

The king smiled wickedly. "Oh, it can be… now all we need is to find where that person is. I trust you can help me with this, Murtagh. After all, you know how unkind I can be to those who disappoint me, don't you?" Even though his voice was still quiet, the veiled threat behind his words was impossible to ignore.

Murtagh nodded, replying: "I will do everything within my power to fulfil your request, my Lord." As he left the king's library seconds later, Murtagh could no longer mask his panic from Thorn.

»«»«»«

_Knock, knock!_

Tristan shivered; that was not what he had expected, but still he felt no comfort at all.

Maybe _he_ was just playing with him, making him see he was nothing more than a trapped mouse. Another knock made Tristan jump, startled. Pulling himself together as best as he could – shaking like a small tree battered by strong winds – he made his way towards the door, almost knocking over a chair on the process.

"Y-yes?" he called out uncertainly.

"Open up!"

Tristan's eyes widened in astonishment, and he took a few seconds to manage to grab the doorknob and pull it open. "Y-you?!"

**To be continued… **


	11. Moment of truth

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to:** EvilBunny101, PuReLoNeHeArT, Canadian-Girl14, Megilindir, ClevelandtoCharolette, EragonPeep, Issylt, Phillipina, Lady-Mystique, Mystic Archer Horse, Lilaka, alsdssg, daughterofmusic and PoPCoRn. Your reviews keep me going with a smile in my face! I would love to reply to all of your reviews individually, but studying takes a lot of my time, but I take in consideration each and every single one of your reviews. Thank you so much!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 10 – **Moment of truth

"Y- you?" Tristan stammered, not wanting to believe in what his eyes were seeing. "I thought –"

"You thought that Lord Art was coming to finish you", the man at the doorstep concluded simply. "Well, I believe he should be on his way now, so we don't have much time." Saying this, he walked inside and closed the door behind him; Tristan observed him, completely dumbfounded.

"Was it you, who thrust that dagger on the tree, yesterday?" he asked cautiously, peeking towards the door as if expecting someone to burst in.

"Oh no, that was done by Lord Art's orders, I am sure."

"Then how did you find me?" Tristan inquired in a frightened tone.

"That is for me to know", the other man replied shortly. "Are we done with the silly questions?" No reply. "Good. As you may have noticed – despite being slow of thought – your life is in danger, Tristan. Now, you have only two options: either you come with me or you wait here for Lord Art and die."

Tristan sank into a nearby chair, never taking his eyes from the other man, who stood with his back against the wall, close to the door. "I don't – where do you want to take me to?"

"A place where no one can interrupt us." Silence. "Come on, Tristan, you know you are better off with me than with your Lord. I have the ability to forgive, whereas he… well, let us say he does not forget failure easily."

Tristan was thinking fast, trying to find a way of turning the situation to his favour. He had failed his mission, indeed, but there must be a way of still pleasing Lord Art. At last, he stood up and faced the other man with a strange glint in his eyes. "You made a big mistake leaving the castle… Morcant."

»«»«»«

Murtagh heard the sound of the familiar steps he had come to await anxiously every morning. He was becoming attached to Kaila, more than he had expected to; her company made him forget – even if temporarily – the dark and bitter moments he experienced when alone.

Kaila saw the familiar black door at the end of the corridor, and a small smile played on her lips. The few hours she spent with the dragon rider where the highlight of her day; Murtagh was a good company, even with his snappy remarks and his teasing manners.

Just as she stopped to knock, the door was open, and Murtagh motioned for her to enter. She did so, and something in his posture made her realize he was not in the best of moods. "What happened?" she inquired, unable to prevent herself from doing so.

Murtagh sighed and sat on the window-sill, looking up at Kaila, who was by the desk. The young woman could see in his eyes the sadness she had once seen in them when they first met. Murtagh dropped his gaze to the floor, but no reply came. "You can trust me, Murtagh…"

"I know I can", he said at last, in a quiet tone. "But you see, what troubles me is a matter with the king; a matter I am not allowed to discuss with anyone. I could probably lie to you and say that nothing happened, but I know my empty words would not fool you."

Kaila nodded, leaning against the desk. "I don't know you that well, dragon rider, but it is enough to see something is robbing you of your sleep hours."

"That is not so difficult to notice, with these dark bangs under my eyes", he said, in a feeble attempt at humour. Kaila smiled faintly. "Yeah, bad joke. Do you mind if we postpone today's lesson?" he asked after a while.

"Not at all, I could use a break. All this hard thinking has been giving me headaches", Kaila replied, winking. Murtagh smiled for the first time on that morning, and then gestured for Kaila to join him in the window-sill. She walked over to him, hesitantly, still finding it awkward to be too close to him.

Murtagh grabbed her hand and pulled her closer yet, so that she was sitting on the ledge, right beside him. "I could use a friendly shoulder today", he said in a low voice, locking his blue eyes with her dark green ones. Swallowing hard, Kaila nodded, and Murtagh rested his head against her right shoulder.

At first, her body was stiff and she barely moved, but as she felt the dragon rider against her, vulnerable as he had ever been in her presence, Kaila allowed herself to relax.

»«»«»«

Lord Art fastened his cloak around his neck, slowly but with precision. Eventually, he turned to look at the young woman that was lying in his bed, half-covered with a sheet. "I should have exploited your _services _sooner", he said in an amused tone. "You are proving to be more useful than Tristan ever was; he has been working for me long enough, but unable to gather any interesting information."

The young woman half-smiled, but her expression showed discomfort.

Art finished strapping his boots. "Besides, I couldn't use Tristan to satisfy some of my _needs_. You keep bringing me good information, and you will be rewarded beyond your imagination." With these words, he walked out of the room, leaving the girl alone.

As soon as his footsteps vanished in the distance, the young woman sobbed hard against the pillow; she was not proud of herself – in fact, she felt disgusted with herself – but she had no one to watch over her. She was ensuring her future, even if that meant sleeping with a man she dreaded.

»«»«»«

"Tristan, you can still undo this, it is not too late yet. Let me go, and I will forget what you did to Kaila… we can still make things right", Morcant pleaded, but the other man ignored his words, tightening the knots in the rope that was bounding his hands.

"I am doing the right thing!" Tristan snapped. "Don't you see? He won't rest until he finds me, and I doubt you are powerful enough to protect me from his wrath!" His tone was pleading, desperate. "I don't have anything against you, but Lord Art wants some answers from you."

"And do you think he will forgive you just because you got me restrained here?" Morcant asked urgency clear in his voice. "We will both get killed!"

"Maybe yes, maybe not. Either way, we are not going anywhere; we will wait here and we shall see."

"Coward", Morcant hissed through clenched teeth.

Tristan ignored this last remark, sitting in the hard bed with his head between his hands. He had no clue as to what Lord Art wanted from Morcant, but he dare not inquire. He was scared to death that the old man was right and that Art would still kill him for spite, but that was a risk he was willing to take if that meant he could be a free man again.

Morcant tried in vain to break free, for the ropes were too tight. He could not be sure of what Lord Art wished to question him about, but his worst fear had never been so close to be revealed. How could Lord Art know about his best kept secret? He was sure that no one inside the castle – beside himself – knew about her past…

"_We cannot let her stay here, it's too dangerous!" he bellowed to his wife, who was hugging a trembling little girl._

"_Don't yell, the poor baby is scared enough already", Kendra begged, kissing the top of the girl's head. "She will stay, Morcant, whether you like it or not. She just lost her mother, and she has no one else to protect her but us."_

"_She will not be safe here!"_

"_Oh yes, she will! This would be the last place they will look for her, shall they ever find the truth…"_

And it had been so, until now, Morcant thought. Maybe he was jumping into wrong conclusions, maybe Lord Art did not know anything; Morcant had to believe that. He needed to allow himself to hold on to that hope, for if he didn't… Kaila would be in a great danger.

The neigh of a horse broke his trail of thought, sending a shockwave of alarm through his body. Tristan too seemed to be startled, for he had jumped from the bed with astonishing speed. "Moment of truth", he muttered in a tense voice.

Firm footsteps coming closer and closer… the air as thick and cold as ice… and then silence – the silence before the storm – and the door burst open, revealing a man wearing black from neck to toe. The sight that greeted his eyes was clearly not the one he was expecting, but his expression was satisfied nonetheless.

Time stood still. Tristan by the bed, shaking like a twig, Morcant tied to a chair in the middle of the division, and Art grinning menacingly by the door. "Well, well, well… are you gents familiar with the saying: kill two birds with one stone?"

"M- my L-Lord… I beg your forgiveness!"

"Of course you do." Art lowered his eyes to Morcant. "And you… what in the world are you doing here? Tied to a chair… did you finally use your brains Tristan? I'm astonished! Despair can make even the dumbest of man to actually do something right…" He fixed his deadly black eyes upon Tristan, who shivered.

"I thought – I hoped you may –"Tristan started, but Lord Art finished the sentence for him.

"Forgive you? Now, don't be so naïve. You should know that forgiveness is not my best quality." Tristan looked bewildered. "But I will deal with you later. I am going to have a chat with old Morcant here, so stay still until we are done."

Morcant finally looked up, his eyes showing as much disgust as defiance. "I have nothing to talk about with you."

"Oh, I disagree. I think you know what I want from you."

Morcant laughed bitterly. "What could you possibly want from an old man? I am a nobody!"

Art smiled. "No argument there, _old man_! But we are not going to discuss you, are we? I am more interested in a certain someone called Kaila." Morcant narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Kaila. A pretty girl, though a little bit too plain for my taste. She lacks a bit of – how to say it – sophistication. Just an ordinary girl, but whom you protect so fiercely. And that, my friend, strikes me as odd."

"She is simply a girl who was left under my care some years ago. I won't deny I am fond of her, but that is just it. Kaila is just a servant of the King, like everyone else in the Empire, for that matter."

"Maybe… so, if she is such an unimportant person, you won't mind answering my questions, will you? Where does she come from? Who are her parents? And why, Morcant did Kendra died to defend Kaila?"

At these last words, Morcant looked up, wide-eyed. He stuttered: "What – how – I don't understand…" The grin on Art's face was unbearably repulsive, and Morcant felt an incontrollable fury rising within him.

"Your precious wife found Kaila in my accommodations once, and she became as fierce as lion defending her cubs." Morcant struggled with the ropes, his expression revealing shock and fear. "She need not have worried, for I would never lay a hand in such a young girl. I was merely asking Kaila who was her parents, for she reminded me of someone. And then your silly wife burst into my room and told me to step away from Kaila. If Kendra had not been so aggressive, I wouldn't have been forced to thrust a sword –"

"STOP! STOP IT!" Morcant screamed desperately, tears rolling down his wrinkled face. "Have you no heart?" he asked, sobbing hard.

"Interesting you should ask, old man", Lord Art replied, leaning until he was face to face with Morcant. "The answer is… no." His expression remained blank as he punched the older man hard in the face, knocking him unconscious. "Now Tristan, where were we?"

»«»«»«

Kaila did not know for how long they had been embracing, but it felt like a lifetime. She was stroking Murtagh's dark hair absent-mindedly, and it seemed like words were not necessary in that moment – just like that one time when they had walked around the lake.

Murtagh felt Thorn's presence in his mind, but he shut him off, building strong walls in his mind. He did not want Thorn to make fun of his vulnerability. At long last, he straightened up, keeping his gaze upon Kaila. "Thank you", he whispered.

Kaila smiled. "You should really eat something now, Murtagh", she said, getting up.

Murtagh got to his feet too. Then, he did something that had never crossed his mind before – in fact, it was so sudden, it even surprised himself; he pulled Kaila closer to him and smacked his lips against hers. His kiss was avid and hungry, but it wasn't long until he realized she was trying to break free from his arms.

"Murtagh!" she gasped, covering her mouth and stepping backwards as he loosened his grip on her. Her tone revealed surprise, but if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, she did not seem displeased.

"I am sorry, Kaila", he said at once, stepping forward, but she gave one step back. "I don't know what crossed my mind…" Her eyes widened. "I mean – that moment we shared, and it's been a while since I last –"Kaila stepped even further back, now looking offended. "That is not what I meant! Why can't I say anything proper?" Murtagh muttered, frustrated.

"I'm – I'm going now", the young woman managed to say a second later. "Hum, I – I am going to leave the tray here, and someone will come to pick it up later…"

Before Murtagh had the time to react, Kaila had left the room, slamming the door hard behind her. The dragon rider gave a few hesitant steps towards the door, but stopped by the bed. "_It's been a while since I last – _what were you thinking, you idiot?" Murtagh said to himself, but no answer came to him. He slammed his head against one of the bed posters, but that only made him feel worse.

**To be continued… **


	12. The mysterious message

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **ClevelandtoCharolette, EvilBunny101, xLzM, Mystic Archer Horse, Issylt, EragonPeep, alsdssg, First Gurl Rider, Canadian-Girl14, Alli Copen, Lani1402, daughterofmusic, HeartReaderz, Aryafangirl007, Phillipina, fanticylover517, teenchic2004 and LoveAroundEmbers. Your reviews really keep me going, and I appreciate all the suggestions you make. I hope you keep enjoying this story as much as I do!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 11 – **The mysterious message

Darkness surrounded him, and a chilling cold embraced his sore body. He was surprised to be still alive, but it made sense; Lord Art wanted some answers, and he would not give up until he had them. Morcant tried to straighten up, but one movement was enough for him to understand that his whole body was restrained – not by ropes, but by heavy chains.

He caught a glimpse of movement through the corner of his eye, though he couldn't quite make out more than an indistinct figure in that dim-light. His sight was not what it used to be, and the only torch that rested in the wall support was not enough to lighten the whole place.

How long had it been since Art had punched him? And most importantly, where was he? Morcant could not answer these questions, and he knew it would be a waste of time to linger for too long on these matters; his mind was still too blurry.

His thoughts strayed to his granddaughter, and Morcant wondered if she was looking for him at that very moment. "My dear child…" he whispered painfully. His strengths abandoned him as the hours stretched and he fell asleep, plunging into a realm of disturbing nightmares.

»«»«»«

It was night already, and yet no sign of her grandfather. No one knew where he was, no one had seen a thing. Kaila spent hours in Morcant's room, leaping onto her feet every time she heard the sound of steps, but it was never him.

Kaila tried to focus all of her energies to avoid recalling what had happened that morning, between her and the dragon rider. However, that was proving to be impossible; she could still feel his hands wrapped around her waist.

The kiss had been unexpected, and the avidness with which Murtagh had pulled her into him had been slightly intimidating. She liked him, but until that moment she had only thought of him as a friend. Now they had kissed… Kaila did not know whether their friendship would be affected by that, but she hoped not.

The young man's words echoed in her mind: _"I don't know what crossed my mind… I mean – that moment we shared…" _So it had been a spur of the moment, it happened because he was feeling down and needed to feel loved. And then Kaila remembered his next words: _"It's been a while since I last –" _He had not finished that sentence, but she had an idea of what he meant.

Kaila had yet to decide if she should be offended about this last part, or if she should not take it too seriously. Murtagh's genuine embarrassment and loss of words made her burst out laughing, for that moment had been rather comical.

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" Kaila whispered to herself, but her only reply was the silence of the empty room. This seemed to make her snap from these thoughts, and the absence of Morcant hit her like a rock. "Where are you, old man?" Again, no reply.

When Kaila woke up, she took a few seconds to understand where she was; she had fallen asleep on Morcant's bed. The sun had not rise yet, so she lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Never had her grandfather disappeared like that, without warning her. True, he had told Jonathan he would be away, but nothing indicated he would take so long to return.

Kaila did not want to panic, but she was starting to get badly worried. Morcant had always been a man of mysteries, but he would not vanish without leaving a note. A strange feeling at the pit of her stomach was growing steadily.

Ignoring it, Kaila planned her next actions: as soon as the sun rose, she would look for Jonathan and she would ask him again about Morcant's whereabouts, in the hope that he might have forgot some detail. She would also question some of the servants, just in case. If that did not work, she would have to ask for Murtagh's help; had he not been the one who had found her when she was missing?

Yes, if there was someone who could help her find Morcant, it was Murtagh. Maybe she ought to go to him at once. Kaila half-straightened when something stopped her; she did not feel remotely prepared to face the dragon rider, it was too soon. No, she would follow her plan, and if everything else failed, she would then approach Murtagh.

»«»«»«

"_She won't come today, I know it…"_

"_Will you please stop repeating yourself? It's becoming really annoying", _Thorn said, but Murtagh kept pacing up and down in front of him. _"You know, if you keep on doing that, you are going to leave a hole in the grass."_

Murtagh rose his eyes to meet Thorn's mocking ones. _"Ha ha, very funny. This is a very serious situation, Thorn, so will you please stop making fun of me?" _Thorn snorted. _"I mean it, if you don't quit it, I will block you from my thoughts!"_

"_Peace, my friend, peace", _the red dragon replied, licking his paw casually. _"I think you are overreacting. After all, it was just a kiss –"_

"_Just a kiss?!" _Murtagh snapped. _"The problem was not the kiss –it was actually really pleasant – but I said such stupid things after. Kaila must think I am an idiot!"_

"_Don't be so hard on yourself, Murtagh…"_

"_And then she left… she even slammed the door behind her! How am I supposed to know if she even enjoyed it?"_

"_Ask her", _Thorn suggested simply, but the glance Murtagh shot him was murderous. _"Women are complicated creatures, my friend, that's what it is…"_

At these words, Murtagh brightened up considerably and even chuckled. _"And you say that based in…? Let me guess, your long experience with female affairs?"_

Thorn clattered his teeth menacingly. _"Don't mock me, dragon rider! I may not have experience on those matters, but I'm not the one who self-proclaims to be so experienced and then say barbarities to a girl!"_

"_I didn't say barbarities – aghh, forget it!" _Murtagh kicked a stone, in what was clearly a frustrated gesture.

He had so much in his mind already, things that kept him awake at night, tossing and turning in his bed, waiting for sleep to bring him a blissful moment. But when he did fall asleep, nightmares would hunt his weary mind, bringing omens of a dark future…

Murtagh could not bear the thought of losing Kaila's friendship; he refused to ruin one of the few things that brought some comfort to his life. _"I am going to look for Kaila, and I am going to tell her how truly sorry I am for my behaviour. I will make things right."_

Thorn glanced down at him, all mockery gone from his eyes. _"If you think that is the best thing to do, you have my full support. Just choose your words carefully, and I'm sure Kaila will forgive you."_

Murtagh nodded, and after a quick goodbye he returned to the castle, meditating on the best way of addressing the subject. By the time he was descending the flight of stairs that led to the kitchens, nothing had occurred to him yet.

»«»«»«

"Hum… no, I don't think I forgot any detail", Jonathan said, patting Kaila gently on the shoulder. "I am sure there is no reason to be alarmed. Old Morcant always liked a bit of mystery", he added in a light tone, but that was not enough to sooth Kaila's concern.

The young woman thanked him and watched as he walked away to fulfil his tasks. All she could now was questioning the other servants, but something told her it could be a waste of time. As she started to head towards the kitchen, a little boy – he must be around 8 years old – pulled her by the sleeve and hold out a hand with a roll of parchment.

"Is this for me?" Kaila asked, and the little boy nodded. "Who sent you?" she added, as she unfolded the parchment, but the boy ran away at once. "Wait!" He did not even look back, and Kaila stared for a whole minute at the corner behind which he had just disappeared. As if that was not odd enough, what she read on the parchment only contributed to make her feel uneasy.

_If you want to know where Morcant is, __go to the soldier barracks and look for Troy and Marion. I think those two might be able to point you in the right direction. But be careful, courtesy is not their best quality._

The message was not signed, and the handwriting was hasty and slant. Kaila silently thanked Murtagh for teaching her how to read, or she would be clueless as what the note said. Who could have sent it? No ideas occurred to her. Then a thought struck her: what if it was a trap? In fact, she had been abducted before… what if the same person was behind her grandpa's disappearance?

"What to do?" Kaila muttered feebly. She was scared, and she had never felt so alone. Slowly and unconsciously, the young woman made her way towards the kitchens, parchment unfolded in her right hand. She barely noticed the person who had just stepped out from the stairs on her left, snapping out of that trance only when her name was called.

"Kaila! I was looking for you!" Murtagh said, halting abruptly and staring intently at her, as if trying to read her expression.

Kaila stared back at him as if he was the last person she expected to see.

"Are you still mad at me?" Murtagh asked in a defeated voice. "Listen, I came looking for you because I want to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. What is this?" he added, for Kaila had thrust a roll of parchment into his hands.

"Read it, please", she said in a hushed tone. Murtagh opened his mouth to protest, but she didn't let him speak. "Now it's not the best time for that conversation, Murtagh. Please, read it."

Raising an eyebrow, the young man quickly read the note. Comprehension dawned on him at last. "I did not know Morcant was missing…"

"Well, he is not exactly missing… he said he had some business to take care of, but something does not feel right…"

"Why didn't you come to me at once?" Murtagh asked suddenly, and Kaila's uncomfortable expression answered his question. "Before we seek the blokes, I will try to scry your grandfather – that was how I found you. If that doesn't work, then we'll go to the barracks." His tone was resolute and positive, and Kaila felt truly comforted. "Don't worry, we will find him."

"Thank you."

»«»«»«

Lord Art waited for the servant to return, his usual blank mask not revealing the fears that were hounding his thoughts. He had asked for a private hearing with the King, not because he had new information, but to sooth Galbatorix's restlessness.

The old King was an unpredictable man – much like Art himself – so it was important to keep him satisfied. A tight knot formed in his throat when he imagined the punishment Galbatorix would give him if his conjectures proved to be wrong. He had barely had time to compose his expression when the servant returned, announcing: "King Galbatorix will receive you now, my Lord."

Returning to his usual confident self, Art followed the servant through the splendid black marble doors, stopping to bow courteously at the foot of the throne. "My King", he greeted.

Galbatorix acknowledged the greeting with a nod and dismissed the servant with a casual wave. As soon as the man was gone, he spoke: "My dear Lord Art, I was wondering when you would visit me. I hope that you have good news for me."

"Well, my King, I am closer to bring you the news you wish to hear. I have been dedicating all of my time and my resources to this matter, and I am confident that the results will be satisfying", Art replied immediately, his words not betraying his nervousness.

"Good." Galbatorix looked attentively at the other man, as if judging his words. "However, that is not good enough. You have been telling me the same for far too long, Art, and my patience has limits."

"Your Highness, I –"

"Have you ever wondered why I choose Murtagh as a dragon rider, instead of you?" Art froze on the spot, for the King had never discussed that subject with him. "Because despite being quite temperamental and not very fond of me – to say the very least – the boy does what he is asked to do. Murtagh does not hesitate."

Lord Art dropped his gaze to the floor, humiliated; he clenched his hands into fists, but dare not to reply.

"Can you get this done, Art, or shall I release you from your Lord title? Do you think you can honour the name of your family, or will you lead them to disgrace?"

Finally, Art looked up and said: "I will do it, my King."

"Good." This time, Lord Art was the one being dismissed with a wave.

»«»«»«

Kaila observed as Murtagh hold out his hand over the basin filled with water, and her eyes widened when a silver glow spread from his palm; she had never witnessed the use of magic. He muttered two strange words: _'Draumr kopa'._

The water stirred lazily, but nothing happened. Murtagh frowned, but did not withdraw his hand at once; Morcant appeared surrounded by darkness, pale as a ghost. Murtagh broke the contact with the magic, and avoided her stare. "I'm sorry, Kaila, I don't know where he is…"

The young woman concealed her disappointment with a quick smile. "At least we know he is alive…"

Murtagh half-rose an arm to pat her on the shoulder, but then drew it back. "Well, I think we should pay those two soldiers a visit. Please, allow me to go with you", he added, for Kaila seemed about to protest. "There is no way in hell I am going to let you go over there on your own; we don't know if a trap is awaiting you there." He paused, and then concluded just above a whisper: "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Even though Kaila did not want to involve him Murtagh than he already was involved, she felt an immense relief washing over her; if he was to go with her, she would feel more protected. Kaila nodded.

They climbed the stairs and proceeded to the exterior of the castle, crossing the empty main square as quickly as possible; the barracks were located in the farthest corner, close to the stables. It was early, so the soldiers were probably asleep; only one guard was visible at the door, but he too was sleeping.

Kaila turned abruptly towards the stables, surprising Murtagh, and before he had time to react, she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him after her. The glance she shot him pleaded for silence. He raised an eyebrow, but still followed her silently.

The horses raised their heads as the newcomers walked in, but the place seemed to be empty apart from them; Thorn was most likely hunting for his own meal. Kaila let go of Murtagh's arm and inspected the place thoroughly. "Well, will you tell me what is going on in your mind?" the dragon rider inquired as Kaila returned to his side, apparently satisfied with the results of her inspection.

"I think I should go inside alone", Kaila declared shyly, not meeting his eyes.

"No way! You don't know these soldiers, Kaila; they are not to be trusted!" Murtagh protested vehemently.

"I am not asking you to walk away, Murtagh. I just think that if you go in with me, they will get intimidated and they won't say a word. If I walk in on my own –"

"- heaven knows what they'll do!" he concluded.

"Do you trust me?"

"What? Of course I do, but –"

"Then let me do this my way. If I think I am in danger, I will scream for you, and then you can burst in and teach them a lesson", Kaila suggested, though Murtagh did not seem persuaded just yet. "Murtagh, be reasonable, please."

At last, the young man nodded reluctantly. "I warn you, if you don't walk out – unharmed – in five minutes, I walk in whether you have screamed or not. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly", Kaila replied, smiling reassuringly. She turned to make her way into the barracks, and then stopped. "Hum… there is only one problem." Murtagh halted beside her, sending her an inquiring look. "The guard at the entrance… he can wake up at any moment."

Murtagh grinned scornfully. "No problem at all."

Kaila followed him suspiciously as he tiptoed until he reached the sleeping guard; she understood what he was going to do a split second before he did it. Murtagh clenched his right hand into a fist and punched the man in the side of the head; he caught him before he fell unconscious on the ground. _"Murtagh!"_ Kaila whispered in an angry tone. "Was that really necessary?"

"This shall give you some minutes", he replied indifferently. "If he wakes up, he will taste my fist again. Now go, and remember: five minutes!"

"Alright, alright!" Kaila took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Her heat was beating rather fast, for she was struggling to control her nerves. As the door opened with a screeching sound, a disgusting smell of cheap wine, sweat and – what was it? She was not sure she wanted to know – hit her nostrils and made her nauseous.

Men were snoring loudly in bunk beds, and Kaila realized it would be hard to find Troy and Marion; if only she knew exactly who they were… She closed the door behind her and gave some hesitant steps; then she stopped, sensing some movement on her right. "Who is there?" she stuttered, mentally cursing herself for being so stupid.

The place was only dim-lighted, but it was enough for the young woman to see a figure rising from the bed on her right, and she stepped back instinctively. The figure was coming closer and closer, and Kaila stepped even further back, but she was so focused in the approaching figure that she did not notice the bed right behind her.

Letting out a muffled cry of pain, Kaila crashed into the bed and landed on top of a soft form. The sleeping soldier woke up with a start and yelled: "What in the world?" He tossed Kaila into the floor, and before she could even open her mouth, the door broke open and she saw Murtagh at the entrance, sword ready. "Kaila?" he called out.

Throughout the whole division, men were waking up, unaware of the unusual situation.

"Here", Kaila said, trying to get up. Murtagh ran to the young woman and seized her to her feet with his sword free hand.

"Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine", she assured him. "Why did you burst in? I thought you were supposed to give me at least five minutes, and –"

"I heard someone screaming. I thought it was you!" Murtagh replied defensively.

More and more soldiers were straightening up, exchanging confused looks. The dragon rider was still holding Kaila firmly by the waist, apparently forgetting why they were there.

Kaila broke free from his grasp and whispered to him: "Hum… maybe we should explain why we are here…"

"Oh, right", Murtagh agreed, clearing his throat. "Good morning, fellas. Me and my friend here", he jerked his head towards Kaila, "are looking for Troy and Marion. Are they here?" Silence. "We just want to ask them a few questions." The soldiers exchanged cautious glances. "Come on, we don't have all day."

There was a side door that both Kaila and Murtagh did not know about, and two figures were slowly making their way into it. She pulled his sleeve. "Hey, you two!" he yelled. The men did not bother to look back, they started running.

Murtagh and Kaila did the same, and while one of them managed to escape through the door, Murtagh tackled the other to the ground. Angry voices filled the air as he punched the man square in the face, but the soldiers did not dare to interfere. After all, he was the dragon rider, protégé of the King.

Kaila gripped Murtagh's arm as he prepared to strike again, and said in a firm voice: "That is enough. Let's go outside to question him, we don't need audience for that."

The dragon rider nodded, heaving the semi-unconscious man to his feet. "Thank you for your cooperation, gents", he said in a mocking tone as they headed out. "Let's find out who you are, mate. Kaila, can you bring a bucket of water? This one needs a bit freshening up." He dropped the man a few feet away from the barracks, against the wall of the stables.

Kaila returned a minute later with the bucket and tossed its contents onto the soldier. The man coughed and swore loudly.

"Not happy with the treatment?" Murtagh joked, but his eyes were gleaming menacingly. "If you don't tell me what I want know, you will regret the day you were born. Understood?" The man nodded. "Good. Now tell me your name."

"T-Troy, my Lord. I'll tell ya everything you need to know, but please don't hit me again; I'm just a humble man", the man named Troy mumbled, raising his hands apologetically. "If I have done anything to offend our noble King-"

"Save your appraisals for someone who deserves them; my business with you has nothing to do with Galbatorix", Murtagh replied coldly.

"I will do the talking now, Murtagh", Kaila announced, and the young man stepped back with a reluctant nod. "Troy, I am Kaila, and I serve in the castle under the orders of Morcant. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes…" he answered cautiously, not revealing his alarm at the mention of that name. He had known all along that he would be in trouble if someone found out about his double-crossing, especially if that someone was Lord Art… He opened his mouth to start begging for forgiveness, but Kaila did not let him speak.

"Did you know that he is missing?" Troy widened his eyes in genuine surprise, and shook his head. Kaila and Murtagh exchanged doubtful looks. "He has been missing since yesterday morning, and we believe you may have some information concerning his whereabouts."

"I don't know a thing about that!" Troy exclaimed at once.

"Right and that is why you started running when I said I was looking for you and your pal. You know something, so speak!"

"Morcant asked my help – and Marion's – to find this bloke, Tristan was his name… he gave us some money, we found the man and reported back to Morcant." Troy glanced from Murtagh to Kaila. The dragon rider did not seem to be buying it, but the girl certainly was. "Kaila, isn't it?" She nodded. "I swear this is the truth! I can tell you the place where this Tristan was hiding; maybe Morcant headed there himself." Her eyes gleamed with hope, and he congratulated himself for his cleverness.

"Where is this place?" she inquired at once.

"A small hut, just outside the castle walls; I can take you there…"

"I don't like this, Kaila, I don't like this a bit", Murtagh said, watching Troy carefully.

Kaila seemed to ponder for a while, and then dropped her voice to a whisper, so that only Murtagh could hear her words: "I don't like it either, but this man is our only lead." She glanced at Troy, who was still kneeling on the hard ground. "Please, come with me, help me find Morcant."

Murtagh locked his blue eyes with her green ones, and whispered back: "Alright, but this time, we do things my way."

"As you wish."

Murtagh turned to Troy and announced: "Alright soldier, get up. We are going for a little ride."

**To be continued…**


	13. Doublecrossings, lies, deceptions

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to:**First Gurl Rider, Mystic Archer Horse, fanticylover517, Phillipina, james-louise, KRM-EditorInChief, Aryafangirl007, LadyJamie178, EragonPeep, Canadian-Girl14, alsdssg, EvilBunny101, redfeatherz and also Warrior Goddess for your constant support. You guys keep me going!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 12**** – **Double-crossings, lies, deceptions…

_Slowly, for the sunlight was too bright, she fluttered her eyelids until her eyes adjusted to the clarity. The image she saw would forever stay imprinted in her mind: an imposing castle with high dark towers, surrounded by thick trees of a dark green shade._

_Never had she seen something so beautifully breathtaking yet daunting. There was something about the huge castle that made her feel uneasy, and she hardened the grip on the blanket which was keeping her warm. As she stared at it, a tall old man turned around and smiled at her._

"_We are almost there, Kaila", he announced, as he focused his attention back on the road. The horse's hooves pressing against the hard ground were the only sound breaking the forest's quietude, apart from an occasional neigh and the bird's chirps._

_The girl named Kaila acknowledged his words with a nod, observing her grandfather's back. She had merely met him three days ago, but she knew she liked him already, even though he could be rather difficult to read._

"_Now, let us review what I told you on the way: you are being admitted to the castle's service because you lost your mother, and you have no family left." At the word 'mother', Kaila gulped and unshed tears gleamed in her green eyes. "When interrogated about your mother –"_

"_I will not reveal her real name, or any detail about her relationship with you and Kendra. I will not address you as grandfather; I will be just another servant in the castle", Kaila recited in an __annoyed voice. Morcant felt a twinge of guilt. "I still don't understand why I have to lie…" _

_The old man pulled the horses' reigns and they came to a halt. He turned around and faced the young girl with a grave expression; when he spoke, his tone was deadly serious. "Kaila, you are too young to understand, but there are some people in the castle that would give anything to destroy you." Kaila's eyes flickered in surprise and shock. "I know that you are scared, my child, but you have to do as I tell you in order to survive. One day, you will understand…"_

_Kaila nodded vigorously, unable to fight back the urge to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she said: "Y-yes grand- yes, Morcant."_

_Morcant turned his back once again to her and added: "Wipe those tears; crying is for the weak."_

_The young girl silently wiped her tears with the sleeve of her dress, Morcant's words echoing in her mind. Never, for as long as she lived, would Kaila forget them._

Almost as if waking from a dream, the young woman heard her name being called softly. Pushing these painful distant memories into the back of her mind, Kaila returned to the present only to find Murtagh's concerned look upon her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes", she answered in a hoarse voice. "Yes, I was just lost in thoughts." She smiled reassuringly at the dragon rider, who smiled back, clearly relieved.

His smile faded away as he looked ahead and noticed Troy, leaning against a tree, panting heavily. "I see no hut, which means we did not arrive yet to our destination. Keep moving."

"My Lord, give me just a few seconds to catch my breath. If only you had allowed me to bring my horse…"

"So you could run away as soon as we came to the conclusion that you misled us?" Murtagh replied coldly. "I don't think so. Now start walking."

Troy shrugged and did as the rider had told him, his back hunched. "The man was just resting, Murtagh. Have you no compassion?" Kaila whispered, so that only Murtagh could hear.

"Compassion?" he repeated sarcastically. "If I show him compassion, he will think I am weak and easy to manipulate. Compassion would not get me anywhere."

"And where did its absence lead you?" Kaila inquired sharply, guiding her horse slowly, for she was not accustomed to ride.

"I don't know what you mean", he replied grumpily, averting her gaze.

"Exactly." They remained in silence for a while, hearing Troy's muffled complains.

"Are you still mad at me?" Murtagh inquired abruptly, still not meeting her eye.

"What makes you think I am mad at you?" the young woman asked back, glancing sideways at the dragon rider, who shrugged.

"Perhaps the fact that you stormed out of my room yesterday", he replied, risking a glance at her. "Oh, and let us not forget the fact that you did not ask for my help straight away. Is this enough, or should I continue?"

Kaila sighed before saying: "Firstly, I did not storm out of your room; I simply walked away, because I did not know what to say at the time. And secondly, I did not ask for your help at once, because I was trying to work things out on my own."

Murtagh pondered her words. "This morning, I was looking for you to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I was bold, and I am sorry if I caused you any discomfort." He paused and stared tentatively at Kaila; their eyes met for a brief second, before she turned away. "It would be nice if you could say something… or are you still at a loss for words?"

Kaila bit her lower lip nervously. "Murtagh, why did you kiss me?" she asked before she could stop herself, regretting those words as soon as they escaped her lips.

The dark-haired young man glanced furtively at Troy, relieved that he was out of earshot. Nonetheless, he dropped his voice to a whisper: "Honestly? I don't know. I acted on impulse, Kaila, without thinking of the consequences…"

Kaila did not speak immediately. Her expression was hard to read, and he wondered if that had been the reply she was expecting. "I think it best if we forget about that kiss. I don't want anything to change."

"Of course", he blurted out, tightening the grip on the reigns. "You are a good friend, Kaila, the only one I have inside the castle – apart from Thorn, obviously – and I would never do something to endanger that. Nothing changes." His blue eyes fell upon Troy, who was slowing his pace again. "Don't stop!" Murtagh roared.

Kaila shivered at the veiled menace behind Murtagh's voice. His change of moods confused her, even scared her sometimes, yet she felt drawn to him. Whatever it was, she could not fully understand it. Perhaps she ought to focus back on another pressing and equally disturbing question: Where was her grandfather?

»«»«»«

_The throne room was empty except for the King, who sat on his black stone throne. Morcant bowed carefully, for he was carrying a heavy tray. When he straightened up, Galbatorix gestured for him to approach, and he did so obediently._

_It still amazed him how the King appeared to be a 50 year old man, even though the years that weighted on his shoulders were more than the ones on Morcant's. Galbatorix barely noticed as Morcant placed the tray in a small table, just bellow the steps that led to the throne: the King seemed to be lost in thoughts, tapping a finger on his lips._

_Morcant bowed again and retreated a few steps. It never boded well when the King was in such pensive mood; he was most likely plotting an evil plan. The old man could not help but jump in surprise when Galbatorix bellowed: "Traitor! If you were not already dead, I would kill you with my own hands!"_

_Almost as if nothing had happened, the King returned into his thoughtful silence. "Y-your Ma-majesty?" Morcant called out unsurely. Galbatorix blinked once and saw him standing there, wide-eyed. "What are you staring at, you useless? Leave, before I have you beheaded!"_

_Morcant did not waste time with formalities and left the room at once. As he was crossing the door, the King said something that made his heart skip a beat. "I will find the child, even if I have to turn this world upside down!"_

Morcant opened his eyes slowly, so that they could adjust to the darkness. He was sure now that Lord Art was acting on the King's behalf. He had worked so hard to protect her… had it all been for nothing? He closed his eyes again, wondering if Kaila was safe. He hoped with all his might that she had recurred to the only one who could protect her: Murtagh.

»«»«»«

Murtagh stared at the back of Troy's head, fighting the urge to use his rider ability to examine the soldier's mind. If he did it, he could spare them a lot of time… but he could not bring himself to do it. He had learnt, long ago, that one's mind is their sanctuary. Only if his life was in danger would he do it without thinking twice. He felt Kaila's eyes upon him, and refused to look her way.

Women were complicated creatures, or so Murtagh had been told. He had never truly understood the meaning of those words until he met Kaila. Perhaps he had never taken the time to meet them properly… Murtagh slapped himself mentally; why was he pondering such things at a time like that? It was best to focus on the task of finding Morcant. After all, Kaila's happiness depended on the success of said task.

"We're here!" Troy called out from a few meters ahead.

Murtagh spurred his horse and Kaila followed close behind. The hut was exactly in the middle of the clearing, as Troy had described it. The soldier looked at them with a proud expression mixed with what seemed to be relief. "See? I wasn't lying, my Lord! Old Troy here kept to his word and led you here without a fuss! Am I free to go now?"

"Nice try, but I still need you", Murtagh replied, dismounting. He hurried to help Kaila, keeping an eye in Troy all the while. Kaila accepted Murtagh's hand and leapt to the ground, feeling her legs numb. "Are you alright?" Murtagh inquired, holding her with one arm as her legs shook slightly.

"I am fine", she replied, leaning onto him for support. "I'm just not used to ride." He nodded, and they waited until her numbness subsided. Neither of them spoke what was on their minds, but they both enjoyed the proximity of each other. At last, Kaila said: "I am ready to go inside."

"Oi, soldier, you go first!" Murtagh yelled at Troy, removing his arm from Kaila's waist reluctantly.

Troy didn't wait for a second order; he started walking towards the hut, his senses sharp. As a soldier, it was in his nature to analyze the surroundings carefully, and he was sure that the dragon rider was doing the same. He cursed the fact that Murtagh could use magic; if it wasn't for that detail, he would have ran off quite some time ago.

Even before they entered the hut, Kaila was sure that her grandfather was not there. They swung the door open, and she sighed; her feelings were rarely wrong. The hut was empty, but the ashes on the fireplace and the unmade bed indicated that someone had inhabited the place, even if for a short while.

Kaila walked into the middle of the room, where a chair stood on its side, as if it had been knocked over when someone stormed past it. "Murtagh!" she called out in a feeble voice.

The dark-haired young man walked to her side and stared at the place where she was pointing to. There, on the wooden floor, were small drops of what seemed to be…

"Blood!" Is it blood?" Kaila asked nervously.

Murtagh kneeled before the drops and examined them closely. He glanced up at her green eyes, and confirmed her fears: "Blood." The despair he saw in her once bright eyes made his insides boil with anger: anger towards whoever was causing her such pain. He straightened up and glared at Troy, who gave a couple of steps back.

"My Lord, I swear I don't know –"he started, but his voice faltered. Murtagh was advancing on him with a killer glare. Troy glanced at Kaila, his eyes voicing the horror he could not utter.

"Murtagh, please don't!" she yelled, stepping between him and Troy. The dragon rider looked at her as if he didn't recognise her, and for a second Kaila feared for her life. Where his anger did came from? How was he able to drop the good guy face so easily, to become that… that ruthless man who scared her so much? "Murtagh…" she called softly, and something in his posture changed.

"Kaila, I'm – I'm sorry." He dropped his gaze to the floor, ashamed. "Sometimes I cannot control myself…"

Troy's knees gave in and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. For a few agonizing seconds, he had thought his life was coming to an end. He owed his life to the servant girl, Kaila. He did not dare say a word, and watched as Kaila placed her hands on Murtagh's cheeks. Troy wondered what strange power she had over him…

"Look at me", Kaila murmured, and Murtagh looked deeply into her eyes. "I know that you want to help me, Murtagh, but violence is not the way. I can understand that life has made you who you are, and that the burden you carry is too heavy, but you are not alone." She paused, glancing over her shoulder at where Troy stood. She continued, just above a whisper: "I don't like that character one bit, but he is the only one who can help us now. Is there any way you can get some information from him without beating the hell out of him?"

Murtagh nodded, surprised by her last words. "Yes, there is a way…"

Kaila stepped back and watched as Murtagh walked over to Troy. "Get up." The soldier glanced from Murtagh to Kaila, who nodded encouragingly. Troy rose. "Breath deep and relax. I am going to examine your mind and you will feel uncomfortable."

"Ex- examine my m-mind?" Troy stuttered, clenching his fists.

"Please Troy, do as he asks you", Kaila reasoned.

"If you don't relax, the experience is going to be far more painful", Murtagh stated indifferently. He crossed his arms, waiting for Troy's decision.

At last, the soldier unclenched his fists and breathed in and out deeply. His posture became less stiff and he mumbled: "I'm ready." Then, he closed his eyes.

Murtagh sensed the fear emanating from Troy and smirked. _'Pathetic…' _He reached for Troy's mind with his own; he was not surprised for not finding any form of defence. Only highly trained minds possessed that ability. He began examining his memories, quickly pushing aside the ones that did not matter.

Kaila stood aside, watching them in silence. It was clear that Troy was feeling uncomfortable, for his posture had hardened once again, and his eyelids flickered as if he was having a bad dream. For long minutes nothing changed, and then Troy fell on the ground, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

Kaila gave one step towards the fallen soldier, but Murtagh said bitterly: "If I was you, I wouldn't give myself the trouble." He turned around to meet her inquiring gaze. "He only told us half the truth."

Kaila stared at Troy and then back at the dragon rider. "Does he – does he know where -?"

"I am sorry, Kaila." Murtagh shook his head. "He does not know where Morcant is."

»«»«»«

Thorn paced up and down in the stables, flaring smoke through his nostrils. He was mad at Murtagh for not allowing him to accompany them. All morning he had fought against the urge to disobeying his rider; Thorn wanted nothing more than spread his wings and fly to them.

When Murtagh examined the pitiable soldier's mind, Thorn roared in anger. Double-crossings, lies, deceptions… it all disgusted him deeply. He was about to unfold his red wings when Murtagh's voice reached him, feeble, but adamant: _'We will return to the castle right away. Please, stay where you are, my friend. Trust me; I can handle this on my own…'_

'_You better do it, Murtagh, or I will…' _Thorn threatened.

In the forest, inside the little hut, Murtagh felt Thorn's resolution. If he did not manage to control things quickly, the dragon would do it for him, and that was something he was not going to allow. Thorn's intentions were good, but he would cause more trouble.

"We should return to the castle", he said at last, not making eye contact with Kaila. Before she could protest, he added: "I will explain everything in due time."

Kaila walked past him and disappeared through the door. Troy got up to follow her; he did not wish to be left alone with the dragon rider. Murtagh followed him and twisted the soldier's arm behind his back. "Don't even think about screaming, or I will cut your throat right here." Troy nodded, biting his lip to avoid screaming in pain. "You and me… we are not done. Don't you forget that…"

**To be continued… **


	14. Endless questions

**Disclaimer: **I only own the new characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to:**Aryafangirl007, james-louise, Canadian-Girl14, 3rd Class Rockstar 84, PoPCoRn, EragonPeep, Phillipina, KeLpIeenoch, Mystic Archer Horse, Tegypte and Warrior Goddess. You guys rock with your kind words and encouragement!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 13 – **Endless questions

Kaila and Murtagh watched as Troy was taken into the dungeons, escorted by two other soldiers, who where clearly not happy about locking away one of their own. "Are you sure they will not let him go?"

"They would not dare", Murtagh replied matter-of-factly. He glanced at her and wondered if he should tell her what he had seen in Troy's mind.

Almost as if sensing his doubts, Kaila looked him straight in the eye and said: "I need to know what it is you saw. And Murtagh", he raised an eyebrow, "don't lie to me, please."

The dragon rider nodded, clearing his mind. He was going to tell her the truth, but he wanted to see Thorn first. "I will tell you everything, but I need to meet with Thorn first. He is terribly agitated, and I am the only one who can appease him."

"Sure", she replied simply. "Where shall I wait for you?"

"It is best if we speak outside the castle", Murtagh answered, after considering their options. "Do you think you can wait for me by the lake?" She nodded. "Alright, I will try not to take too long."

They parted and Murtagh headed for the stables, while Kaila went round the castle, in the direction of the lake. The young woman felt apprehensive; Murtagh had not been clear about what he had seen, and all that mystery was killing her. Plus, the serious look on his face could not mean good news.

Inevitably, Kaila recalled the distant day when Morcant warned her about someone inside the castle wanting her dead. There was only one person she believed capable of doing so, yet she did not comprehend why he would want to kill her. She was just a simple girl, unworthy of the attention of such high powers; however, he had been a constant shadow in her life inside the castle. It made no sense…

Kaila saw an old oak with its roots protruding from the ground and headed towards it. She chose the biggest root to sit on, leaning against the thick trunk. She did not have to wait for too long, but she was surprised to spot Thorn landing a few feet away and Murtagh dismounting swiftly.

The dragon rider waved and made his way towards her, followed by Thorn, who walked with a proud strut. Kaila gulped hard, feeling intimidated by the dragon's majesty. "He insisted in coming", Murtagh explained as they stopped by the tree, and Thorn growled. The young man shot him an annoyed look, and added in a whisper: "Thorn seems to think I am in need of a baby-sitter, and he happily volunteered for the task."

"_I heard that…" _Thorn hissed. He stooped, gazing intently at Kaila, who seemed to shrink under his stare. _"We were never introduced properly", _he commented bitterly, and Murtagh rolled his eyes. _"Go on, rider, we do not have all day!" _

"Kaila, this is Thorn", Murtagh started, listening to what the dragon was adding. "He says it is a pleasure to meet you, and he thanks you for –" He stopped abruptly, and Kaila blinked in confusion. _"I am not going to say that, Thorn! I refuse to –"_

"_If you don't tell her, I will do it myself! I don't care what you think of it, but I will touch her mind and tell her that you find her a beautiful creature –"_

"Oh, all right!" Murtagh snapped out loud, and Kaila jumped slightly in surprise; she would never get used to the silent conversations between rider and dragon. "As I was saying", Murtagh resumed, "Thorn would like to thank you for being friends with me, and for putting up with – and I quote him – his hot-headed and stubborn rider."

Kaila grinned, delighted with the dragon's humour. She turned to him and bowed deeply before saying: "Thank you, Thorn. It is also a pleasure and an honour to meet you." Murtagh shot her a pleading look and she added: "And it is also a pleasure to be friends with your hot-headed rider."

Thorn roared in approval and Murtagh rolled his eyes. Kaila smiled at their childish behaviour, looking from one to the other. When her eyes met Murtagh's, she remembered why they were here and her smile faded away. "So…"

The young man sat himself a short distance from Kaila, facing her. His expression grew serious, and even the forest seemed to be listening intently, for they could no longer hear the bird's songs. "First of all, I want you to know that I believe Morcant is still alive…" He paused, smiling encouragingly at Kaila, who sighed. "Also, I think I know who took him, though I am not sure why said person did it."

"Go on", she whispered, partly relieved.

"Troy and that other fellow had a mission: to find Tristan, report it back and then stay out of the way."

"Morcant asked them to do that, right?" Kaila inquired, recalling Troy's words. Murtagh shook his head solemnly. "Then who did?"

"A very dangerous man… I have no clue as to how Morcant found out about it, but by going behind this man's back and paying the soldiers for information, he risked his life." Murtagh paused again.

Kaila got up and started pacing up and down in front of Thorn, momentarily oblivious to the world around her. After a minute or so: "So, what you are saying is that my grandpa bribed those men to find out Tristan's whereabouts?" Murtagh nodded. "Why would he do such thing? Why was this man important to him?" Murtagh shrugged.

For a moment, he hoped she would forget…

"And who is this dangerous man?"

Ah, the dreaded question… yet Murtagh knew he could not lie to her. He took a deep breath and uttered the next words with evident hatred: "Lord Art…"

»«»«»«

Tristan rubbed his sore back, but that motion only made him wince in pain; the wounds were still too fresh. Even though he was scarred for life, Tristan was glad for still being alive. Lord Art had applied the whip on him personally; he rested only when the other man's back was a mess of blood and flesh.

Two days had passed since they had abandoned the hut, but Lord Art showed no sign of slowing down just yet – they only stopped to allow the horses to rest and to make sure that their prisoner was still breathing. For how long the old man could endure such mistreats, Tristan did not know.

He jumped, startled, when Morcant mumbled a few incoherent words. "Shut it", he hissed, shoving the old man.

At the same time, Lord Art entered the circle of light provided by the campfire. His sight was enough to make Tristan shudder, but apparently the other man was wrapped up in his own thoughts. Art took a seat by the fire and plainly ignored Tristan and Morcant – the latter was too weak to make sense of anything – and observed the flames dancing with a frown.

Nothing had happened the way he wanted, everything was falling apart and he was tired, oh so tired, but now was not the time to rest. His mind worked furiously to find a solution for his _thorny _problems. Art knew it was a dangerous game, the one he was playing, and his success resided only on his skills and will.

At last, he seemed to notice Tristan's cowering presence. "Tomorrow we shall arrive to our destination", he announced coldly, and the other man nodded, not meeting his eye. "Do make sure that the old man gets there alive. I have the feeling he may be useful in a not so distant future. She will come for him, I am sure…"

So, that was his plan, Tristan thought. He did not comprehend what interest Lord Art had in the girl, but it seemed as if she was somehow important. Perhaps there was more about her than what meets the eyes…

»«»«»«

Murtagh rolled to the other side of the bed, pushing the covers aside brusquely. He wiped the sweat from his face with the palm of his hand and stared at the "Gedwey Ignasia" with a bittersweet look. It seemed to glow, pale silver, in the darkness of the room; the symbol of his power but more importantly, the sign of his timeless bond with Thorn.

He had shared his suspicions with the dragon that afternoon, right before talking to Kaila. Thorn had agreed they should do some research before jumping into conclusions, and he intended to start the very next day. Now, more than ever, Murtagh felt the need to rest.

Yet sleep did not seem to come, and he rolled again and again in the vast bed, fighting hard against the thoughts that stubbornly flooded his mind. First, Kaila had been abducted and then Galbatorix had revealed him a shocking and surprising secret, Art had come to threaten him openly – which he had never done before, despite the tension between them – and now Morcant was missing. As much as he tried to ignore it, all those events seemed to be connected. Was it possible?

Murtagh growled in annoyance and frustration, once again pushing this trail of thought into the back of his mind. There would be time to deal with those daunting questions, but not now, not tonight. The young man closed his eyes and started to hum an old song Selena used to sing him when he had trouble sleeping. Oh, how he missed his mother… he focused all of his energy into thinking about the few happy memories he had of her, and still humming softly, he was finally embraced by the bliss of a dreamless sleep.

»«»«»«

Kaila knocked again, but only silence greeted her efforts. She stared hopelessly at the black doors and at the tray in her hands; Murtagh was clearly not in his room. The young woman turned around and headed for the kitchens, wondering where the rider could be. She found it odd that he had not warned her beforehand, but he had probably been summoned into the king's presence.

She placed the tray over a crammed table and leaned against it, scratching her eyes. She had not slept for most of the night, trying to make some sense of the chaos that ruled her mind. However, only one thing stood out: Morcant was in danger because of her. Nothing else made sense. Her grandfather would not risk his life unless she was threatened, that much Kaila was sure of.

The key to that riddle seemed to be buried in her past, hidden so effectively that she could not see it at all, not even have a glance of it. Whatever it might be, it appeared to be related with her family… she raised her eyes in time to see Jonathan at the doorway, looking at her with a kind expression.

"Still worrying about old Morcant, hein?" Kaila nodded. ""He'll show up, lass. He's a tough man, Kaila, he never breaks."

"I know", she said barely above a whisper. "I just… I don't want to be alone. I lost so much already, I can't lose Morcant too…" _'I can't lose my grandpa...' _She had almost said these words aloud; there was something about Jonathan that made her trust him, but she was not going to break her promise to Morcant.

Jonathan sighed. "Morcant will probably kill me for telling you this, but I just hate seeing you like this, child." Kaila raised an eyebrow. "This is not the first time he disappears." Her heart started to beat faster. "Don't know if he ever told you, but he had a daughter –Anke was her name. She was a beautiful young girl, very shy and kind. She grew up in this castle, but one day Morcant left with her and when he returned, a few days later, he was alone."

Kaila tried to digest the information, frowning. Jonathan went on, apparently unaware of the girl's inner struggle.

"When we asked him where Anke was, he told us not to stick our noses in his business." The old man paused, scratching his head. "Till this day, no one really knows what happened to sweet young Anke. Of course, there was some talking around the castle…"

"What did people say?" Kaila asked at once, unable to keep the urgency out from her voice. Did she really want to know? _'Yes… I need answers…'_

"Well… it was said she was pregnant and that Morcant sent her away to avoid the shame…"

Kaila felt hot tears prickling her eyes, and she saw Jonathan's concerned expression, but she gave him no time to speak. "Do you… do you know who the father was?" Hope surged within her, but it was instantly shattered when Jonathan replied.

"I am sorry, Kaila, but no one really knows." She nodded, wiping a tear. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know if she really was pregnant. Most likely someone made that story up to explain why she never returned…"

"Thank you" she said in a strained voice.

Jonathan eyed her apprehensively. "Are you all right, child?" She nodded. "If I knew this story would make you sadder, I would have kept my mouth shut…"

She faked a smile and wiped her tears again. "Don't mind me, Jonathan. I have a soft heart, that's all. Thank you for telling me all this, I really appreciate it."

The old man patted her shoulder gently and then walked away.

So her father was someone from that castle… what if he still lived there? What if she had crossed paths with him before? A discomforting tightness pressed her heart, and Kaila felt like she couldn't breathe. She placed a hand on the table to steady herself.

The more she looked for answers, more questions she found. Would there ever be an end to that?

**To be continued… **


	15. One Day

Chapter 14 – One Day

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **EvilBunny101, 3rd Class Rockstar 84, Lady-Mystique, Canadian-Girl14, PoPCoRn, EragonPeep, Aryafangirl007, Warrior Goddess, KRM-EditorInChief and Phillipina. You guys warm my heart! Thank you so much for your support!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 14 – **One Day

Murtagh awaited as Galbatorix sipped from a cup, deliberately gazing at the King so as to attract his attention. Yet the King did not seem bothered by his stare; he simply continued to eat his breakfast. Murtagh clenched his fists and bit his lips so hard that he could taste blood on his mouth.

Nothing disgusted him more than serving this man, yet he did not have the power to break free from his wicked spells. _'For now…' _Murtagh thought. He did not know how he would do it – how he and Thorn would do it – but there would be a time when they no longer needed to obey to that abominable man.

Galbatorix nibbled on an apple and at last spoke without looking at the Rider: "I am afraid I cannot authorize this little quest of yours, Murtagh."

"Why not?" Murtagh inquired his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Now, now, Rider, let us not be unpleasant", Galbatorix replied, finally focusing his black eyes on Murtagh, who held his gaze. Even though the King's voice has been perfectly calm, Murtagh was fully aware of the veiled threat behind those dark eyes.

"You gave me a task, _my Lord, _and I intend to fulfil it", Murtagh started, never breaking eye contact, "but it is rather difficult to accomplish it if you give me no freedom to investigate –"

"Just how stupid do you think I am, boy?" Galbatorix interrupted. "You are nothing but a disappointment, Murtagh! I offer you power beyond imagination, and all you can think about is freedom… _freedom_!" He pronounced the last word as if it sickened him. "You are not going to leave this castle – of this city, for that matter – until I say so. Understood?" Murtagh only glared at him. "Now go, before I lose my patience. GO!"

The dragon rider turned around, ignoring all formalities, but he could feel the anger building up inside of him. When it was too much to bear, he half-turned and whispered in a deadly tone: "One day, I will make you pay for all you did to me." Murtagh could feel Galbatorix's eyes burning on his back. "One day, I will have my freedom. And keep this in mind: that day will be the day of your doom… _your Majesty."_

He crossed the room in a few angry strides and banged the door loudly behind him. He did not care about who was watching or about the consequences: he simply had to get away from that man.

»«»«»«

She had never seen him like that before… the fury and loathing Kaila had seen in Murtagh's face when they had dealt with Troy was nothing compared to what she was witnessing at the moment.

His face was contorted with pure hatred, a hatred so deep she feared what he might do… Kaila wanted to say something, but no words occurred to her. She wanted to touch him, but she knew he would not allow it.

So, Kaila remained still, leaning against the desk, watching Murtagh walking relentlessly from side to side, his breath ragged, his hands clenched into fists. If that was his way of soothing himself, she would not interfere.

Endless minutes went by before the rider finally started to slow down, his breath steadying and his posture relaxing. At last, he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes facing the floor. Kaila seized the opportunity and walked over to him, kneeling at his feet.

He did not look at her when he spoke. "You must think I am crazy. I am crazy…"

Kaila did not reply at once, but she held up his chin so he would look her in the eye. "I think – I think that you have been through a lot more than anyone I have ever known." Her voice was feeble when she started, but now it was steady. "I don't know about your past, Murtagh, or what has made you so… hurt, but I can imagine how hard it is for you to serve a man you despise."

"Despise is putting it lightly!" he interrupted with a bitter laugh. "You don't understand, Kaila…"

"Then make me understand, Murtagh", she replied simply, sitting beside him on the bed. "Trust me."

Murtagh nodded, slowly. He had never confided in anyone before. After a few seconds in silence, he started speaking – hesitantly, at first – for he feared what Kaila might think of him. Kaila listened intently to his every word, nodding encouragingly at times but never interrupting him. Murtagh knew then that he would trust his own life to that girl.

When he finished, Kaila felt hot tears prickling her eyes, but she did not allow herself to cry. Murtagh did not need pitying; he needed someone who would not judge him, someone who liked him for who he really was. So what if he had done all those things? Galbatorix had forced him to do it. That old twisted King had used Murtagh as if he was some sort of puppet – except that this puppet was very much alive and had a will of his own.

Murtagh turned to face her, half-scared, half-hoping she was not revolted about all the things he had done. He found her green eyes on his face, firm. "We will find a way, Murtagh." For the moment, that was all he needed to hear.

»«»«»«

Consequences… he had known all along he would have to face them soon enough. Except that this did not look like punishment to him. Murtagh stared at the men who surrounded him, an amused smile playing on his lips. _'Piece of cake', _the rider commented with Thorn, raising Zar'roc high above his head. He had not used another sword since retrieving it from Eragon.

Kaila settled beside Thorn, who did not seem remotely worried about his rider being surrounded by armed men. The young woman looked over at where Murtagh stood, and he nodded briefly at her. He had invited her to come to the afternoon practice, so she had completed her tasks earlier in order to get there on time.

Silence. No sound perturbed the quietness of that warm afternoon. The men observed Murtagh cautiously, as if expecting him to strike at any moment. But he was not stupid, oh no, he would wait until they attacked – only then would he unleash his fury. As the wait stretched, Murtagh entertained himself trying to guess which soldier would attack first.

The broadest of the men lashed out, the blade slicing the air where Murtagh had been just seconds before. His face had barely shown surprise when a blow hit him on the back of his head, and the man landed hard on the ground.

Kaila gasped, amazed by Murtagh's speed. She glanced sideways at Thorn, who was licking a talon, unfazed. _'Of course', _Kaila thought, he had seen Murtagh in combat before.

Murtagh walked close to where the other soldiers stood, but none of them showed any sign of challenge. He smirked. A faint sound behind him indicated that his opponent was slowly getting to his feet. Murtagh turned to face him. "Pick up your sword, soldier."

The broad man did so and held his sword firmly, advancing on Murtagh. Kaila could not help but admire the man's courage; while his companions recoiled, he faced the dragon rider with no outer signs of fear.

The soldier slashed again and Murtagh ducked. He stabbed with his sword and felt the point dig into the man's chain mail; he howled in pain and clasped his side with the sword free hand. His face was no longer fearless, Kaila noticed. Murtagh sheathed Zar'roc and said: "Enough, soldier. You have done well."

The man nodded solemnly, still clutching his side. "It was an honour, my Lord", he replied in a weary voice. Then he added to the other soldiers: "Take the weapons back to the armoury, you cowards!"

As the soldiers hurried to follow his orders, Murtagh addressed the man again: "Tell your King that if he wishes to punish me, he has to do better than this." He did not wait for a reply, and headed towards Kaila and Thorn. "My Lady…" he said to Kaila, bowing.

Kaila bowed back, laughing.

"_Show off", _Thorn mocked, but Murtagh pretended not to hear him.

"I am glad you came", he said to Kaila, ignoring Thorn's witticism.

"Well, I am glad I came to", she replied wholeheartedly. "I just had an idea…"

Both Murtagh and Thorn arched their eyebrows in an identical way. "And what idea might that be?" the rider inquired, curious.

"Well… I thought – would you teach me how to swordfight?" Kaila blurted out at last, her cheeks burning red.

The request took Murtagh by surprise, and he needed a few seconds to answer. "Hum… I suppose I can, though I don't see why you would want to –"

"I am tired of feeling helpless!" she said. "If I knew how to fight, I could have stopped him from – I want to be able to defend myself, Murtagh." He looked enquiringly at her. "Can you understand that?"

"Yes… yes, I can."

»«»«»«

_Galbatorix eyed the two men before his eyes. The youngest was tall and dark-haired, with eyes as blue as the sky; his expression was vaguely interested. The other was broader on the shoulders, and his posture was self-possessed. _

"_Come closer, my faithful servants. I am sure you are eager to know what I have to announce", Galbatorix said and the youngest of the men sneered. "Not even your sarcasm can hurt my feelings today, Murtagh."_

_Art glanced sideways at Murtagh, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Your Majesty", he said, bowing before the King. _

_Galbatorix seemed pleased. He turned to Murtagh, who bowed in the most mocking way he could muster. __"My Lord…" The King smiled and Murtagh found that utterly disturbing. Whatever the man was up to, it did not bode well. _

"_I finally made a decision, after giving this matter a lot of thinking, gentlemen", Galbatorix said gravely, looking from one to another intensely, as if reading their minds. "Art, your family has been serving me loyally throughout the many years I have been King." __Art nodded. "Murtagh… well, you are the son of one of my most devoted friends". _

_Murtagh's eyes gleamed with anger as Galbatorix spoke those words. Was it possible that the King did not see how much he hated Morzan? _

"_As you know, a war approaches, and I need someone to represent me in battle – someone courageous and strong." Art's chest rose proudly. "Murtagh, you are the chosen one… you will be my Rider." _

_Silence… Murtagh did not trust himself to speak. All of his efforts, everything he had done to prevent this from happening… all in vain. _

"_M – Majesty", Lord Art stuttered, losing his poise. "How can you choose this boy to be your Rider? He betrayed you!"_

"_And he will be punished for that, make no mistake, prized Lord", Galbatorix replied quietly. _

"_But he is not worthy, my King! He –"_

"_Are you questioning my decision, Art?" Galbatorix inquired, narrowing his eyes. _

_F__or a moment, it seemed as if he was ready to retort. A few tense seconds went by until Art shook his head almost imperceptibly. "As you wish, My Lord…"_

His eyelids fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling with a deadly glare dancing on his dark eyes.

Unknowingly, Galbatorix had declared himself as his mortal enemy. The stupid King had chosen the boy, but he would show him just how much that had been the wrong choice. "I am going to annihilate you, Galbatorix… you and your precious Rider..."

»«»«»«

Not too far from there, a dark-haired young man was peering over an old book. So many spells and incantations… if he kept looking, he would eventually find something useful. "Hum… how to make your hair grow… fascinating, but not what I am looking for…"

"_No luck?" _

"_None of these spells can help us, buddy." _Murtagh heard Thorn's disappointed sigh on his mind. _"No worries, I am not even close to giving up. I know where I can find the books we need – or at least I think if such books do exist, they are most certainly there." _

"_Where?" _Thorn inquired sharply. _"And why have you never told me of this place?"_

Murtagh groaned. _"This is not a place I can have access to, Thorn. It is too risky…"_

"_Where?" _the dragon insisted.

"_Galbatorix's secret library…"_

**To be continued… **


	16. Remember this feeling

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I only own the new characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to:**PoPCoRn, EvilBunny101, lauraxxx, EragonPeep, ynneblack, Warrior Goddess, KRM-EditorInChief, Canadian-Girl14, 3rd clss rckstr and Mystic Archer Horse. You guys rock!

»«»«»«

**Important note:**Sorry I have taken so long to update, but there's a lot going on in my life at the moment. But don't worry I won't stop posting the story! Hope the wait was worth it and that you enjoy this chapter.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 15 – **Remember this feeling

For how long had they kept him as a prisoner? In a place where the sunlight never reached him, Morcant had lost track of the days and nights. He had taken a terrible battering, but he was alive. In the end, he might die of exhaustion, but he would die with a content smile on his face; Lord Art would never know his secret.

As Morcant slowly drifted back into unconsciousness, he heard heavy footfalls and the creak of a door. His swollen eyes caught a glimpse of movement and the flicker of fire – possibly a torch or a candle. He braced himself for another _interrogation_, but nothing happened for what seemed an eternity. Just when Morcant began to believe his mind had played tricks on him, a cold voice whispered close to his left ear.

"I came to say goodbye, old man." Morcant did not need to see to know who was speaking. "If you want to save yourself, this may be your last chance." No reply from Morcant. "Very well, then."

This is it, the old man thought, it's the end. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow, but again nothing happened. An image of Kaila as he had first seen her many years ago popped inside his mind, and he smiled. He had done everything he could to keep her safe.

Lord Art shook his head furiously when he saw Morcant smiling. He wanted to strike the man right then and there, but he was still needed. Then he thought of something that would surely wipe the smile off his face. "You think yourself so clever, and all this time I have known what you so desperately seek to hide."

Morcant opened his eyes, but he could only make out Art's indistinct shape by the door.

"I have always suspected who she really is. Your stubborn silence only worked to confirm it", Lord Art said quietly. Morcant felt his breath get stuck on his throat. "Your life is now in her hands, Morcant. If she agrees to help me, I might spare your life. If not…" He allowed the veiled threat to sink in, and then closed the door behind him.

Engulfed by darkness once again, Morcant no longer felt close to passing out. Panic threatened to take hold of him, but he could not let it happen. How could he warn her? He could not think of nothing he could do to guarantee her safety…

»«»«»«

Kaila checked her reflection in the mirror with a doubtful brow raised. Murtagh had found those clothes for her, but the young woman was not accustomed to such garments. She was wearing tight black leather trousers and black vest, with a matching pair of black boots.

A quick knock at her room door told her Murtagh was growing impatient. "Just a second!" Kaila shouted over her shoulder. The last thing she felt like doing was to go out dressed like that, but she did not want to hurt Murtagh's feelings by rejecting his gift.

The young man paced up and down in front of Kaila's room, hands clasped behind his back. Suddenly, the door opened and a figure entered Murtagh's view that made the rider catch his breath. The outfit suited Kaila perfectly, and the black seemed to accentuate her dark green eyes.

"Please, say something…" Kaila begged, avoiding his keen stare.

"You look… really… great", Murtagh said at last, unable to look away. A voice at the back of his mind said, _"Wipe the drool, stud." _He chose to ignore Thorn's mockery.

"Thank you", Kaila replied shyly. She closed the door behind her and as they started walking, Murtagh asked: "So, are you ready to kick some ass?" Kaila chuckled and replied: "More like making a fool out of my self."

"Fear not, dear Lady, I am a patient teacher", he said in a light tone.

"I like when you call me Lady", Kaila commented, glancing sideways at the rider, who was smiling. "It makes me feel important…"

"Oh, but you are important", Murtagh replied at once. "It doesn't matter what place you have in society, but what is inside – your character, if you will. That is what really counts, Kaila, and that is what makes you important to those who care about you."

She acknowledged his words with a nod and a grateful smile.

They made the rest of the way into the courtyard in silence, where Thorn awaited them, sitting on a corner. The dragon was slowly getting used to Kaila's company, but he still enjoyed joking with Murtagh about it. _"I have the feeling this is going to be funny to watch", _the mighty dragon commented as they approached.

Kaila saw Murtagh glaring at Thorn, and wondered what the two were talking about. It was somewhat disconcerting standing between them and not knowing if she was the reason behind their silent conversations.

"First of all", Murtagh started at once, pointing to the wall beside Thorn, "We need to find you an appropriate sword."

Kaila looked at the different swords displayed, feeling a little bit lost. "Hum… which one would you suggest?" she asked tentatively.

"Now, now, Kaila, none of that." Murtagh held out a hand for Kaila to grasp, and they walked together to face the wall. The young woman looked up at him, an inquisitive brow raised. "I want you to examine these swords closely. You can feel them to see if they suit you."

Kaila stared carefully at the swords. They all had different sizes and hilts. She paced up and down in front of them, unable to make a decision. Murtagh observed her in silence. "They are so many… I just don't know…"

"Alright, let's take this one as an example." He picked up a broadsword and held it out for her. Kaila's knees almost gave in as she clumsily grasped the heavy sword. "It's too heavy!" she panted out and he gently placed it back in place.

"Exactly", Murtagh replied simply. "Hence why you should look carefully and find one which you think would suit you." Kaila nodded obediently. "Many factors need to be taken in consideration in a swordfight. Not only sheer strength is enough to defeat your opponent, Kaila. Agility, concentration and pure will also play an important part."

She ran her hands over the hilt of a thin sword. "So, you are saying that if I had the skills, I could defeat a larger opponent with a blade like this?"

"Yes." Her expression was clearly doubtful. "Of course that it takes some time to achieve these skills, but it is not impossible." He watched as Kaila finally grabbed one sword. "How does it feel?"

"I think I could work with this one…" Kaila replied hesitantly. "My arm doesn't feel so awkward like it did with the broadsword…"

"Good that is really good", the young man said at once. "We want you to be able to move around freely, and not feel like you are holding something too weighty to be lifted." He watched as she examined the sword thoroughly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Kaila stared at the wall with a concentrated frown, but she had already made her decision. "I think I will keep this one…" She caressed the hilt of the slim blade and admired the beautiful green stone that was on it.

"That is an emerald", Murtagh said quietly. "It matches your eyes", he added barely above a whisper.

Kaila gave him a coy smile and then felt her cheeks burn as she caught sight of Thorn rolling his eyes. She did not have to try hard to guess that the dragon was making fun of them. "I have a sword. Now what?"

"Now we make sure we don't kill each other." The rider took Zar'roc in his hands and muttered something Kaila could not understand, at the same time running a hand through the entire length of the sword. He picked up Kaila's and did the same. When he was finally done, he said, "Now we are ready."

Murtagh held out the sword for her, and Kaila grabbed it with a hesitant glimpse at him. "I don't see any difference…"

"Feel the blade." She threw him another doubtful stare. "Trust me."

Kaila did as she was told, and to her surprise, the blade felt blunt. "Impressive!"

Murtagh laughed at her excitement, but then his expression grew serious as he said: "It was my – Eragon, who taught me this spell." He looked darkly at her, but she could not think of anything to say. "I am not proud of what I have done", he continued in a low voice.

"You didn't have a choice", Kaila reminded him. "You were forced to do it, Murtagh. Don't you ever forget it, alright?"

"Sometimes, I wonder… if I had been given the choice… if Galbatorix had not forced me to do it… would I have chosen differently?" Kaila did not reply. "I have always been drawn to power… magic opens so many doors…"

Once again, the Rider's voice had that dark note Kaila could not help but be afraid of. She shook off that feeling and took a deep breath before saying: "When you finally get free of Galbatorix's influence, your power will be yours to control." Murtagh stared down at her eyes. "You will be free to decide what to do with it, to use it for the good or for the bad."

Murtagh nodded slowly. "I guess that will be my real test, then. The moment of truth…"

"I believe you can make the right choice, Murtagh", Kaila said at once. "You are not your father. When the time comes, I know you will do the right thing."

Murtagh smiled faintly. "As long as you are by my side to keep me in the right path…"

It was Kaila's turn to smile: "Always." She spoke that word with such certainty, and even though she was not yet aware of it, that moment would haunt her constantly in a not so distant future.

"_You have found yourself a friend for life, Murtagh", _Thorn commented in a serious tone, looking thoughtfully at Kaila. So far, he had only seen the young woman as another passing entertainment in his rider's life, but that opinion was rapidly changing. He was slowly learning to respect Kaila.

The first practice proceeded without further _incidents_. Murtagh was happy with Kaila's efforts. She was proving to be a fast learner, and the rider could not help but feel proud at the resilience she demonstrated. 

As he removed the spell from the swords at the end of the lesson, Kaila sat cross-legged on the floor, trying to catch her breath. "I think that sword fighting is more tiring than cleaning the whole castle."

Murtagh laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't know about that. Cleaning is not my area of expertise." He winked playfully at her. Thorn made a deep sound that startled Kaila, until she realised the dragon was, in fact, chuckling. "Thorn agrees on that statement", Murtagh added in an amused voice.

For the first time, Kaila felt sad for not being able to hear Thorn; the dragon seemed to be a fun companion. "Well, I really should go and get changed now. It's time to dedicate myself to my _area of expertise_."

Murtagh threw her a meaningful look. "Why, it's a shame you have to change. It would be much more interesting to see you dusting with those tight clothes…"

"Haha, aren't you amusing?" Kaila snapped, suddenly self-conscious. "And I would love to see you cleaning with a dress. Oh wait; you wouldn't know what to do with a broom!"

Thorn chuckled again, more wholeheartedly this time. Murtagh pouted, but he was clearly trying hard not to laugh. "You two go ahead and join forces to make fun of me! I can take you both anytime!" He started trudging back to the castle, and Kaila and Thorn hurried to follow him, still laughing.

As the young woman walked side by side with the dragon, her thoughts drifted to the other person who she held dear in her heart. _Morcant… _Every time she allowed herself to think of him, something akin to panic threatened to overwhelm her. Murtagh had assured her Morcant was alive, but for how long?

The rider turned around, apparently to confirm if he was still being mocked, but he quickly took in Kaila's gloomy expression. "You just can't stop thinking of him, isn't it?"

"No, I can't help it." She stopped by his side. "I hate feeling like there is nothing I can do."

"Welcome to my world…" Their eyes met and the seconds seemed to stretch as none of them dared to break contact. It was as if time stood still; they were oblivious to their surroundings. Nothing more existed but the understanding and longing in their eyes. "Do you feel it too?"

"Yes…"

Thorn watched them with eyes wide open, ready to intervene if they continued acting as if he was not there. A few uncomfortable seconds went by until he decided he had had enough of it. _"The invisible dragon… that is what they call me now…"_

Murtagh coughed awkwardly, and Kaila dropped her gaze to the floor. "I, hum… you were talking about the longing for freedom, right?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, of course", the rider answered at once. _"Thorn, I have an idea, but I need your consent before I talk to Kaila." _

"_I know what is on your mind, Murtagh, and I dare say it is not a good idea-"_

"_Did I ever ask anything of you, Thorn?" _The dragon rolled his eyes. _"Please, this is really important to me…" _

"_You must really want to impress her… alright then, Rider, let us show your dear Lady what we can do!" _Thorn finally acquiesced.

Kaila observed as Rider and dragon engaged in conversation; it was rather amusing analysing their expressions to try and guess what they were talking about. At last, Murtagh turned to face her and he was beaming.

"Would you like a taste of freedom?" he inquired, and Kaila stared at him, baffled. "Thorn, if you be so kind…"

Kaila watched, wide-eyed, as the magnificent red dragon approached her and knelt right before her feet. Murtagh joined him, and with one hand resting on Thorn's hard saddle and the other stretching out to Kaila, he said: "I hope you are not afraid of heights, young Lady…"

Kaila glanced from Murtagh to Thorn's back, and then into the skies above. A flicker of fear crossed her once tranquil eyes, and Murtagh grabbed hold of her hand and said: "Trust me…"

Those words were enough to give her the courage she needed. With Murtagh's assistance, she climbed onto the dragon's back and as soon as the Rider had done the same, she hugged his torso tightly. "If you're trying to take the breath out of me, you are going the right away…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Kaila loosened her grip on him a little bit.

"_Ready, Thorn?" _

"_Always!" _

Kaila closed her eyes and hugged Murtagh again more tightly the minute the dragon lifted from the ground. _"Bad idea, bad idea…" _she kept repeating to herself.

"_It seems to me that our guest doesn't feel all that comfortable in the air", _Thorn commented in an amused tone. _"Maybe I should –"_

"_No rolling over, Thorn", _Murtagh warned. He turned around and had to bit his lower lip to avoid chuckling. "You have to open your eyes, Kaila. The view is spectacular!"

The young woman shook her head violently and replied: "I'm fine, thanks!"

Murtagh sighed. "Come on, now, don't be afraid, silly. Here…" He started disentangling himself from Kaila's embrace, but she was reluctant to let go. "Grab this…" He put the reins in her hands and waited until she was secure.

"What in the world are you doing, Murtagh?!" she demanded.

"Open your eyes and you will see…"

Hesitantly, she opened one eye and then the other. Murtagh was standing on Thorn's neck, his hair blowing with the not so gentle breeze, and he was looking at her with the happiest smile she had ever seen. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" He laughed. "Seriously, Murtagh, that is enough…"

"I will stop it when you finally take the time to enjoy our surroundings!"

Kaila glared at him but he seemed determined. She increased the grip on the reins a little bit more – her knuckles were already white with the effort – and took a deep breath. She did not feel remotely prepared, but she wanted him back where she could hold on to him. At long last, she stared down and her heart began pounding against her chest. It was beautiful… Urû'Baen stretched at their feet, but beyond it, mountains and specks of green adorned the landscape.

When she stared again at Murtagh, she realized why flying with Thorn was so important to him. It was a small taste of freedom, indeed, but also a promise of what could come in the future; the vastness of the world, waiting to be explored by the young man and his dragon.

Murtagh walked carefully until he reached her and held out his hand again. "Trust me…" This time, Kaila did not hesitate. She closed her eyes for a split second to steady, and then allowed her eyelids to open. Wisps of cloud surrounded them as they flew higher, standing, face to face, on the back of the red dragon.

Murtagh leaned and whispered on her ear: "When things get hard, just close your eyes and remember this feeling…"

Kaila stared deep down into his blue eyes, suddenly aware of his arms circling her waist, but she did nothing to stop them. Slowly, he lowered his head, never breaking eye contact, and their lips met. This time she did not recoil and it was a long time before they dared to break apart.

Thorn felt half-tempted to interrupt their moment with disgusted noises, but he knew Murtagh would be furious at him if he did so. Instead, he smoothly faded away from his thoughts – if there was ever a moment in which his Rider needed privacy, this was it.

Kaila rested her head against Murtagh's chest and sighed. No words were needed. All she wanted was to enjoy every second of that moment and hope it would never go away. _"Pathetic", _she thought, but still she couldn't help smiling.

Murtagh kissed the top of her head gently, and felt warmth spreading through his entire body. There was so much he wanted to say, but somehow that did not seem like the right moment. Instead, he breathed in and looked around, savouring every second of what would soon become one of his dearest memories.

»«»«»«

He stared left and right; there was no one in sight. Appearances could be deceiving, he thought, but after remaining quiet and silent for a whole minute, he judged it safe to proceed.

"_Are you sure this is the right time?"_

Murtagh rolled his eyes. _"There will never be a right time to do this, Thorn!" _ The rider slipped quietly into a steep staircase, all the while looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. _"Galbatorix is busy receiving those Urgal Chiefs. He won't be wondering about my whereabouts when he is planning another offensive against The Varden." _

"_Yes, I'm aware of that", _Thorn replied in an annoyed tone. _"Just be careful, will you?" _he added hastily.

Murtagh grinned, but assured him he would be cautious. After long minutes climbing through the winding staircase, the young man was finally hit by a gust of cold air. His acute senses picked up on something, but he wasn't sure of what it could be. _"Something is off about this place…" _

A jet of red hot flames sprayed the wall right where Murtagh's face had been just seconds before. "Dammit!" he cursed, dropping to his knees. The heat of the flames was rather intense, making it hard for the young man to breathe.

"_Get out of there, now!" _Thorn roared on his mind, but Murtagh knew it was too late.

After painful seconds, the jet of flames died and Murtagh was able to look up. Even through the thick smoke, there was no mistaking it: Shruikan was staring down at him with his fierce yellow eyes. _"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" _he said in a mocking tone. His voice was as sharp as a dagger.

Murtagh straightened to face the gigantic black dragon. _"Shruikan… so this is where your Master has been keeping you. I was starting to wonder what had become of you." _ It was hard to stare the dragon in the eye, but he did so with a smirk playing on his lips.

"_Murtagh-"_

"_Not now, Thorn! Let me handle this!"_

"_I am touched by your concern, Rider. __But it seems to me my Master asked me to be just in the right place, wouldn't you agree?"_

"_And why is that so?" _Murtagh inquired casually.

"_Ha ha… indeed, why?" _Shruikan replied, but there was no humour on his voice. _"Perhaps to keep away unwanted people, people who might want to invade his treasured library. Do you happen to know someone who would like to try that?"_

The young man shook his head. _"Nah, not really."_

"_No? Then may I inquire as to why you came here?"_

"_Me? I like the view from here", _Murtagh answered, circling the dragon in a defiant manner and walking close to edge of the terrace. They were in the highest tower of the castle, where Murtagh knew to be the entrance for Galbatorix's private library. The one place where he was sure there was the counter-spell to free him and Thorn from the king.

"_The view…" _Shruikan repeated sarcastically. _"I'm afraid you will have to find another place to contemplate the surroundings, Murtagh. This tower is no place for you to be." _Even though the dragon had not raised his voice for an instant, his last words were filled with threats.

Murtagh clenched his hands into fists, but he faced the dragon with a disdainful expression. _"Fine. You keep your tower."_

He walked away, feeling iridescent eyes burning on his back. _"We are in deep trouble, Thorn." _Galbatorix was going to see right through him, and he would know, and then there was no more hope for them.

"_Everything will work out, even if it seems impossible now…" _

**To be continued… **


	17. A hell of a pair

**Disclaimer: **I only own the new characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **Phillipina, ynneblack, Canadian-Girl14, dAzZleM3, Warrior Goddess, Mystic Archer Horse and EvilBunny101, and everyone that reads this story. You guys rock!

»«»«»«

**Important note: **I know that Brisingr has been published already, but I'll stick to the plot I imagined in the first place for this story. I'm actually thinking about not reading the book until this story is complete, because I don't want to be influenced by it. So please, PLEASE, don't write any spoilers in the reviews. Thanks in advance!

**Chapter 16**** – **A hell of a pair

Kaila could feel her cheeks burning with shame, even after Jonathan stormed out of the room. All eyes were on her now, but it did not matter. Let them mock of her scolding, let them point their fingers and giggle and make nasty comments; they could not know how warm she was feeling inside.

"_Lass, I like you, I really do"_, she recalled Jonathan's words, _"but if you think you'll have preferential treatment because of your 'friendship' with the Rider…"_

Kaila knew what he had implied, but he couldn't have been more wrong. It was rather disconcerting that people thought such things of her, but then again, what else could they think? That Murtagh was in fact teaching her how to read and swordfight? That he shared his fears and confided in her? Even to her it was hard to believe how quickly things had evolved, so no wonder that the staff imagined her to be his… _entertainment_.

Even as the thought crossed her mind, a little cold voice whispered on her head: _"And what makes you so sure you are that special to him? He is only gaining your trust, making you believe what a good boy he is, and then –"_

"Oh, stop it!" Kaila whispered to herself, shaking her head abruptly. The cold voice of her own fears did not speak again, and Kaila sighed in relief. She could not make herself doubt him; she would not allow her insecurities to shadow what was growing between them. And what was it, after all? They had kissed again, but this time it had been different. Less… desperate… and more… tender?

"Hi, Kaila!"

The shrilly voice made her jerk her head up. She came face to face with two of the other servant girls; Kaila didn't drop the glass she was washing only by miracle. Her brow furrowed, she gazed at the girls, who were smiling mischievously and giggling. _"Great…" _Kaila thought. "Yes…?"

"Now Kaila, we were wondering…" The girls exchanged an amused look, and the one who wasn't speaking nudged the other in the back, "just how good in bed is the Rider?" Another outburst of giggling.

"Very funny", Kaila replied dryly, not meeting their eyes and feeling her cheeks burning again.

"Seriously, we want details!" the other girl pouted. Kaila glared at them and she seemed to be taken aback by her hostility. "Hey! No need to get all defensive! It's not like you're the first girl he sleeps with –"

"SHUT UP!" Kaila yelled, and this time the glass broke between her hands. Ignoring the sharp pain on her left hand and the blood that was quickly staining the water bellow, Kaila added: "Wash your mouth before you speak of Murtagh again!" She looked around and said a little bit louder: "This goes for all of you! Talk about this again, and I'll make sure to wash your filthy mouths!"

No one spoke, and the two girls retreated, sending her hateful looks. Kaila stared down at her wounded hand and frowned. _"Great…" _

»«»«»«

_Flames… smoke… a red dragon carrying a mysterious Rider… a helm being ripped off… Murtagh grinning… _

"NO!" Eragon sat bolt up right, sweat pouring down his face. Murtagh's grinning face danced before his wide open eyes, and Eragon felt his skin prickle with hatred.

"_Little one, it was just a nightmare…" _Saphira's soothing voice echoed in his mind.

Eragon closed his eyes and pressed a hand against his chest. His heart pounded violently against his ribcage, but the young man struggled to regain control. _"Why is this happening to me, Saphira? Why do I have to see his face every night? Can I not have peace?"_

"_Your mind is clouded with thoughts of loathing, Eragon", _Saphira replied quietly. _"And of guilt…"_

" _Guilt?" _Eragon laughed bitterly. _"I am not the one who should be feeling, guilty. Murtagh was the one who betrayed me!" _But even as he said these words, his mind was assaulted by a memory: _"I had no choice! Galbatorix forced us both to swear loyalty to him in the ancient language. We cannot disobey him now…"_

"_Eragon-"_

"_No, Saphira!" _Eragon punched his pillow and his eyes blazed with fury. _"I cannot allow myself to believe in his words; you heard him, he is convinced that Galbatorix wants to make of Alagaesia a better place!"_

"_Galbatorix can be very persuasive, or so we've heard", _Saphira replied wisely. _"Murtagh did some really bad things, but he allowed us to set free in the end, did he not?" _Saphira waited, but no reply came. _"I think… maybe we ought to focus on a way of helping him and Thorn. After all, he is your bro-"_

"_He is not my brother", _Eragon hissed. _"I won't forgive him… ever…"_

»«»«»«

Kaila walked slowly along the corridor, trying to balance the heavy tray on her trembling hands. She both feared and longed for the moment she would see Murtagh again. Because of his afternoon practice they had not been able to meet on the day before, so she did not quite know what to expect.

Not too far from where she was, a young man stood leaning against a black door, but because Kaila's gaze was on the floor, she did not see the smile curling up his lips at the sight of her. Murtagh observed her intently, also wondering about what to say or do.

When Kaila finally looked up, the surprise of seeing him there made her lose what little control she had left, and the tray slipped from her hands. Before Kaila could react, Murtagh had held out his left hand and muttered some strange words: she was momentarily blinded by a flash of light. When she opened her eyes again, she was astonished to see the tray hovering inches from the floor.

Murtagh crossed the distance between them in a few strides, hand still outstretched, and when he reached Kaila the tray landed softly on the ground. "Are you alright?"

Kaila was still too astounded to speak, so she nodded instead.

"What were you thinking, dropping the tray like that?" the young man inquired in a bemused tone.

Kaila looked up at him, meaning to make a snappy retort, but his well-humoured smile made her forget all about it, and she laughed. "I didn't exactly do it on purpose, you know?"

"Yes, you are just a little bit… clumsy", he replied in a matter of fact tone. "Speaking of which… what is that in your hand?" He had just spotted the cut on her left hand.

Kaila tried to conceal the hand behind her back, but Murtagh was faster. She ignored his questioning look as he proceeded to examine the wound.

"How did you do this?"

"It was nothing, really. Old _clumsy_ me dropped a glass, and one of the shards cut me", she tried to dismiss the situation with humour, but he wouldn't let go of her hand. "It happened yesterday, when I was working in the kitchen." Murtagh ran a finger over the wound and she flinched. "Ouch! Can I please have my hand back now?"

"No. Hold still." Kaila watched as Murtagh placed his left hand over hers, without touching it. "_Waíse Heill!_" A tingling sensation spread through Kaila's hand, but it was gone in a matter of seconds – and so was the wound. "Now you can have your hand back."

Kaila stared at Murtagh, who picked up the tray from the floor and headed for his room. "You coming or what?" he inquired, and she rolled her eyes, but followed him. "Thank you", she said, closing the door behind them.

He placed the tray over his desk and winked at her. "Don't mention it." He sat on the edge of the desk and Kaila leant against the door, facing him. "So…"

"Is that how you use your magic? I mean, through your left hand?" Kaila inquired, before she could stop herself.

Murtagh seemed surprised by her question, but answered nonetheless: "Here", he said, holding out his left hand.

Kaila approached him, observing the odd mark on his palm. "What does it mean?"

"This", Murtagh said, "is the symbol of my bond with Thorn. My magic flows through here, if you will." Kaila traced the outline of the mark with a fingertip. "It is called _Gedwey Ignasia_."

"These words-"

"They are in the Ancient Language", Murtagh explained. "The ones I used in your hand are healing words."

"So, how many words are there? And what are they used for?"

Murtagh smiled faintly. "There are many words, and not all uses for them are as noble as this particular one." Kaila looked up at him, her expression darkening. Murtagh cupped her cheeks between his hands and added: "But let's not think about that now. I have a better idea…"

"Do you?" Kaila asked with her brow furrowed.

"Hum hum." A mischievous smile played on his lips, but he did not move.

Suddenly, she was in his arms, clinging tightly to him. "Murtagh…" Before she could say anything else, Murtagh slowly tilted her head back and kissed her. He forgot all about where he was. The only thing that mattered was the touch of her lips against his and the hands that played with his hair.

Kaila was almost out of breath when they finally parted. His arms remained tightly around her waist, and she rested her head against his shoulder. "You know, this is becoming a habit…"

He laughed. "I won't complain about it." She looked up into his blue eyes, trying to determine if he was being serious. Murtagh returned her gaze. "I mean it… you and me… we make a hell of a pair."

"_A hell of a pair?_" she repeated in an incredulous voice, stepping away from him a few steps.

"Oh, don't be like that", Murtagh replied in an anxious tone. "I am not really good with these things…" He scratched the top of his head awkwardly.

His genuine look of embarrassment made Kaila melt more than anything else. She returned to the protective circle of his arms and muttered: "I can never stay angry with you…"

»«»«»«

The young woman looked up and down the corridor, listening intently. When she was sure no one was around, she quickly headed for the only door that was at the end of the corridor.

She slipped inside a dim lit division and placed a messy bundle on a crooked table. It was only then she looked up to see an old man chained to the stone wall. Even though his condition was deplorable, there was still a ghost of a smile playing on his dry lips.

"You came…" His voice was hoarse, and his breathing was ragged. "Thank you-"

"Don't speak!" She hurried to the table and drew a water skin from the bundle. "Here", she took it to the man's lips and he drank avidly. A few seconds later the man seemed to have had his fill, and she wiped his mouth with the sleeve of her dress. "You feel better?"

Morcant nodded slowly. "Thank you, Tessa. I won't forget about this."

"Just don't forget no one is supposed to know about this!" Tessa replied, turning her back on him and looking down. "As for the other thing you asked me…" Morcant looked expectantly at her. "I cannot do it, Morcant", she stated simply.

"Tessa-"

The young woman turned around to face him again and he could see she was shaking. "I… he'll kill me if he finds out!" Her voice was low and anxious. "I shouldn't even be here!"

Morcant dropped his gaze to the floor. Her distress made him feel bad, but she was the only person who could help him. "I know I'm asking too much of you, child, but you need to help me." Tessa did not budge. "Just as I once helped you."

Tessa widened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but guilt and shame prevented her from speaking.

Morcant lamented sincerely resorting to emotional blackmail, but if that was the only way of convincing the girl, so be it. "Tessa?" he called out, for the girl was shaking her head violently.

"You don't understand, Morcant!" She was sobbing hard now. "As long as I serve him, I have protection." She looked at him pleadingly, willing him to understand. "If I do this, and if he finds out about it, I am dead."

"I see…" Morcant nodded. "But tell me this… would you be alive now, if it wasn't for me?" He could see she was slowly giving in, so he pressed his advantage. "Would you be alive if I had left you in that village?"

She did not need to speak, for he already knew the answer.

»«»«»«

He faced the door with a grin that was cold as ice. The Rider was not alone… too bad for him, but he was about to be interrupted. The satisfying of his needs would have to wait until Galbatorix was done with him.

Kaila jumped backwards, startled by the harsh knocks on the door. "You expecting someone?" she asked, looking up at him, and was surprised to find him glaring at the door. "What is it?"

He did not reply, but his brain was working furiously. He only had a few seconds to make a decision…

"Murtagh –"

He let go of Kaila abruptly, motioning for her to be quiet. _"Stay calm", _Thorn advised concern clear in his voice. Murtagh pulled the door open, meeting Galbatorix's scornful stare with a cold one. "My king…"

Kaila gasped, feeling absolutely petrified. She looked around hoping to find a way out, but there was no escape. It was in absolute terror that she watched as Galbatorix walked inside the room, dressing in rich robes, and then staring at her with those deadly eyes. She hastily bowed, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Murtagh did not close the door; there was no time to waste. "You, _slave girl_, leave me and the King alone."

Kaila dared to look up at these words and the sight of Murtagh by the door, staring indifferently at her, belittling her, made her sick to the stomach. "Y-yes, my L-Lord… Your Majesty…" She bowed again to Galbatorix, who did not even bother to look at her.

"Don't forget the tray, girl!" Murtagh commanded in a chilling voice. Kaila hastily picked up the tray, almost dropping its contents onto the carpet. "Incompetence", Murtagh hissed.

Galbatorix gazed through the window, amused with the whole situation. "Perhaps you ought to choose your personal maids better, Murtagh", he commented sarcastically.

"I couldn't agree more, my King."

Kaila felt her legs heavy and the room door seemed to be miles and miles away as she headed onto it, confusion overwhelming her. She threw one last glance over her shoulder as she reached the door.

"Be gone, woman!" Murtagh roared, slamming it hard on her face.

She did not understand… what had just happened there? Disappointment swept through her, mingled with bewilderment and anger. One single tear streamed down her right cheek, but she wiped it furiously. "You are not worth my tears, Rider…"

On the other side of that closed door Murtagh pretended to listen to what Galbatorix was saying, but his mind was far from there…

»«»«»«

A pair of dark eyes watched as two men spoke, a twisted grin playing on his lips. Let the fools make their plan, let them believe in them… the more they were assured everything was going as they wished, the more freedom he had to act.

**To be continued… **


	18. I don't want to become him

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to:**EvilBunny101, Foxwhisper, Canadian-Girl14, Phillipina, Warrior Goddess, james-louise and Mystic Archer Horse. You guys rock so much! Sorry for taking so long to update!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 17**** – "**I don't want to become _him"_

Galbatorix glanced sideways at Murtagh, a scornful smile playing on his lips. "You seem nervous, Rider."

"Is that so, my King?" Murtagh replied blankly. "Perhaps your unexpected visit is the cause for that." He did not meet the King's intense stare, for he feared revealing his deepest emotions.

"I wonder…" Galbatorix turned to face Murtagh directly, a curious sparkle dancing in his dark eyes. "Does that girl mean anything to you?"

"No." His tone was firm and cold. "She is a slave, your Majesty. A slave who was assigned to serve me, and I couldn't care less about her." He finally met the King's gaze, pleading with all his might that Galbatorix did not decide to probe his mind to learn the truth. If he was forced to block his mind, the King would surely get suspicious.

"Well, no matter", Galbatorix said after what felt an eternity. "The reason that brought me here is far more important…"

Something in the King's voice made Murtagh shiver almost imperceptibly. He knew that tone all too well… "Your Majesty?" he inquired, crossing his arms over his chest. _'I have a bad feeling about this, Thorn…'_

'_Let's hear what he has to say before jumping to conclusions…'_

"As you are aware of, the fools who call themselves _Varden_ are planning to unleash an offensive against my army." Murtagh nodded curtly. "They seem to be under the impression that the Empire is vulnerable, after the retreat in the Burning Plains." Galbatorix stared at the younger man with accusing eyes. "You are the one to blame for giving them wrong ideas, boy. It is only fair you are the one showing them just how wrong they are."

Murtagh looked up at the King, alarmed. "What do you want me to do?"

"It is rather simple." Galbatorix grinned wickedly. "I want you and Thorn to strike first. They are weak now; they are gathering their troops and preparing to launch a new offensive. They think we are cowering in a corner, licking our wounds… fools!"

Murtagh decided not to press the matter and waited in silence.

Galbatorix paced up and down for a full minute before stopping in front of the window and gazing at his city bellow. "Go now Murtagh, and terrorize them with your powers! Show them they should not play with fire…"

Murtagh clenched his hands into iron fists. "You seem to be forgetting one detail, my Lord." Galbatorix turned around again, a questioning brow raised. "Eragon and Saphira." He could see the fury building up inside Galbatorix as he spoke the names.

"I did not forget what you did, Murtagh", he hissed, his posture tense. "I trust that you know better this time. I would really hate to punish you again, but I would not hesitate in doing it. You surely know that."

"Oh I didn't forget it", Murtagh replied calmly, though his insides were boiling with anger. "And I trust that you also didn't forget that one day I will be free, and when that day comes… well, you already know the rest, _my King_." The last two words had been said with undisguised mockery.

'_Easy Murtagh… we don't want to push him too much…' _Thorn warned.

"You really should listen to your dragon, boy", Galbatorix hissed, turning to face Murtagh again. His eyes were positively blazing with fury.

Murtagh gritted his teeth, sickened with the King's disrespect for his and Thorn's bond. "And you should not listen to private conversations…" He was shaking hard now, all his muscles tense and willing to strike, even though he knew he could not; such was Galbatorix's power over him.

"I think", Galbatorix started, rolling his dark sleeves, "that _you_ are forgetting your place, Murtagh. I think", he looked up into Murtagh's anxious blue eyes, "that you need a little reminder of who is in charge here. I really wish you hadn't forced me to this, but…" And with these words he outstretched his left hand and spoke a few inaudible words.

Murtagh fell to the ground, unable to breath or move. Waves of pain travelled up and down his body, and his screams mingled with Thorn's. The whole thing was over in a matter of seconds, but a burning sensation still spread through his sore body. Murtagh looked up, through his damp dark hair, to the man who had caused him such pain. "I hate you…" he whispered spitefully.

Galbatorix stared down at him, pursing his lips. "Oh, I know you do. But really, Murtagh, this was your entire fault. If you learn to control that temper of yours, none of this has to happen." There wasn't a single trace of compassion on the king's voice.

The Dragon Rider laughed bitterly. Thorn flicked his tail angrily, conjuring all his self control not to take flight and tear the King to pieces – only if he could… "You still haven't answered my question, your Majesty", Murtagh added, his voice quavering only slightly.

Galbatorix raised one questioning eyebrow, unrolling his sleeves.

"Eragon and Saphira..."

"Don't worry about them." Galbatorix headed for the door and pulled it open. "The Captain will explain you everything. You are awaited in the barracks." He slipped out graciously and closed the door.

As soon as his steps could no longer be heard inside the room, the young man curled up into a ball and hugged his knees, resting his head against them. _'Why, Thorn? Why us?'_

Thorn sent him a wave of affection and replied: _'Some creatures were born to be tested infinitely. You and I… we are fighters, Murtagh. It doesn't matter how many bad falls we endure, we always manage to get up. So get up now! Let's face what is to come together.'_

Murtagh nodded, slowly. _'You are right.' _He got up, lithe and decided. _'Thank you, my friend.'_

»«»«»«

Kaila observed the activities of the many soldiers as she poured more wine into cups that never stopped coming. "Bring another barrel!" she shouted over her shoulder, as the one she was using showed signs of being almost empty. Her command was immediately followed by two other servants.

Every one was wondering what the soldiers' mission would be, but no one dared to ask them. Kaila told the next soldier in line to wait for the new barrel, and watched him through the corner of her eye. He was young, probably around her age, and unlike the other soldiers, there was some nervousness in his posture. Kaila took a deep breath before saying: "You guys seem to be really busy, huh?" The soldier nodded, eyeing her apprehensively. "New mission?" she tried to sound casual.

The boy looked around and dropped his voice to a whisper: "Aye, but we are not supposed to talk about it…"

"Oh…" Kaila pouted, disappointed. _"I am so going to regret this later…" _She looked at the boy with the most seductive stare she could come up with and leaned over the counter. "Well then, if it is a secret, I won't push you, but… makes me wonder just how important you must be if they trust you with such a secret affair…" What was she doing? Flirting with a soldier for information?! Surely the wine odour was mixing up her ideas.

The young soldier scratched his head awkwardly, unaccustomed to such treatment; the servant girls usually avoided the military. He smiled shyly and spoke in an even lower voice: "Well… I suppose it's alright to tell you we are going on a very important mission." Kaila nodded encouragingly. "Even the Rider and his dragon are coming with us…"

Kaila felt the colour draining from her face. She barely paid attention when one of the girls told her the new barrel had arrived. In front of her, the soldier widened his eyes at her sudden change of expression. "A-are you alright?" Kaila snapped back to reality at his question, and stammered a "Hum… yes" as she picked up his empty mug and filled it with wine. "Here."

The boy accepted it and gawked at her. "You sure?"

"Yes." She smiled at him, trying to reassure him. "Just… just take care of yourself, ok?"

So _he _was going as well… _'Be safe and come back…'_

»«»«»«

Murtagh marched toward the stables, acknowledging Thorn's presence with a nod. _'Ready?' _The mighty dragon sent a jet of red flames into the clouded skies and said: _'Always!' _Murtagh proceeded to armour him, his gestures firm and his posture not betraying the turmoil inside.

Thorn allowed the silence to stretch on until he could no longer bear it. _'Remember, Murtagh, we do what we must to survive! We are not the only ones who do that, you know?'_

'_Yeah, but what is the point in surviving to live like slaves of a wicked man's will?' _Murtagh replied darkly. _'What is the point in living to see another day when we both know tomorrow won't be any better?'_

_Don't be ridiculous!'_Thorn hissed, flicking his tail and making Murtagh land on his bottom. He pinned him against the ground with one powerful paw and lowered his head until his vermilion eyes were level with his rider's blue ones. _"I won't let you do this to yourself! You are a warrior, Murtagh. Stop drowning yourself in a sea of self-pity and stand up! We might not be able to do things our way yet, but our time will come."_

"_How can you be so sure?" _Murtagh made no attempt to remove Thorn's leg from his chest.

"_Because I have faith, dumb head", _Thorn replied at once, blowing a thin cloud of smoke through his nostrils.

"_Faith in what?"_

"_Not what, but who." _The dragon finally ceased the pressure on his rider's hard chest. _"I have faith in us…"_

»«»«»«

Kaila wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her dress. They had been working non-stop since the break of dawn, but the soldiers showed no sign of slowing down; the always seemed to be hungry or thirsty. She served another round of drinks and then leaned against an empty barrel, finally allowing her thoughts to stray to _him_.

She closed her eyes, trying to block thoughts of Murtagh humiliating her. She could not think of that, she would not permit it. Not when he was about to go on a secret mission which could probably endanger his life.

Something disturbed her trail of thought, but she did not understand what it was at once. Silence. The soldiers had gone suddenly quiet. Kaila opened her eyes, curious, and knew at once what had caused such behaviour.

Murtagh and Thorn walked between the soldiers, who bowed and recoiled at the sight of the magnificent creature and his Rider. Kaila gasped her eyes wide. But what had caused her to gasp, more than his confident stride, was the deadly gleam in his eyes. That was the Murtagh she feared, the lethal being everyone talked about, but that she had only seen glimpses of before.

Murtagh's eyes were on her before she had a chance to move. Kaila stared into those familiar yet strange blue eyes, and she then saw what no one else could – or bothered – to see: sorrow, repulse, fear… She gave one half-step forward and then stopped, her arms limp against her body. She wanted to hug him, to tell him he would be alright… She hated Galbatorix with a passion for doing this to him, for turning him into…

Murtagh looked away, afraid that if he stared for too long, he would lose his mind and hug her right there and then. He knew he owed her an explanation, but that was not the time. Thorn roared left and right, clearing the way, and they approached Captain Eric, who commanded Galbatorix's army. "Captain."

"My Lord", Eric bowed deeply, glancing nervously at Thorn, who planted himself beside Murtagh with a clearly menacing posture. "I welcome you both", he added, bowing again, but this time to Thorn.

"I understand you have information for us", Murtagh said curtly, longing to put some distance between them and the confuse whispers of the soldiers' minds. He was usually able to block them effectively, but the more minds, the harder.

"Yes, my Lord. Our spies reported to us that a group of rebels is seeking to reach the Varden. They must be a party of 100 or so. Our King wishes us to crush them before they have a chance to do it."

"Where were they last seen?"

"Not too far from here. Close to Dras-Leona."

"_Why won't Galbatorix send the Ra'zac instead?" _Murtagh asked Thorn.

"_Good question. Perhaps he has something else in mind for them…"_

Murtagh repeated the question to the Captain, who shrugged. "Orders are orders, sir, and I don't question them."

"Of course", the Rider replied sarcastically. "Any sightings of Eragon and Saphira?"

"None, my Lord", the Captain replied proudly. "As far as we know, they are still in the Burning Plains, licking their wounds as we speak." His lips curled into a wide grin.

Murtagh chose to ignore this last remark. "So there is a possibility we may encounter them?"

Captain Eric's grin faded away at once. "Well… they haven't been seen anywhere in the Empire, sir. It's not likely they have eluded our spies camped near the Burning Plains-"

"He is a Rider, you idiot! He can use magic!" Looking at the distressed face of the older man, he shook his head in frustration. _'Great, really great!' _"How long till we leave?"

"We are just waiting for the King's command, my Lord." Murtagh nodded and walked away. Those around started to bow hastily.

'_We are surrounded by idiots.'_

'_Tell me about it.' _Thorn took the lead, heading towards the only quiet corner of the courtyard. He sat against the stone wall and Murtagh took a place between his front and hind legs, leaning against the dragon's soft belly. Neither of them spoke for a while. Thorn started to sharpen his talons, while Murtagh stared around. Eventually, his eyes found the one he was looking for.

Kaila was back at the counter, serving the soldiers, but he could tell she was watching him discreetly. He sighed.

'_Go talk to her.'_

'_I can't.' _Murtagh looked away, crossing his hands behind his head.

'_Yes, you can.'_

'_Don't be such a nuisance, Thorn!' _Murtagh growled. _'It's hard enough as it is…'_

Thorn seemed to ponder for a while. Then he said: _'All things considered, you are still a soldier, right?'_

'_Yes…'_

'_Hum… tell me, have you had breakfast already?'_

'_What? No, of course not.' _Murtagh half-turned to look at Thorn, who continued sharpening his claws, unperturbed by the Rider's harsh tone. _'You can't be serious!'_

'_Oh, I am… shall we?'_

"Crazy dragon", Murtagh muttered under his breath. Thorn chuckled, waiting for him to get up to follow his example. _'This better work…'_

'_Don't worry; I've got your back.' _Together, dragon and Rider trudged towards the counter. The soldiers who were in line scattered quickly, giving them passage. _'Oh look, so kind of them to let us pass.'_

'_Yeah, only because they fear you might bite their heads off.'_

Thorn shuddered. _'Blah! Soldiers taste disgusting!'_

Kaila widened her eyes as she watched Murtagh and Thorn approaching. Everybody was stepping out of their way, and she could not blame them. They both looked menacing, even though she knew they were capable of kindness. At last, Murtagh stopped right in front of her and Thorn planted himself behind his Rider, shielding them from curious eyes.

The other two servants behind Kaila kept their eyes on the ground, more out of fear for the dragon than for respect.

"My Lord", Kaila made herself utter, bowing slightly. The other girls did the same. "What can I do for you sir?" Her eyes refused to meet his.

"I want you to fill my wineskin, please", he said, holding it out for her. Kaila reached for it hesitantly and flushed when his cold fingers caressed her skin for the briefest of seconds. She looked up then, and his eyes were pleading, though his features remained blank.

After filling the wineskin and handing it back, Kaila inquired: "Anything else, my Lord?" She kept her voice as indifferent as she could.

"Hum… I think I'll want two loaves of bread." Murtagh observed as she placed them carefully over a ragged cloth and tied the ends. "Oh, and cheese! Do you have cheese?"

"Huh, in the kitchens, yes, I suppose", Kaila replied, raising a suspicious eyebrow. What was he doing?! "Shall we…?"

"Absolutely! I love cheese", he said at once, winking at her.

Kaila bit her lower lip to avoid chuckling. "Jennifer, go to the kitchens and bring some cheese for the Rider; a big chunk." The girl named Jennifer seemed to be as taken aback by his request as Kaila was, but she nodded and disappeared through a side door.

'_One to go', _Thorn commented impassively, still shielding them.

"Almost forgot! Thorn is a little bit hungry. He rather hunt for himself, you know", Murtagh continued in a matter of fact tone, "but the time is running short for us. So…" He stared hopefully at the girl who was behind Kaila.

"Lucy?" Kaila called out, half-turning.

"Right away, my Lord." Lucy bowed to Murtagh, blushing ten shades of red and then crossed the same door behind which Jennifer had disappeared.

"Alone, at last", the young man whispered, leaning over the counter and stopping only inches away from Kaila's face. She did not reply, but her face was distressed. "Listen, I owe you an apology-"

"I really don't think this is the time-"

"This is the only time we have, Kaila!" She bit her lip, glancing anxiously at the door. "I am going to be away for a while, so I need to do this now. The way I treated you… trust me when I say I did it for your own safety."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Kaila!" Murtagh seemed frustrated by her cold tone. "Don't you see, dammit? If Galbatorix finds out… if he so much suspects of what I feel for you, Kaila…" His voice faltered. "I won't let him use you against me. I just won't."

"Murtagh… I am so sorry. I didn't- I though that…" Kaila shook her head, struggling to find the words. "I was an idiot, but now I know you meant well. You don't have to apologize." They would talk more about it when he returned, but for now that was enough. "You just… take care of yourself, will you? And come back to me." The last words had been no more than a whisper.

Murtagh smiled and pressed both hands against her warm cheeks. "_You_ take care of yourself. And keep practising those fight movements I taught you, alright? I want to see some improvements when I return." Kaila nodded, smiling back. "See you soon."

»«»«»«

A pair of wary black eyes quickly surveyed the surroundings. Only the whispers of the forest could be heard, and no movements disturbed the green quietude. He felt reassured and swiftly climbed onto his horse's back. "Tristan!"

A plump short man came bustling through a partially open door, wiping a bloodied knife to his already dirty sleeve. "My Lord?"

"I am ready to leave", Lord Art announced flatly. "Lock up after you clean all that mess. I'm going ahead. I don't want to run into the king's soldiers."

Tristan nodded and bowed obediently. "M-my Lord?" the short man twirled the knife between his fingers with an apprehensive look.

"Yes?" Art raised one eyebrow.

"Shall I- shall I take the…" Tristan gulped, unable to finish the sentence.

"No." Lord Art's tone left no space for a reply. "The last thing you need is a dead weight slowing you down. Just toss the body into the interior of the forest and let the animals do the rest." And with these grim words he spurred his horse, and it wasn't long until he had vanished in the mass of green.

»«»«»«

Murtagh observed the sky and spotted the red shadow that was rapidly approaching. _'How was the hunt?'_

'_I can't complain. These wild boars might be small, but they have a lot of meat on their bones.'_

Murtagh chuckled and waited for Thorn to land. The ground shook slightly as the dragon came to a halt beside a small stream, where Murtagh was washing his clothes. _'Any sign of the rebels?'_

'_The coast was clear as far as my eyes could see.'_

Murtagh pressed his lips together but didn't make any comments.

Thorn observed as he carefully placed his washed tunic over the branches of a dead tree. On the other side of the stream were the soldiers' tents. _'If we could leave these idiots behind, we could reach Dras-Leona in a few hours.'_

'_I know, but his _royal Majesty _only wants us to interfere if Eragon and Saphira decide to make an appearance.' _His words had an edge of irony and defiance. _'He is mistaken if he thinks I came this far just to sit back and wait for his toy soldiers to get the job done.'_

Thorn snickered. _'Indeed, mistaken. Imagine that, a dragon and his Rider watching a fight without interfering'. _He snickered again. _'We are not cowards, unlike him.'_

Murtagh sat beside Thorn, apparently absorbed in his thoughts. At last, he said: _'I won't use any magic, though.'_

'_Murtagh, we already discussed this-'_

'_And you already know my decision', _Murtagh replied at once, in an adamant tone.

'_You are a Rider, and magic is one of your many weapons! Actually, it's the biggest of your weapons!' _Thorn argued.

'_Yeah, it's the kind of weapon a coward would use to get it over with more quickly', _Murtagh replied bitterly. _'I will only use magic when it is strictly necessary. I am perfectly capable of finishing off the soldiers with nothing but Zar'roc in my hands.'_

The dragon growled impatiently. _'You have to be the most stubborn person in this world!'_

'_Perhaps', _the Rider said, smiling briefly. _'Don't be mad at me, Thorn', _he added in a more serious tone. _'This is the only way I have to keep my sanity. I fear…'_

Thorn half-turned to stare at Murtagh, and his Rider's expression showed how disturbed he was with whatever thoughts he was not voicing.

'_I don't want to… I don't want to become him, Thorn', _Murtagh finally spoke. _'I don't want to become Morzan.'_

Thorn roared at the mention of that name, and the soldiers looked up, startled, from across the stream. When they saw the dragon's fierce stare, they looked away. _'You are not like him! He chose to serve Galbatorix, and you were forced!' _

'_That does not change what I've done, all the lives I took-'_

'_- we took-'_

'_- and the thrill I experience whenever I use magic-'_

'_- does not make you more evil', _Thorn growled in a defiant tone. _'Listen to yourself, Murtagh! It's like you are desperate to prove you are just like him!'_

Murtagh looked up, his features contorted with rage and disgust. _'I cannot escape my past, Thorn. I cannot erase the fact that he was my father and that is blood runs in my veins. You don't know him like I did, you didn't see the things I did-'_

'_Did you not listen to m-'_

'_I saw him using magic, Thorn!' _Murtagh yelled. _'The thrill I saw on his face is the same I sense in mine when magic flows through my hand. Can you understand that? Can you understand why I am afraid?'_

'_Yes, I can.' _Murtagh shook his head stubbornly, but Thorn continued. _'I know you think otherwise, but I can. I can see inside your soul like no one else, and I know there is good in there.' _The dragon paused, sighing. _'Look, if you don't want to use magic, fine, I respect that. But don't compare yourself to that traitor. Every time you defy Galbatorix, every time you try to break free from his binding spell that is one step you take away from Morzan and what he was. Your choices define who you are in the end, Murtagh.'_

The Rider nodded, slowly, almost unsurely. _'My choices… no… our choices, Thorn.' _He placed one hand over the dragon's snout and smiled. _'I could never make it through without you.'_

Thorn winked and replied: _'That is what friends are for, right?'_

**To be continued…**


	19. Dark and dangerous

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **_Mystic Archer Horse__, __c.a.s.1404__, __EvilBunny101__, __Canadian-Girl14__, __Maggie C.M__. _Thanks a lot for your support and encouragement! This chapter is specially dedicated to _Warrior Goddess_!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 18**** – **Dark and dangerous

A pair of blue eyes lingered on the tiny image of a brown-haired young woman, reluctant to let go. She was alive and apparently safe. That should be enough, but it simply was not. He missed her, more than he was ready to admit to himself. With a sigh, Murtagh cut the flow of magic and the image faded away, leaving nothing behind but a circle of dark water.

'_Is she alright?' _Thorn's inquisitive voice broke the silence of the tent, as he thrust his head through a gap on the side.

'_Yes, she is alright.' _

'_It won't be long until you see Kaila again.'_

'_I know.' _Murtagh stooped to pick up Zar'roc and then strapped it to his waist. _'So, you ready for battle, Thorn?'_

'_Always.' _The mighty dragon roared loudly and the tent shook ominously. _'Sorry…' _he added, noticing his Rider's hard stare. _'I keep forgetting these structures can't take a good roar.'_

'_And a jet of flames, for that matter, you show-off', _Murtagh commented half-amused, half-apprehensive.

'_I already apologized for that too', _Thorn replied defensively, retreating from the tent.

Murtagh chuckled. _'Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact you almost toasted me alive.'_

'_Humph… humans…'_

The young man joined him outside, watching as the soldiers ran around making the last preparations for battle. It had taken them two painfully slow weeks to reach the rebels. It was time to crush them.

'_Remember Thorn, no toying with those men. Give them quick deaths.'_

'_Yes, sir!' _Thorn replied sarcastically. _'Are we done talking now, Rider?' _Murtagh nodded. _'Good. Let the fun begin!'_

With precise and swift movements, the Rider climbed onto the dragon's back and Thorn soared into the skies. When the unfortunate rebels heard the dragon's powerful roar and saw his red shadow approaching at full speed, they knew the end was near.

»«»«»«

Her mind simply refused to believe what her eyes were seeing. Her body trembled so violently that she feared her knees would give in. Never had she thought she could feel such hatred for a living soul. Her eyes followed the tall figure, her mind still struggling to catch up.

"What are you doing, girl?" someone hissed close to her ear.

Kaila spun around, coming face to face with Jonathan, one of the king's stewards. She was having trouble breathing past the lump on her throat, and no words escaped her dry lips.

"You are shaking like a leaf, girl! Are you falling ill?"

Kaila did not trust herself to speak yet, so she only nodded.

"Alright now, go to your room and rest. You are excused from your services today, but I expect to see you ready to work tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, sir", the young woman muttered obediently. Jonathan walked away and Kaila slowly turned around, glancing one last time at the man she most hated: Lord Art. He was waiting outside the throne room, his demeanour arrogant and confident as usual.

Just when Kaila was about to walk away, he rose his eyes and met hers. A devilish grin played on his lips, and Kaila felt her hands clench into hard fists.

There was no need for him to say what was on his mind, for she had guessed it already. _'You are alone now… there is no one to save you this time…' _But she would not let him get to her; she would fight if she had to.

'_You take care of yourself…' _that was what Murtagh had said, and she was not going to let him down.

»«»«»«

After finishing the man with a blow that severed his head from his body, Murtagh watched as Thorn chased two rebels relentlessly. They did not even have the time to scream, before the dragon released a jet of flames upon them. Only two or three men remained to be killed, but the Rider decided he had had enough. _'Let's go, Thorn.'_

The red dragon snarled in protest, half-tempted to disobey. Murtagh shrugged and turn around to return to the encampment, but Thorn sighed and followed him. _'Come; let's fly to clear our thoughts.'_

Murtagh waited until they were side by side and then climbed onto the saddle with apparent apathy. He closed his eyes and blocked his mind as best as he could, but it was useless. He could still hear the sentenced men's pleas and shrieks of agony as the soldiers finished them off.

Sentenced for being brave – or stupid enough – to defy a perverse and twisted King. Sentenced for defending their freedom – or what was left of it, anyway.

Thorn sensed these thoughts in his Rider and sighed again. He knew Murtagh all too well and his Rider was beyond consolation. He could make another pretty speech about choices and all, but it would not help Murtagh, it would not ease his troubled mind. Murtagh feared what he could become, and Thorn could not blame him.

When they fought, dragon and Rider's ferocity and thrill mingled to the point where they could not tell one from the other. In those moments, they were one. But Thorn knew there was more to it… he could sense something in Murtagh, something dark and dangerous… something that was only awakened in the battle heat.

If that thing was ever to be fully awakened within his Rider… well, even Thorn had to admit it would be a fearsome sight.

»«»«»«

Alone in her room, Kaila wandered round in a daze, not quite sure what to do next. The sight of Lord Art had left her feeling restless – and fearful, she admitted tersely. But despite fearing for her life, there was another whom she cared about even more: Morcant.

If Lord Art had returned… no, she could not think of that possibility. Surely she would know if he was dead. Wouldn't she? Doubt clouded her thoughts for what felt like an eternity, until she shook her head to make it disappear. For once, she wished she had the ability to use magic. An unexpected shiver ran down her spine, and Kaila hugged herself to stop the trembling.

"Something is happening…" Kaila heard herself muttering in an ominous voice. She blinked, confused. Why had she said such thing? It was as if part of her could sense something important was about to happen.

The young woman rested her eyes upon the sword that was lying on her bed. Before she knew it, her feet were dragging her in that direction; the shinning metal was mesmerizing. She picked it up distractedly, contemplating the use of violence for the very first time.

If she managed to catch him alone and off-guard… yes, Kaila thought approvingly, that could work. A deadly gleam danced on her eyes as she plunged against an invisible opponent.

»«»«»«

The sword hit the target with astonishing accuracy, smashing the iron lock with a loud thud. Murtagh checked Zar'roc for damage, but the protective spells had worked again. _'Wait for me here, Thorn.'_

Thorn snarled. _'There was no need for you to point that out. There is no way I could fit into that tiny opening called door.'_

Murtagh sighed wryly. _'What I meant was: don't go bursting in unless my life is in real danger. You know how you can be a little bit… well, jumpy sometimes.'_

'_Well, forgive me for seeing to your safety', _Thorn replied defensively.

Murtagh rolled his eyes, biting off a retort. He shrugged and crossed the door. The dim light coming through the door was just enough to show a crooked table.

Murtagh quickly inspected the surroundings and picked up a candle that someone had left behind, on the table. _'Brisingr!' _A blue glow filled the small division, revealing a single door on the farthest corner. _'There's another door.'_

'_Be careful', _Thorn warned once again.

Stealthily, the Rider approached the door, candle in his left hand and sword on the other, ready to strike at the first sign of danger. Even though he could only feel another presence in the house – and this presence did not seem to pose any threat – one could never be too careful. He pushed the door open with the tip of his boot and it opened with a creak.

A long corridor led to yet another door, and it was behind said door that the one they were looking for was. Murtagh hurried forward. _'I don't understand why he was left behind…'_

'_By my reckoning, they did not expect us to risk our necks to save a mere servant',_ Thorn replied in a matter of fact tone.

'_Yes… most likely.' _But only this was no mere servant, Murtagh thought. Morcant was important to Kaila, and Kaila was important to him, so he intended to keep the promise he had made her. Each step he took led him closer to the door, and closer to a horrible stench. _'It smells awful in here. I think someone- wait.' _He used the candle to light a torch before crossing the door.

A single glance was enough to confirm his suspicions. _'Dead…' _Murtagh leaned over a girl's body, sprawled on the ground right in front of the door. A flicker of recognition crossed his features. _'I've seen this girl before… she was a servant in Uru'Baen…'_

'_Forget about her! How is Morcant?' _Thorn urged him.

Rising, the young man approached what apparently was a messy bundle on the floor, but he knew better. Shackles tied the man to the thick wall behind him. Murtagh muttered a few words in the ancient language and the shackles fell to the ground with a thud, releasing the mistreated old man.

He placed the torch on a wall support and hissed. Only now was he capable of grasping the myriad of injuries inflicted to the old man.

Dried blood covered one side of his face, where a long and deep gash had been open – possibly with a very sharp knife. Bruises spread across his torso, as well as whiplashes. And his wrists… the shackles had almost separated the flesh from the bones. _'Dammit, old man…'_ Murtagh promptly unfastened his cloak, wrapping it around Morcant's cold body.

'_How is he?' _Concern was clear in Thorn's voice.

'_Not so well… but I will do my best.' _Murtagh examined Morcant's wounds to determine which ones were more likely to be life threatening. As soon as he made a decision, he stretched his palm over them and muttered _'Waise heill!' _He repeated the process for many times, closing the wounds and clearing the bruises, but the old man did not budge.

'_Now what, Murtagh?' _Thorn inquired, still apprehensive.

'_Now we take him to a safe place, where he can rest and recover. We will take him to _her_'. _

'_Oh please, tell me you are not serious!'_

The Rider gently picked up the older man in his arms and carried him outside, glancing one last time at the dead girl – Tessa, if he was not mistaken.

Thorn was pacing up and down outside the house. _'Murtagh-'_

'_Don't start with me, Thorn! She is the only one who can help us now!'_

Thorn growled, but did not press the matter. Part of him – a very reluctant one – knew that his Rider was right. Only when Morcant was securely strapped to the saddle, did he dare to say: _'I understand your reasons, but do you think it is wise-?'_

'_Wise or not, we have no other option.'_

'_She won't be pleased about this…'_

'_Tough.'_

»«»«»«

_A red shadow seemed to fall upon her trembling body; she looked up, startled. The mighty dragon __looked more menacing than he'd ever had, emanating an aura of power. But the Rider who was now descending from the dragon's back scared her even more._

_Those familiar blue eyes showed nothing but naked hatred, and a dangerous smirk played upon his lips as he raised his sword and prepared to strike. Surely the hit was not meant for her – how could he ever hurt her? _

_But the distance between them was growing shorter and still his eyes showed no sign of recognition. A momentary cold stab of doubt struck her, and she could not move, she could not get away. The blade gleamed red, right before he pierced her with it…_

"No!" The scream echoed endlessly through the night. Kaila opened her eyes but all she could see was red… the blade… the blood… she felt her stomach heaving and struggled to erase those images from her thoughts.

Curling up under the blankets, Kaila focused on stopping the trembling, but it was not easy. The nightmare had felt utterly and scarily real, as if she was seeing scenes from a distant future. But, of course, Kaila thought, he would never hurt her. Her weary mind was playing tricks on her, but she would not give in.

She comforted herself with this certainty, slowly drifting back to unconsciousness. Even though she would not remember it when she woke up, the last thing her eyes saw before closing was a deadly smirk contorting the features she had come to like so much.

»«»«»«

A pair of blue eyes peeked from the inside of a hood, scanning the muddy street on both sides. An old lady dragging herself with the help of a walking stick greeted him as she passed slowly by, but he merely nodded. He continued leaning casually against the wall, hands surreptitiously resting on the hilt of his sword, which was covered by a long black cloak.

At last, the old woman disappeared behind a corner, and he swiftly slid into a small, dark alley. He quickly passed by two doors and stopped in front of the third and last. Dried herbs hung from ropes on both sides, filling the air with an agreeable odour.

He sighed heavily and then knocked. One tense minute went by, but no sound reached his sharp ears. Maybe she was not home… but just then feet came shuffling down from the upper floor and he waited, smirking. "If you came to beg for money or food, you chose the wrong door to knock at!" The smirk widened.

The door was pulled open only to reveal a young woman with her hands resting on her hips, an annoyed expression on her face. This expression soon changed into one of surprise and then to one of displease. "Oh please, not you!" she complained, when Murtagh removed the hood.

"Why Katherine, I'm delighted to see you too!" he replied sarcastically. The young woman crossed her arms and held her chin up defiantly. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Murtagh added, raising an eyebrow.

Katherine leaned forward, staring up and down the deserted alley. "Humph, where is that little beast of yours?"

'_Little beast?! Murtagh, you tell that little bit-'_

'_Not now, Thorn', _Murtagh warned, ignoring the stream of insults the dragon was directing at the girl named Katherine. "Well, as you can see Thorn is not here. We figured it would be a tight fit and we didn't want to attract unnecessary attentions." Katherine did not move an inch. "Seriously now, let me in, or Thorn will lose what little patience he has and teach you some manners."

Those words seemed to work, for the young woman turned around and walked away wordlessly, her long hair billowing after her. Murtagh sighed and followed her, closing the door behind him. "You are going to trip on that hair, one of these days." She stuck her tongue out and leaned against a dark wooden table.

The place was exactly as he remembered. They were now in a tiny sitting room, and a flight of stairs led to the upper floor, which he knew to be small too.

"Come on, Murtagh, spit it out. I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to make silly remarks about my hair." Her tone was impatient.

"Right… I don't have much time to spare, so I'll go straight to the point."

"Good."

"I need to ask you a favour."

"Not good." Her brow creased.

"It's not much, really, and there will be a reward, of course."

"Hum… what kind of favour and what kind of reward?"

'_Just say it, Murtagh! She won't bite', _Thorn hissed impatiently.

'_Oh she just might…'_ "I need you to take care of someone, and I will pay you for it."

"Now now Rider, you didn't get any girl pregnant, did you?" Her tone was mocking.

"I- what?! No! What in the world made you think that?" Murtagh replied, dumbfounded. Katherine had barely opened her mouth to retort when he added: "Forget it; I don't even want to know." He took a deep breath. "The someone is actually an old man who used to work in Uru'baen."

Katherine frowned. "An old man? I did not see that one coming… But why do you want me to take care of him?" Her expression showed only curiosity now.

"Well, he is in bad shape, so he needs special care. I am sure you can help him recover quickly with your ointments and herbs and your healing arts." She nodded and motioned for him to proceed. "And he also needs protection… I can't take him back to the castle; someone there wishes his death – or at least wishes him harm. No one must know he is here."

"So, you want _me_ to accept and old man, who is probably being searched for as we speak, in my house, and also that I help him recover from – from what, really?"

"Torture."

"Torture, right…"Katherine seemed to muse on that for a while. "I'm sorry, Murtagh, but that is asking too much."

"Don't forget the payment…"

"Even so, if soldiers come knocking on my door-"

"I can assure you they won't", Murtagh said quietly.

"How can you be sure?" The young woman did not seem remotely convinced.

"Because the person who tortured Morcant is doing this behind the King's back." They glared at each other for a full minute, and then Murtagh spoke again. "Please, Katherine. If there was ever a time for retribution, this is it." _'Here goes our last hope, Thorn…'_

'_I told you she wouldn't be pleased about it…'_

Katherine crossed her arms again, but this time her attitude showed resignation. "If I do this for you, we'll call it even. Agreed?"

Murtagh nodded solemnly. He reached for a leather pouch that was tied to his belt and unfastened it only to toss it at the girl. She grabbed it mid-air with astonishing accuracy, and quickly peeked at its contents. She let out a low whistle. "Wow, this Morcant must be really important to you…"

The Rider did not respond, but his compromised expression betrayed his feelings. "Or maybe", Katherine continued, "_He _is important to someone who _is_ important to you." Murtagh returned her stare and said through gritted teeth, "That is none of your business. I'm going now, but I will return at dusk with Morcant. Open the door more quickly this time, will you?"

Katherine watched as Murtagh slammed the door behind him, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

**To be continued… **


	20. I will never break

**Disclaimer: **I only own the new characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to:**EvilBunny101, PoPCoRn, Canadian-Girl14, Mystic Archer Horse, Maggie C. M., c.a.s.1404, Hollyleaf9 and MurtaghLoverWhieoeh. You guys rock so much! Thanks to everybody who's been following me since the beginning. I know it has been 2 years, and your support has been awesome!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 19 - **I will never break

Thorn lifted his right wing to reveal the man lying against the soft skin of his belly. Murtagh kneeled before him to check his pulse; it was weak. _'He hasn't moved yet, Murtagh. Not even a faint stir.'_

'_He is much too weak. We can only imagine what he had to endure, but the old man is strong; he is still holding on to dear life.' _Murtagh stared at Morcant's pale face and sighed. _'He will recover under Katherine's care.'_

Thorn snorted. _'I wouldn't trust my life into that – that girl's hands.'_

'_You don't have to like her, but you have to admit she knows a thing or two', _Murtagh replied. _'I'll take Morcant to her house when the night falls.'_

'_And how will you do that? Will you carry him in your back?'_

Murtagh rolled his eyes before saying: _'I borrowed a horse from this nice man who lives close to Katherine. I tied it to a tree, not far from here.'_

'_Borrowed?'_ Thorn repeated doubtfully.

'_Yes, with every intention to give it back', _Murtagh said quietly. _'We will leave as soon as Morcant is settled.'_

'_Any bright ideas as to what you will tell our evil-minded ruler?'_

'_As a matter of fact, yes.'_ Murtagh smirked. _'A man has some needs, if you know what I mean… I will let Galbatorix see Katherine's image in my mind, but the rest will be carefully blocked.'_

Thorn shook his head. _'You are good at blocking things, Murtagh, but _he_ is too powerful. Not to mention the fact he will get suspicious – he hates it when we hide things from him.'_

'_Let him think whatever he wants. Galbatorix might be powerful, but he doesn't have what we do…' _Murtagh replied mysteriously.

'_Our good looks? I daresay he does not.' _Murtagh shot him a dark look and Thorn winked. _'Seriously now, what is that?'_

'_Galbatorix and Shruikan don't share a bond like ours. When the occasion calls for it, we combine our efforts and keep him out of our thoughts. He can control our actions, Thorn, but he cannot mess around with our thoughts.'_

Thorn nodded solemnly. _'True.' _He watched in silence as Murtagh started a fire and sat beside it. _'And speaking of our actions…'_ The Rider looked up apprehensively. _'The King is bound to increase the power of his spell upon us…'_

'_I know, I have thought deeply about that', _Murtagh replied glumly. _'But this also means he will be reluctant to let us out of his sight again_, _at least in a near future.'_

'_Don'__t you think it is a steep price to pay for rescuing an old man?' _Thorn inquired, looking thoughtfully at Morcant, curled up in Murtagh's cloak.

Murtagh did not speak for a while and his eyes followed the flames' movements absent-mindedly. _'No Thorn, I don't think so. And it's not only because of my promise to Kaila', _he added, as Thorn seemed about to interrupt him, _'but I think that Morcant and Kaila are part of a bigger picture, though I cannot fathom what it is.'_

'_Have you ever considered probing Morcant's mind?'_

'_Yes… but I won't do it.' _Murtagh locked his blue eyes with Thorn's red ones. _'Minds are the most precious thing any being possesses, Thorn. It is one's sanctuary, if you will. I refuse to probe a man's mind unless it is a matter of life or death. Morcant will talk to us when he wakes up.'_

Thorn looked down at the young man, whose attention was back on the dancing flames. Pride for his Rider welled up inside of him and a sudden surge of affection made him bow his head until it was resting on top of Murtagh's head. _'You are a better man than you give yourself credit for…'_

»«»«»«

Galbatorix scrutinized the pale face of the man standing before him, who did not show any sign of being bothered by the King's blazing stare. After a long minute went by, Galbatorix finally spoke. "So you say you have been putting all of your best efforts into accomplishing what I asked of you?"

"Yes, your Majesty, I say so." He waited, but the King did not reply. "As I am sure you have seen in my mind", he added in a casual tone, raising his head to meet Galbatorix's stare.

"Indeed, I have… yet I feel like you are hiding something from me… but you would not dare, would you Art?"

Lord Art bowed deeply and replied in a quiet voice: "It would be foolish to attempt such a stunt, my Lord."

Galbatorix seemed pleased with this reply. "Yes…" Another long minute passed. "But do tell what information you have gathered. I am most curious."

"Well, my King, what I have found out is that the child should be around our Rider's age now."

"Hum…" Galbatorix rested one finger against his chin, looking thoughtful. "And how did you come to find this?"

"The same woman who told me about this child's birth", Art answered simply. When the King frowned, he continued. "The only reason why I did not divulge this information earlier was because the old woman was not sure about it. Meanwhile, she has spoken to another woman, one who is all but a few years younger, and whose memory is a little bit better."

"Splendid." Galbatorix looked past Art, eyes gleaming. "Find me that child and the reward I shall give you will be beyond your wildest dreams."

Lord Art bowed deeply once again. "I shall, your Majesty." But even as he said those words, a swift smirk contorted his features. Galbatorix, still lost in his own thoughts, did not notice it, and dismissed the other man with a long, pale hand.

»«»«»«

Her ears strained to pick up any odd sounds, but everything seemed to be quiet. This silence was even more disconcerting to her; it did not feel right. But of course, her own restlessness made it almost impossible to endure this quietude.

"Damn you, Dragon Rider", she hissed, slamming her palms against the kitchen table. Her frustration was building up, but she knew it unwise to let it continue. Staring about to find something to occupy her mind, Katherine spotted a bundle of herbs to sort on the other end of the table. _Perfect._

The young woman was halfway through sorting when a light tap on the door made her jump up at once. "Finally…" Cursing under her breath, she made her way to the door, stopping a few feet from it to remove a dagger from inside her boot.

Another light tap. Katherine advanced, gripping the dagger tightly on her right hand and holding the doorknob with her left. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Just open up already!" an angry voice replied.

Of course. Katherine pulled the door open and stepped aside to allow Murtagh to enter. He was carrying a frail looking old man. "Upstairs", she said, when he shot her an enquiring look. Still without uttering a word, he climbed the stairs into an empty landing.

Katherine quickly followed him and then led the way into a tiny bedroom, which only had a bed and a chair. Murtagh laid the man gently on the bed, and the young woman immediately peered over him, checking his pulse and his pupils. "How long has he been unconscious for?"

"For a full day, at least since I rescued him. Before that, I do not know." Katherine frowned. "I healed all of his cuts and bruises, but he still did wouldn't wake up."

"If he doesn't regain consciousness, there isn't much I can do for him", Katherine replied quietly, looking up at Murtagh. "My guess is that he was so exhausted from being tortured, that his body almost shut down. Can't you reach his mind, to try and persuade him to wake up? Tell him that it's safe now."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "You really think that will work?"

"You tell me, Rider." Katherine stepped back, tilting her head in Morcant's direction.

Shrugging, Murtagh knelt beside the bed and closed his eyes. _'This is a matter of life or death, right Thorn?'_

'_Yes, at least for the old man it is.'_

Murtagh sighed and a frown of concentration contorted his features. Katherine watched him for several minutes, waiting. At last, Murtagh opened his eyes. "So?" Katherine demanded.

"Now we wait, I suppose."

"_We wait_?" the young woman repeated in disbelief. "I thought you could be a little bit more persuasive than that…"

Murtagh opened his mouth to retort, but jus then Morcant moaned. "See?" The Rider observed as Katherine felt Morcant's pulse again; this time she seemed pleased.

"Pass me that mug", she ordered, gesturing towards the chair, and Murtagh did as he was told without a word. "I need him to straighten up so I can give him this infusion."

Once again, Murtagh obeyed without speaking. As he straightened the old man up, he blinked rapidly and then opened his eyes. "You are safe now, Morcant", Murtagh whispered soothingly.

Morcant stared around in confusion, his eyes wide. He grasped Murtagh's hand with a surprisingly strong grip and then mumbled in a hoarse voice: "M-my L-lord?"

"Yes, Morcant." He observed the old man apprehensively, as Katherine tried to make him drink from the mug, but he shook his head violently. "It's alright, Morcant, this will help you." The older man turned his wide eyes to him and Murtagh nodded encouragingly. "You can trust her. And me too."

Only then Morcant consented in drinking the infusion. He grimaced; it was rather bitter. However, its effects were immediate: warmth spread through his cold limbers, numbing the pain a little bit.

"How do you feel?" Katherine asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

Morcant observed the young woman curiously before replying: "Much better, young lady. Thank you." She shot Murtagh a smug look. "Well, may I ask how come I ended up here, my Lord?"

Murtagh nodded before starting speaking. He explained how he had come to find him and what happened ever since. He also reassured Morcant about Kaila. "And then I asked Katherine here to take care of you. She is a good healer, but you must forgive her somewhat… harsh manners."

"Harsh, me?" Katherine said, faking outrage. "Please, ignore the Rider", she added, turning to Morcant with a warm smile. She extended a hand which he shook at once. "Now, I think you should really eat something. Let me see what I can find."

She made her way into the door but paused before crossing it. "You coming?" she asked Murtagh, but he shook his head. "Alright…" She closed the door behind her with an intrigued frown upon her face.

Murtagh waited until he was sure Katherine was downstairs, before he finally picked up the chair to place it beside the bed. Sitting, he looked down at the older man, whose eyes had followed his every move. "Morcant, I- there is something I need to ask you, but I don't quite know how to address it…"

"Please, Rider, ask me anything you want", Morcant replied at once, grasping his hand again. "You once saved Kaila's life, now mine. I am your servant." And he bowed his head slightly.

"Oh please, there is no need", Murtagh said uncomfortably, patting Morcant's hand lightly. "But it is indeed related to this matter…" Morcant arched an eyebrow. "Well… I have been wondering why Lord Art is so interested in your family. First Kaila and now you…" He trailed off, waiting.

Morcant shifted uncomfortably. "I-" He stared thoughtfully at the younger man, deliberating. Had he not entrusted Kaila's security into these man's hands already? If he learned the truth, wouldn't he be able to protect her better? "Yes, my Lord, it is time you know the truth."

Following Morcant's gesture, Murtagh leaned closer and listened intently. His eyes widened as the old man spoke, and a certainty grew in his mind: he had rather not know the truth at all.

»«»«»«

She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the stunned looks in the faces of those whom she passed by. He was back and nothing else mattered. She jumped a small flight of stairs and almost lost her balance, but she only giggled at her clumsiness. Finally, the door to the courtyard came in sight; some servants were perching there, but did not dare to step outside. Kaila did not think twice.

"Step aside, will you?" she called left and right, and one by one they made space for her, squeezing against each other and the wall. At last, she managed to extricate herself from the throng and half-stumbled into the gravel of the courtyard.

One glance was enough to tell her they were on the stables, so she quickly headed that way, but not before stopping by the well and filling a bucket with fresh water.

Her heart pounding against her chest, she finally went into the stables, but paused at the door. Murtagh was removing Thorn's saddle, a frown of concentration upon his face.

Thorn growled faintly and he looked up. His features softened at once. "Kaila…" He stepped forward but halted at once; footsteps were growing near. "Kaila", he repeated, trying to convey in that little word everything he could not say out loud.

She was still at the entrance when Jonathan stopped beside her and bowed deeply. "My Lord." He paused and nudged Kaila forward. "Assist the Rider in whatever he needs", he added barely above a whisper. "Is there anything else I can do for you, my Lord?"

"Make sure I have a hot meal waiting for me in my room."

"But of course, sir. I will see to it immediately." Jonathan bowed again and retreated.

Murtagh and Kaila faced each other in silence, until she dropped her gaze and found the bucket still in her hands. "I brought some water, so you can refresh yourself." And she walked over to him, placing the bucket at his feet.

"Thank you." His voice was filled with some emotion she couldn't quite understand, but his gaze was intense.

Kaila watched in silence as Murtagh removed his breast plate – covered in dry blood – and suppressed a shiver. He did not seem to notice this, but instead proceeded to remove his black tunic. Kaila's eyes widened as she took in the perfectness of his bare chest and she gasped.

Murtagh raised his eyes to meet her green ones and smirked. She quickly looked away, blushing. Thorn yawned loudly. _'Honestly Murtagh, teasing the poor girl like that. I am afraid your bare chest is too much of a sight for her to bear.' _Murtagh chuckled and Kaila looked up, confused.

The young man quickly composed his mask into a blank one. "Sorry, Thorn always chooses the worst times to make inappropriate comments", he replied simply, shrugging. Kaila just nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet.

Murtagh dipped his hands on the water and then splashed his torso with it. Kaila observed him discreetly, her stomach contorting. Why, oh why, did he have to take off his tunic in front of her? She made herself look away before speaking. "H-how did the mission go?" Her voice almost faltered.

His brow creased. "The King's orders were accomplished." His tone was serious and distant. "But I'd rather not talk about that."

Kaila nodded and her eyes flickered towards the breastplate and the dry blood. How many lives had he taken this time? This thought, however, was soon abandoned, for she had looked up only to see his back was now to her. The scar… she had heard of it, of course, but to actually see it… "That man was a monster", she heard herself saying, and Murtagh spun around to face her.

"Yes", he replied in a restrained voice, "he was. A drunken fool who scarred me for life – body and soul." His eyes refused to meet hers now. "And speaking of monsters", he added, placing the tunic over his right shoulder, "the King will soon be here to ask for explanations. I don't want you to be here then." Now his eyes were on hers, adamant.

Kaila nodded again, but did not move.

"Will you come to my room later?" he asked, his eyes pleading. "I have something to tell you about."

"So have I." Just as she was about to turn around, he reached out to enfold her in his arms. "I missed you…" she said shyly.

"I missed you too." As quickly as he had grasped her, he was letting go. "My room, at dusk."

Kaila smiled at last and walked away, feeling his eyes burning on her back.

'_You know, as much as I like you, Murtagh, I wish I didn't have to witness that', _Thorn commented in a mortified tone.

'_Sorry mate, but it is all part of the Dragon and Rider bond, you know, sharing the good and the bad moments.' _

'_Let's keep it to the bad moments then, shall we?'_

Murtagh chuckled, trying not to think about the bad times that were bound to come soon.

»«»«»«

"Disappointment after disappointment!" Galbatorix growled his eyes more menacing than ever. Murtagh did not even flinch. "How can I ever trust you, Murtagh?"

The Rider finally looked up, his expression unreadable. "You can't."

Galbatorix bit his lower lip and clenched his hands into a fist. "I keep waiting for the day when you will see some sense, boy. When I will finally be able to say I am proud of you. When-"

"You must really enjoy disappointment then, because that is all you will ever get from me", Murtagh replied calmly, crossing his arms against his chest. Thorn roared his approval.

The King looked from dragon to Rider, frustration and anger building up. He stretched out a steady hand and Thorn snarled menacingly, but Murtagh placed an appeasing hand on his side. "As usual, you leave me no choice…"

"Torture me all you want, _my King_, but it will not change who I am", Murtagh interrupted, staring the King down.

A wolfish smile contorted the King's features. "Murtagh, Murtagh… if only your courage was put to better use… oh well, we don't always get what we want." He looked down at his outstretched hand before adding: "But you _will_ break, boy, you can bet on that."

Murtagh opened his mouth to retort, but Galbatorix finally unleashed his fury on him. Screams and roars mingled, as dragon and Rider felt hot daggers piercing their bodies. The King watched, smirking, as the young man collapsed onto the floor, writhing. The smirk was soon replaced by an outraged expression.

Murtagh was rising, slowly but surely. His body still shook uncontrollably, but he was no longer screaming. It seemed impossible that anyone could endure such pain without making a sound. His eyes were filled with contempt when they met Galbatorix's surprised ones. When Murtagh spoke, he said each word clearly, carefully. "I… will… _never_… break."

**To be continued…**


	21. So I won't forget

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks**** to:** c.a.s.1404, Hollyleaf9, Canadian-Girl14, Mayra, MurtaghLoverWhieoeh, PoPCoRn, EvilBunny101, Zelgiguy12, High Queen Crystal and Lady Gwynevere. Thanks again for your encouraging words, and sorry for taking so long to update!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 20 – **So I won't forget…

She knocked but no one answered. She vacillated for a second and then pushed the door open, sighing. "Murtagh?" The large bed was occupied by a lump beneath the blankets that groaned as Kaila slammed the door behind her. She leaned against the door, hesitantly, and waited.

The lump stirred and Murtagh called out. "Kaila?"

The young woman approached the bed, but kept a considerable distance. "Are you alright?" His voice had sounded much too weak.

"I… will you come closer or what?" His head peeked from beneath the blankets. "I won't bite."

'_Hard…'_ Thorn added, much for Murtagh's annoyance.

'_You know, Thorn, this is one of those moments you really don't want to witness', _the Rider warned him, and the dragon withdrew from his mind at once. Meanwhile, Kaila had sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes fixing everything but Murtagh. "Will you look at me?" he asked, half-amused, half-exasperated.

"Are you decent?"

"Depends of what you consider decent-"

"Murtagh!"

"Oh alright, I'm naked beneath the blankets…"

Kaila looked up, alarmed. "I beg your pardon?" Her voice came out rather feebly.

"Hey, you asked, I told you." He was definitely amused now. Kaila looked away, blushing. It was so easy to tease her… and worth it, just to see those pale cheeks flushing. Murtagh sat up, but the blankets still covered him from the waist down. "Come here", he said, holding out his arms.

"Don't even think about it!" Kaila replied at once, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Why do you have to be such a show-of?" she accused, not daring to look at him.

Murtagh chose to ignore this remark and swiftly leaned forward to circle her waist. Kaila deftly disentangled herself from arms that sought to entangle her. "Don't push it, Rider", she warned, glaring at him. He only chuckled. "Seriously now, I have something important to tell you."

Murtagh rubbed his eyes wearily and remembered that he too had something to tell her. "Yes, we do need to talk." He stared into those serious green eyes and sighed. "Not even a kiss?" She raised an eyebrow. "A tiny one? I promise I'll behave…" He pouted, but his eyes were playful.

Kaila felt her lips curling up into a wide smile; he was _unbelievably_ persuasive. Not that she needed much persuasion. "Hum… I guess that a kiss is alright." He grinned. "A tiny one!" Murtagh rolled his eyes but leaned over. Kaila rested both hands on his cheeks and pecked him once on the lips, pulling away quickly.

"That's it?!" Murtagh whined, throwing her an incredulous look.

Kaila shook her head and muttered "Men…" before walking away from the bed and stopping, with her back turned to him, close to the desk. "Now get up and get dressed!"

»«»«»«

Lord Art kept his eyes on the window as he spoke: "It is time for you to go back and check on our-" he grinned wickedly "- _guest_. He won't be much use for us if he is dead."

Tristan nodded obediently, avoiding the other man's gaze, reflected in the window. "Yes, my Lord."

"Oh and do make sure to dispose of that body", Lord Art continued calmly. Tristan shuddered. "And find a way to get rid of that ghastly stench. I want to find that place impeccable when I return."

"Y-you will return soon, m-my L-lord?" Tristan stammered, unable to disguise the alarm on his voice.

"But of course", Art replied, finally turning to look at the shorter man, his eyes mocking. "You thought you would get free of me so easily, did you, little worm? So you can ruin everything again? Tsk, tsk, I don't think so."

"I didn't – I never-"

"Save your breath – and your excuses – for another time. I will meet with you as soon as I can. First I have a few details to take care of… and then, hopefully, I will be free to carry on with my plans." Art stared dreamily into space, and Tristan understood he was being dismissed.

"I will have everything ready for you, my Lord." The plump man bowed and exited the room, glancing one last time over his shoulder. Lord Art still stood with his back turned to the window, a thoughtful frown creasing his features.

"Just a few details…" Art whispered to himself. "Better enjoy your freedom while you can, little Kaila…"

»«»«»«

When he was finished dressing he stood before her and put his arms around her waist. Kaila closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against his now covered chest. "That feels good…" she whispered. "When I'm with you, I just feel so protected…"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And so you should… I will always do my best to keep you safe."

Kaila sighed. "But you won't always be around, will you?"

Something in her tone made Murtagh raise an eyebrow. Gently, he made Kaila turn around to face him. "What is it?"

She dropped her gaze to the floor before speaking: "You have your duties as a Rider, and you will have to go on missions frequently and-"

"Kaila, don't stall, please."

Her voice was barely audible. "Lord Art returned to the castle." Nothing was said for a while, and Kaila looked up. Murtagh was staring ahead, above her head, a murderous gleam on his eyes. "He didn't do anything to me, though", Kaila added hastily, but she knew it was no use.

Murtagh stared on, apparently oblivious to her words. "I'm going to kill him", he hissed, his jaw clenching.

"No, you're not", Kaila replied at once, shaking him until he focused his gaze on her. "He is not worth it, Murtagh."

"No one would miss him if he was gone", he said coldly.

"Probably, but you would be no more than a murderer", Kaila replied darkly.

Murtagh let out a bitter laugh before stating: "I have murdered before, Kaila…"

"Yes, in war and when your life was threatened. But if you walk up to him with the single purpose of taking his life, out of pure rage and-"

"You do realize we are talking about Lord Art here, don't you?" Murtagh asked, staring incredulously at her. "The man who was responsible for your – and Morcant's – kidnap."

"Yes, I do realize", Kaila sighed. Her eyes were pleading.

Murtagh fought his urge to rip Art into pieces – for the time being – and took a deep breath before continuing. "Morcant… he is the reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"Morcant?" Kaila's heart picked up. "What about him?" She didn't want to get her hopes too high, and if it was what she wanted to hear, he would have said it already, wouldn't he?

"I wanted to have told you this on the very moment Thorn and I landed, but I wanted to make sure no one could overhear us." He made a pause, and she waited expectantly. "I found him. I found Morcant."

"Is he-? Did you-? How-?" Kaila tried to speak, but the words came out incoherently. She only noticed her hands were shaking when Murtagh seized them and pressed them against his chest.

"He is fine. A bit shaken, but I took him to a safe place."

Hot tears prickled Kaila's eyes, but she did not let them fall. "Oh grandpa…" Relief swept through her, mingled with an immense gratitude for the Rider. "I can never thank you enough for this, Murtagh. I… if there is ever anything I can do for you-"

"Don't be ridiculous. As long as you are happy, I don't need anything else", Murtagh replied awkwardly, scratching his head. Kaila smiled at his behaviour. Then Murtagh had Kaila's arms about his neck as she bestowed a kiss and a hug on him. He winced slightly.

She drew back at once, looking puzzled. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't you", he answered, a grim look on his face. "Our _beloved King_", these last two words had been said with heavy sarcasm, "believes that physical punishment will be enough to dissuade me from disobeying his orders."

Kaila gaped, but quickly recovered. "You know what? Why don't you lie on your bed and I'll give you a massage?" Murtagh's sombre look vanished at once. "Meanwhile, you can tell me all the details about my grandpa's rescuing and where he is now."

"Darn it", Murtagh said disappointment clear in his voice. "Here I was thinking we were-"

"Say one more word Rider, and you can say goodbye to the massage!"

Murtagh groaned but did not dare to speak.

»«»«»«

She slammed her hand hard on the banister. "How many times do I have to tell you not to get up from bed, old man?"

Morcant looked down at the young woman, sighing. "Right about as many times I told you my name is not _old man_."

Katherine glared up at him before speaking: "Don't you dare to move until I get there!" She started climbing the stairs with furious steps. "Murtagh would kill me if I let something happen to you", she hissed.

Morcant waited until she was level with him, not wanting to enrage her even further. "I assure you I did not intend to upset you, but I could not stay on that bed for a minute longer. I needed to stretch my legs, you see?"

"Yeah, yeah, but you are too weak to walk around on your own." Katherine placed one hand on the man's waist and the other on his arm. "You'd kill yourself if you climbed down these stairs."

"And that would be most inconvenient for you."

"Absolutely, ol- Morcant", she replied, unabashed. "Now, let's get you back to your room. I'll let you walk all you want there." When they finally reached the room, Katherine released her hold on Morcant and watched as he headed for the small window. "You won't see much from there, you know?" The window faced the wall of the building ahead.

Morcant smiled. "I don't mind. Just being able to see the sky is comfort enough."

Katherine watched him with a thoughtful expression. "Who is she?"

"I beg your pardon?" Morcant half-turned, raising an eyebrow.

"I am sure you are a good man and all, but knowing Murtagh as well as I do, I'm guessing he is protecting you to please someone. Am I right?"

Morcant debated quickly over telling her the truth or not – or part of it, at least. "Yes, you are quite right, young lady. The person whom Murtagh seeks to please is my granddaughter, Kaila."

Katherine's expression was smug. "Ha, I knew it!" She stared at Morcant's back for a few seconds, thinking hard. "Murtagh said someone might be out there looking for you, but not the King's soldiers… so I'm guessing you aren't exactly important on the castle, are you?"

Morcant turned around slowly, crossing his hands behind his back. "Well, it depends on what you consider to be important." Katherine rolled her eyes and he added: "I am- was, I suppose – a steward in the castle. Kaila is but one of the many servants who works there."

This seemed to take Katherine by surprise. "A servant?" Morcant nodded. "Really?! Hum…"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"I don't know… I just didn't see Murtagh falling head over heels for a servant girl – with all due respect", she added, looking at Morcant apologetically. "I guess she must be pretty special then."

The old man laughed as he walked back to bed and sat. "She is the most precious thing in my life, but I don't think you would find her special if you met her. Kaila is a simple girl, but she has a good heart."

"You miss her."

"Very much, indeed. All I hope for is that Murtagh keeps her safe and that he gets her out of there before someone finds-" He trailed off, breaking eye contact.

Katherine raised a suspicious eyebrow and opened her mouth to question the old man, but his posture clearly stated he was not going to pursue the matter further. _Later_, she thought, intrigued by his words. "Well, I will leave you to rest now. I will come back later with a tray of food."

"Thank you, Katherine."

Without adding another word, the young woman exited the room into the landing. Her expression remained quite blank, but she wondered… she wondered very much.

»«»«»«

Kaila swallowed hard, watching as the young man removed his black undershirt and lay down in bed. _Breath, Kaila, just breath_, she told herself repeatedly, approaching the bed with almost reluctant steps.

Once again, her eyes were drawn irresistibly to the scar that disfigured his back; this time, she did not fight the urge to touch it. Fingers stretched, Kaila perched herself beside him and proceeded to trace the outlines of the huge scar, shoulder to waist. Murtagh shivered but did not protest, so Kaila repeated the motion again and again.

"That feels really nice", he said airily, sighing. Kaila smiled but did not reply. "I don't think anyone has ever been that interested in my scar, you know?"

"Sorry", Kaila whispered apologetically, starting to rub his tense shoulders instead.

Murtagh waited patiently, for he knew a question was coming. Soon enough, Kaila spoke.

"If you don't want to answer my question, I totally understand, but I'm curious…" She was clearly choosing her words with care, so as not to upset him. "Your scar… why haven't you- I mean, you could have healed, couldn't you? If you wanted, that is, with your powers…"

Murtagh pondered her words for a minute, glancing thoughtfully over his shoulder. Kaila was beginning to regret her hasty words when he slowly turned around to stare into her curious green eyes. He cupped her chin with one hand and smiled faintly. "Well, I never tried it, but even if I knew it would work, I wouldn't do it."

Kaila threw him an inquisitive glance. "Why?"

Murtagh sighed and crossed his hands behind his head. "So I won't forget…" He fell into a brooding silence, and Kaila had the feeling he had momentarily forgotten he was not alone in that room. At last, he looked up, his eyes reflecting nothing but the deep pain that consumed him.

"I am sorry I brought this up, Murtagh-"

He raised one hand to stop her. "No, I want to finish." She nodded and waited patiently. "I don't want to forget the man who did this to me. I want to remember, so I don't turn out like he wanted me to; wretched, violent and a drunken fool." He spoke those words with indescribable contempt. "Oh, and let us not forget: the King's puppet."

The young woman's eyes narrowed as she stared into space, as if seeking to catch a glimpse of his miserable past. An abusing father, a mother who abandoned him, a King who brainwashed him since his childhood into believing the future resided in the Empire, under his cruel rule… considering all these things, Murtagh had turned out quite differently than expected; quite better than expected.

And she wanted to tell him all those things, but his eyes were far off, probably travelling through the murky paths of his infanthood.

After long, almost unbearable minutes, Murtagh looked up, his expression changing into one of tranquillity at the sight of her. He sighed wearily. "So you see, when you look at this scar, Kaila, you only see a physical mark. But for me, it goes far deeper than that."

No words could provide him comfort, so she simply leaned and rested her head against his bare chest, listening to the erratic beats of his heart. Gradually, its pace slowed. It was only then that Murtagh spoke again. "Sometimes, when I am really, really angry, I see him in me… Morzan… always lurking in the shadows, waiting for the tiniest breach to reveal himself; to climb from the depths of my soul till he reaches the exterior."

"Then I think you have but one choice, Murtagh: be more like you, and less like him."

**To be continued…**


	22. Welcome to my life

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to****: **High Queen Crystal, Hollyleaf9, EvilBunny101, Canadian-Girl14, PoPCoRn, zelgiguy12, Mayra, Warrior Goddess, Black Claided Cat and everyone else that reads this story. You guys just rock so much! Thanks for always making me want to write more hehe And forgive the time I take to post a new chapter, but I'm a studying girl, I can't always dedicate myself to writing as much as I wanted. Anyways, hope you like this!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 21 – **Welcome to my life

_Nothing. He was surrounded only by darkness and silence. __He blinked several times until the nothingness resolved into a familiar place. It must be a dream – a nightmare, more likely – but he still felt a shiver running down his spine. That place evoked strong and unpleasant memories to him. Maybe if he closed his eyes again… maybe it would all go away._

_Slowly, uneasily, Murtagh opened his eyes once again. 'So be it', he thought, when he realized he was still on the same spot. A long corridor stretched before him, its high stone walls threatening and murky. Candles burnt on both sides, sending thin wisps of smoke into the already heavy air. Their light was dim, and if his eyes weren't as sharp he would have difficulty in seeing the door at the end of the passage. _

_He knew what was behind that door. And he didn't wish to go anywhere near it. But still he started forward, reluctant and wary, but it was as if a mysterious force was pulling him closer. Irresistible… and deadly. _

_Murtagh searched for Thorn's presence, but he couldn't find even the slightest sign of it. 'Thorn…' Silence. He was utter and painfully alone in the one place that most frightened him._

»«»«»«

_Kaila stared about in confusion, feeling the cold stone floor through the light fabric of her dress. She scrambled up clumsily and tried to organize her thoughts. What was that place? She wondered. And how did she get there?_

_After straightening up, she started examining her surroundings. She was in a room which had a rectangular table in the middle, surrounded by uncomfortable-looking chairs. It had an intimidating feeling to it._

_She wondered wildly if Lord Art had taken her away somehow, while she was asleep. However, she did not have much time to dwell on the matter; heavy footsteps were growing louder and louder. Kaila looked around frantically, seeking for a hiding place. 'There', she thought, hurrying to an armchair that was in a corner and crouching behind it._

»«»«»«

_If he stretched his arm, he would be able to touch the door. His feet had finally stopped moving, but Murtagh knew it was only a matter of time until he started forward again. It was inescapable; eventually, he would have to cross __it. _

»«»«»«

_Kaila felt her breath get stuck in her throat when the sound of heavy boots hitting the cobbled floor reached her ears. She crouched as low as she could, praying that whoever had just came in chose not to sit on the armchair._

_For the time being, her fears seemed to be in vain. The steps were clearly heading toward the centre of the room, where the table was. The scraping of a chair being pulled confirmed it. Kaila almost sighed in relief._

»«»«»«

_After an immeasurable amount of time, Murtagh found in __him the courage to finally push the door open. Yet, when he stretched his arm, something odd caught his attention. His hand… it was not tanned and calloused. It was pale and small._

_Panic spread through his body, immobilizing him for an instant. When he was able to move again, Murtagh began feeling his face and proceeded down to his torso. With each touch, his panic grew._

»«»«»«

_She was tired of being in the same position; her knees would give in anytime soon. As silently as she could, Kaila sat cross-legged on the ground and waited to see if her movements had been noticed. No reaction from the table. If it wasn't for an occasional faint sound, she would have thought to be alone there._

_Kaila tried to organize her thoughts again, struggling to find a rational explanation for being in an unfamiliar place and not remembering getting there. Nothing occurred to her. All she knew for the time being __was that hiding was the wisest thing to do._

»«»«»«

_That was not his body – his grown up body. He was a child again, but not on his mind, only on his physical __appearance. So that is how it was going to be? He would have to face _him_ again, and he couldn't even have the advantage of a well developed body._

_Murtagh sighed resignedly. He rested his tiny hand on the doorknob but did not turn it immediately. What if he just refused to do it? What if he just stood there, waiting? But waiting for what, exactly? And what if he never woke up? What if he was forever trapped in the depths of his own mind?_

»«»«»«

_Curiosity burned in her veins, making her feel restless. It was as if a mysterious force impelled her forward, wanting her to see what lay beyond the armchair. Maybe if she just leaned a little bit to the side… maybe she could take a quick peek at the table._

''_Stop that, Kaila', she admonished herself. It would be foolish – childish even – to give in to her curiosity. She wanted to know, but at the same time, she was afraid to. If she looked only to find Lord Art smiling wickedly at her, what would she do then? _

'_Run', Kaila told herself. But run where? In her previous rushed examination of the room, she had noticed an archway right opposite the table; the place where the man, if it was indeed a man, had most likely come from. What would she encounter if she crossed it? Certainly more danger._

»«»«»«

_Murtagh had just about made up his mind when the sound of voices perturbed the heavy silence of the corridor. He spun around, reaching for his sword, but with a jolt of fear he noticed that it wasn't there. Of course, he thought, why would a child carry a sword?_

_He felt naked and more vulnerable than ever. No Thorn, no Zar'roc… what sort of punishment was this?_

_When the voices grew louder, Murtagh shrugged these thoughts away and waited. A group of men was walking on his direction – a rowdy, familiar group. "Oh, that is just perfect…"_

»«»«»«

_Kaila glanced fearfully over the armchair's side and her jaw dropped. It wasn't Lord Art, but the only man sitting at the table was vaguely familiar. Sleek black hair, prominent cheekbones… yes, there was undoubtedly something familiar about him._

_She was so busy taking in his features that it took her almost a whole minute to notice the sword resting on his hilt. 'Zar'roc', she almost whispered, her eyes widening in recognition. _

_What on earth was Murtagh's sword doing with that man? Kaila wondered, puzzled. That was yet another of the mysteries presented to her, and just like the others, not one likely to be understood in a near future._

»«»«»«

_Murtagh recoiled as far away from their path as possible, but he need not have worried. The men passed through apparently without acknowledging his presence, disappearing one by one into the now open door. _

_He felt half-tempted to stretch a leg to make one of them trip, but they were gone before he had summoned up the courage. "Damn", he hissed, watching as the door slowly closed, but he made no attempt to stop it._

_This nightmare was getting weirder by the second, Murtagh thought to himself. On top of facing _him_, he was now going to have to face the whole council? That prospect sent shivers down his spine. _

_They were fewer now, and perhaps a little less intimidating, but still potentially dangerous. Murtagh exhaled sharply, feeling ripples of dread coursing through his body. But why was he allowing himself to get so frightened?_

_After all, this was just a dream – a very vivid, realistic one – but still a dream. It was all a product of his subconscious. _

_Yet… his memories were painfully real, always fresh on his mind, reminding him constantly of things he wished to erase. His brain was trying to shield him, to guard him against the aching reminiscences of his childhood._

_Murtagh closed his eyes resolutely, breathing in. He was in control here. This was _his_ mind, his private sanctuary that no one else could tarnish. Especially not a man whom Murtagh despised and loathed. No, he would make the rules from now on._

»«»«»«

_How could she have missed the oncoming voices? Kaila barely had time to crouch low again when a door she hadn't noticed before opened with a bang. That door was on the far end of the division, on the left corner. In order to reach it, she would have to cross the whole room, exposing her presence to whoever was at the table._

_Damn, she thought, frustration rendering her motionless for what felt an eternity. Loud voices indicated that a large group had entered, and it was with a sense of uneasiness that Kaila realized she was impossibly trapped there. _

_The urge to see what was going on made her take one quick glance over the armchair and what she saw only contributed to her restlessness. A group of seven, maybe eight men were now occupying the chairs around the table; they were all staring at the black haired one she had seen before. Judging by the looks of reverence their faces, he must be the leader._

_He was raising a hand now, silencing the other men with almost a careless gesture. When the silence in the room was absolute, he rose, displaying his rich clothes with a tedious glint in his eyes. This strange man was positively more frightening than Lord Art, Kaila thought. Once again, her green eyes were drawn to the majestic sword resting on the man's hilt._

_She was so accustomed to see it with Murtagh that it was almost an effrontery that the dark-haired man was wearing it as if it was his own. And if Zar'roc was there, where was Murtagh? Kaila closed her eyes and wished with all her strengths that nothing had happened to him. _

»«»«»«

_Murtagh felt a renewed resolution engulfing him. Holding his head up high, the dark haired boy finally turned the doorknob and watched the door opening slowly with an unyielding countenance._

_Firm steps led him in, and Murtagh looked around, noting everyone was where they were supposed to be. He stopped, crossing his arms against his chest, but the men at the table continued speaking as if a little boy hadn't just emerged through the door._

_Now that was odd, Murtagh thought, raising a suspicious eyebrow. He carefully examined the man sitting on the top of the table, who was showing signs of impatience; his fingertips drummed the wood rhythmically. Not good… Murtagh was all too familiarized with Morzan's moods and it never boded well when he was working himself into a rage. _

'_Relax', he whispered to himself, 'he cannot harm you here.' He walked around the table, barely paying attention to what was being said; he was looking for a particular face. At last, he spotted it, on his father's right side__; the resemblance was uncanny. How had he missed that before?_

»«»«»«

_Kaila leaned to the side once again and almost cried out in surprise. A little boy was standing but a few feet from her, his back turned to her, apparently observing one of the men. _

_The men, however, acted as if the boy wasn't there at all. They simply continued debating their matters – something about alliances and treacheries, she thought. But the boy did not seem remotely perturbed by their indifference; he just kept on staring._

_Kaila stared too, in an effort to understand what could possibly be so interesting about the object of such scrutiny. It was just a rangy man with __a clearly bored expression. His eyes were clearly his best feature – deep green, almost like a cat's. _

_As Kaila was lost in observation, something stirred in the depths of her mind. Something… someone had told her when she was a child… she desperately tried to recall it, but for the life of her, she could not. She knew it must be important, but the memories were slipping away from her. _

_It was in that moment, when she was lost in contemplation, that the little boy turned around fully to face her. She gasped, but did not move. Her eyes quickly glanced from the black-haired man sitting on the top of the table into the dark-haired boy now observing her with an incredulous look._

_Was it possible…? 'Murtagh', she mouthed__. Her eyes knew what she was seeing, but her mind just refused to comprehend it. Kaila watched, dumbfounded, as the little boy walked forward then stopped in front of her and dropped to his knees. _

'_Kaila', he whispered, and despite the awkwardness of the situation, she almost giggled in amusement. His voice was so squeaky and childlike, that it was hard to believe that the boy now standing before her would become a striking man in the future._

'_Murtagh, how is this possible?' she asked, staring around helplessly, while trying to control the urge to laugh._

_He smirked. 'Didn't figure it out yet? Considering everything, I think it's pretty easy to understand…'_

_Remarkable, Kaila thought; he was only a little kid, but he already had the ability to annoy her with his cryptic comments. She bit back a retort and focused on unveiling the mystery of what was going on. The puzzle pieces began to make sense._

_Her waking up in an unknown place without having any recollection of how she had gotten there, the mysterious black-haired man that looked so familiar, the men at the table who seemed so oblivious to their presence…_

'_This is a dream, isn't it?' Murtagh only nodded. 'So… they can't see us or hear us at all?'_

'_That's right. Check this out.' With a mischievous grin playing on his lips, the little Murtagh got up and walked back to the table. He climbed onto it and started pulling faces at the men, but they did not budge. _

_Kaila didn't manage to fight the giggles back this time. Breathing in relief, she finally got up to examine the whole scene. She had never seen this place before, nor the men gathered there. Her eyes were irresistibly drawn back to the leader and she finally understood who he was. 'Morzan…' _

_Murtagh stopped pulling faces and his expression grew sombre. 'Yes… it seems that I am not to have peace, even in my dreams. But compared to the others, this one is not being so bad.' He glanced at Morzan, but his eyes did not linger there._

_An odd disquiet settled in the pit of her stomach as she slowly crossed the distance between the armchair and the table. She expected one of the men to look at her at any moment, but that did not happen. She halted in a place where she could see Morzan's features clearly, and it startled her how much Murtagh resembled to him. Yet, there were subtle differences that made all the difference._

_Morzan had a permanent look of deranged superiority about him, and his eyes were hard as steel. He looked like a man always ready to strike the ones who opposed him. Morzan was a man with no scruples. _

_Murtagh, however, was capable of good. His features were less hardened, more human, and his eyes showed sheer determination, not wickedness. Kaila had seen him as a fearsome warrior, but she also knew he did not kill for pleasure. _

_When she looked up, she noticed Murtagh's blue eyes on her, studying her expression closely. Kaila smiled reassuringly, before saying: 'This is the strangest dream I have ever had…'_

_Murtagh hopped down from the table and stretched a hand that Kaila promptly grabbed. 'Welcome to my life', he said simply. They walked together with their hands entwined – the young woman and the little boy - until they were facing the door through which Murtagh had come._

_Kaila shot him an inquisitive glance, but he did not speak at once. She waited patiently. _

'_Whenever I dream about this place and it gets too hard to bear, and all I want is to wake up, I usually cross this door with my eyes closed and it works. When I finish crossing it and finally open my eyes, I find myself in my bed…'_

_Kaila looked doubtful when she asked: 'And you think the same will happen to me?'_

'_Well, I don't think you will end up in my bed, but…'_

_The young woman shook her head incredulously; only Murtagh to make a joke in a moment like this. 'Why do you want me to go?' _

_He opened his mouth to speak but close it before any word escaped. Kaila watched as he debated over something she could not grasp. At long last, Murtagh spoke: 'Let us just put it this way… This is one of my dreams – well, with some variations – but still, I know what is to be expected.'_

'_And…?'_

'_And I don't want you to be around when he-' The young Murtagh trailed off, biting his lower lip. _

_Kaila looked over her should, to the man who still terrorized Murtagh even after all those years, even after his death. It was unbelievable that a single man could inspire such fear, but looking at him now, she clearly understood why he was so hard to forget. _

_She gazed down and found Murtagh fidgeting nervously, glancing between her and Morzan with alert eyes. Not wishing to upset him further, Kaila finally acquiesced. 'All right, then, I am ready to wake up.' _

_It couldn't have been clearer that all Murtagh wanted to hear was that. 'Don't forget to close your eyes as you cross the door.'_

_Kaila only nodded. Impulsively, she kneeled down until she was level with Murtagh's face and planted a kiss on his tiny cheek. The boy felt his cheeks turning bright red, but before he had the chance to utter a word, Kaila was raising and pushing the door open._

»«»«»«

A pair of eyelids shot open, revealing eyes of a deep green. Kaila sat up, startled by the gloom that surrounded her. "A dream… it was all a dream…" she told herself reassuringly, wrapping thin arms around her knees.

She could not shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen the moment she left. But whatever it might be, it was now out of her grasp.

Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, so Kaila wiped them with the sleeve of her simple nightgown, all the while trying to figure out why she had dreamt about a place and about people she did not know.

Groaning in frustration, Kaila leaned back. _'Well, guess I'll just have to ask Murtagh about it in the morning…'_

»«»«»«

_No sooner than the door had closed behind Kaila, Murtagh heard a scraping sound. Even though he knew this was coming, the hair on the back of his neck still stood up. He crossed his arms but did not turn around._

'_Well, boy, I am impressed', a hoarse voice commented. 'I never thought you would have the guts to face me, not even in your dreams.'_

'_Well, then, you were mistaken, _Morzan.' _This last word was full of scorn. A mad laugh was his only reply. Murtagh spun around and almost stumbled backward when he realized his father was merely inches away; he hadn't even heard him approaching. _

'_What's the matter, boy? Getting scared already?'_

'_No, never again', he hissed, looking up at the other man with an unafraid expression. Having said that, he turned around and reached for the doorknob. The door opened with an ominous creak, showing nothing but darkness in the passage beyond. Murtagh took one step forward._

'_She was a pretty damn sight, that girl was. Who would have guessed, huh… you can try to protect her all you want, lad, but sooner or later, the truth is going to catch up with her.'_

_Murtagh cried out in irritation and attempted to turn around again, but an invisible and overwhelming force sent him forward. _

Feeling as if he was breaking through the surface of a tempestuous sea, Murtagh sat bolt upright, eyes still closed. His breath was ragged and his pulse was far too accelerated. At once he felt Thorn's soothing presence in his mind.

'_You are safe now, I am right here with you.'_

'_Thank you, my friend that is all I need to know.' _When Murtagh finally allowed his eyes to open, the light that shone in them was unwavering. _'I won't let them do to her what they did to me, Thorn. I don't care what it takes, but I will find a way to keep her safe.' _

**To be continued…**


	23. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I only own the new characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to:**Black Claided Cat, Hollyleaf9, EvilBunny101, Canadian-Girl14, Warrior Goddess, Elizabeth9325, PoPCoRN, and Mayra. You guys keep rocking my world! Thank you so much for your support and words of encouragement. I don't update too frequently, but hopefully that will change now. I just finished my studies and I really want to get this story going hehe Hope you enjoy this!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 22**** - **Pain

Katherine tied her ridiculously long hair into a messy bun, regarding the many weapons upon the table with a thoughtful frown. A set of small daggers seemed to catch the young woman's attention, and she deftly collected them into a filthy rag.

She then crossed the kitchen into a half-closed door, which led to a small yard. She paused at the doorway, listening, but no sound stood out as odd. Nodding in approval, Katherine crossed the door and carefully closed it behind her.

A number of wooden targets stood at the far end of the yard, their surfaces covered with small puncture marks; Katherine regarded those with a pleased smile. Despite hitting the mark more frequently than missing it, she still made sure to practice every day. Her aim was to be perfect, and she knew she had to work hard in order to achieve it.

The short sleeves of her black tunic showed off well-built arms, perhaps more suited to a man, but Katherine did not mind. After all, she was no helpless little girl; she was a warrior. It wouldn't be much intimidating if she had the physical constitution of a fragile lady.

_Lady_. The mere thought made her snort out loud. If there was one thing Katherine would never be was a lady. She had proved that already. She had showed those who sought to turn her into something she was not just exactly how far she was willing to go to prevent it from happening.

With that thought playing on her mind, Katherine threw the first dagger, which, not so surprisingly, hit the mark with a loud thud. Methodically, the young woman threw dagger after dagger, each time picturing a familiar face in the place of the targets. And she hit the mark in all of them.

»«»«»«

A pair of blue eyes narrowed as the bat-like figure of Lord Art entered the throne room. Hands clenched into fists, trying to shake off the urge to hit something – hard and thoroughly. Murtagh contemplated several ways of reducing Art to ashes, but a voice kept ringing on his ears: _You are no murderer, you are no murderer…_

A few simple words and Art would fell on the ground like a dried twig. But no – using magic would be far too easy, and not nearly as messy as he wished for. '_Stop that', _Thorn hissed, and Murtagh felt the dragon's increasing distress. '_Don't worry; I am not going to do anything foolish. For now…'_

Thorn grunted in annoyance, and even though Murtagh could not see him, it was easy to picture the dragon rolling his vermillion eyes. '_Be a better man', _Thorn replied simply, and the young man could not find an appropriate response to that.

Galbatorix presided over the meeting from his throne, and his posture could not make it more clear that he was about to explode in one of his anger fits. If those weren't so deadly, Murtagh would find the King's fidgeting highly amusing. He looked around discreetly, realizing the other minor nobles were as much aware of the King's mood as he was.

It was in this examination of the room that his eyes fell upon Lord Art, and the smirk he saw on the other man's face was enough to make his blood boil again. Murtagh's palm tingled with a familiar sensation – magic aching to be released.

A low growl reminded him of his promise not to do anything foolish. _'Alright, alright…' _

The soft humming of voices died away as soon as Galbatorix rose. The sovereign looked around, sending shivers of discomfort down the men's spines with his intent examination. Most of them could not bear even to look him in the eye. This detail did not bother the King; on the contrary, he revelled in being feared.

Murtagh was the only one bold enough to look Galbatorix straight in the eye, but he did not do so without the small amount of fear – well, apprehension would be a more appropriate word. The King needed the young Rider, so he feared not for his life. As for the pain that might be inflicted upon him… Pain was something he was accustomed to, one of the few things he had had for certain since a tender age.

There were different kinds of pain. Physical pain: the kind that leaves visible marks, but often the one most easily forgotten. And then there was another kind of pain… the one that scarred the soul and not the body. Murtagh was familiar with that kind of ache all too well, and it was the one he most dreaded, the one he most struggled with.

Oddly, it was that same pain that kept him alive. It was like having a sharp blade continually piercing through your heart, oppressing and maddening… a reminder of things he wished to – but couldn't quite – forget. Ultimately, those painful memories made him stronger, more prepared to deal with any adversities life might throw at him.

Murtagh smiled interiorly at the dramatic change that had occurred in his way of thinking in only a few short months. The smile almost broke through his lips when he thought about the person responsible for such change.

She had been a calming influence on him, reading his moods almost like Thorn did, but without the advantage of a deep mind bond. Kaila always knew how to ease his worries, how to bring a smile to his face. Her very presence was enough to draw him from his dark introspections, and for that he was very thankful.

Sensing the King's eyes about him, Murtagh shrugged these thoughts away and returned the stare with a blank expression. The silence pressed against his ears. He knew that if he bothered to probe the minds around him, he'd only find frightened and confused thoughts. But, of course, he wouldn't bother.

"You all stink of fear", Galbatorix hissed, looking around in disgust. The men shrank back, seemingly trying to make themselves invisible; all, but two. One was rangy and dark-haired, while the other was tall but broad-shouldered, and had a mane of dark-blond hair. The King glanced appreciatively from one to the other. To Murtagh, he said: "If you were all but a little more obedient, you would be the perfect Rider, my boy."

Murtagh held his chin high, ignoring Art's mocking stare. "Well, no one is perfect, _Your Majesty_. And if what you wanted was a puppet, you should have looked elsewhere."

All around the men shivered imperceptibly, shocked with the young man's boldness. Galbatorix smirked, but there was no trace of amusement in his eyes. Then he turned to Lord Art. "As for you, noble Art, were you more gifted and clever, I would have given you the opportunity to become my most loyal servant. Unfortunately, that is not the case."

It was Murtagh's turn to shot the other man his most scornful smile. The colour drained from Art's face, but apart from that, nothing else indicated the rage consuming him on the inside. He had come here hoping for appraisal, not for a public humiliation.

»«»«»«

The startling sound of a vase shattering made her snap back to reality. Kaila looked at the jagged shards of glass and sighed in resignation, before kneeling to collect them. An elderly servant who was arranging flowers in another vase nearby smiled sympathetically and said: "Nervous, my dear?" When Kaila only shrugged she continued, "When I was your age and the King wanted the castle all tidied up I would get nervous too, but time taught me that he is not a fussy bugger. We just dust a little bit here and there, put some flowers that no one will even notice and serve the best food possible. It's as simple as that."

Kaila did not feel like making conversation, but the warmth on the other woman's smile was hard to ignore. "That is not what I am concerned about", she said at last, picking up the last shard and observing it thoughtfully. "I… this war…"

"Oh, I see…" the older woman whispered. "Afraid someone you love might get hurt?"

Kaila clenched her hands into fists and the jagged edges of the shard pierced the palm of her right hand. She gasped as blood started trickling down her pale skin, bright red and thick.

"Oh dear, let me take a look at that", the woman said, walking over to Kaila with a concerned frown. Kaila straightened up and held her palm out, watching as she cleaned the wound free of glass and wrapped a rag around it. "Here, put some pressure on that."

"Thank you-"

"Agatha, my dear, I am Agatha."

"Thank you, Agatha", Kaila mumbled, a grateful smile playing on her lips. "I am-"

"Kaila, yes? Morcant's favourite."

Kaila opened her mouth to reply, but nothing occurred to her, so she closed it again.

"It's alright, child, I'm not holding it against you. Good old Morcant and his wife took a hard blow when their daughter left", Agatha stated in a matter of fact tone. "But when you arrived to this castle, many years after, it was as if they had found a reason to live again."

Kaila could only nod, not trusting herself to speak just yet. Her eyes were burning, but she knew she had to remain calm.

"You look a lot like their daughter, you know?" Agatha went on, caressing Kaila's left hand. "If you ask me, if she had ever given birth to a child, it would look just like you. Same hair and nose... but the eyes… your eyes are different. Hers were brown, dark brown."

"Do you… do you know why she left?" Kaila asked, not daring to meet the other woman's keen stare.

"Nobody knows for sure, but… there were rumours…"

At this point, Kaila stared hopefully into Agatha's grey eyes, all caution forgotten. "What rumours?" she whispered.

"They said she had got… _involved_, with one of the nobles." Agatha paused, apparently reluctant to go on. "Now, I don't know if any of it is true or a lot of rubbish, but the servants talked about a pregnancy-"

Kaila withdrew her hand from Agatha's, shock welling up inside of her, mixed with a desire to learn everything about it she possibly could. "This noble she – supposedly – got _involved _with… do you know who he was? And if so, does he still live on this castle?"

"I'm sorry, child, but I really don't know." Agatha was now staring hopelessly at the younger woman. "Like I said, these were all rumours. No one knows for sure what happened."

"Of course", Kaila replied, trying to smile reassuringly, but failing to do so. "Now I really must clean this mess and then take care of the wound. Thanks for… everything."

Agatha nodded, a thousand questions running through her mind, but the dismissal had been quite clear. She returned to her vase of flowers, all the while observing the younger woman with interest.

»«»«»«

"The time for action is now, gentlemen! We must erase those rebels who call themselves _Varden_-"Galbatorix spat the last word with a maniac gleam on his eyes "- crush them till oblivion! They dare to challenge me and now they must pay the price." The King looked about, a savage grin playing on his lips, but his noble men were at a loss for words. "We must go to war – we must fight the decisive battle that will rid the Empire from those traitors!"

Lord Art stepped forward and kneeled before the King, bowing his head respectfully. "I couldn't agree more, my King. My men are at your command; we cannot wait to fulfil your wishes."

Gradually, each man stepped forward and kneeled before Galbatorix, pledging to follow his every command. The King never wiped the savage grin from his face, but when Murtagh was the only one who had not knelt at his feet, he turned his intense eyes to him and said: "Will you not bow before me, Dragon Rider? Will you turn your back on your Sovereign, who has all but given you power?"

Murtagh stepped forward until he was but mere inches of Galbatorix, sitting on his throne and looking as though he might strike at any moment. The Rider looked down, but didn't kneel. "Power, yes… but I never asked for it, did I? And does it really matter if I bow before you and utter some empty words and wait for your blessing?"

The other men barely dared to breath or move, waiting for an outburst they were sure to be coming. Art hoped for Murtagh to be humiliated publicly, much like Galbatorix had did to him, but his hopes were in vain.

Galbatorix went on staring at Murtagh, a vein pulsing on his temple, and the young man took the opportunity to elaborate, but not before being warned by Thorn not to do so. "Even if I did all of those things, it would be just for show, wouldn't it? Because even if I didn't mean anything of what I was saying, I'd still have to go through with it…"

Art needed all of his self-control not to draw out his sword and challenge Murtagh right there and then. How infuriating it was, seeing that boy defying the King's authority without being admonished or even punished!

"I am bound to you whether I like it or not, and while you can punish me for disobeying every now and then, you would not dare to kill me", Murtagh went on, disregarding all of Thorn's warnings.

"And what exactly makes you so sure of that?"

Galbatorix's voice was so low that Murtagh was sure only he had heard him. "You need me, my Lord", he replied with a bittersweet smile. "You can make me hurt; I do not fear pain. And in the end, you can leave me with scars, but you will also leave me alive. You… need… me… I am the only one who has a chance to defeat that pathetic excuse of a Rider called Eragon, and you know it!"

The King leaned forward, now smiling, and whispered: "You do know what will happen to you once I find the one I'm looking for, don't you, Murtagh?" The Dragon Rider grimaced, but did not reply. "Yes… so, if I was you, I would close that big mouth and show some respect."

"Yeah, and if I was you, I wouldn't count too much on finding that one person", Murtagh replied dryly.

Galbatorix considered his words for brief moments, and then he spoke: "Now that you mention it… we shall arrange for a new oath, Dragon Rider…."

"A new oath?"

"Why, yes… I should have seen to it a long time ago."

Murtagh tried to keep a composed expression, but dread was slowly swelling up inside of him. He had not foreseen that possibility… if he made a new oath, a disaster could happen.

'_It all depends on the oath he makes you swear. Not everything is lost yet…' _Thorn commented wisely.

'_I wish I could be that optimistic, my friend, but no, I rather doubt our fortunes will improve suddenly. I cannot keep her safe anymore, Thorn… she has to-'_

'_Don't do anything hasty, Murtagh! Rushed decisions lead only to regrets! Let me ponder the situation, to see if I can come up with a solution.'_

'_What would I do without you?'_

'_Nothing smart, I daresay.'_

'_Very funny, but… thanks.'_

"You say nothing?" Galbatorix inquired politely, raising an eyebrow.

"And what exactly would you like to hear, my King?" Galbatorix did not reply. "That's what I thought." And with those words, Murtagh made the most mocking bow possible and turned around to leave the throne room.

»«»«»«

A figure emerged from the black doors, unaware of a pair of blue eyes observing his every movement. Lord Art made his way through the castle's corridors hurriedly, unaware of the sound of footsteps that followed him closely.

"Let the King make his plans", Art was thinking, "For I will make some of my own."

If he wasn't so absorbed in his own thoughts, he might have sensed the figure haunting his steps.

**To be continued…**


	24. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **PhoenixRage92, EvilBunny101, Hollyleaf9, oneofyourbiggestfansL.R., Canadian-Girl14, Black Romanticide, Ann, PoPCoRn and Mayra. You guys rock so much! Thanks for your amazing support.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 23****– **Confrontation

Vermillion eyes followed the consistent movement of a pair of black boots: up and down… up and down... again and again. The dirt floor looked flatter in the small trail created by Murtagh's furious steps. Thorn cleared his throat, but the loud sound wasn't enough to draw Murtagh away from his wrath.

Nostrils flared, hands clenched into fists, and those blue eyes… those blue eyes burned with all the rage accumulated from so many years of humiliation, abuse and frustration. Thorn felt all of this, for he was one with his Rider, but he did not allow these emotions to take over him.

That was, perhaps, their biggest difference. Thorn knew how to be objective, how to lock his feelings and emotions in the depths of his mind. Murtagh, however, struggled with the complexity of his emotions. All humans did, or so it seemed to Thorn, from what little experience he'd had with them.

But he feared for his Rider, very much indeed. He feared that one day, that confrontational attitude of his and that obsession with disobeying the King's orders at whatever cost would lead to his death. Galbatorix had been relatively tolerant so far, not out of respect for Murtagh or affection, but because he needed both Dragon and Rider. He _needed_ them, but he would not hesitate in destroying them if he ever came to find the one he sought…

"Jierda!"

A loud bang followed that word, and Thorn looked up only to find Murtagh, palm stretched, staring at a pile of splintered wood that had once been a bucket. His shoulders were slumped, and the anger that had driven him seemingly evaporated.

'_Feel better now?'_

'_If that bucket exploding had been Galbatorix's head, perhaps I would feel much better now.'_

Thorn grunted in exasperation and watched as his Rider sunk into a sitting position against the soft skin of his belly; the dragon purred in approval. Murtagh rarely conceded himself a moment of vulnerability, but Thorn knew that deep down he was just a scared cub struggling to find his own place in the world.

'_I wish I could be more like you', _Murtagh commented with a sigh, feeling the warmth emanating from the dragon's belly.

'_You wished to have scales and talons and to breathe fire? It has its perks, I guess… But you don't look so bad, for a human…' _Thorn replied lazily.

Murtagh couldn't help but chuckle. _'Appealing as that might be, I was referring to your personality. For instance, your ability to make jokes even in the most desperate of situations… And to remain calm when everything seems lost…' _

'_Our differences make us stronger as a whole, Murtagh.'_

'_How can that be?'_

'_We complete and balance each other out', _Thorn replied simply. _'You see, when you want to do something foolish, I am here to stop you and to make you see some sense. And when I am afraid of acting, you are here to persuade me that it is the right thing to do, in that moment. I am good with words and you are good with actions. And we don't always agree with each other, I admit it, but we always support each other, no matter what.' _

Murtagh felt a warmth spreading through his body, a warmth that had nothing to do with the fire that burned inside the dragon's body. It was happiness. Pure happiness. To know that Thorn would always be there for him, no matter what, was priceless. They had been through so many things together, and more was to come. It scared him to think of that, but ultimately he had Thorn, and that thought gave him comfort and- yes, hope even. _'Hope, that one day you and I can fly away, free. Free of Galbatorix, men and their politics. Total freedom to choose where we want to go and what we want to do.' _

The dragon sighed. _'Just you and me? Flying into the distant horizon?'_

Murtagh opened his mouth to say yes, but before he could utter a word an image popped inside his mind. Eyes… as green as a sea of trees… a long cascade of brown hair, framing a face that most would consider plain and uninteresting, but that he had come to treasure. He had no illusions; Thorn had seen that image as clearly as him. There would be no lies between them.

'_Well… I suppose there is room for one more in my saddle… I wouldn't want to fly away only to have you weeping all the time. There would be no living with you. Nah, we best take Kaila with us. It will save me a lot of trouble.'_

'_Weeping all the time?' _Murtagh repeated slowly, affronted, but deep down he was proud of Thorn's attitude. He got up to look Thorn in the eye. _'So, you only want Kaila to come because you don't want me to – huh – weep?' _

'_Of course', _the dragon replied, not meeting his Rider's stare.

'_Hum hum… so, it is not because you have come to like Kaila as well?' _

'_Most definitely not!' _Thorn replied vehemently, raising his head above Murtagh and looking offended. _'She is agreeable, but she lacks some… spark. And I still have yet to decide if she deserves my respect and trust or not. Humph…' _

Even though Thorn's voice had been dead serious, Murtagh knew he didn't really mean that. The dragon had grown fond of the young woman, but he was too prideful to admit that, out loud or not.

Telling Murtagh that Kaila could come with them should they ever conquer their freedom was proof enough that the dragon cared, to some extent, about the girl. Thorn growled in annoyance when these thoughts reached him, but did not deny them.

Murtagh smiled sheepishly and resumed his place between the dragon's legs.

»«»«»«

Even from a distance, Tristan could sense that something was not right. At first he could not name the reason for his sudden alarm, but as the trees grew thinner and the house came into full view, a choked gasp escaped his lips.

The door… it was open. Drawing his sword out, Tristan led his horse cautiously, staying alert for any anomalous noise. His ears captured nothing but the forest normal sounds: the wind rustling through the leaves, the occasional bird chirps and the tiny animals scurrying. No tense silence that could indicate the presence of danger.

The short man stopped the horse on the edge of the clearing, jumped down from the saddle and tied the brown animal into a thick trunk covered in moss. Sword held high, he slowly walked forward, eyes observing strange tracks on the ground.

Huge animal footprints… footprints that seemed to belong to-

"No, no, no!" Tristan yelled, all caution forgotten. He stared at the door, dumbfounded, and noticed that the lock had been smashed. He ran inside unthinkingly, more terrified about Lord Art's reaction when he returned, than worried about the possibility of someone being inside.

Empty. The house was absolutely empty. Morcant was gone. Tessa was still in the same place where he had left her, but that didn't matter. Morcant was gone… and Tristan had a bloody good idea about who was responsible for that.

He slowly exited the house, hyperventilating. There was only one creature that could leave such tracks…

»«»«»«

Kaila tried to focus on the task that she had at hand, but the pain on her right hand was making it hard. The cut had been deep, and the effort of pulling the rope to get a bucket of water was opening the wound even further.

A particularly strong stab of pain caused her to let go of her the rope, and the bucket fell into the water, meters bellow, with a loud splash. Kaila raised her hand and saw red staining the once clean bandages. "Great", she hissed.

She gingerly undid the bandages to check on the damage. It didn't look pretty. The flesh around the wound was white and tender, and blood was flowing freely from the jagged cut. It probably needed stitches. But right now, she needed to find a way to pull the bucket out; with water, preferably.

Kaila growled and started wrapping the bandages, but before she could finish, a tanned hand shot out of nowhere and stopped her. Kaila looked up, startled, and her eyes met a familiar pair of blue ones. Relief coursed through her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", Murtagh said, still holding her hand.

"It's ok", Kaila replied hastily. "I just… I keep expecting _him_ to-"

"Art", Murtagh hissed. "You are scared that he will come for you." It was not a question.

Kaila only nodded. She had not meant to tell Murtagh what was on her mind, but she knew he would have guessed it anyway. Murtagh was carefully unwrapping the bandages, a worried frown creasing his features. "Not a pretty sight, huh?" Kaila commented, grimacing.

"How did you do this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's deep."

"Oh, it was a stupid slip. A vase broke and I went to pick up the shards with my bare hands, squeezed one too tight… no big deal."

She was still speaking when Murtagh muttered: "Waíse heill!" and a familiar tingling sensation ran through her hand. Kaila flexed it involuntarily and when she opened it, the wound was gone. "Thanks, again", she whispered, staring at her now healed hand. "I lost count to how many times before I had to thank you for healing me or helping me somehow."

Murtagh smiled. "You can just stop thanking me at all."

"That would be plain rude!"

He shrugged. "Not to me." He glanced at the well and seemed to understand what Kaila was trying to do. He started pulling the rope with astonishing speed.

"So, how did you know where to find me?" Kaila inquired, marvelled at the way he moved, so gracious and effectively.

"I was in the stables with Thorn and felt your presence", Murtagh replied, reaching for the bucket now full of water and placing it at her feet. "There you go. And there's no need to thank me."

Kaila chuckled. "If you say so…" It was only then that she seemed to grasp the meaning of his words. "You _felt my presence_?"

"Each person has a distinctive… Well, let's just say that I would recognise your mind anywhere."

"My mind?" Murtagh nodded. Kaila pondered on those words for a long minute. He crossed his arms and waited patiently. "My mind, as in my thoughts?"

Murtagh had to bite his lip to avoid laughing. "Not exactly. I mean, I could read your thoughts if I wanted to, but-"

"What?!" Kaila stepped back and almost tripped in her haste to get away from him. "You mean that if you wanted, you could see into my mind right now and learn what I'm thinking about?"

Murtagh sighed. "I could, yes, but it doesn't mean that I will." He waited but she did not reply. "Riders aren't the only ones who can do that. But while some people abuse of that privilege, I save it for when it is strictly necessary."

"So you have never – you've never read my thoughts?"

"Not ever."

Kaila seemed to relax a little. "I believe you."

Murtagh took one step forward with his hand stretched, but then seemed to remember where they were standing. "Do you think you can meet me later in my room? We need to talk."

"Sure. When do you think is the best time?"

"At nightfall. There are some things I need to take care of first."

Kaila nodded and picked up the bucket. "See you then."

Murtagh stood in the same spot, observing her until she disappeared through a door. It was painful to think that in a near future, she might not be there for him to observe her at all.

»«»«»«

"What were you thinking, following me around like that? Didn't I make it clear that you were not to talk to me inside the castle?" Lord Art hissed, looking down into a blue eyed woman.

She recoiled from the poison on his voice and stuttered. "I-I am so-so sorry, my Lord. But you told me to report to you as soon-"

"As soon as you had something important to report, in which case you should find a way to pass me a message and wait for me to decide upon a place to meet!" Art looked around, making sure that no one was eavesdropping. "Now, do you have something important to tell me?"

The woman fidgeted nervously, seemingly unable to speak, but when she glimpsed the murderous look on Lord Art's face, she recovered her speech rather quickly. "Well, I don't know if it can be considered important, but my source told me that the girl seems unaware of her origins and-"

A strong hand slapped her hard on the cheek and the force of the blow threw her backwards, causing her to land on her rear end. Shock and indignation build up inside of her, but she did not make a sound of protest.

Art didn't bother to look down; he simply turned around and walked inside his room, closing the door with a slam.

Oh, he would pay for that! And she knew just how to do that…

»«»«»«

Katherine observed the old man; his gaze was unfocused and she could just imagine who he was thinking about. _Kaila_… the mysterious servant girl who had captured Murtagh's heart... That thought almost made her chortle, but she controlled herself, much to avoid hurting Morcant's feelings.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had grown fonder of the old man. He was an interesting person to talk to, and he didn't judge her for her lack of manners or her need to be alone sometimes.

"What's bugging you?" she asked, even though she knew the answer already.

Morcant jumped in surprise; apparently, he had forgotten he was not alone. "I wish there was some way I could talk to my grandchild", he replied at last, raising his eyes to meet Katherine's brown ones.

"I see… but I'm afraid that won't be possible…" Katherine said, watching as his expression sunk. "But I'm sure she is alright", she added hastily. "If there is someone who can keep her safe, that person is Murtagh."

"I know, I know", Morcant whispered. "Don't mind an old silly man." He smiled reassuringly, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "But say, how did you come to meet the Dragon Rider? You don't seem to like him very much, but it looks as if you both have some kind of understanding…"

Katherine deliberated for a while about telling him the truth or not. She decided for part of it. "He saved my life once", she replied simply, shrugging.

"Oh, I see…" Morcant observed her attentively, but her posture indicated that she was not willing to elaborate on it. "Is that why you accepted to take me in? To, somehow, repay him?"

"I guess you can say so, though it's hardly any repayment. What he did was far more… selfless and significant. I suppose I will never feel like my debt was fairly paid." Katherine looked away, annoyed for saying so much.

Morcant smiled faintly, but did not reply.

"Well, enough chit-chat, old man", Katherine said after a few seconds in silence in her usual commanding tone. "You have to return to bed to drink your tonic."

Morcant thought vaguely about retorting, but he was now accustomed enough to Katherine's behaviour to see she only wanted to dismiss the previous subject. Apparently, there was more to that girl than Morcant had imagined…

»«»«»«

A loud and insistent knock on the door woke Art up. At first, he decided to ignore the knocks, waiting for whoever it was to give up. But the knocking only grew louder and louder, until the door was banging slightly.

Art immediately thought of the servant woman, returned with some insignificant bit of information. He gritted his teeth, ready to have a go at her, and got up to open the door.

Whatever he had imagined he would encounter, could have not prepared him for what he was now seeing. As soon as Art had pulled the door open, a hurricane dressed in black – or so it seemed at the moment – burst in, kicked the door shut and pinned Art against the wall with a display of remarkable strength.

"What the-?" Art managed to stutter, before a cold voice interrupted him.

"I have been way too patient with you, but my patience is running thin."

"M-Murtagh?"

Murtagh increased the pressure on Art's throat as a reply and locked his fierce blue eyes with a pair of brown ones. "I came for answers, Art, and I'm not going anywhere until I get them."

"Really, Dragon Rider, is this necessary?" Art gestured vaguely, indicating the display of force. "Why don't we talk like civilized-?"

"Like civilized men?" Murtagh suggested with a bemused laugh. "But see, Art, neither of us is civilized. Well, you try to pretend you are, but truth is, you are just an animal. A coward, sly animal…"

Art tried to shove Murtagh away, but his efforts were in vain. "Fine", he hissed, frustrated. "What answers do you want?"

"I know you are up to something, Art…"

"That is hardly a questi- ouch!" Art yelped, when the Dragon Rider pressed his elbow even harder against his windpipe. Looking into Murtagh's ferocious blue eyes, Art feared for his life. He had never seen the rider so deranged.

"You know what, _Lord_-" this last word had been spoken with pure loath, "- I have a better idea. You will never tell me what I want to know, so I will have to use my Powers on you. I normally save them for a life or death situation, but I suppose this one suits the category – your life or death depend on my findings."

A smug grin contorted Art's features. "By all means, Rider, give me your best try."

The smugness in Art's face almost made Murtagh lose his temper, but Thorn was right there on his mind, soothing him and reminding him of their purposes. Taking a deep breath, the young man slowly opened his mind to probe Art's. Iron. The other man's mind was protected by an unyielding iron wall.

Art concentrated with all his might to repel Murtagh from his mind, but the Dragon Rider was skilled and stubborn and kept looking for a crack – tiniest as it might be – that would allow him to probe his thoughts.

Murtagh focused even harder, but nothing changed. He simply could not get inside Art's head. A groan of frustration escaped his dry lips as he pushed Lord Art against the wall one last time and released him.

"See, Rider? Strong and powerful as you might be, I am not without protection either. You can hurt me, if it makes you feel better, but it won't make a difference. It won't make you learn what _I am up to_, and it certainly won't help you protect that precious maid of yours."

A cry of rage mingled with a warning roar, as the Rider lunged for the other man and Thorn protested vehemently against Murtagh's murderous desire. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now", Murtagh whispered, pressing a blade against Art's throat.

"If you kill me", Art started, swallowing hard, "Galbatorix will want to know your reasons, and he will probe your mind as he had never done before… If he does that, I can only imagine the things he will find out; your deepest secrets, Murtagh. Are you sure you want to risk that? Are you willing to put your dear Kaila in such danger?"

_NO!_ Even though that scream had been only on his mind, Murtagh knew Art had seen the answer crystal clear in his eyes. "I will keep both my eyes on you, Art, and make no mistake, I will find out what it is you are planning." He put the blade away and looked one last time into Art's wary eyes. "And if you don't wish to find out what it feels like to have Zar'roc piercing through your skin, you will stay away from Kaila. Do you understand me?"

"Inescapably, Dragon Rider… Your – arguments – are quite persuasive."

Murtagh nodded before turning around and leaving the room as quickly as he had entered. Art took his left hand to his throat and felt something sticky there; his eyes lowered to observe the fingers smeared with dark red blood. He had been lucky this time, but he was no fool… Murtagh would strike again, soon. And next time he was not likely to get away with nothing but a miniscule cut.

Lord Art looked up, sighing in resignation. It was time to put his plan into action.

**To be continued… **


	25. Never Surrender

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Important note: **First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story. I know it has been months, and most of you probably thought I had given up on it, but the truth is that I went through a major writer's block. I don't know why, but I got stuck in this chapter and I wrote and rewrote it so many times, but somehow was never satisfied. Only very recently I found my inspiration again and decided to give it another try, and this is the result. If there is someone out there who still wants to give this a shot, thank you very much for waiting and thanks to those who kept reviewing me with supportive words. Hope my efforts were worth it!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 24 ****– Never Surrender**

The sun was finally setting outside and if Murtagh bothered to look through the window, he would see a beautiful sky streaked with orange and pink. Only Murtagh couldn't be bothered. He was fatigued by the recent events, so he paid little attention to what was occurring about him.

The enormity of the situation he was now facing weighed on his mind; it made it almost impossible to eat, sleep or concentrate properly. It took him a while to make a decision, but once he did, Murtagh knew it was the best course of action. That fact brought the young man no comfort or peace of mind.

Kaila would be arriving soon and even though it was clear on Murtagh's mind what he had to say, he did not know how to voice it without hurting her deeply. Moreover, what he had to tell Kaila would alter her life dramatically, change it beyond the point where she could go back. This realization made Murtagh feel a despair so great it threatened to engulf him.

He closed his eyes and rubbed at them a moment, sighing aloud. His dark head rested against the cold stone wall and his legs stretched along the window-sill. He considered his options once again, hoping to find a last minute solution that might have escaped him before.

'_You know what you have to do.'_

Murtagh's eyes sprang open. For a long time he could only sit, staring blindly at the floor, as a cold sickness visited the pit of his stomach. _'I know, Thorn, I know.'_

'_I know you wish there was some other way, but it is better to have a broken heart than the life of a prisoner. You would not want that fate for Kaila, would you, Murtagh?'_

'_Of course not, but…' _Striking his palm with his fist, Murtagh voiced a low, harsh curse. '_I cannot help but fear for her. There is no guarantee that she will be safer out there… at least, here I would be able to keep an eye out on- who am I fooling? She would be in greater danger here…'_

Thorn nodded his agreement, looking up into his Rider's bedroom window. He could see him through the partially stained glass; bowed head, slumped shoulders: a perfect image of the utmost defeat.

'_You know what really kills me on the inside?' _Murtagh said in a bitter tone. The dragon could see the answer forming on Murtagh's mind. _'To know that if she doesn't leave, I could become the one person she would most fear and hate…' _

»«»«»«

Kaila climbed the stairs reluctantly. Her mind was willing her forward but her legs seemed to think differently. She was not one to believe in superstitions or premonitions, but a sick feeling had been steadily growing in the pit of her stomach. It was as if every fibre of her being was telling her to turn the other way without looking back.

"Nonsense", Kaila heard herself whispering in an irritated tone. Murtagh simply wished to talk to her; there was nothing to worry about. Still, his voice had been serious and urgent… She sucked in a chest full of air, to calm herself down. Giving in to that irrational concern would be useless and foolish.

Her steps echoed in the empty hallways which led to Murtagh's quarters; that sound was unnerving and it did not help her to quiet down. "Finally", she hissed, relieved, rounding a corner and spotting the familiar black door. Her legs were finally obeying her and she quickened her steps.

A creak indicated the door was being open, fact which did not surprise Kaila remotely. She had grown accustomed to Murtagh's unnatural abilities. Shrugging away her concerns and resolved to meet his eyes with a smile, she looked up and froze.

Murtagh's face was set in a mask of grim determination that sent shivers down Kaila's spine. Maybe she should start believing in premonitions… He looked long at her, and there was pain and – something else she couldn't identify – in his eyes.

With an almost resigned note, Kaila asked, "That serious?" The young man nodded, stepping aside to allow her entrance. She walked forward apprehensively and looked up into his anguished face but he did not say a word.

He did not feel ready to speak just yet; he felt like he could crack any moment now.

Kaila stared enquiringly at him as he closed the door mechanically. She sat at the edge of the cluttered desk, careful not to knock anything aside, and waited. Murtagh gave a few hesitant steps towards the girl but then seemed to change his mind and went to sit on the unmade bed instead.

Kaila's expression of concern deepened. As a rule, he would already be pulling her into his arms and kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. However, there he sat with a bowed head, a curtain of dark hair shielding his face from her. She wondered where all his determination had gone to.

Murtagh knew he was only stalling. He could feel her growing restless – and fearful. She had seen him troubled and sombre before, but never on this level. Thorn was right there with him on his mind, murmuring words of encouragement, but he too was concerned. There was no knowing how Kaila would react.

Blowing smoke through his nostrils, Thorn finally declared: _'This is bordering on the absurd, Murtagh! Don't just stand there in silence! Can you not see you are making it worse? The poor girl is about to have a nervous fit just by looking at you! Just go straight to the point-'_

'_I WILL!' _

Thorn shrank away from the violence in his voice. His Rider was masking his emotions well, but Thorn could still feel them there, powerful and deep. The bond they shared was too profound; something always surfaced.

'_Forgive me, my friend', _the dragon muttered, overwhelmed by the emotions flowing from his Rider. _'I did not see… I did not realize how hard this would be for you.' _

Murtagh stared at Kaila, who returned the stare with a puzzled frown. The young man closed his eyes before replying to Thorn: _'I am just tired of pushing people away…'_

»«»«»«

_Back and forth they moved, exchanging blows and parries, each looking for an opening to finish the contest. They were both fast and equally skilled in handling the sword, so there was no telling who would be the winner. _

_The Sword Master observed the contestants, beaming with pride. Those were his two best and most dedicated students, and they couldn't be more different from one another. Nonetheless, they shared a strong trait: competitiveness. Even as they struggled to deliver the final blow they exchanged witty remarks and challenges. "I wish you two would stop bickering! Focus on the fight!"_

_A__ young boy, apparently around 9 years old, turned his head a fraction – yet without averting his blue eyes from his opponent – and replied enthusiastically: "Oh, we are focused enough, Tornac! Aren't we, Katherine?"_

_The little boy's adversary only nodded, a dangerous half-smile on her face. Her long, dark hair was matted with sweat and her cheeks were red with the effort, but nothing else indicated how tired she was beginning to feel. In comparison, the boy looked quite fresh. _

_Tornac chuckled softly at his protégés' antics, but then seemed to remember that the match should have ended ages ago. "Stop talking and finish this, kids! I do not wish to have your tutor lecturing me again about the importance of a proper education and so on, so forth!" _

_Almost as if he had been waiting for the Sword Master's command, Murtagh unleashed a last, decisive blow and Katherine landed square on the gravel. "You alright?" he asked. _

_Gesturing to be helped to her feet, she took the outstretched hand of Murtagh and pulled him down. Caught off guard, the boy also landed on his bottom. "I am now", Katherine replied, a smug smile playing on her lips. _

"_Well, I suppose that is the only way you could defeat me… cheating", the boy commented, sticking his tongue out._

"_Cheating?" Katherine said, punching him in the stomach with not inconsiderable effect. She got up and wiped her scratched hands in the front of her loose grey tunic. "Smug little brat", she snarled, crossing her arms against her chest. _

"_Always so impertinent…" Tornac commented, resting both his hands on his students' shoulders, but squeezing Murtagh's to indicate he was talking about him. "Katherine…"_

"Katherine?"

As if waking from a trance, Katherine's head jerked up and her eyes met Morcant's inquiring stare. "Oh…" she mumbled.

"I am sorry for interrupting your thoughts", Morcant said, still eyeing her questioningly, "but I need to stretch my legs for a little bit, and I'm afraid I can't get up from this bed on my own. Old age and numbness", he concluded, smiling apologetically.

"No, that's alright", Katherine replied at last, getting up from her chair and putting aside the book she had been reading. The memory had confounded her, not only because it had come to her completely out of the blue, but also because she did not like to reminisce of her past. There had been good moments, like the scene she had just recalled, but others… other moments were best not to be remembered.

"Thank you", the old man said, smiling appreciatively as the younger woman helped him to his feet. He took her arm in a fatherly way and they walked across the room in silence, but Morcant could no longer control his curiosity: "Say, Katherine… did you ever live in Urû'Baen?"

Her step faltered momentarily but her voice showed no emotion when she replied: "Yes."

"Inside the castle?"

"All right now", she hissed, withdrawing her arm and staring angrily at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Please, don't be mad, child; I did not mean to trouble you. Your face looks familiar, that is all…"

Katherine regretted her outburst but it was too late now. "Yes, I did live in the castle. But I left it when I was young, about 8 years ago." He did not need to know how or why.

"I see… I started working there around that time. Perhaps I saw you before you left."

"It is possible", Katherine mumbled. "Do you need my help to walk?"

Morcant smiled ruefully; it seemed that no matter what he asked, she always ended up changing the subject. "If you could hand me my walking stick, I think I'll be fine."

She did so without saying a word, but her mind was working furiously. She had been alone for a while now, so trusting someone and opening up to them didn't come easily. Morcant seemed like a good person, but she was not ready to talk about her past. Perhaps she never would be…

»«»«»«

For a moment it seemed time held its breath. Kaila stood frozen for a long moment, trying to process what she had just heard – or what she thought she had.

Murtagh observed her, flexing his fingers nervously – that was the only outward sign of the turmoil inside his head. Her brow was creased in concentration, but her eyes were perplexed; it looked as if she did not believe what he had just told her. He opened his mouth to repeat his words when Kaila spoke up.

"Leave Urû'Baen? You want me to leave the castle and the city?" She was eyeing him as if he had lost his mind. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I told you", Murtagh replied, resting the palms of his hands against his knees, to stop them from clenching and unclenching. Was that his own voice, so calm and collected?

'_How about filling in with some details?' _Thorn growled, astounded by his rider's lack of tact.

'_I was getting there, Thorn; if you would just give me some time…' _He wanted to choose his words carefully before he voiced them, for he had promised Morcant he would not reveal his secret to Kaila.

'_The more you think about it, the harder it will be. Keep it simple', _the dragon suggested, ignoring his rider's request. Grudgingly, Murtagh admitted he was right.

"Would you mind telling me why I must leave?" Kaila inquired, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I was getting there." Oh great, now he was repeating himself. "Just sit down, please", he added, for Kaila was now standing halfway between the desk and the bed. Instead of walking back to the desk she came to his side and sat on the mattress. Murtagh half-turned; he wanted to be able to face her as they spoke.

Kaila looked expectantly back at him, taking in his rigid posture and the agitation behind his blue eyes.

"When I rescued your grandfather, he warned me there would come a time when it wouldn't be safe for you to stay here." Kaila raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to interrupt, but he hurried on. "I can imagine the many questions running through your mind now, but let me finish before you ask them." She nodded reluctantly.

The Rider sighed before continuing: "I thought he was wrong, to be honest. I thought that if I kept a close eye on you, I would be able to protect you." He laughed bitterly. "I was foolish. Morcant was right."

"I know you asked me to let you finish, but please, hear me out", Kaila said, raising her hands in a pleading gesture. Her voice was even and she looked less preoccupied than before. "If this is about Lord Art… well, I won't lie – he scares me a lot. And I don't know what he wants from me… but I am not going to run away, Murtagh."

Murtagh shook his head stubbornly but did not reply at once. He looked long at her face, as if memorizing each feature. He imagined his fingertips running down the side of her face, down to her lips, tracing them before he leaned in for a kiss… He knew his resolve would crumble down if he allowed these indulging thoughts to cross his mind, so he pushed them aside.

"Even if I leave Urû'Baen, it doesn't mean I will be safer", Kaila pressed on, taking advantage of his silence. Her tone was persuasive and her green eyes gleamed with resolution. "If I stay here, at least I'll know where Art is and-"

"Don't you want to see your grandfather again?"

"- and you and Morcant worry too much about me – oh…" Kaila halted mid-sentence. "Of course I want to see him, but…" She threw Murtagh a glance through her curtain of light-brown hair and mumbled: "Do you… do you want me to leave?"

'_Oh dear… I do not want to watch this', _Thorn put in, but the dragon Rider was too focused on the young woman before him. _'You know what, I will give you two a little privacy… Call me if you – hum – need anything…' _And with that, he withdrew from Murtagh's mind as quietly as he could.

Outside, the sky darkened and a few drops of rain fell. Kaila craned her head to stare out the window while she waited for Murtagh's reply. Whatever answer he gave her, she just wanted him to be honest.

Murtagh had not seen that coming. When he had imagined that moment, Kaila had agreed to his words without much discussion; he had not counted with her strong will; and her feelings for him… And now she demanded to know if he wanted her to leave…

If he told her the truth, she would somehow manage to persuade him that it was best for her to stay. But if he lied, any chance they might have had to stay together…

But then a terrible image danced before his eyes… Murtagh saw himself, kneeling before the King, uttering a new oath; gaining more power but bound even further to the hated Sovereign. Only the gods – if such beings existed – could know what Murtagh would become after that oath.

And then another image appeared; one that was all too familiar to Murtagh but which never ceased to inspire a deep fear in him. Morzan stood before him; he wore a velvet black cloak over a finely embroidered robe – also black.

Murtagh's eyes rose from the tips of his shiny boots to his proud chest and then – with a gasp of pure horror, Murtagh realized he was not staring at his father. Beneath the hood a pair of ice-blue eyes fixed him; his own eyes. But they were so void of emotion that Murtagh felt a chill running down his spine.

Kaila watched him apprehensively as the silence stretched; when he gasped she stifled a startled sound. Whatever disquiet Murtagh experienced, it was clear he was not willing to share it with her. A strange, pained look was briefly revealed in Murtagh's eyes, but it was gone before Kaila could react.

"I- I think you should go."

"That was not what I asked you."

"Look", Murtagh snapped, standing up and towering over Kaila, "Morcant will never be able to return to this castle. Not ever! Do you understand that, Kaila?" She nodded. "He _is_ your family; you belong with him…"

"I see…" Kaila whispered, dropping her gaze to the floor. Her tone left no doubt she understood there was more he wanted to say, but couldn't, for whatever reason. "I do want to be with my grandpa; I miss him so much… But still, you didn't answer my question."

"It wouldn't change anything." His voice was hoarse with poorly disguised emotion and Murtagh knew Kaila could feel it. He felt like smacking himself for being so weak. He closed his eyes, no longer bearing to look at Kaila's bowed head and slumped shoulders.

Kaila looked up at him and clenched her fists. He was evidently trying to push her away, but she would not allow him to shut her out like that. She got up.

Murtagh heard her getting up and suddenly found her in his arms, her head on his chest. Gently he held her, as if the slightest motion would cause her to flee. No words were said; it was as if none of them wished to break the spell.

Kaila was the first to break the silence; she sighed in resignation and took a step back, but Murtagh's arms still circled her waist and her palms touched his chest softly. "So… you were saying?"

The young man bit his lower lip to avoid laughing. He stared down at Kaila, who was smiling sheepishly up at him. "And you say I am persuasive", he hissed, half-frustrated, half-amused.

"I learnt that from you."

This time, Murtagh did laugh and Kaila followed his example. Their shoulders heaved with laughter, but the tension in their voices indicated they knew the conversation wasn't over yet. After a much needed minute to ease the tension, the laughs started to fade away and their eyes met again, anxiously.

Kaila pulled Murtagh by the hand and they sat back on the bed; their knees touched and their hands remained locked. "Even if it won't change anything", he started, "you have the right to know the truth. If I had a choice, I wouldn't want you to leave…"

Kaila pursed her lips before asking: "You say, _'If I had a choice…' _What exactly do you mean by that?"

"If I thought that staying here was the best thing to do, I would never ask you to leave", Murtagh replied simply, relieved that she seemed intent on understanding his reasons, rather then disputing them.

Kaila pondered this for a moment. "Before, you said something about it not being safe for me to stay in Urû'Baen…" Murtagh nodded his agreement and Kaila continued. "Were you talking about Lord Art?"

Murtagh's hand tightened around hers and Kaila shot him an enquiring glance. "Yes", he said, tentatively, looking for the right words, "but he is only one of your concerns. There are… other dangers out there."

"Other dangers?"

"Will you stop repeating everything I say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Murtagh. I'm just trying to understand", Kaila replied, blushing.

Murtagh rubbed her right knee soothingly. "Being on this castle is more perilous to you than crossing unknown territory to get to Morcant. There are more threats around you than you can possibly imagine, Kaila."

"You keep talking about dangers and threats, but you don't tell me anything specific. What are you hiding from me?" Kaila asked incisively, meeting his eyes. They were once again filled with indescribable emotion, but were somewhat distant.

"I am not hiding anything… I am simply not allowed to explain everything."

"_Not allowed_?" His vague remarks were beginning to annoy her.

"I know how this sounds, Kaila, but I'm being as honest as possible. I made a promise to Morcant and I don't intend to break it", Murtagh replied soothingly.

His words seemed to have caught her by surprise; Kaila bit her lower lip nervously. "I suppose it is pointless to ask you what you promised him…"

"It is not my place to tell you", he replied. "Morcant confided in me only because he wanted to be sure you would be safe. But he will have to be the one deciding what to reveal, or if she should tell you anything at all."

Kaila sighed, clearly not satisfied but convinced that she would not learn any more from him.

"What I can tell you", Murtagh continued, "is that Lord Art is probably the least of your concerns, though we should not underestimate him."

"I never do", Kaila replied in a bitter tone. "I know what he is capable of. He has been haunting my steps ever since I came to this castle." Absent-mindedly, she shuddered before continuing: "I know it is all connected to my past, somehow. Lord Art always seemed to keen on finding out who my parents were."

Murtagh tensed but Kaila didn't seem to notice. The hand that wasn't wrapped in Murtagh's clenched tensely and he stroked her white knuckles with his other hand, unsure of what to do or say next. Fortunately, Kaila was the one doing the talking now.

"I don't remember my father that much. I know he visited me and my mum when I was little, but I think those visits stopped when I was around 4. I never knew why, but never asked my mum either. She didn't like talking about him."

Murtagh listened with his head tilted to the side; Kaila had never spoken of her childhood before. She huddled closer to him before speaking again; the words seemed to come with difficulty. "When my mum died and Morcant came for me, I tried to ask him about my father, but his reaction was even worse than my mum's. You should have seen his face… he went white with fury! To be honest, I was startled by his outburst, so I never asked him again about it." She paused, staring down at Murtagh's tanned hand, stroking hers softly. "But I wonder…"

Feeling that the conversation was heading down a dangerous path, Murtagh cleverly retorted: "It is better to have an absent father rather than one who beat you out of pure malice."

Kaila looked up into his blue eyes, reaching up and touching his face. "I'm sorry; I know you endured much more than I did. I shouldn't be complaining… but not knowing everything about your own past is disturbing. And like people always say, _The past always catches up with you_. I just wished I was a bit more prepared to deal with it."

"Believe me, Kaila, sometimes it is better not to know."

She felt hopelessly confused, but maybe, when she met up with Morcant, all the puzzle pieces would fall into place and she would finally understand.

»«»«»«

A tired sigh escaped Kaila's lips. She buried her head in her pillow, waiting for sleep to come, but her mind was running in circles. Her conversation with Murtagh was permanently etched into her brain and she could not help but imagine what was to come; it terrified her.

As a shiver shook her body, Kaila hugged her torso underneath the blanket. Right before leaving his room, Murtagh had told her they would now have intensive training sessions; he wanted to make sure she would be as prepared as possible in such short time. He hadn't been precise about when she would leave, but it would be soon.

A lump formed on Kaila's throat as she recalled the desolate kiss they had shared at his room's door. It had felt as if she was leaving already, as if they didn't have the courage to prolong the moment. What was the point on insisting on something that had no future? she told herself.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Kaila groaned, pulling the blanket over her head and allowing darkness to lead her to oblivion, even if only for a night.

»«»«»«

'_Considering everything, you did well', _Thorn commented, nudging his Rider affectionately on the head. Murtagh had come to him not long after Kaila had returned to her room.

The young man snorted grumpily. _'Oh yes, very well. I was supposed to make her understand the dangers she faces, but as soon as I saw those pleading green eyes I just held her hand and said everything would be fine.'_

'_At least she doesn't hate you…'_

'_Only if she did, things would be easier', _Murtagh replied. He had grown callous in many ways, but the next words didn't come easily. _'If she hated me, she would stay as far away from me as possible. And we both know that will be a wise thing to do in the future.'_

Thorn tried to think of a way to argue with that, but what Murtagh said made sense.

'_As soon as I think she is ready – or as ready as anyone can be under such short notice – I will have to find a way to push her away.'_

'_Isn't it enough to know she will go to Katherine's?' _Thorn inquired, staring apprehensively at his Rider.

'_No', _Murtagh replied at once. _'If she doesn't hate me… Kaila is stubborn. She promised she would help us find a way to get free of Galbatorix. If I don't hurt her enough, she will never give up on fulfilling that promise.'_

Thorn lowered his head and blew hot air into Murtagh's dark hair, ruffling it. _'Regardless of how hard it gets, in the end we always have each other, little one.'_

Murtagh stroked the dragon's snout lightly, enjoying the feeling of his hard scales against his palm. _'Until the end… whichever it might be. And as for Kaila… she will be better off if I don't surrender to my feelings for her. I cannot allow my emotions to cloud my thoughts again.'_

The moon broke through the clouds, illuminating the courtyard where dragon and Rider stood. Murtagh looked up in awe, for an eerie full moon lit up the sky. For one fleeting moment he permitted himself to think of a brighter future, but then a dark figure blotted the moon.

Gigantic black wings beat strongly, interrupting the tranquillity of the night. Shruikan let out a chilling roar as he circled the courtyard and then headed northeast. Murtagh's sombre eyes followed the dark dragon's shape until it was out of sight. "Never surrender… I won't let them turn you into me…"

**To be continued…**


	26. Sweat, Blood and Pain

**Special thanks to**: _PhoenixRage92__, EvilBunny101, __, __schnauzerlover__, __Canadian-Girl14_. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope this one is soon enough!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 25 ****– **Sweat, blood and pain

The fatigue of two nights with little sleep washed over him, but his mind was too caught up in the recent events to let sleep be considered for even a moment. He let his mind wander.

Instead of drowning in self-pity and regret, Murtagh started making plans. He would have to train Kaila, and there wouldn't be much time to do it. Methodically he put aside everything that was irrelevant and soon he had a mental list of what had to be done.

As the morning light began to pour through, Murtagh looked out the window of the room. Another sleepless night… Thorn had begged him to try to get some sleep and heavens knew he had tried, but to no avail. If he wasn't a Dragon Rider he would have collapsed by now.

'_You will need to rest soon enough, though', _Thorn reminded him gently. _'You are strong, but we don't know what Galbatorix has in mind for us, so it is best if we are prepared.'_

'_I know. You are right, as usual, but you have always been better at shutting out your emotions.' _Murtagh's voice had come out more harshly than he intended, but Thorn did not seem to take offense. The Rider knew his loyal friend was worried about him, and his way of showing concern was by scolding him.

The sun had yet to show its face, but Murtagh knew the servants would already be up and seeing to their tasks. He got up, determined to speak to Jonathan before Kaila brought him breakfast. If he was to train her, he would need her to be free of her other duties.

'_What will you say to Jonathan?'_

'_I'll come up with something', _Murtagh replied, belting his dark pants. _'My position in this castle allows me to do pretty much anything I want without giving explanations to no one – well, not counting with our _beloved King_.' _The last two words were said with undisguised mockery. _'But Jonathan is friends with Morcant, and he is watching out for Kaila, so I think it is wiser to warn him.'_

The Rider finished dressing and strapped Zar'roc to his side. Ever since he had taken it back from Eragon, he carried the sword with him at all times, even inside the castle.

As he strolled through the echoing hallways, servants bowed awkwardly and shambled out of his way. He could feel their frightened stares burning on his back, but that didn't bother him. Nor did he feel bad because it didn't bother him.

Even though he had never given them a reason to fear him, Murtagh knew the castle staff would always keep their distance. And that was how it was supposed to be. Kaila, however, had seen past the Rider image; she had seen Murtagh for whom he really was. Grinding his teeth in frustration, the young man shook his head; he was on a mission and he would focus only on that.

'_One thing at a time…' _Thorn encouraged.

'_One thing at a time…' _Murtagh repeated uncertainly. Perhaps that was the key to restore some order into his weary mind: overcoming each situation as it appeared and only then moving on. Feeling somewhat relieved, Murtagh pushed open the door that led to the kitchen.

»«»«»«

As Kaila stared at the bedroom ceiling, she was almost paralyzed with inaction. By now she should be with the other servants, cleaning the halls or making beds, and then rushing to prepare Murtagh's breakfast.

Yet, here she was, lying in bed, still trying to grasp the implications of last night's conversation. An exasperated grunt broke through her lips while her fists slammed down on the bed. She felt as if her thoughts were tied into a knot and not even her best efforts could untie it.

By sheer will she forced herself out of bed. She wrapped her arms around her torso, for the room was cold. Morcant had provided that small room for her, but a fireplace was a luxury reserved only for the nobles.

Her two dresses were neatly folded inside a small wooden chest, resting beside the clothes Murtagh had given her. Kaila stroked the dark outfit fondly, speculating if she would be wearing it frequently in a near future.

A gust of wind rattled the window and Kaila picked up the cleaner dress, the dark green one. She would have to wash her scarce wardrobe later on that day. Sighing, she dressed, her cold fingers fumbling with the buttons.

Jonathan was going to scold her anyway, so Kaila spent another minute making the bed, all the while searching for a good excuse to give him.

»«»«»«

Jonathan was a short and thin man, with a sharp nose and hollow eyes. Nothing about him inspired fear, but Murtagh was starting to feel uncomfortable under his steady gaze. He had exposed his request and the other man had been deliberating for the past minute. "So…" Murtagh urged.

"Not now!" Jonathan bellowed, looking over Murtagh's shoulder. He craned his head to see a young girl hastily retreating and then turned to face Jonathan again. The older man cleared his throat before speaking: "Kaila's duties already include serving you and keeping your quarters in order. What else do you need her for?"

Jonathan's bold question took Murtagh by surprise. He understood what was implied in the man's words and felt a warm flush colouring his cheeks.

"Look here, Rider", Jonathan pressed on, "you are young and I am sure you have your needs, just like any other man, but Kaila is a decent sort of girl."

Murtagh could only stare dumbfounded at him, but Thorn was roaring with laughter on his mind.

"Not to mention", Jonathan continued, oblivious to Murtagh's embarrassment, "that Morcant asked me to take care of her, and that is what I intend to do. With all due respect, _Sir_, there are plenty of girls out there willing enough to-"

"That will be enough!" Murtagh hissed, raising his hand in an imperious gesture. Jonathan eyed the _'Gedwey Ignasia'_ uneasily, apparently wondering if he had crossed the line. Murtagh followed his stare and slowly lowered his hand; he had not intended to scare the old man.

'_If you weren't so hot-blooded…' _Thorn hinted.

'_That is easy for you to say! He wasn't making assumptions about you.' _Focusing back on Jonathan, he said, in what he hoped to be a soothing tone: "I am afraid you misunderstood me. I do not wish to use Kaila for… those purposes."

Jonathan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, clearly doubtful. "So, what do you need her for?"

The truth was out of the question, so Murtagh rolled his eyes in frustration. _'Guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way…' _He conveyed all the authority he could muster into his voice. "I think you are forgetting your place, Jonathan."

The other man took one step back reflexively, noticing the difference in the Rider's posture.

"I do not need to explain my actions to you. I warned you out of courtesy, but that does not give you the right to question me. Are we clear?"

Jonathan nodded his understanding and then looked again over Murtagh's shoulder, this time with concern.

"Murtagh?" He spun around, coming face to face with Kaila. She looked white and fatigued, and he wondered if he was the only one suffering from a sleepless night. "I was just about to go look for you", he explained, meeting her questioning eyes.

"I- I overslept", Kaila replied apologetically; her words seemed to be more directed at Jonathan, whose eyes flicked from her to Murtagh. "I'm sorry, I will tend to my duties as quickly-"

"That won't be necessary", Murtagh replied calmly. "Henceforth, you are relieved from your other duties. I shall be waiting for you in my room."

Jonathan threw him a contemptuous glance and Kaila stared after him as he dashed off before she had a chance to say anything. She turned back to Jonathan, who didn't look pleased. "Morcant is going to kill me", he grunted in defeat.

"What? No! Why would he?"

"Why?" Jonathan asked incredulously. "Leaving you in the hands of the Rider… Morcant made me promise I would keep an eye out for you!"

Kaila did not like the tone of his voice, but it was only natural that he worried. Murtagh's reputation preceded him, and the words whispered about him were not pleasant: _dangerous, powerful, introverted… _

Suddenly, Kaila's mood softened. Her expression changed to one of reassurance. "Thank you for your concern, Jonathan, but Murtagh isn't all that bad. If Morcant was here, he would tell you that Murtagh can be trusted."

"I can't believe that. Morcant, of all people, has little reasons to trust in Riders", he said, his raspy voice low and almost compassionate.

"What do you mean?" Kaila inquired sharply, but it seemed that Jonathan was done talking. He wished her luck and walked away. Kaila voiced a low imprecation; thoughts and questions came in torrents, but she couldn't keep up with them.

»«»«»«

Lord Art crossed his arms firmly against his chest. His eyes fixed the mud stains that tainted his precious rug and then moved to the men who had left them. His face twisted in a grimace of disgust; he was obviously bothered by their presence.

"Be careful with that, you idiots!" Art barked, for the men had started removing a heavy painting from the wall and had almost dropped it.

"Aye, aye, sir", one of the men replied, smiling reassuringly. The sight of his yellow teeth made Art's stomach twist uncomfortably. Tristan was incompetent and lazy, but at least he kept his personal hygiene at an acceptable level.

"Finish as quickly as you can, but don't break anything." The men nodded obediently and then proceeded with their tasks. Art's sharp eyes followed them relentlessly, but his mind was racing.

A look of pure hatred flashed across his face as he recalled how Murtagh had cornered him in his own room. The Rider had left his room frustrated, but Art's reluctance to reveal his thoughts had no doubt motivated Murtagh's suspicions even further. It was time to leave, but he would not go alone.

»«»«»«

Kaila was still lost in thought when she exited the kitchen. She only saw Murtagh when she was standing but a few steps from him. His manner was distant, as if remembering, and she felt reluctant to interrupt him. She slowed her pace but his head suddenly jerked up. "I thought you would be waiting in your room." Her eyes indicated the small tray in her hands.

Without saying a word he took it from her and then inspected her from head to toe; Kaila felt embarrassed under his steady gaze. "Are you planning on learning how to swordfight wearing a dress?" he asked, half-exasperated, half-amused.

Kaila blushed and stuttered: "Oh… I- I didn't know we were going to start today…"

Murtagh smiled as he glanced up and down; the corridor was deserted. He leaned forward and kissed her head quickly. "We have no time to lose. Come, we'll stop by your room so you can change."

"And then?" she asked nervously, as they started walking.

"Sweat, blood and pain." Murtagh laughed at Kaila's alarmed expression. "Look, it's not going to be easy and you'll go to bed with a few bruises and nicks, but at the end of the day you will be more prepared to fend for yourself."

His words made something click inside of Kaila. That was the moment when she truly understood that her life was about to change irrevocably. She was astonished by that realization, but the fact that Murtagh believed in her was comforting. His presence soothed her fears and doubts, but for how long? How long before she had to leave? A lump formed on her throat and she looked up at him.

Murtagh saw the question in her eyes and freed one hand from the tray, holding it out between them. Kaila took it without thinking about who might be watching and they headed towards her room.

Murtagh squeezed her hand tightly as he walked beside her, blissfully blocking out the rest of the world, even if only for a short time.

»«»«»«

_Against the far wall of a spacious room a massive fireplace sent forth warmth and light. Katherine watched the fire, hypnotized by the orange flames. Her little hands were balled into fists, which rested upon her knees. Even though her eyes were stubbornly set on the fire, she glimpsed a faint movement from the corner of her eye. She did not turn._

"_Where are your manners? Are you not going to greet your older brother?"_

_Still without turning, Katherine mumbled a hasty greeting. She held her breath, waiting for his outburst, but he did not budge. She risked a glance. _

_He was smiling, but it was a smile void of warmth. Little in his appearance offered a reassuring image, yet his next words came softly. "Oh Katherine, I know you think I'm a monster, but I just want the best for you. You see, I am going to rule this place one day, and it is only fit that my sister is educated as a proper lady."_

_Katherine felt her insides boiling with anger; _he_ and his obsession with manners and rules! She looked away, fighting the urge to punch his smiling face. _

"_Galbatorix has grandiose plans for the Empire", he continued in a hushed voice, "but so do I! Just imagine, Katherine, Alagaesia at our feet. Together we-"_

"_Shut up!" Katherine snapped, getting up and staring down at him contemptuously. "You are insane! Do you really think you can fool the king and somehow destroy him? If you want to kill yourself, so be it, but don't drag me into your crazy plans!"_

_For a moment, the young man was too stunned to react, but he needed less than a minute to get back on his feet. He started advancing on Katherine, a cold fury distorting his beautiful features. She looked at him with imploring eyes, but it was too late. "No, A-"_

"NO!"

Katherine sat bolt upright, listening; she hoped that her scream hadn't been loud enough to wake Morcant up. As no sound perturbed the tense silence, Katherine let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She huddled under the blanket.

No matter how many years passed by, Katherine suspected she would always be haunted by those dreams. Even though she felt safe now, part of her would always fear the memory of _him_. The scars he had left on her body were healed, but her soul was a different matter entirely.

The first sunrays kissed the top of her head and Katherine peeked from the covers. As the light warmed her skin, she felt the shadows of the nightmare creeping away – at least for the time being.

Pushing the blanket aside firmly, Katherine got up to face the new day; another day away from him. That thought alone was enough to get her through the day.

»«»«»«

Murtagh sighed impatiently. How long could it possibly take for a woman to change clothes?

He stared long at the door, as if he could will Kaila to move faster by looking at it. Free to wander, his mind started producing enticing images.

With a devilish grin playing on his lips, Murtagh thought of Kaila in tight-fitting trousers and tunic. His pulse quickened, but it seemed that his imagination wasn't fully satisfied yet. It took him back a little, right to the point where Kaila started to strip-

The door opened with a loud creak and there stood Kaila in her black, tight outfit. She fidgeted nervously; Murtagh was looking at her in unabashed appreciation.

Slow, uncomfortable seconds went by until Kaila could no longer bear to stay under his gaze; she cleared her throat. Murtagh's head jerked up in response. "Oh…"

"Oh?" Kaila repeated; her tone was slightly disapproving, slightly amused. "You have seen me with those clothes before…"

"Yes, and I still think they look great on you…" His eyes met hers with a playful wink. "But now I'm starting to think they might be a bit distracting." He took one step forward.

Kaila raised an eyebrow. "But it didn't seem to bother you before…"

"Well, _before _I hadn't just thought about-" He let the sentence unfinished, but his eyes lingered on hers expectantly.

She looked long at his face, and saw both desire and fear there. Fear that she would leave running and screaming. Only a few months ago she would have, Kaila mused. Deliberately, she crossed the distance between them, her eyes never leaving his, an enigmatic smile playing on her lips.

One step, two steps, three steps… Murtagh gulped audibly. Why was she taking so long to cross such small distance? The teasing smile never abandoned her lips as she walked slowly, but steadily. If he just reached out…

In the short seconds she took to reach him, Kaila found herself thinking about how much she had changed. Before, she would get nervous just thinking about getting close to him, but now… Time was not on their side.

Murtagh could no longer bear it. He pulled Kaila into his arms and hungrily kissed her mouth; a slap would soon follow or perhaps the running and screaming. The seconds ticked by and Murtagh was astonished to discover she returned the kiss with the same intensity. Her fingers were tangled in his hair while his hands travelled down the back of her dress- He sighed in defeat.

Kaila took one step back, her arms falling limply along her body. Her cheeks were flushed and her breath came in shallow gasps. At least she did not look mad or horrified.

"Too much?"

"Yes, too much", she replied, smiling shyly. She had indeed changed a great deal, but some things still made her feel uneasy. "Besides, I assure Jonathan you could be trusted. Don't make me regret that."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She marched past him and he leaned down to pick up the empty tray. Smirking, he imagined the mess they could have done in that hallway if he was still holding the tray when he had pulled her into his arms.

»«»«»«

He stared about, feeling completely lost. Once again he was facing a dilemma that could cost him his life. At this point, no decision seemed viable, but his inaction would not lead him anywhere either.

Grunting in exasperation, Tristan sank deeper into the armchair. Lord Art expected him to have the place in order upon his arrival, but if he were to walk in at that moment, he would be confronted by a chaotic sight. And then Tristan would be dead.

And that was why he couldn't make a decision. Every possible scenario ended up with him dead. If he ran back to Urû'Baen to inform Art about Murtagh rescuing Morcant, he would no doubt have one of his raging fits.

If he chose to stay here and get everything ready for Art's arrival, he would probably be mad at Tristan for not warning him.

And if he tried to escape… Art was cunning and resourceful, whereas Tristan… If he fled, Art _would _find him and kill him.

What the hell, he thought, rolling up his sleeves resignedly. It didn't hurt to hope for the best, so he set off to work, praying that it would somehow appease his Master.

»«»«»«

The blind was removed by gentle hands; she looked around in wonder. Never in her life had she seen such an immense room. She could see _him _watching expectantly, waiting for a reaction, but she could only stare.

Thorn was sitting in the other end of the room, next to massive black doors – big enough for him to fit. His vermilion eyes observed her intently and she breathed slowly, attempting to stay calm. Even from that distance he had an impressive figure and she still wasn't quite sure if he liked her.

Tearing her eyes away from the dragon, Kaila finally found her voice. "So, this is where…"

"Yes, this is where Galbatorix trains me", Murtagh announced. "I am sorry about the blind, but it was necessary. If someone tries to read your mind in the future, at least they won't learn the precise location of this place."

"I understand", Kaila replied, and then added, "Is it safe to be here? I mean, if Galbatorix-"

"You have nothing to worry about. The King is stuck in a meeting with the representatives of the noble families; it will take the whole morning."

Kaila relaxed her muscles and then seemed to remember something. "Is it possible to protect our mind from attack?"

Murtagh smiled approvingly. "Yes, but we will get there on time. I must warn you, though, it won't be easy and it will cause you some discomfort."

"As long as it helps me to protect myself, I can endure it." There was a harsh note to her voice that Murtagh had never heard before, but perhaps that was a good thing. Kaila would have to be able to defend herself.

"Before we start", Kaila said, her voice revealing a deep curiosity, "Why do you need to make a secret out of this room?"

With a humourless grin he said: "Our worst enemies live inside this castle, Kaila. There are many people here who know how to use magic, and they would love to learn new words to increase their power." He paused, as if pondering his next words. "There is one person in particular we need to be wary of – probably the only thing in which Galbatorix and I agree."

Kaila nodded with a frown; it wasn't hard to guess who he was referring to. "Lord Art…"

A low growl came from the corner where Thorn sat and Kaila looked across the division at him. His eyes were still fixed on her, but this time she thought she saw in them a softness that hadn't been there before.

"Yes." Murtagh's voice made her turn back to him. "He is the only person brave enough – or foolish enough – to try and go against the King."

"But…" She seemed to be struggling with something. "Why doesn't Galbatorix crush him?"

Murtagh offered her a large grin and said: "Your curiosity knows no end. But I suppose you should learn more about what is going on in Urû'Baen; let's sit, this will take a while."

There was no place to sit, except upon the ground, so they hunkered down upon the stone floor. Thorn joined them and installed himself beside Murtagh, his head resting between his front legs. Murtagh waited for him to settle and then began speaking.

"Art is not so stupid as to oppose Galbatorix directly, and the King does not want to lose Art's support without proof of his real intentions. Galbatorix is feared by everyone, but it has been years since he left the capital or showed his face in public. Art controls many soldiers and the King needs those men."

Kaila began to understand, but something didn't make sense. "Well, you once told me that Galbatorix is the most powerful Rider Alagaesia has ever seen, so why can't he read Lord Art's mind to discover if he does have a plan to overthrown him?"

Murtagh sighed in frustration. "For whatever reason, Galbatorix took care of Art's education, just like he did with me, and that includes teaching the basics of magic. I think Art was Plan B, in case I did not become a Dragon Rider. And I just bet Galbatorix now regrets teaching Art so much…"

"So he can wield magic?" Kaila tried to keep the alarm out of her voice, but it was impossible.

"To a certain degree, but what he is most accomplished in is blocking out people from his thoughts. And that is why Galbatorix doesn't trust him. If I hadn't become a Rider, Art would now be in my place."

"Thank Heavens he isn't."

"Oh, is that so?" he snapped, and Kaila flinched at the bitterness in his voice. "If those damned Twins hadn't dragged my ass to the King, I could be a free man now!"

"Yes, and if that hadn't happened, Thorn would now be bound to a man who is no better than the King! If you were a free man now, you wouldn't have the power to help the people!" She had not meant to lose her temper, but the defeat in Murtagh's voice was unbearable.

'_She speaks wisely', _Thorn commented, _'but she cannot understand the heavy burden you carry.'_

'_So do you, my friend. You have a noble heart, and I am proud to be your Rider, but I am not as gracious as you are. I do not feel compelled to use my Power for a greater good.'_

Kaila watched both Dragon and Rider. Thorn had lifted his head a fraction, so that his eyes were level with Murtagh's. Murtagh's brow furrowed as he stared into the dragon's eyes and Kaila knew they were deep in conversation.

Long moments dragged by and Kaila started to feel anxious. Had her words been unreasonable? Murtagh had made it quite clear on more than one occasion that he did not enjoy the responsibility of being a Rider, but Kaila was certain that he loved Thorn… She watched on, resting her chin on her arms.

"I am no better than the King or Lord Art", Murtagh said at last, and Thorn blew a thin line of smoke through his nostrils, clearly indicating he wasn't happy. "Thorn here disagrees."

"So do I", she stated firmly, straightening.

"I am selfish, Kaila. I have no desire to destroy Galbatorix or to rule the Empire. I just want to get rid of these shackles that bind my body and soul." He looked sideways at Thorn, whose eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry…"

Kaila wondered if the last words were meant for her or Thorn. She considered what he had revealed, feeling rather disappointed. He was powerful, yet he had no desire to use that power to do some good and help the people of Alagaesia. That made her feel angry, and she looked up, ready to deliver a speech, but then froze.

Murtagh was running his hand over his face, his expression one of worry and fatigue, a tiredness born of long suffering. "I simply can't do it, Kaila", he muttered. "I wasn't born to change the World."

Kaila dropped her gaze to the floor, feeling ashamed. Who was she to judge him? If she was in his place, could she really be that selfless? Could she really take upon herself the task of freeing the Empire? The answer came easily. The mere thought of having such responsibility was enough to freeze her blood.

She recalled what Murtagh had told her about his past, all the hardships he endured, all the loneliness. No wonder his utmost aspiration was freedom. Freedom was the one thing he never had.

Murtagh looked up when a soft hand touched his left knee. Kaila's green eyes met his with an affectionate gleam. "You are not selfish. You just want what should be yours rightfully. Let Eragon be the people's hero."

"Eragon, a hero… Yes, I suppose he would love that."

An engaging smile reached Kaila's lips as she knelt before him and kissed him. Murtagh pulled her tighter, desperately trying not to think about the war that was about to begin.

**To be continued… **


	27. The importance of secrecy

**Important ****note:**Again, it's been ages since I last updated, but working in shifts tires me so much that even writing seems to be a lot of hard work. Don't even know if someone is still interested on this story, but here it is, another chapter. Don't ask me to update as soon as possible, because I just don't know when the next chapter will be ready, even though I already started writing it. Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience.

»«»«»«

**Chapter****26**** – **The importance of Secrecy

Kaila was breathing heavily, more from frustration than from the exercise. "This is useless", she panted, holding the sword away from her body and doubling over.

"Giving up already?" Murtagh's voice ringed with amusement. "What happened to your riveting speech about endurance?"

Kaila looked up at him through a curtain of brown hair. "Mock me all you want, but I still say this is useless." She straightened up as dignifiedly as she could, sword still held aloof.

"Why?"

"Why?" She glowered at him incredulously. "You are a _Rider_, Murtagh! And even if you weren't, your skill with a blade would still be superior! I could stay here forever, delivering blow after blow, and I still wouldn't be able to hit you!"

"We don't have forever", Murtagh replied, chuckling softly. "Besides, that is not the whole point of your training. Only a few people in the Empire could match me in a swordfight." Seeing Kaila's look of incomprehension, he added: "I understand your frustration, but I do not expect you to be able to beat me in a fight."

"Well, thanks for the clarification, but I already knew that you are faster and stronger than me. But if my blows never reach you, how can I learn how to fight?"

"Here." Murtagh walked over to her and demonstrated how to deliver a high blow. "Now do it yourself." He stood aside and watched as her sword cut through the air. "You need to apply a bit more strength into the blow; again!"

Kaila followed his instructions, but he was a demanding teacher. Again and again her blade whistled through the air, yet she still lacked some vigour. Her arms became numb and her heart pounded painfully against her ribcage. Kaila halted, struggling for breath.

Murtagh took the sword from her and made her sit. "You don't have to hit me to learn the offensive and defensive blows. I can show you how to use them and you will repeat them until they are etched into your brain. Pay attention." He began moving the sword in a complex sequence of blows.

Kaila observed the movements of the sword with interest, wondering if she would ever be able to wield it at such speed. The idea that she might need to use a weapon to protect herself in the future still terrified her, but she had come to accept it. Her eyes remained locked in the sword as Murtagh continued his lesson.

»«»«»«

_He shook his head, jaw clenched, eyes narrow. The tinkling of the coins echoed on his ears, but he was determined to ignore it._

"_Take it! It is not much, but it should be enough to help them for a while. When the child is born I will visit them-"_

"_I__'__d __rather __you __didn__'__t, _sir_"__,__Morcant __replied, __staring __up __at __the __other __man, __whose __face __contorted __with __a __cold __fury. __Summoning __all __of __his __courage, __he __added:_

_"__I__think __it __is __best __if __you __do __not __see __my __daughter __again.__"_

_Eyes as green as an emerald pierced through Morcant's, and a chilly voice replied: "The child is mine, Steward! Don't forget that. I shall visit them whenever I deem appropriate, and you better not stand in my way. Now, take the money!"_

_Morcant clasped the heavy leather pouch with both hands, resenting the other man for the humiliation. His pride rebelled against accepting the money, but their need was great, so he bowed stiffly and mumbled a word of thanks._

"_I understand your fears", said the green-eyed man, right when Morcant was turning to leave. He froze, listening. "I know what you think of me, but I love your daughter in my way. I assure you that I will do my best to keep her and the baby safe."_

"As will I…"

"What?"

Disoriented, Morcant looked about; Katherine was staring enquiringly at him from across the room, a bundle of herbs forgotten in her lap. He shrugged the memory away and unclenched his fists, easing the tension on his sore fingers. "Forgive me, child. Give an old man a bit of free time and he will spend it reminiscing."

Thinking of her most recent dream, Katherine replied: "Old or young, we're all bound to think about our past now and then…" She spoke with such intensity that it was Morcant's turn to stare questioningly back at her; Katherine did not seem to notice, for she added in a lighter tone: "Happy memories?"

"Not in the least. How about you?"

Katherine smirked. "Hardly…"

Morcant observed her discreetly as she returned to her task, concealing her face behind a veil of dark hair. Not for the first time since he had met the fiery girl, he wondered what secret she carried in her heart, but he was reluctant to pry into her business. If there was one thing he understood was the importance of secrecy, either for one's personal sake or for someone else's.

Katherine felt his stare and somehow managed to shrink even more, keeping her eyes on the brittle plants. "Have you ever lived in Urû'Baen?" Katherine froze and closed her eyes to ponder the question. "Why do you ask?" Was it possible that he remembered…?

If Morcant noticed her uneasiness he showed no sign of it. "Curiosity, I suppose. I was just wondering where you and Murtagh met."

The question seemed innocent enough, but Katherine did not reply at once. Her mind worked furiously, for if she took more than a few seconds to reply, Morcant would surely get suspicious. Only Murtagh knew of her origins and she would like to keep it that way. And Morcant had asked if she had lived in Urû'Baen, not in the castle.

Just as Morcant opened his mouth to apologize for intruding, Katherine spoke in a detached voice. "I was born and raised in Urû'Baen." She kept her head down as her fingers expertly sorted through the herbs. "I have known Murtagh since we were babies."

The old man nodded, frowning. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, he asked yet another question: "Say, did you grow up in the castle? You look somewhat familiar…"

This time, it was impossible not to notice Katherine's discomfort, and when she spoke, there was a new coldness to her tone. "You ask too many questions, Morcant."

The old man bowed his head respectfully and apologized.

"We all have something we don't like to talk about", Katherine replied simply, shrugging away his apologies.

Morcant silently agreed with her words, but soon he would have to unbury his deepest secrets and share them with the one person he most wanted to protect in this world: Kaila. He owed her the truth, but he feared what effect it could have on his granddaughter.

»«»«»«

The room shook when Thorn unleashed a low growl; it would have been scary if Kaila did not know he was, in fact, laughing at her clumsiness. She had hit the ground again, after tripping on her own feet.

Kaila tried to stand, but her legs refused to work and her arms felt too heavy. She had spent the morning repeating blow after blow until she felt sick from exhaustion. "Murtagh, I c-can't…"

Thorn snorted disapprovingly and Murtagh shot him a warning look. "We can take a small break to eat something."

"_A __small __break?_" Kaila repeated incredulously, clutching her stomach.

"Aye!" Murtagh shouted, making her flinch. "What if you really were under attack, Kaila? You think you could just walk away when you got tired? That attitude could – would – cost you your life."

Being scolded as if she was a little girl had the desired effect; Kaila straightened up and raised her sword without uttering a word.

Realizing her intention, Murtagh added in a softer tone: "Put that away; we're still going to take a break." Seeing she was about to protest, he explained: "I could eat something."

Kaila shrugged and sheathed her sword. She knew Murtagh was right, but her pride swelled at the way he had scolded her.

"_I__think __little __Miss __Clumsy __did __not __appreciate __your __admonishment__"__,_Thorn commented, watching Kaila with a scornful glint in his vermilion eyes. The girl was well aware of his scrutiny, but pointedly ignored the dragon.

"_Don__'__t__be__nasty__"__,_Murtagh retorted, strapping Zar'roc to his belt. Turning to Kaila, he said: "Here, I'll give you something to clean yourself with." She followed him silently as he headed towards a small cabinet.

She accepted a flannel facecloth from him with a word of thanks and waited as he poured water into a stone basin. He stood aside and she stepped forward, conscious of his eyes following her movements.

"Look", Murtagh started, "I know I am being hard on you, but we don't have much time and I want to teach you as much as possible. If you put up with my harsh manners for a while, I promise that I will turn you into a decent warrior."

Kaila smiled uncomfortably and lowered her gaze. "You have known violence all of your life, Murtagh. I saw my grandmother being killed by a sword, and I told myself I would never inflict such pain on another human being. Now you are asking me to do something that goes against my nature, but I am not a warrior and nor I ever wanted to be one."

As much as he tried, Murtagh could not put himself in her place. He had lived by the sword since a tender age and could not imagine his life any other way. He wanted to say something, but words evaded him. Thorn padded past him and Murtagh watched as the dragon lowered his head, stopping just above Kaila's.

The young woman looked up, startled. Thorn ruffled her hair with a gust of his hot breath and said to Murtagh: 

_'__Tell __her __that __we __are __doing __this __for __her. __She __doesn__'__t __have __to __like __it, __but __if __she __wants __to __stay __alive, __she __will __have __to __do __it.__' _

Murtagh conveyed his words to Kaila, who nodded respectfully before talking directly to the dragon: "Thank you, Thorn, for reminding me of that. I understand that you have a lot on your minds already and what you are doing for me is very generous. I apologize for being so selfish."

'_We __shall __see __if __she __remembers __those __words __during __the __next __lesson__'__,_Thorn replied, winking. Murtagh passed on his message as the dragon rose his head and Kaila sighed in relief. Seeing Thorn up-close had been scary, but the dragon certainly knew how to inspire someone to try harder.

»«»«»«

"It is lamentable that you failed in your mission, but you have yet another chance to prove yourself. Do not fail me this time, my dear Art."

Galbatorix's words were soft, but it was clear he was at the limit of his patience. Art bowed deeply before replying in a contrite voice: "I shall not fail."

"Splendid!" Galbatorix replied, clapping his hands flamboyantly.

Art straightened up, bewildered by the King's behaviour. He should be accustomed to those random outbursts, but Galbatorix was as unpredictable and changing as the weather. No wonder people called him _Mad__King_ behind his back, Art thought disdainfully.

An insincere smile spread across the King's lips as he spoke again. "Bring me back my prize and I shall give you more power than you ever dreamed of."

"M-more power, m-my Liege?" Art stuttered, his eyes glowing with a new hope. "Do you mean-?"

"Succeed in your new mission and you won't be disappointed by the reward that awaits you."

"I am most grateful, your Majesty."

Art bowed respectfully one last time and then retreated from the King's chambers. He dared not hope too much; Galbatorix had once inflated his hopes, only to shatter them coldly a short while after. He would not be fooled this time. He would be prepared.

»«»«»«

Katherine slowly reopened her eyes and looked impatiently at Morcant, who was sitting at the other end of the table. The old man was taking his time to eat, savouring every bit of the stew, but Katherine did not share his enthusiasm. She played with the spoon for a while, but eventually pushed the bowl aside.

After what felt like an eternity, Morcant finished eating and told her he was going upstairs to lie down. A sigh of relief broke through Katherine's lips when he finally disappeared at the top of the stairs. Being under his scrutiny had been a test to her patience, a test she almost failed. There was something about the old man that made her feel uneasy. Perhaps it was his disconcerting ability to ask all the things she so desperately wished to avoid.

Eager to alleviate the tension that was building up inside of her, Katherine rose from the table. What she needed now was a good old-fashioned session of throwing knifes. With that in mind, she made her way into the kitchen, and was just about to cross the door to the yard when something caught her eye. A familiar face was staring at her from a small mirror, which was lying carelessly over the counter, as if it had been forgotten there.

In fact, it had been ages since Katherine had thought about said mirror; she had had little use for it. But it made sense now that Murtagh should contact her. Katherine sighed again, this time in annoyance.

"Are you going to stand there gawking at me?" Murtagh finally spoke, his tone betraying a hint of impatience.

"I wasn't gawking, you idiot. You interrupted me in the middle of something important", Katherine snapped.

"Really? Like what? Sorting through your herbs and preparing one of your disgusting concoctions? Sounds exciting."

Katherine bit back hot words before replying: "I'm sure you didn't contact me just to be sarcastic, so spit it out, Rider. What do you want from me?"

"Straight to business then! Oh, and it's good to see you too, by the way." Katherine rolled her eyes in response. "Right! First of all, I want to know how Morcant is doing."

"Oh, the old bastard is great. How long till you come for him?"

"Actually..."

"No, no, no! I don't like the sound of that _actually_ one bit! You said I had to take care of Morcant until he recovered, and that's what I did; he is much better now. I held my part of the deal, now is your turn to do the same."

"Katherine... I could not thank you enough for what you did, but there is one more thing I need to ask of you."

"I knew it!" She had held back before, but not now. "I already know what you are going to ask, and the answer is NO!" Murtagh was momentarily taken aback by her heated reaction. Katherine pressed on: "How could you even think about asking me such thing? _You_, of all people!"

"Wait a minute!" Katherine stopped her outburst, but she was still fuming. "I haven't asked you anything yet. How can you possibly know what I want?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? If you won't come to get Morcant, you want me to escort him to Urû'Baen!"

"What? No, of course not!"

"You don't?" Katherine crossed her arms defiantly, meeting Murtagh's dumbfounded stare with disbelief.

"I would never ask that of you, you idiot!"

"Then what? You want Morcant to stay here indefinitely?"

"Well, he can't possibly return to the capital..."

"Need I remind you that that was not part of the deal?" Her posture had not relaxed, but her tone was somewhat relieved.

"Look, I will give you more money-"

"Next time I see you, I suppose. Which should be... hum... how many years from now?" She saw Murtagh was preparing an appropriate retort, so she decided to spare him the effort. "You're lucky that I've grown fond of the old man, Rider. Otherwise..."

"Wait, are you saying-"

Katherine took a step closer, gritted her teeth and said: "I'm saying that you will be the one owing me now."

Murtagh let out a nervous laugh and said: "There is another thing..."

"Are you deliberately trying to upset me?"

"Well, I do think you look adorable when you're mad, but-"

"_Murtagh_, I am this close to turning my back on you", Katherine threatened, taking one step back.

"Alright, alright! I'll just _spit__it__out_ then."

Katherine tilted her head, listening. Her expression grew sombre as the Rider expressed his new request.

»«»«»«

She had to be exhausted. The practice had been long and hard, but Kaila hadn't complained after the scolding; he was proud of her. He watched as she leaned over an old map, her long hair brushing against the worn out parchment.

His musing was interrupted when Kaila looked up from the map, a question burning on her lips. When their eyes met, his expression intrigued her and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. Murtagh responded by leaning over to land a peck on her unsuspecting lips. "So, what did you want to ask?"

"Right..." Kaila needed a few seconds to remember what she had been about to ask. "Hum..." She cleared her throat, before asking: "How many miles from here-" she pointed to an area on the map – "to here?" she concluded, tracing a path with the tip of her finger.

Murtagh answered the question and waited as Kaila traced yet another path with the tip of her finger. "But if this is the shortest route-"

"And also the more dangerous", Murtagh replied patiently. "Your trip will be dangerous enough as it is, Kaila, so we have to take every possible precaution. If you take the longer route, you will avoid densely populated areas, and therefore you will meet less people."

"But if I take the longest road, chances are I'll run into thieves and all sorts of dishonest people. Wouldn't it be easier for them to attack me if I'm alone in a deserted area?"

Murtagh scowled at her innocence before replying: "You will run into thieves, regardless of the road you take, and they will attack you even in broad daylight and in the midst of a crowd."

"So you are saying that I will be attacked no matter what?" Her stomach clenched in fear, but her voice was calm and controlled.

"I never said things would be easy", Murtagh sighed, planting his hands on each side of the map. "If there was any other way, Kaila... You understand now why it is so important for you to learn how to defend yourself?"

Kaila nodded, too stricken to say anything else. She had done her best not to think about the journey ahead, but it all came crashing down on her now. She could no longer ignore what was to come.

Murtagh reached out and cupped Kaila's cheek with a soft touch. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." She would have to, she just didn't know how yet.

Murtagh smiled as he withdrew his hand from Kaila's cheek and guided her towards a basin filled with clear water. "I have a surprise for you that will cheer you up to no end."

Kaila looked from the basin to Murtagh's enigmatic smile. The Rider mumbled a few words in a language she could not understand and the water rippled, slowly dissolving into an image.

Her eyes widened in shock and astonishment as the image of her smiling grandfather greeted her from the other side. "Morcant!"

"Hello, my sweet child." The old man's voice broke a little and she could see wetness in his eyes.

Wiping the tears that had began to slide down her cheeks, Kaila leaned over the basin, so close that her nose almost touched the water. "I thought you never cried", she said, laughing nervously.

"This isn't crying", Morcant replied, rubbing his eyes and laughing too. He looked long at the smiling face on the other side. "You look tired."

The young woman shook her head and said: "I'm fine, don't worry about me. How are _you _feeling? You had me scared for a while."

It was Morcant's turn to dismiss her worries. "You know me, Kaila, I'm hard as a rock! I don't break easily."

Murtagh smiled as he watched their exchange of words; their genuine joy was contagious.

"... if it wasn't for Katherine, I would not be here", Morcant was saying. He gestured to someone Kaila could not see and then stepped back.

Katherine walked forward, eager to see Kaila for the first time. When she looked into the mirror, she found a pair of green eyes watching her as curiously. The girls measured each other in silence and then Kaila spoke: "Thank you, Katherine, for taking such good care of my grandfather."

Katherine nodded curtly and turned to Murtagh. "Is it wise to prolong this conversation any longer?"

"Galbatorix is busy tonight, but you're right; we should be careful. I will send you further instructions some time during next week."

"Understood. Time to say goodbye, old man." Katherine winked at Kaila and then disappeared to give room to Morcant.

Baffled by Katherine's behaviour, Kaila stepped forward again to see her grandfather for the last time before starting her journey.

"Be careful, dear child", Morcant whispered. "I will be waiting for you."

Kaila looked at him with sad, tired eyes, but her tone was hopeful. "I will be there before you know it."

Murtagh stepped in to cut the spell. Kaila stared at the still water a moment longer. The fear of the unknown had been removed, at least for the present. Seeing Morcant's face had given her the incentive and strength she needed.

**To be continued... **


	28. A better alternative

**Author's note: **Just wanted to leave here a special thanks to all of you who still take the time to read or review this story. Your words of encouragement really pushed me into publishing a new chapter faster than I have in the past months. So, without further delay, here it is! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did

»«»«»»«

**Chapter 27 – **A better alternative

"Thank you", Kaila said, flashing a big smile at Murtagh as she turned her back on the basin. "Thank you so much." Her eyes were moist and her cheeks slightly flushed, but she did not look like she was about to cry.

"It was the least I could do", Murtagh replied, winking. "I'm sorry it had to be so short, but Galbatorix can detect even the smallest of spells when he is not distracted. Even though he had a meeting tonight, I don't want to push our luck."

Kaila nodded solemnly. It still intrigued her how the king had become so powerful, but not even Murtagh knew the answer, or if he did, he dared not reveal it.

"Hum… so, what did you think of Katherine?"

"Katherine… not very nice, is she?"

Murtagh laughed as he replied: "Katherine's vocabulary does not include the word _nice_."

"Yes, but…" She stared at him a moment, as if pondering whether to continue or not. "I don't know… I had the feeling she didn't like me very much." She shrugged indifferently, but Murtagh could see she was bothered.

"Katherine doesn't like anyone, so don't take it too personally."

Kaila nodded, but she looked like she was ready to argue; Murtagh quickly pulled her into an embrace and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Look, all you need to know is that I trust her. You don't have to like her, but she is the one person who will keep you safe."

"Assuming that I live long enough to get to her", Kaila replied sarcastically, not daring to look up at Murtagh.

Murtagh squeezed her tighter. There was a long pause as he struggled to find words that would be at once truthful yet soothing. "If you don't believe it is possible, then perhaps you ought not to leave. It will be equally as dangerous, if not more, to stay, but I will not force you to go."

Kaila pressed her forehead against Murtagh's chest and closed her eyes. Doubts and fears flooded her mind, threatening to drown all other thoughts. Everything would be so much easier if she just gave in to them. She could just run to her room and hide there until… until what, exactly? She did not even know what she was running from. She took a step back and looked up at Murtagh.

He knew what she was thinking. He gazed down into her green eyes and he could see what was happening behind them.

"I don't know what to do", Kaila whispered.

"You already know my thoughts", Murtagh replied, releasing the hold he still had on her waist. "It is late and you must be tired. Sleep, and when the morning comes you will have your answer."

The young woman stared hopelessly at him a moment longer, reluctant to leave. She needed to hear words of comfort, she wanted to feel safe. But Murtagh stood silent, his eyes suddenly not so eager to meet hers. "Good night", she finally mumbled.

Murtagh watched as she let herself out. He exhaled as the door closed and approached the fire, staring at the dancing flames without really seeing them.

"_Wasn't that a bit cold_?"

"_I did what I had to do, Thorn. Kaila has to learn how to fend for herself."_

"_But what if she decides to stay?"_

"_That is her decision to make, Thorn, not mine."_

"_Yes, but she does not fully grasp the consequences of her decision – whichever it might be."_

"_She will choose wisely. But if she does not…" _His eyes gleamed in a strange way as he continued: _"I will have to persuade her."_

"_For her sake, I hope it does not come to that."_

»«»«»«

It was a cold night; the thick grey cloak that hung from his shoulders was barely enough to keep him warm. The huge fire roaring but a few feet from him was tempting, but he did not want to mingle with the soldiers that were gathered around it. The mission he was about to leave on was not ideal, but it would lead him away from the capital, and more importantly, away from the King. He would be free to pursue his own plans.

No sooner had this thought crossed his mind, a figure entered the firelight. The soldiers seemed surprised, if not shocked, but they all knelt at the feet of the newcomer.

Art watched in astonishment as Galbatorix ordered the soldiers to leave; they bowed with trembling legs and then disappeared. The King had that effect on every man, seasoned veteran or not. His figure was not impressive, though; he was not tall or too bulky. If a person did not know who he truly was, they would not feel intimidated. That is, until they looked him in the eye.

Galbatorix's eyes were hypnotic; one look was enough to see all of his madness, all of his darkness. And his voice… it was enticing yet repulsive. Art suppressed a shudder as those same eyes focused on him, threatening to engulf him. He bowed awkwardly, keen on escaping the King's scrutiny. "Your Majesty…"

"Lovely night, is it not?"

Art flicked a glance at Galbatorix; the King was staring up at the dark sky, hands crossed lazily behind his back. Something in his voice had sent a shiver of discomfort down Art's spine. "My Lord?"

"I said it is a lovely night. The moon looks particularly beautiful."

"Well, yes, I suppose." Art looked up, baffled. The moon did look beautiful, but he rather doubted Galbatorix had sought him to exchange innocent remarks. When he looked down, he realized he was being thoroughly observed.

"Do you think I am a fool?"

Art felt his throat tightening. He swallowed hard, moving the stubborn lump. "I do not understand, my Lord."

"Allow me to explain, then. You must have mistaken me for a fool, if you thought your plans would go unnoticed, Art." Galbatorix smiled, but his smile was the scariest thing Art had ever seen. "You pose no real threat to me, _boy_, but I have turned a blind eye on your actions for far too long. I cannot afford to have you conspiring against me, not when I have so many enemies already." He sighed dramatically. "I am afraid I will have to take some drastic measures."

For a long-terror filled moment, Art convinced himself that the King was about to kill him; he closed his eyes, waiting for the end. But the end didn't come. Galbatorix spoke, and Art found himself thinking that death would have been a better alternative.

»«»«»«

Katherine was having trouble falling asleep; anxiety was taking the best of her. She lay in bed, eyes wide open, mind racing to find a solution for her dilemma. A storm was coming, a storm that would sweep across the lands and destroy everything in its path.

She could stay and fight, but… to what end?

Or she could run… travel so far, into lands no one had dared to explore before. But to what end too?

She was scared, and that feeling annoyed her more than anything. "Damn you, Galbatorix, damn you."

»«»«»«

He was scared. No, he was _terrified_. Down on his knees, he dared not look up. Words, echoing from a distant past, suddenly filled his mind:

_You are an idiot! Your grand plans will never come to be! Galbatorix won't let you, Art!_

But he had not listened, he had not believed _her_. But she had been right and now he was going to pay the price for his own arrogance.

"Why so serious, Art? Don't you want to serve your King?"

Not daring to move, Art answered in a shaky voice: "Have I not served you right all these years?"

"Now, now, Art, if I didn't know better, I would say you are scared of swearing your allegiance to me."

If he spoke, Galbatorix would certainly perceive the lie in his words. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, but he was trapped. Perhaps he would be better off dead. But he was a coward, which left him with only one option. "My life is yours, my Liege."

"Indeed it is."

Even though Art was still looking down, he could picture the victorious smile playing on the King's lips. A silent tear streamed down his face as he pledged his allegiance in the ancient language.

»«»«»«

_A pair of dark brown eyes met the opponent's blue ones; she could see mockery and cockiness in them. So, he was convinced he would win again. She would have grinned, but she decided to wait until he was on the ground, her sword at his throat._

_He lashed out at her, confident that the match would be over with just a few blows. Instead of lashing out at him too, she started dodging his blows. "What are you doing?" he hissed, as she danced to escape his sword._

"_Just trying something new." They circled each other, eyes locked fiercely in a battle of wills. He attacked again and again, but she was agile and the blows never fully reached her. "Stop – doing – that!" he grunted, frustrated. His frustration led to a moment of distraction and she seized the opportunity. Before he knew it, he was on the ground with a sword pressed against his throat. _

"_Well done, Katherine, Murtagh!"_

_Katherine smiled triumphantly down at Murtagh, who shoved her aside to get up. She followed after him, dusting the dirt from her clothes._

"_She cheated, Tornac!"_

"_Don't be such a baby", the man named Tornac replied, ruffling the 11 year old Murtagh's hair. Murtagh scowled at Katherine as she approached them, smirking. "That was a good fight, Katherine. I'm glad _someone _has been paying attention to my lessons."_

"_Thank you", the young girl replied. She lowered her lashes and smiled wickedly at Murtagh, who stuck his tongue out in return._

_Tornac's mouth hinted at a smile as he looked at his young students. "What Katherine did today, Murtagh, was very good. She tried something new and it worked. As a warrior, we need to have an element of surprise; if not, our opponent will know what to expect and how to react accordingly. Always keep that in mind."_

_Murtagh opened his mouth to reply, but a sharp voice caught everyone's attention. His eyes hardened as he watched a lonely figure approach._

"_Is the lesson over, Tornac? I need to borrow my sister; our father is waiting for us", the newcomer said, laying a possessive hand over Katherine's shoulder. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the sword._

_The smile faded from Tornac's lips as he spoke: "Certainly, my Lord." He looked down into Katherine's pleading eyes and winked. "Tomorrow, same time."_

_The young girl nodded bravely, but the light disappeared from her eyes as she started walking. She looked back once, to see Murtagh and Tornac staring after them with anxious faces. She tried to smile, but her lips refused to obey. _

Katherine opened her eyes as she felt moist gathering in them. She shook her head, wiping the unshed tears with the back of her hand. How she missed Tornac… He had meant more to her than her own family. He and Murtagh had given her freedom; a freedom that Murtagh had never really grasped and he so longed for.

Would it be fair for her to leave him now, when he most needed her?

»«»«»«

Murtagh dragged a hand thoughtfully along the line of his jaw. Something was different. Just by looking at Art's back, he could tell that something had changed. What it was, he could not tell, but he intended to find out. With that purpose in mind, he stepped forward, but just then Galbatorix emerged from his private chambers and the room grew silent.

As always, the King was dressed sumptuously, and the crown resting on top of his head shone like a beacon, attracting all eyes to it. But not for too long; all eyes focused respectfully on the ground as the noblemen bowed.

Murtagh looked around as they straightened, suddenly realizing that all the influential men were present. That could only mean one thing, and every person inside that room knew it was; the tension was palpable.

Galbatorix rose dramatically from his carved throne and looked down upon them with a strange light in his eyes. "The time has come, my friends." His voice was low, but there was still a hint of menace in it. "You all stand before me for a reason: you were chosen! Chosen to fight for the Empire, to cleanse it from all diseases that threaten it! You, my Lords, will crush the Varden for once and for all!"

His words sent a chill rippling along Murtagh's skin. Galbatorix was done playing; he was ready to destroy them all.

The noblemen voiced their support loudly, clapping their hands enthusiastically and shouting words of approval.

Galbatorix smiled proudly and rubbed his hands. The cheers continued on for a minute until the King raised his left arm. "The preparations begin _immediately_. I want my army ready to leave in three days." He looked directly at Murtagh as he spoke the next words. "Oh, almost forgot to mention a _very_ important detail." Murtagh shifted uncomfortably. "Lord Art will command the troops."

Murtagh felt as if someone had punched him hard on the stomach. Now, that explained the change he had sensed earlier on Art. His eyes searched the room. Art was close to the throne, and the nobles were forming a line to congratulate him.

Art looked up then and his eyes found Murtagh's. He nodded once, stiffly. Murtagh nodded back in response, watching as Art was surrounded by a cheering crowd. He was unable to look away. He had seen something in Art's eyes; pain mingled with arrogance and something else he could not comprehend. It was as if Art did not wish to be in that position, but at the same time felt pleased by it.

Again, Galbatorix allowed the men to express themselves for a minute, before demanding back their attention. "Now go, and start the preparations. Murtagh and Art, stay, I wish to speak to both of you." With a tilt of his head, Galbatorix motioned the others to leave.

Murtagh walked until he was level with Art, who looked sideways with a smirk. Murtagh ignored him.

"Ah, my finest warriors", Galbatorix sighed, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Well, apparently, I am not such a good warrior, if you send _someone _else on my place", Murtagh replied bitterly.

"Don't be jealous, dear boy; I have other plans for you." Galbatorix smiled reassuringly, but his smile was more like a grimace. "Art has what it takes to command my army."

"And I don't?" Murtagh did not know why he was so upset.

Art looked at him, intrigued.

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes as he replied: "I already told you, I have other plans for you. The army leaves in three days, but you, Murtagh, will stay here a bit longer."

"Why? If Thorn and I were to go, we might scare the Varden enough so that they would retreat!"

"Or maybe you would ruin everything again, by letting your brother go", Galbatorix said calmly. Art snickered.

Murtagh shuddered imperceptibly; he remembered all too well the days of torture Galbatorix had inflicted upon him. "Not this time", he hissed.

"Worry not, Murtagh, your time will come. After all, we do not want to see the Varden retreat, do we, Lord Art?"

"Absolutely not, your Majesty", Art replied obediently. "We want to _crush _them."

"Crush them, precisely!" Galbatorix repeated in a delighted tone. "And in order to do that, we have to make you stronger, Murtagh. You _have _to be the strongest Dragon Rider in Alagaesia. But we will discuss that later. You are both dismissed."

Murtagh bowed stiffly and straightened before Art. He was almost out the door when the other man caught up with him. "You know, you were the only person who did not congratulate me." There was a tinge of superiority in the way he spoke.

Murtagh crossed the golden doors and only then turned to face Art. His voice was low as he said: "For what? Serving a King we both hate?"

Art reacted with surprise at what Murtagh had said. For a while he seemed to be at a loss for words.

Murtagh pressed the advantage and continued: "This is not what _she _wouldhavewanted for you…"

"Don't you dare" Art hissed, shoving Murtagh. "You don't understand… I had no choice! He is too powerful and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool!"

"What happened to you? I thought you wanted to bring him down as much as I do!"

"It's too late, Rider. My plans died, just like yours did a while back."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know."

Murtagh studied him for a moment, his brow creasing. Defeat… that was what he had seen earlier on Art's eyes. "He made you swear, didn't he?" It wasn't a question.

Art shrugged and started walking away. He stopped just after a few steps and said: "I'd rather be powerful and memorable, than die without accomplishing anything. What about you, Murtagh, what do you want to be?"

Murtagh managed to smile, but inwardly he was furious. "Free. And I won't stop fighting for it."

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

»«»«»«

Thorn beat his wings strongly, flying through angry skies, dark with rain clouds. Even though he was merely circling the capital, it felt good to be up in the air, where he belonged.

Murtagh had his eyes closed to the world, but his face was a hard mask of controlled anger, almost to the point of a grimace. _"Do you think I'm weak?"_

"_Please, tell me that you are not serious…"_

"_I am, Thorn."_

Thorn inhaled audibly, filling his lungs with fresh air. _"You are not weak, Murtagh. And you are not weaker than Eragon, either", _he added, for his Rider had been about to question him again.

For a moment, Murtagh fell into a reflective mood. It bothered him that Galbatorix had chosen Art to go on his place, but it bothered him even more that he cared.

Thorn waited patiently as his Rider confronted his mixed feelings. Well as he understood Murtagh, there was much about him no one could ever fathom.

_He watched as Katherine walked away with her brother. Even from afar he could tell that she was feeling miserable. "I hate him, Tornac, I really do."_

_Tornac shook his head gravely as he said: "Hate is a very powerful word, Murtagh."_

"_But he is so mean to her!" Murtagh protested, turning to look up at his mentor._

_Tornac sighed as he knelt before Murtagh and placed a soothing hand on his right shoulder. "You are too young to understand, Murtagh, but power can turn even the best of men into the very worst."_

"_Then I don't want to be powerful, Tornac! Not ever!" _

_There was a note of terrible, bitter pain in his tone, which Tornac could not mask from him as he said: "Never say never."_

Drops of icy rain began to fall. Murtagh opened his eyes and instructed Thorn to land. _"Even then he knew, Thorn, he knew what I would become."_

"_But he also believed you could change your destiny, if you were strong enough. He made you promise you would never stop trying, remember?"_

"_I know. And I will never stop."_

"_We will never stop."_

The courtyard was bustling with activity, but the soldiers made room for Thorn as he landed. Murtagh hardly spared them a glance as he dismounted and removed Thorn's saddle. _"I have to rush, Kaila is waiting for me."_

"_What are you going to tell her?"_

"_That the little time we had is over."_

»«»«»«

Kaila closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door a moment; then heaved a deep sigh. "Why do I have the feeling that I won't like what you have to tell me?"

"Because you won't, Kaila; but first I need to know what you decided."

She opened her eyes and was not surprised to see Murtagh facing the floor. He always found it hard to look her in the eye when he had something unpleasant to say. "If you came to persuade me, you can rest assured." She had spent half the night convincing herself that leaving was the best thing to do, and the other half of it crying for making that decision. "I will leave, as planned." The words had sounded feebler than originally intended, but she had said them.

"Do you think I wanted you to leave?" Murtagh replied in a tired voice.

"I don't know. Did you?"

His voice revealed a deep sense of despair as he said: "Why would I want my best friend to leave?"

Kaila remained motionless for a moment, her face flushed. "If you don't want me to leave, then why don't you ask me to stay? And look at me while I'm talking to you!"

Murtagh took a deep breath and then looked up, meeting her anxious green eyes. "I can't ask you to stay, Kaila."

"I know", she whispered. She walked forward until she was close enough to rest her head on his.

Murtagh circled her waist and pressed his forehead against her heaving chest. He could feel her heartbeat picking up. "The army will be leaving in three days."

"And you will go with them."

"No."

Kaila cupped his chin and forced him to look up. "You won't?"

"Not for now. But Galbatorix plans to do something with me… he said he has to make me stronger."

"What does that mean?" Kaila asked, suddenly feeling scared.

"I don't know. But it can't be something good." His eyes willed her to understand.

"We don't have weeks, do we?" He shook his head. "Then… how long?"

"I want you to leave before the army. There is still much that you need to learn, but we'll have to condense everything into the next two days."

"Two days? You want me to leave in two days? But… but… I don't know how to protect myself! We haven't studied the maps enough and-" Kaila stopped, looking at him with sadness in her eyes. "I have to do this, don't I?"

"Yes." Gripping a handful of her dress, he yanked her forward, bringing her face close enough to be kissed.

Kaila pulled away to clear her thoughts. Her heart beat loudly against her ribcage, making it almost impossible to think coherently. When she looked down into his eyes, she saw both desire and hesitation there. He needed this; somehow it would ease his fears. "Ask me to stay", Kaila said as boldly as she could, even though her stomach was in knots.

"Kaila, you know I can't."

"That's not what I meant", she replied in a shaky voice. Murtagh studied her in a way that had her feeling transparent. "Ask me to stay… tonight."

His eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes fixed his unabashedly, even though her cheeks were scarlet red; she looked more beautiful than ever. Hugging her fiercely, he spoke in a voice thick with emotion: "Kaila, will you stay with me tonight?"

His eyes were dancing and daring her to say yes. So she did.


	29. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 28 – **Expect the Unexpected

Murtagh sat up and looked about in the dark, his more than human eyes showing him each detail of the room as if it were twilight.

Leaning back against the headboard, he took some time to study Kaila's sleeping form, head to toe; her lips were slightly parted and her brown hair cascaded down the pillow in soft waves. Murtagh lowered his hand to her face and brushed his thumb along one corner of her mouth; Kaila stirred and mumbled incoherently.

"_Thorn?"_

"_I am here."_

Murtagh slowly got up from the bed and walked to the window. _"Do you still believe there is hope for us?"_

"_You know I do."_

"_How can you be optimistic? Whenever I try to think of the future, all I see are ominous shadows." _

"_We have to live one day at a time, Murtagh. We have to take what we are given and make the most of it."_

"_And how will that help us in the future?"_

"_I don't know yet."_

Murtagh closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to be more like Thorn, but every time he had allowed himself to feel even the smallest amount of hope, something bad had happened. _"What do you see when you think of our future?"_

"_How can we think of the future, when the past is still happening?"_

»«»«»«

A single candle illuminated the room. He had tried to sleep, but his mind was too caught up in the recent events.

_I'd rather be powerful, than forgotten… _The lust for power had always been his weakness, and so was his father's. Together, they had imagined a future where their family would rule the Empire. But that dream had been shattered when his father, Lord Bearnárd, had been killed. He was so young then, and so foolish…

And then he had lost _her_… The only family he had left. She had never understood, never wanted to be part of their plots and scheming. "And you were right, little sis…" Art whispered to an empty room.

The sound of his own voice seemed to wake him out of his reverie. A perfect image of his sister danced before his eyes; Art's expression remained unchanged, but slowly moisture gathered in his eyes, then tears began to run down his face.

In shock, Art raised a hand to his cheek and felt hot tears gathering there. He was crying. The last time he had cried… No, he could not even remember when that was.

Feelings he had buried deep inside came rushing in. He did not remember getting up or throwing the first punch, but by the time he was done, his desk was a messy pile of splintered wood and his fingers were badly lacerated.

His face was a grim mask, but his eyes were now dry. And with the tears gone, a new resolution was born. Galbatorix would not fall to his hands, but his hands would find a way to help those who were trying to bring him down.

»«»«»«

The sun had yet to rise on the horizon, but Katherine was already up and dressed. The market stalls would be ready by now and if she wanted to find fresh herbs, this was the time to go.

Morcant watched as she fastened the cloak around her neck and then handed her an empty basket. "Remind me again why I am not allowed to go with you."

"Because the market is a long way from here, and I cannot afford to be slowed down by your old bones."

"Right… but these old bones also need some exercise. And this old mind needs to see the outside world."

Katherine sighed impatiently as she turned to Morcant. "Trust me you will see the outside world sooner than you think, but not today."

"_Sooner than I think_?" he repeated. "Is there anything I need to know?"

"Not for now", Katherine replied distractedly. She stopped at the door just in time to see Morcant's intrigued expression. "Forget what I said, alright?" He did not reply, but his posture was defiant. "Will you behave while I am away?"

"I am not a child, Katherine", Morcant replied dryly, but his eyes were gleaming mischievously.

She did not look fully convinced as she opened the door. "Still, promise me you won't do anything foolish."

Morcant held up his hands, claiming innocence. "I promise I won't do anything foolish."

Well, he had promised… "I'll be back soon." With a curt nod, she turned away and left the house. Morcant edged closer to the window and watched as she disappeared behind a corner.

»«»«»«

A loud bang at the door startled Murtagh and woke Kaila up. He bolted upright, unsure of what to do. Her eyes were on his, fearful. "Don't make a sound", he whispered on her ear. Kaila nodded and sank deeper into the sheets.

As quickly as he could, Murtagh dressed his pants and under tunic. After that first loud bang everything had gone silent, but Murtagh was sure someone was waiting on the other side of the door. He just did not expect that person to be Lord Art.

Murtagh stared at him a moment, locked between disbelief and anger. His eyes were ringed with dark circles, and Murtagh wondered if he had stayed up all night.

"We need to talk, Rider." Art stepped forward, but Murtagh blocked his path.

"I don't think we have anything else to say to one another", Murtagh replied tensely. He had only opened the door by a few inches, so that Art couldn't peek onto his room.

His behavior did not go unnoticed, and Art wondered about what he was hiding. And then he noticed something he should have seen before. Even through the small crack he could see something on the floor… was that the hem of a blue dress? And then he understood. "What I have to say is important, Rider. I am not pleased by it, but circumstances forced me to resort to you. So you can hate me all you want, but if you want to beat Galbatorix, you will need _me_."

"What is the meaning of this?" Murtagh hissed looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "What is Galbatorix plotting now?"

"Galbatorix does not know I'm here, you fool!" Art replied in a breathless voice. "Meet me in the courtyard before noon and I will explain everything." And with those enigmatic words, Art turned around and walked away.

Murtagh closed the door and looked at Kaila; they shared a thoughtful silence as he nestled down into the covers, gently cradling her head upon his chest.

"He cannot be trusted, Murtagh", Kaila finally said. She was shaking like a leaf.

"I know." Murtagh pulled the sheets up to cover her trembling body, even though he was aware she was not shaking because of the cold.

"I think I hate him and fear him in equal measure…"

Murtagh's stomach churned with cold fury as he recalled similar words that had once been spoken to him by another person. Perhaps it was time for him to deal with Art…

»«»«»«

Katherine sat silently, her arms crossed before her, studying the room through narrowed eyes. The hood covered most of her features, but some men were gazing openly at her; as long as they stayed away, there would be no problem.

Only, life is never that easy. One man, probably the bravest – or drunkest – walked over to her table and placed both hands on it, leaning forward until his face was level with hers. Katherine cocked her head and stared at him in a way that would send most men running. But the idiot didn't get the hint. "Say, what is a fine beauty like you doing in a place like this?" His teeth alone were enough to twist a weaker stomach, but it was his breath that almost knocked Katherine off balance.

"Not interested", she snarled, leaning back against the chair as far away from him as she could.

"Come on now, don't be like that." All eyes were on them. Encouraged by the audience, the man winked and said: "I love a woman who plays hard to get." The men roared with laughter.

Katherine rose in a fluid movement, and the man found the point of a dirk leveled at his throat. "I said I was not interested." The laughter had died. "Now, will you be a good boy and leave me alone?" The man only dared to blink. "I'll take that as a yes." She lowered the weapon but did not relax her posture.

The man raised his palms and took a step back. Katherine looked around to make sure no one else wished to test her patience. And that was when she saw _him_.

The grey-cloaked young man looked the sort not easily frightened, a tough-fighting man. He studied her a moment, and then a flicker of recognition crossed his eyes. Katherine watched as he maneuvered his way around the tables to reach her. His face hadn't altered much over the years; she would recognize him anywhere.

He stopped in front of her. Katherine tried to read his expression, but he had always been good at hiding his emotions. "Hello, Aidan."

»«»«»«

Kaila finished dressing and before she could move away, Murtagh reached out and took her by the arm, turning her and bringing her to him. "I am sorry… this was not what I planned for our morning."

Kaila pressed her forehead against his as she replied: "With you, I have learned to expect the unexpected."

He laughed a bitter laugh.

Kaila cupped Murtagh's cheeks and looked into his blue eyes. There was so much she wanted to say… She wanted him to understand how she felt, but she didn't know how to express those feelings. She bit her lower lip as she struggled for her next words. "Murtagh…"

"Yes?" Murtagh was nervous, and his nervousness irritated him greatly; he did not like feeling vulnerable.

Unable to speak, Kaila simply clung to him, waiting as the moment slipped by. She could feel the touch of his hand on her back, and his lips tasting her neck… "I should go. I haven't packed anything yet…"

"Of course", Murtagh said reluctantly as he let go of her. "I will look for you later."

Kaila did not trust herself to speak, so she only nodded. With a quick kiss she was gone, the door closing quietly behind her.

»«»«»«

Aidan acknowledged the greeting with a nod and then leaned forward; his voice was low and conspiratorial. "We have much to talk about, Katherine."

"Yes, but not here." She brushed past him and went for the door; Aidan fell in beside her. Anxious eyes watched them as they walked away.

Katherine hurried along, glancing around to make sure no one was following them. Aidan kept pace with her, but his eyes were also alert. Katherine knew he was burning with questions, yet he followed her silently. She wondered if he still trusted her that much, even after all those years…

They put some distance between them and the market; Katherine halted and turned to Aidan. "I don't think we were followed."

"We weren't."

"Is there a place where we can talk freely?"

With a wave he indicated they were to continue walking.

»«»«»«

Murtagh leaned a shoulder against the pillar and gazed up at Thorn. _"You really think we should listen to what he has to say?"_

"_Yes", _Thorn replied, leveling his massive head with Murtagh's. _"I don't trust him or like him, but the truth is that he also wants to defeat Galbatorix."_

"_To his own purposes…"_

"_That might be true, but I am a Dragon and you are a Rider. We have powers he can only dream of."_

"_Do not underestimate him, Thorn", _Murtagh replied wearily. _"Art would never help us out of the goodness of his heart."_

Thorn growled impatiently. _"I'm not telling you to trust the man! All I'm saying is that we should listen to what he has to say and then we'll see what happens."_

"_What if it is a trap? What if Galbatorix wants to see how far we'd go for our freedom?" _Murtagh replied, tightening his lips.

"_If that's so, then the King will finally understand how much we're willing to risk." _

»«»«»«

Aidan pushed the door open and stepped back, signaling for her to enter. Katherine looked around curiously as he closed the door.

It was a small room, with scarce furniture, but it was clean. There was a bed on one corner and a simple desk with a chair on the other. Katherine walked forward to admire a small chest that was at the foot of the bed. "Did you make this?" she asked, running a finger over the carved figures of a Dragon and a Rider.

"Yes."

Katherine smiled as she straightened up. "You have always been fascinated by dragons."

Aidan leaned back against the door and crossed his arms. For those who didn't know him, he might appear uninterested, but Katherine knew better. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the first of many questions.

"Tell me, Katherine, how is it possible that you're standing here in front of me, when I thought you were dead?" Aidan said at last, in a voice that was not as steady as he had hoped for.

"Well, that is a long story…"

"And I suppose you don't want to talk about that…"

Katherine patted the bed to indicate that he should join her; reluctantly, he took a seat beside her. With an unusual catch in her voice, she said: "I survived that day, Aidan. I shouldn't have, but I was found by a woman, a healer. It took months for me to recover and I still bear some of the scars, but I survived."

Aidan digested her words in silence. "And after you healed, why didn't you return to the castle?"

"For the first time in my life, I was free. My rescuer had no idea who I was, and… I just didn't have the courage to go back." Her tone was half-apologetic, half-defensive.

Aidan nodded in understanding. Growing up in Urû'Baen had not been easy, but it was even harder for her. At least, he had had a loving family to watch over him, but the same could not be said of Katherine. Of course, there had been him and Murtagh and Tornac…

Katherine watched him in silence as he analyzed the information and reached his own conclusions. Slowly, but surely, he realized what she had feared. "Finding you in that tavern… that was no coincidence. You were not even surprised to see me." His voice betrayed a note of hurt.

"Yes, I knew where to find you", Katherine admitted. "I have been keeping an eye out for you, since you left the capital."

"That long?" Aidan was caught halfway between disbelief and anger.

"I know you have a right to be upset-"

"Damn right I do!" Aidan exploded, getting up from the bed and towering over her; his mask of self-control was gone.

Katherine merely looked up at him; whatever she said now would only upset him further.

"Do you know how devastated I was – we all were – when we thought you were dead?" Aidan demanded. "We looked for you for days!"

"It was for my protection", she replied quietly, unflinching before his outburst. She did not regret her decision, even though it pained her to have caused such distress. "There are things you don't know about, Aidan. But if you are willing to listen, I will tell you everything."

His eyes brightened briefly and his posture relaxed somewhat, but his voice was cold as he spoke. "Why now? Why have you decided to trust me now?"

Katherine looked at him with tired eyes. "I had to make sure you weren't working for Galbatorix. And after seeing you helping the Varden, I knew I could trust you."

"How did you-"

"There is a war coming, Aidan. If we're ever going to defeat the King, this is the time to strike."

»«»«»«

Thorn growled as Art's footsteps grew closer. Murtagh put a soothing hand on the dragon's snout and the growling subsided.

Art didn't look the least bit troubled as he stopped a few feet away from them. "Rider", he said, nodding. "And Thorn… it is always a pleasure to see such a magnificent creature." He bowed.

Thorn roared menacingly as he said to Murtagh: _"You tell him that I am not easily flattered and that if he doesn't state his purposes soon, I'd be delighted to crush his little head between my talons."_

Murtagh smirked. _"Well, I thought you said we should listen to him first, but if you'd rather-"_

"_Even though I feel tempted to squash him like an ant, I am not sure we would get many answers from him afterwards."_

"_It would be entertaining, though…"_

Art watched jealously as Dragon and Rider communicated; he could tell they were speaking by observing the changes in their expressions. He wondered how it would feel like to share such a bond and then silently cursed Murtagh for being so lucky. For a brief moment, he considered turning around and not including them on his plans. But he _needed them desperately. _So he cleared his throat to catch their attention.

Murtagh raised his eyebrows, transmitting a silent question.

"You might want to perform a little spell first, just to ensure no one overhears us", Art suggested, waving back to the courtyard full of bustling soldiers and servants.

Murtagh didn't reply but closed his eyes and mumbled a few words; the air shifted almost imperceptibly. "Done."

Art let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Good." He seemed to be pondering his next words carefully. "It is no secret you and I hate each other, Rider-"

"Please, tell me you didn't come here to waste my time, Art", Murtagh interrupted, crossing his arms impatiently.

"You have the irritating habit of interrupting everything I say", Art snapped. "Patience is a virtue, Rider, one that you have yet to achieve."

"Thorn says he is patient enough for both of us, but even him is having a hard time controlling his temper."

Art looked up into Thorn's vermilion eyes and had no doubt the Rider was speaking the truth. "As much as we hate each other, there is one person we hate even more", he continued, glancing nervously from dragon to rider. "In order to defeat Galbatorix, we must join forces. And I know exactly what we need to defeat him."

"Well, can you be more specific?" Murtagh was still impatient, but curious.

"There is a book, a very ancient book of unknown origins. This book is said to contain a certain spell… a spell that is supposed to make invincible the person who uses it."

Murtagh and Thorn exchanged silent glances and then they both roared with laughter. "Is this some joke?"

Art was speechless a moment, but then a spark of anger fired through him. He had shared with them such valuable information and they laughed on his face? "Do you understand what I have just told you?"

"Oh yes", Murtagh replied in a breathless voice, leaning against Thorn as his laughter subsided.

Art's cheeks burned furiously. "Really? Then why do you find it so amusing?"

"Well, for one, I didn't know you believed in fairy tales. And I always thought your grand plan to defeat the King would be a bit more… well, sophisticated."

"The book is real!" Art snapped, raking his hands through his hair. "My father knew of its existence!"

"Then your father was as big a fool as you", Murtagh replied quietly. "If there was such a book, Galbatorix would have found it already."

Art unsheathed his sword. "Take that back."

"This conversation is over."

"I said, take that back", Art hissed, pointing his sword at Murtagh and taking a step forward.

Thorn growled a warning but Murtagh shook his head. _"Let me handle this."_

"_If that little worm hurts you-"_

"_Relax, he can't reach me."_ To Art, he said: "Do you really want to do this?" The other man only gripped his sword tighter. Sighing, Murtagh unsheathed Zar'roc. "So be it."

»«»«»«

For a while now Kaila had been fighting the feeling that she was caught up in some nightmare, one from which she could not wake up. But even as she stared at the few things she had to pack, she knew the worst was yet to come.

Kaila closed her eyes and felt her mind cold and numb, her head throbbing with a dull ache. She felt conflicting emotions. Her mind told her she had to trust Murtagh and leave, but her heart was holding on to the feelings she had for him. He had been vague about it, but he had made it clear that if they were to meet again, he would be different. Whatever Galbatorix was planning for him, it was something not to be taken lightly.

And then there was that part of her who missed Morcant and who wanted to reunite with him… Only, that part of her didn't scream as loud as the other. And Kaila felt guilty because of that; Morcant was the only family she had left, yet she felt reluctant to go to him.

She tried to push aside those feelings, for they troubled her, but they refused to go away. It was as if someone had open a gate and all the doubts, fears and pains came rushing in, shaking her to her very core. Kaila fell to her knees and felt the tears coming, but she couldn't stop them now. She stood there, sobbing desolately, until she had no more tears.

Finally, she drew her shoulders up and heaved a long sigh. She was not ashamed of her tears; they were not a sign of weakness, as Morcant had always told her. They only meant she was human and that she had feelings. And there was nothing wrong with that.

»«»«»«

Art was eyeing Murtagh with razor eyes, his mouth pressed in a tight line. He was not thinking clearly. He just wanted to wipe that condescending smile from Murtagh's face. He lashed out.

Murtagh dodged him on the last minute and Art was almost thrown off balance. He quickly turned around to face his opponent. "Fight me!" he roared.

"We both know what will happen if I fight you", Murtagh said quietly. "Lower your sword before you get hurt."

Art tipped his head back and laughed manically. "I am not afraid of you, _Rider_. Come on, do your best!"

Thorn watched them apprehensively. Art seemed genuinely offended by Murtagh's comment about his father. So much, that he was willing to risk his life to prove it. _"Murtagh, do you think-"_

"_No, Thorn, I don't think the book is real!"_

"_Art seems to be sure of its existence…"_

"_Then why hasn't he laid hands on it yet?"_

"_Why don't you ask him?"_

Murtagh's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he said to Art: "If the book is real, why is it not in your possession? Or the King's?"

Art opened his mouth, weighing his answer carefully. "Galbatorix does not know about it. My father eavesdropped on a conversation he was not supposed to hear, and that is why he knew of it."

"So, he never saw the book with his own eyes?"

"Oh he did, and that is why he was killed. But not before he had a chance to tell me who had the book. I have been looking for it ever since, but… I have had no luck."

Murtagh rubbed a hand over his jaw. _"What do you think, Thorn?"_

The dragon was silent a moment, pondering the question. _"Even if there is such a book, Art just said he does not know where it is. If he was not able to find it, what makes him think we could?"_

Murtagh transmitted Thorn's thoughts to Art, who bowed at the dragon before replying: "That is a good question, mighty Thorn, but I never suggested you would be the ones to find it."

Murtagh had a bad feeling about where this was going. "If not us, then who could?"

Art smiled presumptuously. "The same person you tried to hide from me earlier this morning; the person who you try so hard to protect from me, when in fact, you should be protecting her from yourself."

Murtagh gripped Zar'roc tightly as he replied in a cold voice: "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Please, Rider, do not insult my intelligence", Art said with a grin devoid of humor. "I _know_ Kaila was in your room this morning. I _know_ Kaila has been spending a lot of time with you. I also know you have not told her who she really is, and that, Rider, is a shame."

"I told you to stay away from Kaila", Murtagh hissed, pointing a threatening sword at the other man's chest.

"You won't get far with that intransigent attitude of yours", Art replied, smirking. Finally, he had found Murtagh's weak spot. "If I wanted Galbatorix to know about her, I would have told him already, so relax. I have better plans for her."

Murtagh's expression was so fierce, it alarmed Thorn. _"Don't listen to him, Murtagh. He is only trying to make you snap. You know he is not worth it!"_

"_I swear, Thorn, if he mentions Kaila again-"_

"Let us be honest, Rider; you know you can't protect Kaila anymore. But if she was to come with me, I can guarantee-"

"_NO!"_

But it was too late. Art barely had the time to raise his sword as Murtagh lunged at him with a deadly gleam on his eyes.

»«»«»«

Kaila spread her palms on the desk and leaned closer to inspect the map Murtagh had given her. She studied the routes he had suggested, trying to decide upon which one to take once she was out the city's gates.

Katherine lived in Belatona. If she travelled by the common roads, it would take her about four days to get there. But, as Murtagh had pointed out, the army would use those roads, and it would not be wise to cross paths with them. The detour Murtagh had suggested would take three extra days to reach the city.

Sighing in frustration, Kaila folded the map carefully. That was the most precious item she was going to take with her; without it, she would be lost.

Murtagh had not come looking for her yet, but the thought of waiting for him on her room was not appealing. Kaila considered going down into the kitchens, but then decided against it. What would be the point? No one could know she was about to leave, not even Jonathan, who had been a good friend to Morcant.

Her feet led her to the door, even though she had no idea where she was going.

»«»«»«

Aidan's face clouded in concentration as he struggled to make sense of Katherine's words. "So… that was Galbatorix's plan? But why did he choose you? I mean, Murtagh I can understand, he is the son of Morzan, but you…"

"My mother was a sorceress. I began learning magic from her at a young age, and I was good at it. Galbatorix knew of that and became interested in my education." There was a bitterness to her voice that Aidan had never heard before. "Murtagh, my brother and I were being trained to become Riders."

"Your brother as well?"

Katherine nodded stiffly. "He was also skilled with magic."

Aidan stole a glimpse to his left, where Katherine sat with a bowed head. "You got away; Murtagh was forced to become a rider, but your brother…"

Katherine shrugged. "I suppose Galbatorix changed his mind."

Aidan was silent a moment. "When we were little, we talked about dragons all the time. It was our dream to become Riders. I never came any close to fulfill that dream, but you did and then gave it up."

Katherine averted her eyes from him as she spoke. "Murtagh was lucky, Aidan. Even though Galbatorix forced Thorn to hatch for him, their bond is real and precious. But it could have gone horribly wrong." She paused, and it seemed that the next words came with difficulty. "I do not envy him, though; he is tied to the King against his will and there is nothing he can do about it. I never wanted to become Galbatorix's puppet, and that is why I couldn't go back."

Aidan took her hand, and a jolt of heat shot up her arm; she looked down at their locked hands. "You shouldn't feel guilty, Katherine."

He had guessed what she couldn't voice. "I know, but… I should have done more to help him escape. I was a coward."

Aidan shook his head. "You were too young. We all were. My father tried to help him escape years later and you know what happened to him."

At these words, Katherine finally looked up. "I am sorry about Tornac… it must have been hard for you to lose him like that." Aidan only nodded. "I miss him so much. He was a good friend."

"When he thought you were dead… it was as if he had lost a daughter. He looked for you for days! He just didn't want to believe you were gone. And neither did I." He swallowed hard.

"I am sorry, I really am", Katherine whispered in a choked voice.

"I understand why you did it and if I was in your place, I would have probably done the same." He locked eyes with her. The look warmed her skin. "I'm just glad to know you are alive."

Katherine smiled, tense but relieved that he had understood. She pushed these thoughts away and concentrated on what she had to say next. "I have been hiding for too long, Aidan. I told myself that whatever happened in the Empire was not of my concern, but it was a lie. Do you know about the offensive Galbatorix is planning against the Varden?"

"Yes, I have heard. Some rumors say the King intends to fly to battle with his black dragon. If he does, we are all doomed." Katherine gave a long, troubled sigh. Aidan frowned. "You said that if we were ever to defeat the King, this was the time to strike…"

"I had a dream, Aidan; in it, Galbatorix and Shruikan lay dead on the ground. I don't know how yet, but the King and his dark Dragon are closer to their demise than they think. This is the time to act."

"I want to hear all about your plans, but first I have to ask you something." Katherine raised a questioning brow. "Do you know who the Commander of the King's Army is?"

Katherine could barely contain her anger as she replied: "Lord Art… my brother."

**To be continued**


	30. Never stop trying

**Authoress note: **Once again, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update, and for the length of this chapter. This one is HUGE! I started writing it so many times and actually thought about dividing it in two parts, but then thought, _what the hell! _So, hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for your support!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 29 –**Never stop trying

Blow after blow rained down upon Art. Even though he was an accomplished swordsman, his skills could not compare to the Rider's.

The soldiers in the courtyard had interrupted their activities, mesmerized by the fierce duel taking place only meters away. They dare not approach for they feared the consequences, yet they could not look away.

Sweat poured off each and made hands slippery, and the only sounds heard were their grunts of exertion. A wisp of smoke rose from Thorn's nostrils as he watched them with anxious eyes. Murtagh had told him he would deal with Art alone, but the dragon was ready to intervene.

Despite the savagery of their blows, none of them was gaining advantage over the other so they stepped back and glared at each other, panting. Art was the first to speak. "This is madness, Rider! We have attracted unwanted attention and it won't take long before the King hears of this!"

"I told you to stay away from Kaila", Murtagh replied with a quiet rage.

"He is right, Murtagh", Thorn said, touching his troubled Rider's mind. "We cannot have Galbatorix poking around in our minds; or Art's, for that matter."

"Galbatorix knows we hate each other."

"Yes, but if you kill the Commander of his armies, he won't be happy about it and he will demand answers", Thorn argued. "Put your sword away, Murtagh. He is not worth it."

Murtagh sent Art his coldest look, then blew out an angry sigh. If the dragon had not been there, he would have not backed down. He sheathed Zar'roc.

Art gave an inaudible sigh of relief but did not loosen his grip on the sword.

»«»«»«

Kaila dashed up the stairs. She reached one of the doors that led to the courtyard and crossed it to watch the soldiers' preparations. The court was unusually silent and Kaila could see the men were all gathered, facing the same direction.

She stood on tiptoes, trying to see past the sea of bodies. She could see Thorn was on the other end of the yard and the tension in his posture made her think that Murtagh was there too. And then she remembered Murtagh was supposed to meet with Art; her heart sank.

Ignoring the soldiers' protests, Kaila elbowed her way to a spot where she could see what was happening; Murtagh and Art were locked in a ferocious combat. There was a glint to Murtagh's eyes that made her think he would not hesitate on killing Art, if he had the chance.

She started forward only to be stopped when someone grabbed her by the wrist. Whirling around, Kaila found Agatha, an older servant whom she had worked with before. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to break free, but Agatha did not release her. "Let me go!"

"What are you going to do, child?" Agatha whispered, leaning forward so that only Kaila could hear her. "Do you want to get killed?"

"Someone has to stop them", Kaila hissed, pulling her arm free and rubbing her wrist. She turned her back on Agatha but didn't move.

"Look around, Kaila", Agatha replied as she stood beside the younger woman. "These soldiers have faced horrors in battle, but they know best than to interrupt that fight. They know they can get caught in the crossfire."

Kaila glanced around and cleared her throat; Agatha had spoken the truth. The soldiers were watching the contest curiously but their eyes also revealed some uneasiness.

She then looked at the contestants; Art's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he struggled to avoid Murtagh's blows. The Rider fought like a man possessed and Kaila could not help but think that if anyone got closer than they should, they would end up hurt. And that included her.

Her stare lingered on Murtagh; his dark hair was tousled by the breeze and his blue eyes were ablaze with fury. Unexpectedly, she was assaulted by the memory of a nightmare; in it, she had seen Murtagh leaning over her with Zar'roc on his hand, his eyes burning with rage as he prepared to deliver a killing blow.

Kaila hugged her elbows, suddenly feeling very cold. She was struck by the horrible thought that her nightmare had been a small window to what Murtagh's future could be like. Could the King really have such effect on him? Could he change his personality to the point where he wouldn't be able to tell friend from foe? Kaila did not want to believe that. "It was just a dream, just a dream…" she mumbled, forgetting that she was not alone.

"Child?" Agatha called out uncertainly. "Look, the fight is over. They stopped."

Snapping out of her trance, Kaila saw Murtagh was putting away his sword. Art was still holding on to his, perhaps fearing another outburst from the Rider, but he need not have worried. Murtagh was staring at him coldly, but the deadly gleam had disappeared from his eyes.

Kaila let go of a breath she did not know she had been holding. Agatha grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her aside. Kaila followed the other woman mechanically, not paying attention to where they were going. Her mind was spinning.

»«»«»«

The sky was clear, the air cold and windy and refreshing after spending so much time inside. Morcant shaded his eyes with his hands against the rising sun. He had slipped out of the house not five minutes after Katherine's departure. He had promised he wouldn't do anything foolish, but stepping out for a bit of air could hardly qualify as foolish.

He leaned against the wall for support and looked around with interest. Katherine's house was nestled on a small alley that connected on both sides to other streets. If Morcant stretched his neck he could see people walking by, but he felt reluctant to abandon the relative security of the alley.

Katherine had not been specific about their location, but she had admitted that they were in a city not too far from the capital. Morcant had drilled her with questions on more than one occasion, but the girl always found a way to thwart his intentions.

Her secretiveness had only spiked Morcant's curiosity, so he had searched the recesses of his mind like never before, for he was sure the answer to her riddle was there. And so he had found it. Now, he understood why she was so protective of her past.

"Some things are better left alone and unspoken", Morcant sighed. He looked up at the sky one last time, welcoming the sunrays that warmed his old skin, and then returned home.

»«»«»«

Katherine looked back over her shoulder; Aidan was still at the door, watching her as she walked away. Their eyes met briefly and then Katherine disappeared behind a corner. They had parted reluctantly. Aidan had made her promise she would not disappear again and she had assured him she would follow through with their plan.

Soon, they would have to meet again and the thought was enough to warm Katherine's insides. She returned to the market with a lighter step and a small smile playing on her lips.

She wove her way through the crowd until she reached a stall managed by an old woman who had a hump on her back. The woman smiled affectionately as she saw Katherine and picked up a basket from the ground. "Here you go, child, all the herbs you needed", she said in a shaky voice, holding out the basket.

Katherine accepted the basket and thanked her. In a burst of impulsive generosity, she opened her pouch and removed a small coin, which she handed to the old woman. "Buy something for your grandchildren."

"You already paid for the herbs, child", the woman protested, trying to return the coin, but Katherine shook her head stubbornly. "Thank you", she said at last, pocketing the coin.

"You are most welcome", Katherine replied, smiling warmly at the older woman. She bid her goodbye and then started her long way back home. There was much to be worrying about, but she would enjoy that good feeling for as long as it lasted.

»«»«»«

Gently, Agatha pushed down on Kaila's shoulders, forcing her to sit on a chair. She pulled one to herself and sat facing the younger girl, who seemed to be deeply troubled by something. "Kaila?" she called softly.

At last, Kaila looked up. Her eyes were distant, as if she was lost in the recesses of her mind.

Agatha reached for her hands and shuddered as she touched them. "Your hands are freezing, girl!" She rubbed them vigorously. "Come child; tell me what is troubling you."

"I can't", Kaila whispered, shaking her head.

"You can trust me, Kaila", Agatha said, patting her knee soothingly.

Kaila looked up at Agatha's smiling face; her blue eyes seemed to be filled with nothing but concern for her. Against her better judgment, she found herself opening her mouth to speak. "I am scared, Agatha. I fear what will happen to him once I leave-" she trailed off, covering her mouth. She had not meant to say so much.

"_Him_? Who is he? And what is this story about you leaving?" Agatha inquired, leaning forward.

Kaila pushed the chair back and got up, eyeing Agatha apprehensively; her tone had been strangely demanding.

Seeing Kaila's alarmed expression, Agatha stood up and said: "I am sorry, child, I did not mean to pry." She tried to grab Kaila's hand, but the girl pulled away at the last minute.

"Forget what I said", Kaila begged. She turned around and realized they were in the kitchens. Sighing in relief, she saw a door to her right and darted for it.

Agatha made a rather faint-hearted attempt to stop the girl from leaving, but did not dare follow. She had spooked her, therefore ruining her only chance of gathering information. Lord Art would not be pleased.

»«»«»«

Murtagh crouched down, elbows on his knees, face buried in his hands. Thorn watched him closely, waiting for an outburst he was sure to come. But Murtagh only stood there in silence, struggling to drown the confusing thoughts that were swimming on his mind.

Thorn lowered his head till it rested between his front legs and observed his Rider, feeling somewhat surprised – but relieved – that he was trying to stay calm. He waited until Murtagh was ready to listen and then spoke. _"We must go on as planned."_

Murtagh dragged his hands down his face. _"I know." _His instinct was telling him to abandon the plan, but he knew that was only because he wanted to protect _her_. _"Do you think there is any chance Art knows when Kaila is leaving?"_

Thorn pondered his question cautiously_. "Art always seems to know more than he should, but we were very careful in our preparations. He may suspect Kaila is about to leave, but I am confident he does not know exactly when."_

"_He has many spies"_, Murtagh argued, straightening up. _"And I don't think he will give up on his own plans, though I have to say I was disappointed with the information he had to give us."_

"_Were you? You still think there is no such book?"_ Thorn asked, raising a bony eyebrow.

Murtagh snorted. _"I don't believe in fairytales, Thorn. If this book existed, we would have heard of it before. Galbatorix would certainly have heard of it and he would have done everything in his power to possess it."_

"_Perhaps", _Thorn replied thoughtfully.

Murtagh crossed the distance that separated them and hunkered down in front of Thorn's massive head. _"Why are you in such a pensive mood?"_

"_Aren't you at least curious to know why Art thinks Kaila could find the book?"_

Murtagh's eyes darkened. _"I have thought about that. Somehow, I think Art is convinced that Kaila's father had the book."_

"_That could explain why he seems so obsessed with her",_ Thorn replied slowly. _"But… does he think she knows where the book is?"_

Murtagh stroked his chin. _"That is ridiculous. Kaila doesn't even remember her father properly, how could she possibly know about the book? If it exists, that is."_

Thorn ruffled Murtagh's hair with his breath. _"Hypothetically speaking, if the book was real, and if it was in the possession of Kaila's father, it is not so hard to assume he would pass it on to his daughter."_

"_Hypothetically speaking",_ Murtagh repeated, _"Art would assume that, yes, because he doesn't know that her father did everything he could to keep her away from Urû'Baen and from Galbatorix."_

"_Exactly! But wouldn't it make sense that the book would be safer in her hands? If Kaila didn't know what it represented, there would be no danger in giving it to her."_

Murtagh pondered the situation furiously. Could it be possible? Had the book been with Kaila all along? And then he remembered something. _"Kaila's room was thoroughly searched when she was abducted. If she had the book, Art would have found it."_

"_Indeed…"_ Thorn sighed, but Murtagh could sense he was pursuing another line of thought. _"Unless… she hid the book somewhere… But I don't think she did. I don't think she knew of the book at all."_

Murtagh leaned forward. _"Then who did?"_

"_What if… the book was not passed down to her? What if it was entrusted to a person who swore to protect her secret?"_

"_I don't understand… who do you think-?"_ And then it dawned on him.

Thorn nodded his approval. _"If Kaila's father was the owner of the book, he knew he could not trust anyone inside this castle. He had to give it to someone who would vow to keep it hidden and in secret, someone who would not dare to use it for his own wicked purposes."_

"_Do you think he knows about the spell the book contains?"_ Murtagh asked, staring straight ahead, his breathing deep.

Thorn directed a sharp look at Murtagh and said: _"Oh, so now you think the book is real?"_

"_If it is",_ Murtagh began slowly, _"it might be our only hope to defeat Galbatorix."_

"_Then we must get to it before Art."_

"_Yes… but that means Kaila has to know about this and I promised Morcant I would not tell her about her past." _

"_There might be another way…"_

Murtagh looked up hopefully. _"Please, I am open to suggestions."_

»«»«»«

Kaila fought to recapture her breath. She had run all the way to her room and only stopped when the door was firmly shut behind her back. Her heart was beating wildly, not only from the exercise but also from fear. Had she said too much?

Agatha had seemed genuinely concerned about her, but then her demeanor had changed. She had seemed far too eager to know more, though she could not fathom why. Agatha had always been polite but not overly friendly. It didn't make sense. Unless…

The door shook with a loud bang; Kaila turned to it with bewildered eyes. "Kaila, are you in there?" It was Murtagh's voice.

Sighing in relief, Kaila opened the door and threw her arms around him. He felt warm and familiar. She wanted to bury her face in the curve of his neck and never let go. But she didn't want to alarm him, so she pulled back.

"What is it? What happened?" Murtagh's voice was low, questioning. He stared around suspiciously, but Kaila shook her head and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. Murtagh watched as she freed his hand and walked towards the bed, where she sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Anxiety is taking the best of me", Kaila said, so quietly she barely heard her own voice. She looked at up Murtagh and saw his eyes burning with understanding. He moved until he was directly in front of her and then kneeled. Kaila opened her mouth to speak but Murtagh pressed a finger to her parted lips.

"This is very important, Kaila", he said, picking up her hands and trapping them against his chest. "Did something happen just now to make you feel more anxious? Did you see or hear something that I should know about?"

Kaila considered telling him the truth. He would question Agatha, and he would most likely use his ability to probe her mind. She remembered how uncomfortable Troy had felt when he had been interrogated by Murtagh, and she wondered if she could do the same to Agatha.

Murtagh was looking sharply at her; he could tell she was struggling with something. Wishing to encourage her to speak, he said: "Art still wants to get to you, Kaila. He will stop at nothing to accomplish his desires."

Kaila bit her lip and looked at him uneasily. "I- nothing happened. I am too tired and too nervous, and- I'm on edge, Murtagh", she confessed, her voice taking on a quiver of desperation.

Murtagh nodded stiffly. He knew that her nature was far more trustworthy, but he also knew that had to change. "That is how it should be", he said quietly, interlacing their fingers and turning her left hand to kiss her knuckles. "From now on you must trust no one. You must be prepared to react to any situation. Your instincts will tell you what to do."

"My instincts?" Kaila repeated doubtfully. "Do you think those will be enough to keep me alive?"

"I think they will help, yes", Murtagh replied truthfully. "And now you know how to use a sword, and I am sure you will not hesitate on using it to defend yourself."

Kaila laughed darkly. "Perhaps I would feel more confident if I had more time to practice… But your lessons will have to suffice."

"There is no better lesson than going out to the world and putting your sword to use", Murtagh said gravely. He straightened up and his eyes fell upon the small bundle that contained Kaila's belongings. Lying next to it on the bed was her sword. He picked it up and removed it from the scabbard. "I have put a spell on it, to strengthen the blade." Kaila nodded. "I have also cast some spells around you… to protect you."

Taken by surprise, she could not speak.

Murtagh returned the blade to its sheath. "It won't last forever. If you are attacked, it will draw energy from the gem that is embedded on your sword. It will wear off once the energy there is consumed, but I think I have stored enough to protect you for a while. Keep the sword at your side at all times." He held it out for her.

Kaila stood up and accepted the sword, fingering the hilt gently, aware of the meaning of Murtagh's actions. He was doing his best to keep her safe. Even if she was out of reach, he wanted to make sure she would be protected. "Thank you", she whispered, not trusting herself to say more.

Murtagh wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "It is all I can do to keep you safe." Softly, he removed the sword from her hand and put it back on the bed.

Kaila waited for him to turn back to her and then asked: "Earlier, you said that Art is still after me. Did he tell you so when you were dueling?"

"You saw us…"

"I happened to go to the courtyard on that moment", Kaila explained, crossing her arms apprehensively.

"Even if you hadn't, you would hear about it eventually", Murtagh replied in a rueful voice. "I am not proud of my actions, Kaila, but sometimes I cannot control my temper."

Looking at him now, sitting with a bowed head, Kaila could hardly believe she had been scared of him today. She gave a step forward and then her mind was assaulted by an image of his eyes as he fought against Art. "I thought you were going to kill him", she said quietly, even though her heart was racing.

Murtagh looked up and locked his eyes on hers. He saw uneasiness there mingled with something he could not understand. "For a moment, I thought I would too. But Thorn was there to stop me."

"You should listen to him more", Kaila replied, smiling slyly, but then her expression grew somber. "Do you- do you already know what Galbatorix is planning to do with you and Thorn?"

His mouth twitched. "No…the King is very good at keeping his plans secret. It cannot be another oath, because he mentioned something about making us more powerful…"

Kaila could see he was scared; he was good at hiding his emotions but she had learned to read his moods. She knew she probably shouldn't press the subject further, but she had to know… "Do you think you will change, if you receive more power?"

She had spoke in a low almost detached voice, but he could tell she had been thinking about that for a while. He lowered his gaze to the ground, unable to meet her eager eyes. "I think so, yes."

Kaila leaned a shoulder on the wall and faced him, her mouth set with concern. She had not expected him to be honest about it, but now that he had, she didn't know what to say. "Murtagh…"

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that." His voice was low but firm. "We need to discuss the details for tomorrow. That is what is important."

"And what happens to you isn't?" Kaila asked incredulously.

"We are not going to have this conversation, Kaila. I refuse to waste my time talking about something I have no control over."

Kaila wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. She could only imagine what it would feel like to be stripped of her own will, to be forced to obey every command, regardless of her own feelings and wishes. How could one not lose sight of that which gave definition to their being, their existence and nature?

»«»«»«

_The woods were silent except for the sound of birds overhead. Then something rustled in the brush. Katherine fingered the hilt of her dirk but just then Aidan emerged from the bushes._

"_I scared you, didn't I?" the boy said, wearing a mischievous smile._

"_Hardly", the eleven year old Katherine replied, shrugging._

_Aidan's eyes glinted as he sat beside Katherine on the base of a massive tree. "Why are you out here alone? Lunch is almost ready and Murtagh and I want to play hide and seek."_

"_Then why are you here?" Katherine replied, arching an eyebrow._

_Aidan blushed. "I- I thought- I wanted-"Glancing sideways, he caught sight of Katherine's intrigued expression. "I just wanted to ask you to play with us."_

"_Oh." She seemed somewhat disappointed. She opened her mouth to speak, but a cold feeling prickled up the back of her neck. The forest had grown unusually quiet._

_Aidan felt it too. He motioned for her to stay silent and reached for the small sword he kept at his side; Katherine mirrored his movements. They straightened as silently as they could, weapons ready. Training her eyes on the woods, Katherine watched for movement._

"I am still waiting for that story, you know?"

The nineteen year old Katherine looked up from her plate, startled by Morcant's voice. The old man was looking placidly at her from the other side of the table, hands resting on top of his stomach. "You should eat your food before it gets cold", Katherine said in a hoarse voice, picking up her fork and stabbing a potato.

"And then you will tell me a story?" Morcant insisted, picking up his own fork.

Katherine sighed in frustration. "I told you I _might_ tell you a story. I didn't make any promises."

Morcant finished chewing and then said: "How about I tell you a story?"

Katherine stared at him with piercing eyes. There was something about the way he had said those words that made her feel uneasy. "What story could that be?" she asked reluctantly, after observing him for a few seconds.

With the help of a deep breath, Morcant said: "I am going to tell you a story about a girl who used to live in Urû'Baen."

»«»«»«

Art's jaw was set in anger, his nostrils flaring slightly. He had stormed inside his room not five minutes ago, knocking aside everything that stood on his way, including terrified servants. He had demanded that one of them searched for Agatha to tell her she was expected in his chambers.

His rage was still burning, but he was done tossing things. He sat on a comfortable armchair near the fireplace and waited. Murtagh had refused his help, but that came as no surprise. The Dragon Rider was stubborn and hot-headed, and when it came to Kaila, over-protective.

Art blew out an angry sigh. Murtagh's reserves would not hinder his plans. He would set everything in motion on his own and would only stop when everything was over. For the good or for the bad.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted his trail of thought. Looking up, Art said in a bitter voice: "Come in!"

Agatha walked inside with her eyes trained on the floor. She stopped at a respectful distance and then bowed deeply. "My Lord…"

"What news do you have for me?"

Still looking down, Agatha spoke in hushed tones. "I was unable to gather much information, my Lord. The girl became suspicious-"

"Was I not clear about what would happen if you failed me?" Art asked in a deceivingly quiet voice.

Agatha nodded stiffly. She wanted to speak, but her throat was unbearably dry. Art rose from the armchair and she took a cautionary step back.

Art laughed humorlessly. "You should be afraid, slave. I can make you hurt in ways you cannot even imagine! Failure is something I do not abide. Now speak and tell me all that you know. We shall see if it is enough to spare you from a very painful experience."

His words sent a chill down her spine. Her throat constricted, making it hard to force words out, but if she didn't speak it would only enrage him further. "When you were fighting the Dragon Rider, my Lord, I saw Kaila watching from the crowd. She seemed to be in great distress and I reached her just in time to stop her from intervening. She said someone had to stop both of you, but I told her it would be foolish to attempt such a thing. Then I lead her away."

"Go on…" Art said impatiently. He had started pacing up and down in front of the fire.

"When we got to the kitchens, I asked Kaila was troubled her mind, for she seemed really nervous. She-"

Art stopped pacing and fixed his dark eyes on Agatha, who shifted uncomfortably under his stare. "Tell me exactly what she said, word by word."

"Yes, my Lord. She said: _I'm scared, Agatha. I fear what will happen to him once I leave. _And then she covered her mouth, as if she had said too much."

Art's eyes flashed. "She is leaving… of course. But when?" he whispered. "And to what purpose?" He resumed his pacing.

Agatha stepped backwards, edging closer to the door. She was halfway there when his eyes found her and narrowed menacingly. "Going somewhere?"

"N-no, m-my L-Lord", she stuttered. "Y-you were d-deep in t-thought and I d-didn't-"

"I do not recall giving you permission to leave", he said, taking one step towards her.

Agatha gulped and took yet another step back. "F-forgive me, m-my Lord."

Art did not speak as he advanced on Agatha. She retreated until she could feel the wall against her back. Her mouth was open, her eyes wide with fear. He stopped when he was close enough to touch her and said: "I do not appreciate being disrespected, particularly by a slave."

She didn't respond. She was too terrified to even breathe properly.

Art continued speaking in a velvety voice. "On top of that, you did not gather enough information. You see, I have a plan and Kaila is a big part of it. If I lose her… the whole thing will come crashing down. I _need _her."

Agatha swallowed, and when she spoke her voice came out hoarse. "I will do whatever it takes to help you, my Lord. Please, don't kill me."

Art snickered. "Kill you? No, I have something far more entertaining in mind." He paused, looking thoughtfully down at her. "Perhaps you can still be of use to me."

Agatha let out a tremulous breath. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Oh, do not thank me just yet", Art replied. His smile was one of the scariest things Agatha had ever seen. She watched nervously as he closed his eyes and frowned in concentration. He spoke in an unknown language and then she was on the floor, writhing with pain.

It was over in a matter of seconds, but her throat felt raw from all the screaming. Her white hair was plastered to the sides of her face with sweat and her whole body was on fire. She felt tears prickling her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Slave or not, she still had her pride.

"Get out."

Agatha struggled to get up, but her body did not obey her commands. Each movement sent waves of pain down her limbs.

"Get out!" Art hissed furiously.

At last, Agatha was able to stand. She bowed awkwardly and then stumbled towards the door. She had just pulled it open when Art spoke again.

"This was just a demonstration of what I am capable of. If you fail me again, I won't be as merciful. Find out when Kaila is due to leave and I shall reward you."

Agatha acquiesced and closed the door behind her. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs as she painfully made her way back to the servants' quarters.

»«»«»«

They were sitting side by side in silence. Now that they had finished discussing the last minute details, they were at a loss for words. Neither of them wanted to say things they would later regret.

Kaila gave Murtagh a sideways look, but he was staring straight ahead. His elbows were resting on his knees and his face was buried in his hands. Kaila felt a surge of emotions so strong she feared they would suffocate her. Tears stung her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away.

Murtagh did not seem to notice her movements. After a while he cleared his throat and said: "I have to go now. Galbatorix sent word that I was to meet with him this afternoon. He probably wants to scold me for the fight with Art."

He rose to go, but Kaila caught him by the wrist and pulled him back into the bed. "Wait", she said softly. He looked sternly at her but she ignored the warning in his eyes. "There is one thing I need to know."

"Kaila, I really should be going-"

"Answer me this, and I will let you go", Kaila replied firmly. She drew a deep breath and then said: "After I leave, will you keep trying to find a way to break free from Galbatorix?"

He had not expected that question. His arms enveloped her, holding her with an intensity that only made her want to sink deeper into him. When he spoke, his voice was choked with different emotions. "I will never stop trying. I don't care how long it takes or what Thorn and I will have to go through, but we will never stop trying."

Kaila realized she was holding her breath and slowly released it. "Thank you; that was all I needed to know. Go now, before the King grows impatient."

Murtagh shot her an inquiring look but Kaila shook her head slightly. She had something on her mind that much he could tell, but he would have to ask her about it later. Leaning forward, he brushed a kiss across her lips and then rose to go.

This time Kaila simply sat on the bed, watching as the door closed behind his back.

»«»«»«

Katherine raised a polite eyebrow but then returned her attention to her plate. She played with the food as she waited for Morcant to speak, but didn't dare bring it to her mouth in fear that his words might make her choke.

Morcant took his time to continue, though. He watched Katherine with undisguised interest; her reaction had spoken volumes about her fears. Did he really have the right to confront her about her past?

Intrigued by his delay, Katherine looked up and found his eyes on her. He seemed unsure as to what to say, as if he feared her reaction. His previous words had hinted that he knew something, but she could not be sure that he was referring to her past. And she would not bring it up unless it was absolutely necessary.

Morcant rubbed his chin as he thought. At last, he said: "I have never been good at playing games, Katherine."

She watched him warily, but didn't reply.

He let out a tired sigh. "You have made it very clear that your past is your own, but since I met you, I could not shake off the feeling that I had seen you before." He paused to wait for her reaction but Katherine remained silent. "I raked up my brain to find an answer and I finally succeeded."

"Do you know who I am?" Katherine asked quietly.

"You are Lord Art's younger sister."

Katherine nodded once, resignedly. "I have wanted to tell you for a while now, but I am glad you came to that conclusion on your own. It is not something I can talk about lightly…"

"Understandably", Morcant replied at once, grabbing her right hand and squeezing it slightly.

Katherine flinched at the touch of his hand but did not remove it. She could not remember the last time someone had treated her so affectionately. Her family had not been loving and kind at all. Tornac had been gentle but he didn't have a habit of displaying his affections openly. And Murtagh and Aidan… well, they were only children when they had parted. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying.

"Apologies, I did not mean to upset you", Morcant said, patting her hand gently.

Katherine shook her head. "No worries." She shot him a reassuring smile as she continued: "I have been on my own for many years now, Morcant. I learned to fend for myself."

"You are undoubtedly strong, Katherine, but a person can only take so much. You might not see me as such, but you have a friend in me."

"I know…" There was more she wished to say, but Katherine could feel the tears threatening to burst again. She had a soft side, but she wasn't ready to reveal it completely just yet.

»«»«»«

When Murtagh walked inside the throne room, he saw there was only other person there besides the King. Art stood at the foot of the stairs that led to the throne, hands crossed behind his back.

Murtagh stopped beside Art and knelt. They stood side by side but did not acknowledge each other's presence. Galbatorix watched them both with narrowed eyes. "I assume you both know why you were summoned here?"

Both Murtagh and Art nodded, but did not utter a word.

"Who will be so kind as to explain me why you were both seen fighting in the courtyard?" Galbatorix asked in a deceivingly controlled voice. His hands were balled into loosened fists and they were shaking slightly, which usually indicated he was about to explode.

Murtagh and Art exchanged a discreet look. They had known the King would demand explanations, but they had not thought of what they should tell him. Murtagh opened his mouth to speak but Art was faster. "It was a rather unfortunate thing, your Majesty. I provoked Murtagh for not being chosen to command the armies and he retaliated."

"Was that all?" Galbatorix inquired, glancing from Art to Murtagh with piercing eyes.

Murtagh nodded his accord stiffly. He could feel his anger towards Art resurface again, but he did his best to drown it. Thorn whispered words of caution through their mental bond but he need not have to; he did not want to enrage Galbatorix further and give him any excuse to poke around in his mind.

Galbatorix observed them closely a moment longer, but their resolve didn't waver. At last, he seemed satisfied and leaned back, hands resting comfortably on the sides of the throne. "You two embarrass me." His voice rang with disappointment. "My Dragon Rider and the Commander of my Armies… Fighting against each other in front of the entire garrison… What will our enemies think if this reaches their ears?"

"They will not hear about it, your Maje-"

The King waved away further comment. "I am not finished!"

Murtagh wanted to punch Art for his stupidity; they were there to listen and not to retort. As much as he wished to throw defiant words at the King, he knew that the moment was not opportune.

"We have underestimated our enemies for far too long! They have spies in the city, I am sure, if not inside the palace itself. If we fight amongst each other, they will think us weak!" Galbatorix roared. "I can only imagine what the Varden said when Murtagh allowed his _brother_ to set free. I will not admit such embarrassment again!"

Murtagh felt his cheeks burning with rage and humiliation. His eyes were locked on the floor but he was sure that if he looked up, he would see Art's mocking face and the King's challenging expression.

"I trust that from now on you will work together peacefully. If any word reaches my ears that you attacked each other again, there will be consequences. Do you understand?" They both bowed their heads in agreement. "Marvelous! Now, I wish to discuss some matters with you, Art."

"Am I excused then, my Lord?" Murtagh asked in a quiet tone. He looked up to see Galbatorix indicating permission for him to leave. Biting back hot words, he stiffly turned around and left the room.

»«»«»«

Kaila tossed and turned, her mind visited by visions of things she did not wish to confront. Her eyes refused to stay closed, and at last she sat up, a cold sweat upon her body.

She stared at the window and saw the sun would soon rise. She had gone to bed convinced she wouldn't sleep, but her body was too tired from previous sleepless nights. However, she had not rested peacefully.

Her mind had been filled with disturbing dreams from which she would wake up in a panic. Every time that she woke up, it got harder to fall back asleep. The last dream had probably been the worst, but she did not want to think about it now.

In fact, she did not want to think about anything at all. She didn't want to confront the inescapable fact that she would be leaving in a few hours, but her brain simply refused to switch off.

Murtagh had asked her to meet him in his room only when the sun rose, but she could not stay in bed a minute longer. Pulling aside the covers she scrambled to her feet and walked towards the window.

The view from there was limited, but Kaila was sure she would miss it. She pressed her forehead against the cold glass and bit her lip, trying to be strong, but she was hurting on the inside.

Her eyes found the courtyard below and she focused on the soldiers and their preparations. Were they as sad to leave as she was? Would they also leave behind someone they cared about? Or were they entirely devoted to their King?

As she stood there considering these questions, some men stopped what they were doing and looked up, gesturing excitedly. Kaila noticed their behavior and followed their gazes; a red shape was soaring in the sky overhead. _Thorn… Is your Rider with you? _She thought. Perhaps she had not been the only one having trouble sleeping…

»«»«»«

Small animals could be seen scurrying below the brush, hiding from the potential predator that flew above. Thorn, however, was not interested in hunting. He could sense his Rider's growing distress and he was trying to keep him calm and controlled by flooding his mind with waves of affection. No words of comfort would suffice now.

Murtagh had not slept at all. He had spent the afternoon with Kaila, making sure that all preparations were complete, and when he had finally parted from her, he had not returned to his room. He did not want to be alone with his thoughts.

Thorn had managed to keep his mind occupied for a measure of time but as the night dragged on, his mind strayed. At last, Thorn had suggested they flew together. Flying always seemed to ease his Rider's mind, but not even that had worked.

The dragon looked at the horizon and saw the sun would not take long to rise. He felt reluctant to call Murtagh to reality, but it had to be done. _"Are you ready?" _he asked softly.

"_No, not really, but I have to do this either way." _He sighed – the softest of sounds, as if he wished there was another way. Thorn began his descent. _"You are tired", _Murtagh added, as he became aware of Thorn's slight discomfort. _"I am sorry; we have been in the air for too long."_

"_I am not that tired and I was in desperate need to stretch my wings", _Thorn replied dismissively.

Murtagh accepted his words without a comment. Thorn did not want to trouble his mind with any other concerns and he was very thankful for that, but at the same time he could not help but feel a bit selfish. _"I'm sorry…" _he whispered, and even though Thorn did not reply, Murtagh knew his meaning had been understood.

The dragon landed on a clear side of the yard and Murtagh descended swiftly from his back. _"Rest now, while I meet with Kaila."_

Thorn nudged Murtagh with his snout and said in an unusual hoarse voice: _"If it is possible, I would like to say goodbye to Kaila." _

Murtagh looked up at Thorn's vermilion eyes and felt his own widening in surprise. He knew Thorn had grown fonder of Kaila, but he had not expected that. Nodding, he replied: _"I am sure she will like to say goodbye to you too."_

Thorn blinked, satisfied with his reply. _"Go on, then. The sun will be up soon." _

Even as he walked away, Murtagh could feel the warmth the dragon projected.

»«»«»«

Lord Art turned his head slightly, a puzzled look on his face. "Are you certain?" he asked sharply.

Agatha nodded vigorously. "I heard it this morning; Jonathan told me himself." She had been lucky to have overheard a conversation between the steward and another servant, but she wanted Lord Art to believe she had been working hard to gather information.

Art turned back to the window with a thoughtful frown. "I did not expect her to be leaving so soon, but I guess the Rider wants to make sure she goes before the army's departure…" He turned back to Agatha. "We must make preparations."

"Hum… Actually, my Lord, I arranged with Jonathan to accompany him and Kaila to the market…"

Art's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Oh, did you, really? That was very clever of you." Agatha felt her cheeks going red as Art shot her an approving look. "Well then, that makes things simpler. Come", he said, gesturing to one of the armchairs gathered around the fireplace. "We must make the arrangements quickly."

Agatha walked hesitantly towards the chair he was pointing, but inwardly, she was very pleased with her own luck.

»«»«»«

Murtagh practiced the words he would say to her out loud until they sounded convincing. He had prepared an entire speech and he was determined to deliver it in a perfectly controlled voice.

His resolve wavered as soon as he heard faint footsteps on the corridor outside his bedroom; he was at the door even before Kaila knocked. He opened it with a faint smile but felt it slowly fade as he saw Kaila's drawn expression and red eyes. Suddenly, he could not remember what it was he wanted to say.

Kaila walked inside and waited for him to close the door before turning to him. "Have you contacted Katherine already?" She did not want him to think she was in any hurry to leave, but the words had escaped her mouth before she could stop them.

"I was about to", Murtagh replied at once, surprised by her resoluteness. He walked to his desk, where he had prepared a basin with water and waited for Kaila to join him. When she was finally at his side he said the words in the ancient language that would allow him to speak with Katherine.

The water undulated and slowly resolved into the image of a young woman with ridiculously long dark hair. "What took you so long?"

"Always a pleasure to see you too, Katherine", Murtagh replied through narrowed teeth. "Is Morcant there?"

"Yes, I am", an old voice replied and Katherine stepped back to give space to Morcant.

Kaila felt herself grinning, despite all the worries in her mind. Somehow, seeing Morcant's smiling face made it all seem alright. "Grandpa… do you realize that the next time we see each other, we will be standing face to face?"

"I cannot wait", Morcant said affectionately. "Will you please be careful?"

Kaila nodded reassuringly. "I will be."

"Yes, try not to get yourself killed", Katherine said as she peeked from behind Morcant. "There would be no living with the old man if he lost you…" Her expression showed no emotion but her voice had not been devoid of concern.

Kaila could feel tears threatening to burst, so she said nothing.

"I am counting on you, Katherine", Murtagh said in an unusually strained voice. "You know what to do."

Katherine gave a single curt nod. "Worry not, Rider, I shall do as planned."

They all exchanged glances in silence; there was really not much more to say. Morcant and Kaila mumbled their goodbyes and the connection was broken. Kaila didn't realize she was crying until Murtagh ran his thumb under her eyes.

»«»«»«

Thorn raised his head as he heard Murtagh and Kaila approaching. They were walking side by side, both wearing tense expressions. Kaila stopped at a respectable distance but Murtagh walked to his side. _"Thank you for bringing her here."_

"_No problem, but tell me, why the lakeside?"_

"_Because it was here that we met. I think it fits that we say goodbye in the same place", _Thorn replied simply.

Kaila waited patiently as Dragon and Rider exchanged words. She had been surprised to hear Thorn wanted to say goodbye personally, but she had been pleased.

"_So, what do you want me to say to her?" _

"_Would you mind if I spoke directly to her mind?" _

Murtagh regarded Thorn questioningly. _"Are you sure? I can just convey your words to her…" _

Thorn shook his head slightly. _"I would rather do it myself…"_

Murtagh scratched his head thoughtfully. It was clear Thorn wanted to say something to Kaila, but Murtagh could not imagine what.

"_Please, Murtagh…" _Thorn asked softly. _"I will try to cause her as little discomfort as possible."_

"_If you insist", _Murtagh said at last, reluctantly. Turning to Kaila, he added: "Thorn wishes to speak to your mind. It can be a little bit uncomfortable, but he promises to be gentle."

Kaila looked from Dragon to Rider. Murtagh seemed as surprised as her, and somewhat apprehensive, but Thorn merely sat there, waiting for her reply. "I- I would b-be honored. What should I do?"

"Just stay still and when you feel Thorn's presence in your mind, do not fight against it. If he asks you any questions you can reply out loud."

Kaila watched Thorn expectantly as he padded past Murtagh and leveled his head with hers. His ruby eyes were chilling yet mesmerizing; she could not look away from them.

Suddenly, she felt a pressure on her head and her body stiffened instantly. Her hands curled into fists that shook slightly as she struggled to regain control of her mind.

"Don't fight it, remember?" Murtagh repeated. He had drawn closer to them and stood watching with a preoccupied frown.

Kaila inhaled sharply and did as Murtagh told her. Thorn's presence was strange and powerful but as her body relaxed, the pressure on her head diminished until it was bearable. When he spoke, she shivered only slightly. _"Forgive me this intrusion, but there is something I wish to ask you and that I didn't want Murtagh to hear. I am blocking him from my mind as we speak, so he will know I am up to something. Nod once if you understand."_

Kaila nodded, glancing sideways at Murtagh, who did not seem pleased.

"_Good." _He seemed to ponder his next words carefully. _"When we first met, I was not sure that I could trust you. I know how my Rider feels about you because I share a bond with him, but I could not see into your mind and I feared your feelings were not as strong… I see now that I was mistaken…" _

Not for the first time on that day, Kaila felt her eyes brimming with tears. She wanted to touch the dragon, but she did not dare. She stared back into his red eyes and hoped he could see in hers all the things she could not voice.

"_Kaila, I do not know what will become of me and my Rider. As Murtagh told you, Galbatorix is planning to do something with us and we can only guess what it is. Our only hope is for the King to be defeated. Murtagh is too prideful to admit it, but he is scared, Kaila. He does not know what to do, and neither do I. We need help."_

Kaila nodded once. "What should I do?" She ignored Murtagh's questioning stare.

"_Find Eragon and tell him we need help. Tell him to convince the Varden to strike the Empire as quickly as they can. Can you do that for him?"_

"For both of you", Kaila replied softly, allowing her eyes to stray to Murtagh.

He did not know what she was responding to, but the way she said those words touched him deeply. And then his eyes widened as he saw Thorn nudging Kaila gently with his snout. She smiled and patted him fondly. "Should I be jealous?" he asked, walking towards Kaila and circling her waist with his right arm.

Thorn snorted playfully. _"Don't worry; I have no intention of stealing her away. In fact, I think you will need some privacy for whatever is coming next." _Looking one last time at Kaila, he said: _"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kaila. I will be counting on you."_

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Thorn", Kaila said, bowing slightly.

Thorn winked and then took to the skies. They watched him as he headed east and then seemed to realize they were now alone. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them and then Kaila spoke. "I should be going. Jonathan should be waiting by the stables now."

"Did you pack everything?"

"Yes, I didn't forget anything. I disguised the sword as much as possible, so hopefully he won't ask many questions."

"I want you to wear the sword on you all the time, after you part from him. My protection spell only works if you have it close by."

Kaila nodded. "I will." Murtagh's hand was still resting on her waist and he showed no sign of wanting to let go. "Murtagh, I really should be going." She didn't want to, but the more she stayed in his presence, the harder it would be.

At last, he released her. The speech he had so carefully rehearsed had been completely forgotten. He could only stare at her green eyes and wonder if that was the last time he would see them. With a sad and rueful note he said: "I don't like goodbyes."

Kaila tilted his chin up and planted a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, clutching her against him. "This isn't farewell, Murtagh. We will see each other again."

He wanted to believe that but he didn't know how it was possible. However, as he stared down into her eyes he could not bring himself to admit it, so he just said: "Until next time, then."

"Until next time…" A quick kiss and she was walking away from him.

Murtagh gazed at Kaila's back for a last, lingering moment and quickly turned around. _"Thorn?" _he called out uncertainly.

"_I am coming, Murtagh."_

"_It is just you and me now, Thorn… I have no one else…" _

**To be continued… **


	31. Instincts

**Authoress note: **Once again I apologize for taking so long to update, but for those of you who waited to read another chapter, thank you so much for your patience and your support!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 30 - **Instincts

Art's mouth was set in a grim line as he walked among the soldiers in the courtyard. The men bowed hastily as he walked past, but returned to their tasks as soon as he moved on.

Art walked to the other end of the yard as dignifiedly as he could, but he felt indignation boiling up inside of him. The men did not respect him; their cold indifference showed it clearly. They were letting him know that he was the King's choice, not theirs. Even if he didn't possess the ability to read minds, he wouldn't need it to guess whom they would have chosen: _Murtagh…_

As the name reverberated on his mind, a huge shadow loomed overhead; Art looked up and his mouth twisted with disdain as he watched Thorn and Murtagh gliding past. The courtyard had suddenly grown silent as the soldiers interrupted their activities to watch dragon and rider. Anger welled up inside of him as he saw the admiring look the men were giving them; he had to ball his hands into fists just to stop them from shaking.

And then his mind filled with words from a conversation he had had with Galbatorix the previous afternoon. _"You and the army will leave in two days, Art. How are the preparations going?"_

"_Everything will be ready for the army's departure, Majesty."_

"_Word has reached me that you have not been spending time with the soldiers…" _

"_And whose word might that be, my Liege?"_

"_Answer the question, Art!"_

"_Your Majesty, I assure you-"_

"_You are the Commander of my Armies, Art! Your job is to inspire those men and to make sure that they are giving you the best of their abilities. They will sense your weaknesses and they will use them against you. They will follow you, but if they don't believe in the man leading them, they won't fight with everything they have."_

"_My Lord-"_

"_Do not make me regret my decision, Art. This is your last chance to prove you are actually good for something. If you fail, Murtagh will take your place."_

_Murtagh… _It was always Murtagh. Thinking back on it now, Art was grateful that Murtagh had decided against uniting with him to dethrone Galbatorix. When he was done dealing with the King, he would deal with the Rider.

But now he had to deal with the army. He grabbed the first soldier he could reach and shoved him onto the ground. "What are you looking at?" he roared. "Get back to work, before I lose my patience!"

The courtyard bustled with activity once more, as the soldiers hastily returned to their tasks to avoid his temper. As he slowly made his way back across the yard, a smug smile showed on his lips; even if he did not have their respect, at least they would learn to fear him.

»«»«»«

Kaila was tending to her horse when Jonathan arrived. She was so intent upon her task that she took some time to notice he was not alone. "What is she doing here?" Kaila asked curtly, narrowing her eyes at the unexpected newcomer.

"Well -"

"I am sorry for the intrusion, Kaila", Agatha said, stepping forward. "Jonathan mentioned he was going to the market, and since I have a few things I wish to trade there, I asked if I could come along." She was smiling reassuringly, but Kaila thought she saw a strange light flashing in her eyes. "I hope you don't mind…"

Oh, but she did mind. Murtagh had told her to follow her instincts, and right now they were telling her to be cautious. She regarded Agatha in silence a moment, pondering her options.

Jonathan had crossed his arms and was looking from Kaila to Agatha, baffled by the tense atmosphere between the two women.

Kaila closed her eyes, thinking hard. If she refused to go to the market now, she might lose her only chance of leaving the castle. When Murtagh had begun planning her departure, other options had been considered, but this had been voted the most inconspicuous. Stewards were allowed to leave the castle occasionally, and it was common for them to travel with one or two servants. If anyone noticed that Kaila was gone, they could not trace it back to Murtagh. Kaila did not know why this was so important, but he had insisted on it.

"Kaila, this is ridiculous", Jonathan said at last, clicking his tongue impatiently and climbing onto his horse. "Are you coming or not?"

Kaila opened her eyes and nodded, glancing briefly at Agatha, who was also climbing onto her horse, albeit with some difficulty; she was careful not to meet Kaila's eyes as she did so. Letting go of a long breath, Kaila climbed swiftly up to her own horse and began leading the way.

They had been riding for a few minutes only when Jonathan spurred his mount to catch up with Kaila. His mouth was twitching as if he had something to say but didn't quite know how to begin. At last, he lowered his voice and said: "What happened back there?"

Kaila flicked a glance over her shoulder and saw that Agatha had fallen behind; she seemed to be having some trouble leading her horse. "All you need to know is that I don't trust her, Jonathan."

"I will need a little more than that, child. Did she do something to you?"

"Do you remember when I was abducted?" Kaila asked in an urgent tone. Jonathan nodded, creasing his forehead in confusion. "And then Morcant disappeared mysteriously…"

"But what does that have to do with Agatha? You don't think that she had something to do with it, do you?" He sounded genuinely surprised with such possibility.

Kaila scrutinized his face, watching for the slightest false movement. She did not know what she was looking for, but whatever it was, she didn't see it. Jonathan merely waited for her reply with a puzzled frown. "I think that Agatha is working for the person behind those things."

Jonathan wagged his head in disbelief. "That makes no sense-"

"Please, Jonathan, trust me on this."

"I have known Agatha for a long time, Kaila", Jonathan replied solemnly. "I find it hard to believe she would conspire with – whoever that person might be – to cause you and Morcant any grievance. Did you know that Morcant was the one who gave Agatha a position as a servant in the castle?"

Three counts passed before she summoned her voice. "What?"

"Morcant found her and her granddaughter many years ago, begging on the streets, living of what little they could find or what little people gave them. He took pity on them, so he offered to bring them back with him to the castle."

"I- Morcant never told me…"

"Morcant warned her that the work would be hard, but Agatha accepted his offer at once; all she wanted was a roof over her granddaughter's head." Jonathan paused with significance. "Now tell me, Kaila, why would she ever do anything against the man who saved her from such a terrible life?"

Kaila shook her head, stunned. "I don't know." She looked back and saw that Agatha had finally closed the distance between them, and now stood closer. She was so focused on keeping her horse controlled that Kaila doubted she was paying any attention to them, but still she dropped her voice to a whisper as she turned back to Jonathan. "I might be mistaken, but I have a feeling that something is going to happen today. Will you please stay alert?"

Jonathan nodded his understanding, but Kaila could feel the skepticism coming from him. His words had given her much to ponder, but had not been enough to soothe her worries. She would keep an eye out on Agatha, and if she tried something… The small knife concealed in one of her boots was easy to reach, and her sword was conveniently disguised in a bundle tied to the horse's saddle. If anything should happen, she would be ready.

»«»«»«

Thorn's wings beat rhythmically in the chilly morning air as he soared higher into the skies, carrying his gloomy Rider as far away from the castle as they were permitted. Galbatorix only allowed them to circle the city and its outer limits, but altitude had never been an issue. Thorn took them as far as it was possible to go, until they could break through the clouds at high speed.

It was cold there; Murtagh's clothes became damp with the humidity, but he didn't mind. There was something very liberating about being that far up in the air, away from everything. It was as if nothing else existed in the world but him and Thorn. _"We should do this more often!"_

"_Agreed!" _came Thorn's enthusiastic reply. _"Hang on!" _Murtagh held on tight to the saddle as Thorn pirouetted in the air. It never ceased to amaze him how such a massive creature could move with such agility. Thorn sensed his Rider's thoughts and whirled his body once more, before breaking through the end of the cloud.

Murtagh chuckled, brushing damp hair off his forehead. _"Show off…" _

Thorn hummed pleasantly in response. He was surprised at how his Rider was handling Kaila's recent departure, but he would not be the one to bring the subject up. _"You are shivering", _he added as he noticed Murtagh's growing discomfort. _"I will take us below the clouds."_

"_Let us go back. Land there", _Murtagh instructed.

Thorn rapidly descended, landing upon the tower appointed by his Rider; like most of the buildings in the city, this was big enough to accommodate a dragon. Murtagh hopped down from the saddle and looked down at his soggy clothes. _"You look like a cat who just came out of the water", _Thorn mocked and Murtagh glared at him.

"_Well, and you look like- actually, you look… radiant", _Murtagh said as he looked up at his dragon. It was true; Thorn's scales glinted in the morning light as if his body was made of thousands of little rubies.

"_Ah, Murtagh, you really know how to make a dragon feel special", _Thorn teased, but his rider could tell he was pleased with the compliment. _"You should go inside and change into some dry clothes."_

"_I will, but not yet." _Murtagh walked over to the stone wall and looked down at the city. Urû'baen stretched before his eyes with its cold, menacing stone buildings, and towering over it, Galbatorix's lair. It was commonly referred to as castle, but Murtagh wasn't sure if that was the appropriate term.

"_Come here", _Thorn said, interrupting his Rider's trail of thought. Murtagh looked over his shoulder to see the dragon exposing his soft belly. _"Come, I'll keep you warm."_

A quick smile crossed Murtagh's face as he walked over to Thorn and sat with its back against his belly; it was warm and comfortable there. _"Always looking out for me, Thorn…" _Thorn purred contentedly. _"Was that what you were doing, when you talked to Kaila earlier today?"_

Thorn let out a resigned sigh. _"I was wondering when you would mention it…"_

"_So?"_

"_Yes, I was looking out for you, or at least trying", _Thorn replied in a tired voice.

An edge of frustration crept into Murtagh's tone as he said:_ "But you won't tell me what you told her…"_

"_No, I won't."_

"_Thorn-"_

"_Don't you trust me?"_

"_As if you need to ask…"_

"_Then don't worry about it."_

"_Fine…" _Murtagh did not seem entirely convinced, but he chose not to press the subject. _"Do you think she has crossed the citadel gates already?" _

"_Yes, if nothing delayed them. Why?"_

"_I just want to make sure she is gone before we return to the castle", _Murtagh replied curtly. Thorn knew that was his way of saying that he wouldn't know how to react if he returned to the castle and saw that Kaila was still there.

"_We can stay here a bit longer", _Thorn suggested, and Murtagh agreed. It had been hard to let Kaila go once, but if his Rider had to do it again… Thorn did not even want to imagine the consequences.

"_Thank you for always watching out for me, Thorn", _Murtagh said suddenly. _"You know that I will always do the same for you."_

"_I know." _Because that was what a Dragon and Rider should do; their first instinct would always be to protect each other. Even if the rest of the world shut them out, they would always have each other.

»«»«»«

Kaila gathered her cloak about her as she waited for Jonathan to finish talking to the soldiers who guarded the citadel's gates. Each minute that passed by increased her anxiety and she wondered vaguely if she would feel any sense of relief when she finally broke free from Jonathan and Agatha.

The older woman had not spoken since their departure, but Kaila was still watching her closely. So far, she hadn't done anything remotely suspicious, but that did not mean she could relax. Besides, keeping a close watch on Agatha was a good way to stop her mind from straying.

If she focused on Agatha, she didn't have to think about what she was leaving behind. If she allowed herself to feel the loss now…

"Would you like some water?"

Startled out of her reverie, Kaila looked sideways, eyebrows peaked. Agatha was reaching to a water skin tied to her belt, which she then offered to Kaila. "Thank you, but I have my own", the girl replied shortly, pointing to her own belt.

"Oh, of course..." Agatha seemed disappointed as she fastened the water skin back to her belt.

Kaila narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but just then Jonathan returned to their side. With a jerk of his head he indicated they should continue.

They climbed onto their horses once again and crossed the gates in silence. Kaila glanced one last time at the castle where she had lived for the past years, but it was not a comforting sight. She remembered clearly the first time she had seen the castle, when Morcant had brought her with him after her mother's death. She had gazed upon the citadel then with a sense of dread, and looking at it now, it still intimidated her. Shuddering, she tore her eyes away from the castle and focused on the path ahead.

»«»«»«

_As Katherine stepped inside the stables, she pulled her hood down and turned left; her horse, Mecho, was on the end of that wing. As if sensing her arrival, the black horse poked his head through the wooden bars and neighed. Katherine smiled and patted the horse's snout lightly when she reached him. "How have you been, my friend? I brought you something…"_

_Reaching inside her cloak, she took an apple from a pouch and offered it to the horse; Mecho sniffed it briefly and then nibbled it. Katherine watched, satisfied, as he finished the apple and then gently nudged her now empty hand. "That was the only thing I brought you, so you can stop poking me." _

"_Talking to the animals now?"_

_The suggestion of a smile lifted the corners of Katherine's mouth, but she did not look at the newcomer. "Well, animals don't tell you what to do or how to behave…"_

"_Horses don't, but if Mecho was a dragon…" _

"_Again with the dragons talk?" Katherine said in a frustrated voice, finally turning left to look at Aidan. "What will it take for you to realize-" She trailed off, too frustrated to continue. _

"_What is wrong with you?" Aidan asked a bit more forcefully than he had intended. "It used to be your dream as well, to be a Dragon Rider, and now…" _

"_Well, yes, but unlike you, I understand what it would really mean to become a Dragon Rider", Katherine retorted, pulling the hood up and brushing past Aidan, who grabbed her arm. Her eyes dropped to his hand, but she didn't pull free._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Katherine shook her head stubbornly and Aidan hissed in frustration. "You know what is so infuriating about you? You know you have people who care about you, but you still act as if you are alone in the world!"_

_Katherine pulled her arm free and tilted her chin up in defiance. She tried to sidestep Aidan, but he blocked her path. "Get out of my way!" she growled, pressing a hand to his chest to try and make him move._

_Aidan trapped her hand against his chest as he said, "You are not alone, Katherine. You don't have to go through everything on your own."_

_Katherine blinked in surprise at the softness in his voice; she could only stare into his warm brown eyes as her own began to brim with tears. _

"_Just tell me what is going on, Katherine…"_

_She was crying… Why was she crying? She never cried, especially not in front of other people. Aidan would start making fun of her any time soon… Only, nothing in his expression indicated he was about to burst into laughter. _

_Katherine wanted to pull free but she could not look away from his eyes. Slowly, he leaned into her and put his mouth on hers; her fist shot up and smacked him on the side of his head. Cursing under his breath, Aidan stepped back and rubbed the sore spot._

_They exchanged brief, perplexed looks, and then Katherine wiped her tears furiously. "What the hell was that for?" Her cheeks were a dark shade of red._

_Aidan opened his mouth, but it took a minute for words to form. "I- I don't know… But you didn't have to punch me!"_

_Katherine snorted. "Yes, I did! You tried to take advantage of me while I was feeling…"_

"_Vulnerable?" Aidan shot back and Katherine bawled her hands into fists again. "And I did not try to take advantage of you, I just-" Katherine raised a challenging brow. "Oh, it's not as if you didn't like it!"_

_He had said the wrong thing; Katherine lunged forward and Aidan barely had time to react as they both collapsed on the ground. She landed on top of him and wasted no time in delivering blows, while Aidan struggled to trap her hands against his body. _

"_What is going on here?"_

_Katherine gasped in surprise and let her arms drop, while Aidan craned his head around to look at the newcomer. Murtagh was leaning against a wooden pillar, arms crossed and a faint smile twitching his lips as he regarded his flushed friends. _

_Katherine opened her mouth and then shut it. All the while, her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. Aidan shifted uncomfortably beneath her as he too groped for words, which seemed to remind Katherine that she was still sitting on top of him. Smacking Aidan one last time on his chest, Katherine quickly got to her feet. _

_Murtagh watched as Aidan straightened up as well, and then looked from him to Katherine and then back to Aidan with a genuinely amused expression. "So…"_

_Katherine tossed her hair over her shoulder in a nonchalant way and said: "Aidan thought he could beat me in a fist fight, and I proved him wrong." Aidan opened his mouth to protest, but the stare Katherine directed at him was enough to silence him. _

_She did not expect Murtagh to believe such a clumsy lie, but it worked; he turned his attention to Aidan and snorted. "You let a girl beat you up?"_

_Before Katherine could react, Aidan lunged playfully at Murtagh, and the two dropped to the floor, rolling and throwing punches._

Katherine's eyes fluttered open and her room took shape. The sun was pouring in through the window, indicating she had slept more than usual, but she made no effort to get up. The dream was still fresh in her mind and she didn't want it to fade away; one of the few things she enjoyed remembering were her moments with Murtagh and Aidan.

Closing her eyes again, she recalled the awkwardness between Aidan and her during the next days after that episode. After a while, things had returned to normal, and they had never talked about it again.

For the first time, Katherine wondered what could have happened, had she returned to Urû'baen. Murtagh had always felt like a brother to her, but Aidan… They had been so young when that kiss had happened… But she couldn't go down that path. Whatever had happened was in the past, and it was ridiculous and very unlike her to be thinking about it.

Letting go of a sigh that sounded conflicted, Katherine pushed the covers aside and got up. It was time to take action, and not to dwell on the past.

»«»«»«

The journey she was about to embark on had never seemed as daunting as it did now, when she was literally on the verge of leaving. Pulling her hood up, Kaila followed Jonathan as he examined the many stalls the market had to offer. She could sense Agatha walking behind her, following her like a shadow, but her presence was strangely reassuring; dangerous or not, Agatha was familiar.

Glancing around discreetly, Kaila began studying her escape options; the market square offered many possibilities, but first she had to get rid of Jonathan and Agatha. How she would do that, and return to the place where they had tied their horses without being discovered, she did not know yet, but she would have to decide quickly.

Just then, Jonathan halted and turned to face them; he chewed on his lower lip a minute, before saying: "Agatha, you mentioned you have a few things to trade…" The older woman nodded. "You are free to go and take care of your business; Kaila will come with me. We will meet you by the horses when we are done."

Agatha opened her mouth as if to protest, but then seemed to change her mind; mumbling a hasty "Thank you", she turned around and began walking on the opposite direction. Kaila's gaze followed her until Jonathan tugged gently on her arm, urging her forward. "Come, child, we need to talk."

They walked side by side in silence, putting some distance between them and the last place where they had seen Agatha. Jonathan's forehead was creased in concentration, as if he was struggling with some thought he could not voice.

Kaila followed him as he led them away from the market stands and into a side street that was relatively quiet; there, he stopped and examined their surroundings. Kaila did the same, but there was no sign of Agatha, and the few people who were crossing the street barely paid them attention. Seemingly satisfied, Jonathan cleared his throat and turned back to her.

Kaila waited for him to speak, but he remained silent. It was clear he had sent Agatha away so he could speak freely, but now that they were alone, he did not seem to know how to do it. Kaila knew she was wasting precious time here, but she could not leave without hearing what he had to say. "Jonathan, what is it?"

Jonathan leaned forward a few inches, and lowered his voice: "Whatever it is you need to do, just go and do it. Leave now, before Agatha can find us."

Kaila stood nailed to the spot, digesting what she had just heard. A whole minute passed by before she could summon her voice and ask: "I am sorry… what?"

"I might be old, Kaila, but I am no fool", Jonathan said, wagging a finger in front of her face. "A simple trip to the market and you burden your horse with such a heavy bundle? Unless you were planning on leaving for a longer journey, I don't see why you would do such a thing…"

The impulse to feel scared pounded through her, but Kaila stood her ground. Struggling to keep her expression blank, she said: "That is ridiculous, Jonathan, why would I-"

"Please, do not insult my intelligence", he cut in with a dismissive gesture. "I don't need to know why you are leaving, Kaila, but if you believe you are in danger, then perhaps you should have been a bit less conspicuous in your departure."

Kaila forced herself to smile, hoping she didn't look as disheartened as she felt. "I thought I was being inconspicuous enough…" But now that she thought of it, perhaps she should have been more careful… If Jonathan had been able to guess it, then anybody else could have… But more importantly, could she really trust Jonathan?

Almost as if guessing what was going through her mind, Jonathan stepped forward and placed a soothing hand on her right shoulder. "All I wish for is your safety, child. Right before disappearing, Morcant asked me to watch out for you, and that is what I have been trying to do until now. I do not think Agatha is a threat to you, but… I am not taking any chances."

Taken aback by his concern, Kaila could only stare at him as tears began swelling in her eyes.

Jonathan patted her shoulder uncomfortably and then dropped his hand. "Go, child."

Laying a hand over her heart, Kaila bowed her head and thanked him. She glanced one last time at the market and then started walking on the opposite direction. She had only taken a few steps when she stopped and turned back to Jonathan. "Morcant will be pleased to know that you kept me safe."

Jonathan's old face beamed with a bright smile as he chuckled in understanding. Kaila shot him a last reassuring smile and then she was off.

»«»«»«

The fire flared up as Katherine tossed another twig. She watched the dancing flames a moment and then turned to Morcant, whose eyes seemed to be hypnotized by the fire. He looked tired and older than ever, and the dark circles under his eyes showed he had barely slept the previous night.

He was worried about his granddaughter, and Katherine knew he was right in doing so; the roads were dangerous, especially to someone who barely knew how to defend herself. Kaila was undoubtedly alone; they could only wait and hope for the best.

»«»«»«

Upon returning to his room, Murtagh had quickly stripped off his soaked clothes and changed into dry ones. He was strapping Zar'roc to his belt when a servant had knocked on the door to inform him the King wished to see him. He had followed the servant to the throne room, where he now awaited Galbatorix alone.

The spacious room was dimly-lit, and its shadows and echoes made Murtagh feel even more uneasy. He swallowed discreetly and tried to ignore the bad feeling in his stomach as he began pacing the room. He could sense Thorn's anxiety through their mental bond, even though the dragon did his best to hide it.

He had been waiting for a few minutes only when Galbatorix entered the room, closing the heavy doors behind him. Murtagh dipped his head and knelt as the King approached, and then watched as he climbed the steps onto his throne and stopped beside it. He kept his back to Murtagh as he said enigmatically: "It is time, Rider."

Not trusting himself to speak, Murtagh awaited the King's next words. Slowly, Galbatorix turned back to him and his expression was solemn, more serious than Murtagh had ever seen him. "What I am about to reveal to you is something I have never revealed to another soul", the King continued in a chilling voice.

Murtagh feigned amused indifference, but his palms were cold with sweat and his heart was beating so loudly that he wouldn't be surprised if the King could hear it.

Insincere or not, his indifference did not please Galbatorix, who smacked the side of his throne with his left fist before saying: "You should be honored, boy! Not even your father, who was my most loyal servant, knew the truth!"

"But why are you telling me, then?" Murtagh heard himself asking. "You know I never had any desire to serve you. Why should you trust me with something so important? If you didn't tell Morzan, who would willingly do anything for you, why tell me?"

Murtagh braced himself for the outburst, but it never came. Galbatorix let go of a long breath and then answered in a forlorn voice: "I would have told him, had he not been killed by that old fool, Brom. If Morzan was still by my side, no one would dare to defy the Empire…" He paused, as if to contemplate what could have been, but quickly regained his composure. "But, as fate would have it, I only have you to help me achieve my dreams. And there is one thing that you and your father always had in common, albeit you try to deny it."

"Oh yes, and what could that be, my Liege?" Murtagh inquired, tipping his chin higher, using defiance to mask his insecurity.

"Your lust for power, Murtagh… And what I have to offer you will make you stronger than you ever thought you could be; stronger than your father ever was…"

Black… Everything was going black… He could hear Thorn shouting something on his mind, but he couldn't make out the words. His worst fears came crawling in from every direction, swallowing him, suffocating him. Power… It was all he ever wanted, but it was also the one thing he most feared.

»«»«»«

Kaila was finally alone; free to do as she pleased. All she had to do was go back to her horse without running into Agatha, and then leave Urû'baen for good. She would make her journey one step at a time, without thinking about what lay ahead, unless when it was really necessary.

She tried to walk without attracting too much attention, but her eyes darted over the crowd to make sure there were no familiar faces among them. She finally reached the street where the horses were tied, and it was a relief to see no one was waiting there. Letting go of a sigh, Kaila broke into a small run until she reached her brown horse.

She was just about to untie the horse when she heard a sound, a scuffle of movement coming from behind her. Before she had the time to reach for the knife on her boot, a blow hit her in the head and she crumpled to the ground.

**To be continued… **


End file.
